


A New Career...With Benefits?

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Series: Unexpected Benefits [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Everyone tops and bottoms, Fareeha is here but just trains with everyone, Fingering, Gabe isn't gonna try to kill everyone, Genji shimada and Jesse are friends, Heavy handed flirting, I guess I need to add more tags, I'll try to remember to add tags as I go, Jack and Gabe are married, M/M, Moira fucks with everyone, Multi, Piercings, Polyamory, Rimming, Slow Burn, Tracer is here too, also there's more sex happening, ana and reinhardt are cute together, blowjobs too, but he loves to suck, but the rest that follow will have it in varying degrees, gabe loves to bottom, jack needs that good stress relief, jesse is a lowkey virgin, jesse is recruited at 23, she has her accident soon, she's also a snitch (in a good way), the first 2 chapters aren't explicit, there is no fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 100,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: Gabriel Reyes meets a skilled Deadlock member and gives him an offer he can't refuse.Jesse McCree takes it, and all the unexpected benefits that come with it.---A story starting when McCree gets picked up by Gabriel, and takes off from there. Love, sex, frustration, and danger follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning, I haven't wrote anything not boring as hell and college related in years. But I just felt really...inspired to write something for these three sooooo....this is it. Please leave comments for things I could improve if ya want, that'd be nice.

“Well damn,” McCree mumbled to himself as the door to his interrogation room opened. An angry looking man walked in and stood across the stainless steel table from him. Jesse shook his wrists making them jangle loudly on the metal tabletop. “Who are you, and when can I get these off?”

The man sat down and opened a manila folder he was holding under his arm. “Hello Jesse McCree. My name is Frank. I’m here to inform you of the crimes we're charging you with.”

Jesse looked the man in the eyes, smiled to himself and tossed his head back, “Y’all better just send me to prison with the rest of Deadlock then.” Frank stared at the dusty covered man for a few seconds, frustration in his eyes. Jesse looked down and read the papers in the opened folder. It was a general dossier about him and had a long list on one paper. He assumed those were the charges. Finally moving, Frank began to go down the list, reading off everything Jesse and the gang had done over the past few months leading up to the current situation.

Jesse chuckled, reminiscing about some of the escapades he was involved with that made it onto the list. “Well hell, Deadlock was bein’ watched awhile to get a list that long. So what’s different 'bout me? No one else got this sorta interrogation experience.”

Frank turned to stare at the mirror in the room. Jesse assumed it was a one-way mirror, he noticed a small ear piece on the man's ear. Whoever was on the other side must have been talking. Frank turned back to Jesse, “Jesse McCree, you were brought here because someone wants to give you an offer. If you don’t accept it, you will be spent to prison with the rest of your mates. So, please, take it seriously.” 

"Well that’s not much of a choice. But I'm interested, what’s the offer?” Jesse readjusted in his seat, missing the weight and reassurance of Peacekeeper on his waist, humming to himself for a few moments.

\----------

Gabriel and Jack were both standing on the other side of the mirror watching the men in the room. Jack sighed, “Why are you trying to give this one a second chance? We both spent so much time trying to lock all of the Deadlock Gang up and still some escaped. And now you want to try and rehab one? What the fuck are you thinking Reyes?”

Glancing over to Jack, Gabe plainly offered, “His skill with a pistol rivals Ana with her rifle. He faced off against a whole team of our agents, and won. He landed shots to take them down but not kill them. He would be a definite asset to Overwatch. Or Blackwatch.”

Jack kept staring at the men in the room, on their speaker he heard Frank explaining the jail time Jesse was looking forward to. He knew Jack didn’t always agree with his recruits or recruiting attempts, but he knew when he saw Jesse making his last stand that the man was special. Anyone with the guts to try and take out a whole strike team had what he wanted in his people.

Jack let out a heavy sigh, crossing his arms on his chest. “Fine. I can tell you want him for Blackwatch. Go offer him your deal. I hope this rehab turns out better than the last.” Jack turned to look at Gabriel. Reyes smiled, and then gave Jack a quick peck on the lips. Morrison went back to watching the men in the room. Gabe grabbed his folder and exited the room, wondering if Jesse would actually want to take the jail time over him. He pressed his hand against the panel and it flashed green, sliding the interrogation room door open.

\----------

Frank was talking to Jesse, explaining the jail time he was looking forward to, but Jesse wasn’t listening, he was pondering this deal Frank mentioned. As the list was coming to an end, McCree heard the door to the room open and saw a striking man making his way into the room, Jesse made sure to give him a good once over as moved to the table.

“Frank, you can leave now. I’ll take over,” the dark man barked as he stood beside Frank's seat to take it. As Frank stood up, scrambling to get his papers, he mumbled, “Yeah, sure, Commander Reyes.”

Jesse hummed, “Hmmm. _Commander_. Now that’s a title.” As the man sat down, Jesse gave his most charming grin. “Now, what’s your name handsome.” McCree asked in his best suave voice.

The man was staring at Jesse with half grin and a twinkle in his eyes, and then laid a pen and some papers out facing McCree for him to read. “Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch. I’m here to give you a choice. Prison with your friends, or come work for me. Choose me, and you’ll be trained to become a member of Blackwatch along with all the amenities that includes. Pick prison and well…its prison,” Gabriel shrugged staring into Jesse’s eyes, looking for an answer.

Staring back just as hard, Jesse softened his look after a few seconds. “Is that really a choice handsome? Locked away forever or have some freedom and with less stress? What’s the catch?”

“No catch, besides working for me. You’ll be fed, clothed, given a room, training, and medical care.”

Jesse hummed to himself, thinking hard while eyeing the Commander. After a few more seconds of internal debate McCree announced, “You gots yerself a deal.” Jesse watched Gabriel grin from ear-to-ear; he could feel excitement pouring out of him. Reyes retrieved a small key from his pocket and undid the handcuffs on Jesse, handing him a pen and pointing at a spot on one of the papers.

“Sign here and you’ll be a recruit under my command.”

Jesse signed, telling himself that this was better than being locked up. Hopefully the ones that got away were doing well. He was damn happy to avoid prison. It also helped that Commander Reyes was pretty easy on the eyes. Jesse looked up from the papers and winked at Gabriel.

"It’s a pretty easy choice when someone handsome as you asks.”

Gabriel softly blushed. He felt the charm radiating off McCree when he walked in the door. The man obviously knows how to use it to his advantage. Reyes stood. “Wait here, I’ll have someone come get you for a medical check-up, then show you around.” He began gathering up everything he brought, and that’s when he saw surprise written across Jesse’s face as the man stared at his hand.

“You’re married. You're _that_ Reyes. Well damn.”

Jesse looked up and Reyes winked, “Yup. In the flesh.”

Reyes could see McCree was stunned as he walked out. He went next door to the connected observation room. Jack opened the door for him, then turned around. “Gabriel, what the hell was that,” Jack harshly whispered while pointing at the window. Gabe ignored the question, “Athena. Please tell Frank to come back and collect Mr McCree to take him to his check-up and give him a tour of the base. Also send Ms Zielger a message telling her that she'll have a visitor soon for a check-up.”

“Yes Commander. Messages sent." A few moments later Athena's voice came back. "Frank is on his way now."

He loved the excitement of having someone new on base. Gabe looked at Jack with his biggest smile, he already knew McCree was a great choice. Jack repeated his question again, a little louder this time, with a look that demanded an answer.

Reyes shrugged and said, “I wasn’t gonna stop him, he’s handsome too. I’m sure he’d flirt with you,” Gabe winked, “Stop worrying Boy Scout.” He leaned in and kissed Jack hard, smiling into the kiss. He was excited the man chose to work for him. Plus he would liven the base up a bit with his _Vaquero_ stylings. They just needed to get him trained, in shape, and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through and edited the formatting to be loss block-y and a little more similar to the stuff after it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse sat there, a little stunned; he had been flirting a little too hard. Trying to get under his skin, but the man was married. “Fuck,” was all he softly said as he sat waiting in the room to get prodded by a doctor then a tour. A few minutes had past, he had just began humming and rolling his right spur on the floor when the door signalled it was opening. He looked up and saw Frank standing there.

“Come now Mr. McCree, follow me please.” That was all the man said as he stared. 

Jesse got up and walked over to the door, Frank began walking and McCree followed, as they walked down the hallways away from the interrogation rooms, Jesse began to hum an old tune to himself. They took a few lefts and rights following the signs. McCree stopped humming when he saw the infirmary towards the end of the hall.

As they got to the door he asked, “Will there be any needles. Never been fond of 'em.” 

A young woman, her name tag said Ziegler, responded as she walked up to the men. “Only one. You won’t even notice it. And please, call me Angela.” She reached out to grab Jesse’s should and began leading him to a room. 

“I’ll be here.” Frank sat down in the little waiting room. 

Angela ushered Jesse into the exam room and sat him down the paper-covered examination bed. She began asking questions, how much he eats, what he eats, what he likes, how much exercise he does, and more. He began to zone out and just replied automatically to her never-ending stream of questions about him. Finally she stopped then said in a slightly louder voice, “strip and stand on the scale.” That grabbed his attention, and he followed her commands leaving only his briefs on. He walked over and stepped onto the scale, not moving.

The scale made a little ping noise and he heard Angela writing something down, “you can step off now and dress.” Jesse took a few steps back and turned around to start redressing. His sereape always gave him trouble when he was in a rush. “1.8 metres, and 56 kilograms, hmm.” He turned around to face her and she just pointed back at the bed in the room, “sit back down please.” As he went to sit down, the doctor left the room. 

She returned a few a minutes later with a needle and some vials. Oh great. Time for blood. Jesse already wanted to jump off the bed and leave the room. Angela looked at Jesse and smiled softly, “turn your arm over please,” as he did, she reached down to his inner arm with an alcohol swab. She got the needle ready right against his skin, then asked “What’s your favourite film?” The question caught him off guard and he stammered to answer, “umm...The Good, The Bad, The Ugly.” As he answered he felt a little pinch then looked down and saw blood filling a vial.

Jesse looked back up at Angela in surprise, “just one more and you’ll be good to go.” He was surprised she had got it on the first try, the last ‘doctor’ he saw took around ten tries to get blood, and ever since then he’s been fearful of needles. The last vial quickly filled. She removed the needle and pushed a cotton pad to the pinprick. Jesse reached down to hold it. “Well Mr McCree, you’re a tad underweight, and you’ll be training quite a bit with Commander Reyes. You’ll get some extra servings at meals. I hope you’re ready.” Jesse feels her pat his leg, “Frank is waiting for you, I hope you have a great rest of your day. It’s been a hard one I bet.” 

As Jesse left the room he headed over to where Frank had been sitting. As he neared, the man rose and ushered him to the door. They began walking down the hallway again, Frank steering him towards the Blackwatch section of the base. He began pointing down various halls and explaining what’s down them. They come to the cafeteria and Jesse’s stomach rumbled loudly, surprising both men.

Frank chuckled, “well, let's get you something to eat, you can bring it to your room.” Jesse grabbed a full tray and a slice of pizza; he was hungrier than he thought he was. Frank’s comm pinged, and he opened the device to read the message. “That was Commander Reyes, he was just sending me your room number, let’s go.”

Frank started leading McCree through the room; they passed by the gym and the training areas, before getting to the section with the rooms. As they walk past another hallway, Frank points down it, “that hallway has all the commander’s rooms. No one is supposed to be down there besides the commanders.” He then continues walking and brings Jesse to his room. “Here we are. Place your hand on the panel and it’ll unlock for you. Commander Reyes got you set up in a room by yourself. Aren’t you lucky,” he says with a touch of annoyance in his voice. 

Jesse shrugged and followed his directions. Upon putting his hand on the panel, careful to not drop his tray, and it made a beep as the door unlocked. He opens the door and walks in, there’s the expected bed, a desk with a tablet on it, a bathroom off to the side, a closet, and surprisingly, a kitchenette. Jesse whistled loudly and turned around to face Frank standing in the door. “Thank ya for showing me ‘round, but I’m beat. I’m gonna eat then go to sleep.” Frank barely smiled, “you’re welcome, Recruit, see you soon.”

Jesse sat down and ate, feeling really full for the first time in awhile. Then he laid down in bed thinking that he’d get undressed in a minute. He never really ate that much in Deadlock, and he never had his own room either. Blackwatch was an upgrade, a big upgrade, but Jesse still felt there was….something to the 'catch' of following Reyes’ training and orders. 

He missed Peacekeeper, and the familiarity of the gang and the Gorge. He knew nothing this nice comes easy or free.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke Gabe up with the smell of pancakes and coffee. He knew Jack probably didn’t sleep much last night, but he always sleeps the most after a good fuck. Gabe knew he’d be feeling it today; he loved feeling it the day after. As he rolled to the edge to get up, he felt Jack’s cum and the lube from last night leaking out of his hole. He grinned to himself thinking about last night, feeling it in his muscles and bones. 

“Come on now Gabie, get up. You have to go get McCree,” Jack said as he walked into the room holding his tablet, he saw Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed. Jack walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Gabe’s black shirts, a pair of grey sweatpants, his beanie, and threw it to him on the bed. Jack looked back at his tablet, touching the screen to close some messages and sign others. He sometimes wished Jack would stop working, but being Strike Commander and the face of Overwatch came with endless responsibilities. 

Reyes got up and went to the bathroom to shower quickly and clean himself up. After his shower he went into the kitchen to grab some food, Jack always made damn good breakfast and he knew pancakes with chocolate chips were his absolute favourite. Jack looked up and saw Gabe’s nudity and choked on his cup of coffee. He hit Gabe in the back of the head with his spatula, “go get dressed while I cook your eggs.” Gabe left the kitchen chuckling while finishing Jack’s pancake he grabbed. He got dressed and went back to see Jack sitting at the table with both their plates ready to eat. Gabe tussled Jack’s hair then sat down and scarfed the food down, chugging the coffee as he got up to leave. “It was amazing as always Boy Scout, thank you,” Jack looked at him in disbelief as he was walking out of the kitchen. 

Gabe put McCree’s room close by his, just right around the corner in a room meant for visitors, not recruits. Jesse woke up to knocking on the door, then he heard a synthesised voice repeating, “Commander Reyes is at the door Mr. McCree, please wake up.” He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it read 5am. “Fuck,” he hasn’t been up this early in forever; he rolled out of bed and walked to the door opening it. He opened it and saw the handsome man, now his Commander, from yesterday. He turned and mumbled, “‘ello Commander," sleep heavy in his voice, "Come in. Let me grab a shower,” as Gabe walked in behind him and shut the door. 

McCree was undressing on his way to the shower, he fell asleep wearing his clothes, he felt Reyes’ stare on his back as he kicked his boots off and dropped his jeans. He turned his head and winked at Reyes, teasing the married man, as he walked into the bathroom closing the door. As he was in the shower he heard Reyes sit down at the desk and heard him talking to the voice he heard waking him up. 

As he finished up in the shower, the warm water had felt nice as hell on his dirty skin; he began to start thinking about clothes. He stepped out of the shower and called to the Commander, “So, what do I have to wear. My clothes aren’t clean.” 

“The closet should have stuff for you; I guessed your size when I saw you yesterday and had stuff delivered here for you. Let me check.” 

Jesse heard him open the closet door, and then heard a knock at the bathroom door. Jesse opened it and reached for the stuff he had in his hands. “What the hell, why are you opening the door naked,” Reyes scoffed as he pushed the stuff into his hands. Jesse smiled and winked, “thought you’d want a look since you were staring so hard earlier.” He closed the door and got dressed, then heard the Commander say ‘Athena’ and realised that was the name of the voice that had woke him up.

As he walked out, feeling out of place without his boots, jeans, and serape, the Commander turned around to face him and looked him up and down judging the fit, “I came to get you because you're new and I didn't give you a schedule yesterday. Today, we do training. Since you’re new I’ll see where you stand with the other recruits and go from there.” He began walking towards the door, “And you’ll get some extra training to help you catch up. See you at the training room.” Commander Reyes walked out of the door closing it behind him. Jesse followed behind him after a few minutes of thought. He still missed the weight of Peacekeeper on his waist, he hoped he’d get her back soon.

Jesse made his way around the base getting to the training room, and realised he was late as everyone else was jogging around the track. Commander Reyes waved him over, “Just start jogging with us all around the track, then you can see some hand-to-hand training.” Jesse nodded and began trailing behind the group of other recruits. One slowed down a tad to get beside Jesse, “You’re the new one, McCree, I assume?”

“Yup,” he replied, his chest beginning to heave heavily from the jogging.

“Cool,” she said with a huff then followed after a second, “Get ready. We do this nearly every day. I’m assuming this wasn’t a usual thing in Deadlock?”

Jesse laughed and nodded in agreement, “I was just a gunslinger, never did like runnin’, never had a need.”

She giggled at that, “My name’s Fareeha, Ana’s my mother. You’ll like her," she said with a smile in her voice.

“I’ll take your word for it. Please, call me Jesse.” Commander Reyes then called everyone to come to the centre ring. Jesse assumed this would be the hand-to-hand.

Reyes had everyone sit in a circle around the ring and he began to slowly call people into the ring for quick sparring sessions. Reyes’ eyes would sit on him, then pass over to someone else. Jesse wasn’t called for sparring, and as the Commander told everyone to hit the weights, he walked over, “Why wasn’t I put in?”

“I’ll spar with you after this." He grinned as he pointed Jesse to the weight room.

Gabe decided that today’s work could come to an end, “Alright everyone, hit the showers,” they all began heading to locker rooms to shower. “Except you McCree, come with me,” and he began walking towards the ring and stood in the centre. He got down in position, feeling sore from last night, “Just copy me for now,” and waiting for McCree to get ready. He waited a few heartbeats, then rushed McCree grabbing him and flipping him onto the mat, hearing the wind leave his body with a thump. He gave a Jesse a moment to get his breath back, then Jesse said, “Damn, I haven’t manhandled like this in a while. You do this often?”

That stunned him for a sec, he knew Jesse was a flirt, and he never really let it get to him before. But now, it hit something inside him. He helped Jesse stand back up. “Everynight with Morrison,” he said with a wink. Gabe saw a little blush come across Jesse’s face, “Get back into position McCree,” and they both stood across from each other again. This time McCree charged at Gabe with an extremely obvious tell, so Gabe let him get close then used his momentum to turn him around and dropped him on the mat again on his stomach. Gabe waited a heartbeat and felt something was off, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. 

“Soooo, what’s stabbing me in the back? Something in your pocket? Or just happy to see me,” Jesse said a little louder than a whisper and a smirk in his voice. Then it clicked. Gabe had a hardon and was pressing it into McCree’s back. He let go of McCree quickly, then stood up, “That’s it for today. I’ll message you later with your schedule.” Gabe quickly walked to the door, looking down and seeing his sweats starting to tent more. Once he go to the door, he took off running to Jack’s office, hoping no one would see him or the tent in his pants.

Gabe knocked once then just opened the door letting himself in and closing it behind him. He just stared at Jack, with Jack staring back. As Gabe walked to his desk, he saw Jack notice the tenting in his pants and a little shit eating grin come across his face. Gabe leaned forward and kissed Jack harsly, biting at his lower lip.

“What was that for Reyes,” Jack asked as Gabe pulled back from his mouth. Gabe grinned, “What, I can’t kiss my husband after barging into his office with a hardon?”

“Do you want...help with that,” Jack asked, “because I’ve got a few minutes.” Jack sat his tablet down and began staring directly at Gabe’s dick. Jack stood up and walked around to the front of the desk and kissed Gabe hard. Gabe felt Jack’s hands working into the band of his sweats and slowly pulling them down past his ass. They fell down the rest of the way. Jack began kissing Gabe a little sloppily and started teasing his dick with his hand. 

Jack loved Gabe’s dick. He broke the kiss and got down on his knees. He took the head of Gabe into his mouth and ran his tongue all around it, bumping and rubbing the barbells on the underside, feeling pre spill out onto his tongue. He would never get any dick piercings himself, but he loved them on Gabe. When Gabe decided he wanted to top, Jack loved feeling them inside him. Jack began working a little more of his cock into his mouth, then pulled back bringing it all out of his mouth. He stood back up and kissed Reyes some more; he knew Gabe could taste the precum on his tongue. 

Jack pulled back and gave a mischievous grin, then got back down on his knees. Jack went back to work, taking him deeper and deeper. He heard his husband moaning above him and looked up, he always loved the faces and noises Gabe made when Jack blew him. Jack took him to the back of his throat pushing his nose into curly pubes, and swallowed around the cock while humming, making Gabe let out a loud moan. Jack felt a hand grab onto the back of his head and hold him there for a second, then it was pulling him back. He took a few breaths, running his tongue under Gabe’s foreskin, and then went back down to the base, tasting more pre run across his tongue. He did this a few more times, hearing the breathing above him getting more and more raspy.

“I….I’m gonna come Jackie,” Gabe moaned out as Jack pushed the cock to the back of his throat again. Then he felt Gabe pulsing in his mouth and throat and began swallowing the cum as fast as Gabe was giving it. Then when Gabe began to pull back, Jack began cleaning him off. Jack stood up and smiled as Gabe reached up to clean the corner of his mouth. Jack leaned in and they began to lazily kiss, Gabe hummed enjoying the taste of himself in his husband’s mouth. 

Gabe took a few more breaths, and began reaching for Jack’s belt, brushing his hand away Jack whispered into Gabe’s ear, “I’ll just let you fuck me later,” before nipping it and kissing his husband one more time. He walked back to his desk and sat down, leaving Gabe standing there. Jack shooed Gabe to the door with his hand, saying, “I gotta get back to work.”

As Gabe left and headed back to his office, he began thinking back to Jesse, and pulled out his comm sending him a message with the weekly schedule for training; adding Athena also had the schedule on the tablet in his room. As his thoughts was on Jesse, he began wondering if the man was really flirting or just trying to get under his skin. He didn’t look half-bad, handsome even. Get a little more muscle and weight on, and the man would really fill out his frame. Gabe wasn’t sure if he was ready for tomorrow morning. As he sat down at his desk, he began contemplating why he got turned on in the first place. Had to be the workout, he told himself, not Jesse McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time actually like writing something to do with sex. If it was unclear or something, totally let me know what could be worked on. Cannot stress enough that I haven't wrote anything but academic essays for years lol. I hope anyone who reads this far enjoys it so far. :)


	4. Chapter 4

One moment the Commander was on top of him pressing into his back, the next he was gone. He heard Reyes saying “That’s it for today.” Anything else being said was lost as the door closed. Jesse turned over covering his eyes from the bright lights and began wondering where he had ran off too. Jesse rolled over and looked down, he realised his cock was just as hard as the one the Commander was pressing into his back. Sighing he began to get up and head towards the locker room showers. He walked in hoping no one was inside because he needed to take care of himself. 

Once finished and dressed, Jesse made his way to get some food, at that thought his stomach rumbled loudly. After grabbing his plate he looked around for a table and saw Fareeha sitting at a table with an older lady. Jesse made his way over, “mind if I sit,” motioning to the seat across from her. 

“No, not at all,” the older lady answered, “so you’re the infamous Jesse McCree. How are you liking everything so far?”

“It’s pretty nice, ma’am, much better than the Gorge with the sand gettin’ everywhere and into everything.”

“That, I understand,” she says with a nod and a chuckle. “Please, call me Captain Amari.”

The name sounded extremely familiar, then it hit him, this was the famed sniper Ana Amari. She never missed a shot.

Eagerness grew in his voice at the idea of guns, “So, do you handle the guns here? If so, when I can do some gun training?”

Fareeha shook her head chuckling, “See mom, told you he wants to go do shooting.”

Fareeha was the Captain’s daughter. That was a surprise. 

“You can do shooting when you pass the basics with Commander Reyes. Speaking of which, what did you do to Reyes, I heard him running into Morrison’s office as I was heading here. I knew he was working a little later with you on training. Did you upset him or something?”

Jesse really didn’t know what to say, but ‘he had his hard dick pressed into my back’ was not the answer. So he chose a shrug, “I don’t know, we were working then he took off running sayin’ the day was over. I’ll go see if he’s still there and try talking to him.” Jesse got up and began gathering his plates up, crossing across the room to throw his trash away. He began heading down to the Strike Commander’s office.

When he got to the hall he began walking down to the office, but stopped in his tracks when he heard soft moans coming through the door. He contemplated just turning around, going to his room and sending the Commander a message asking about the schedule.

But he wasn’t that good of a man.

He quietly walked forward and got close to the door, listening hard. He heard the breathing getting shaky and unstable, louder moans interrupted the breathing. Jesse heard more wet noises then, “I’m gonna come,” and just hearing that made Jesse’s body freeze. 

Jesse knew he was going hell for this.

He felt his cock grow and he didn’t have to look down to see the wet spot forming on his sweats. After a moment of relative silence, he heard the noise of someone dressing. His mind thought it was time to go. He stood up; adjusting himself in his pants, and took off down the hall at a brisk pace. He needed to get to his room. As he was closing and locking the door, he heard his comm ding in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a message from his Commander.

“Not now damn it,” as he threw it on the desk and began stripping. He got down to his briefs then laid down on the bed. He reached down and groped his length through the thin fabric, closing his eyes and feeling the wet, dark spot from his precum. The thought of his Commander standing over him, holding his mouth down on his cock, touching the back of his throat. That turned him on and got him leaking more precum than it should have.

Jesse opened his eyes and looked down; he lifted his back up to pull his briefs off fully. He began squeezing and working himself. He pinched a nipple imagining it was Commander Reyes, looking down as he choked himself on his dick. He reached into the nightstand for lube and realised there wasn’t any. 

He wasn’t in his old room in the Gorge. 

Bringing his right hand up he licked a streak on it with some spit and reached back down to his length, starting to slowly stroke himself. His mind immediately went back to imagining Reyes pushing himself deeper into his mouth, then pushing against the back of his throat and holding him there on it. He continued to use his left hand to pinch and squeeze his nipples, going back and forth between them. Then he felt that familiar ball of energy building as the base of cock, knowing his climax was near.

He kept going, mixing his spit with his leaking precum, imagining Reyes pumping faster into his mouth, as his hand moved faster. He could feel the impending climax, like the edge of a cliff. He pushed himself over it and ribbons of cum landed all over Jesse’s chest and in his beard. He slowed his hand, then brought it up to his mouth and licked the cum off his hand and fingers. He laid there a minute, thinking about Reyes and what he wanted the man to do it him.

He finally got up and headed to the shower, all his limbs feeling like lead as he turned the shower on and stepped in. He washed off, the warm water making his limbs feel more alive, and kept thinking back to just how….good it felt to finally get off. His Commander invaded his thoughts again. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about him, he was married AND his commanding officer. But damn, he looks, and feels, so fucking good, thinking to earlier on the mat. As he stood under the spray, he remembered the message from Commander Reyes. He got out, dried himself off, and walked out to the desk. 

He picked up the tablet and turned it on and began reading the message he had received. It was the weekly schedule for his training with Reyes. Every morning was early. That was going to take some getting used to. Jesse walked over to the bed and laid down, all his energy sapped, spent on his climax. He got under the sheets, laid his head on the pillow, and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will probably come every couple of days, depending on what's happening in my life. But please, leave a comment with something you could want to happen, or telling me stuff that's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse woke up the next morning and began his day as he had the past few months. He had finally gotten used to the structure life in Blackwatch had given him, and began to appreciate it and the people with him. He and Commander Reyes continued doing the extra training and Reyes began complimenting his improvements, and overall quick catching up to the other recruits. They had reached the point where words weren’t used as often for communication. They could have entire discussions, and arguments, with looks. Jesse realised it was the same way for Reyes and Jack; conversations were had in seconds and decisions made the same. They were close to one another.

But the constant time around each other had Jesse’s lust for Reyes growing, and while he refused to admit it, it grew a kind of love for the man. He would never own up to it though.

Jesse McCree does _not_ do love. 

In Deadlock he’d flirt and hit on everyone, and had even got head from a few a guys and gals, mostly guys both inside and outside the Gang, but never took it further. He always assumed he would settle down with a woman and maybe have a kid or two once he was out of his prime.

But Reyes threw a wrench into it all. And Jesse loved him for it.

Today was different, the Commander didn’t seem like he was giving the training his full attention this morning. And Jesse was determined to find out why. When they were alone during the extra work, Jesse decided he would ask.

“So, what’s on yer mind Commander? Don’t seem to be giving today your usual attention.”

“Nothing. Just thinking about my date tonight. With Jack,” Reyes said as they got into position.

“Hmmm. A date eh? Aren’t ya’ll just cute as love birds,” Jesse said with a grin.

They look at each other deciding who was going to make the first move. Jesse lunged and got Reyes down on the mat. 

“You wanna end early to go get to your paperwork? I wouldn’t wanna keep ya from blondie,” McCree’s eyes twinkling as he stared hard into Reyes’ eyes.

Reyes broke out of Jesse’s hold and stood up, deciding to do just that. “Actually, that sounds good. We’ll end today early.” That look from Jesse rumbled something in Reyes, but he couldn’t quite place it, and wanted to get away from it before he worried to long about it.

He began heading towards the locker rooms with McCree. They joked around, talking about different places near base to eat along with what Jack and he could do for the date.

“Jack wouldn’t let me say or suggest anything for tonight, so I have no idea what he’s up to. I was just told the date and time by Athena from a calendar update. He didn’t even tell me himself. Such a Jack thing.” Reyes pulled on his beanie, hoodie, and sweats and began heading to his office. He’d go get his paperwork done, and then get his Christmas gift for Jesse. 

The man deserved a gift. His gun, Peacekeeper, would be perfect. He’d been pestering Ana for the past few months about shooting, and Gabe felt he was ready now. 

\------------------------------------

“Well, here we are babe,” Jack said as the car dropped them off at the restaurant. Jack remembered it fondly because it was the same place he took Gabe the first time he asked to be fucked by his husband.

Jack smiled. That was the plan again. Who needed a Christmas gift when he had his husband’s dick.

As Gabe looked at the place, he knew what was up. Jack always brought him here when he wanted to ask for something during sex. Whether it be something kinky, or just being fucked for the night, Jack always made a big production out of something simple. Sighing, “Really, Blondie, again? If you wanna be fucked, just ask in bed next time.”

“You know me so well,” smiling hard Jack said just loud enough for Gabe, “Tonight’s gonna be nice. For both of us.”

The restaurant was Gabe’s favourite sushi place; he loved coming here when eating off base. It looked really nice all decorated for the current Christmas season. Jack knew how to butter Gabe up, tonight would be no different. 

They sat down at a table and began ordering, Gabe ordered his usual and Jack ordered a salad. Gabe shook his head at his husband’s desire to constantly diet when their SEP shit took care of everything. He always teased Jack about it, and even Angela got onto him about it, but he still did it. Reyes felt he did it to keep some form of consistency in their crazy life.

They both ordered some beers. While drinking and eating, they talked about work and the missions that Gabe had recently went on. They began discussing the recruits and their progress, who needed more work and who was ready to move on from training. Then Jack asked about Jesse.

Gabe’s stomach turned to lead. He wondered why.

“Jesse’s doing amazing, honestly. He’s ready for shooting. I’m gonna tell him for Christmas, I think he’ll enjoy getting his gun back. It’ll be a gift. From us,” Gabe said smiling at Jack, butterflies in his stomach.

Jack saw something in his husband’s eyes when he talked about Jesse, something familiar and special, and he’s been seeing it more often. “That’s really sweet. I think he’ll love it. Ana’s been telling me he’s asking her about training with guns.”

After dinner, they stopped at a store on their way back to base and grabbed a card, box, and tissue paper. All western themed of course. He was excited for Jesse to see it in a few days time for Christmas.

When they got back to base, they ran back to their bedroom and got in bed. They started kissing one another, stripping each other down to nothing. “This is just like in SEP, us two running away to fuck each other.” Jack sighed, and thought back to then. They started talking about being back in SEP and how they shouldn’t be together, or even alive. Between all the injections, trials, and prodding by doctors, Jack and Gabe were always side-by-side. They were some of the closest men in the trials, and over time, it evolved. Gabe was there to keep Jack breathing when a round destroyed his immune system, and a simple cold had almost killed him. Jack was there for Gabe when that same round killed nearly everyone from Gabe’s group. Gabe cried for days, scared he would die next. They had quick fucks in the showers after a round of shots made them painfully horny for days on end. They did everything to stay together, when one was taken for a trial or test the other worried non-stop. They confessed their love to one another after they both almost died from a trial, and every trial after. They promised they’d marry one another if they both survived to the end. 

And they did. They got married. They became the Commanders of Overwatch and Blackwatch. And their love for one another has never faded, only grew.

As they laid there in bed, holding one another close, the thoughts from SEP soured the mood. Sex was the last thing on both their minds as they thought of the past and those they lost. As they held one another close, Jack fell asleep and Gabe listened to his breathing, thoughts wandering to Jesse and the excitement he knew the man would have for his gun. As sleep overcame him, head lying on Jack’s chest, his thoughts slowed and settled.

He loved this man. And he loved Jesse, whether he would admit it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who read it when I posted it, I was half asleep writing so some stuff was messed up. But I've went through and fixed some grammar/spelling and added a few small things towards the end.

Well, Jesse didn’t think Reyes would actually end training early. He had grown to love being around the Commander. And Christmas was coming up soon. He wanted to get Reyes a gift. After showering and changing, Jesse decided to go grab some food.

Jesse saw Fareeha and her mother eating, and he went to sit down with them as he had been doing since the first time those months ago. “Why do you look so down,” Captain Amari asked. 

Jesse felt Fareeha looking at him, and glanced over at her, then asking both of them, “What do you think Commander Reyes would want for Christmas? I wanna get ‘em a gift for all the work he’s been doin’ with me.” Fareeha and Ana smiled at each other again. Damn it, Jesse was getting annoyed.

They had been acting like this the past month or so. Any time he saw or talked to either them, they acted like they knew something he didn’t. He wanted to know what it was it.

“What? What is it? Y’all both been actin’ like your hidin’ something and won’t tell me. What is it,” annoyance bubbling in his voice.

“Nothing about you dear,” Amari said, taking a drink, he assumed it was her usual tea. “He likes whiskey. Recruits aren’t supposed to have any alcohol on base, but I think I can help you there.”

“Really? That’d be amazing ma’am. ‘Preciate the help.” Christmas would be here in a few days, and with his gift figured out, he went back to eating and talking with Fareeha, and once again pestering Captain Amari to do shooting. 

As he was getting up to go, Jesse heard before he saw Lieutenant Wilhelm walking over to come talk to Ana. Fareeha always told him stories about her mother and the Lieutenant and the missions and stuff they went on. He was a loud, boisterous man and always gave his all. Jesse would love to see him on a mission. He couldn’t imagine such a large loud man getting into anything but trouble. And he always lifted the spirits of anyone around him. That’s what Jesse loved the most.

As Wilhelm sat down, Jesse got up and began making his way to the entertainment room for the rest of the day. He played pool and watched some television shows with the other recruits. Eventually Fareeha joined him and they talked some about past years and missions her mom went on with the Commanders and Lieutenant. 

Jesse got up and left the room, heading to bed. He was tired and was thinking about what else he could get Gabe if the Captain didn’t deliver on the whiskey. He fell into bed, sleep coming faster than the past few days.

Showing up to training today Jesse immediately realised something was different. Commander Reyes’ wasn’t here, Morrison was. Jesse had arrived earlier than needed, his usual habit to get some more time alone with Reyes. He began walking towards him, “Well hello, Strike Commander. Haven’t seen ya in a while. Where’s Reyes?” a smile growing across Jesse’s face.

“I let him sleep in today. Figured I could come do his training and see everyone. I barely get time to do anything or meet anyone.”

“That’s awfully sweet of ya, Boy Scout, hope he sleeps well.”

Upon hearing the nickname, Jack snapped his head to Jesse, no one else called him that but Gabe.

“Did Gab….Reyes call me that in front of you?”

“Yeah, do ya not like it? He loves giving you nicknames. Nothin’ wrong with it. But I’m sorry. Won’t call ya anything other than Commander,” Jesse gave his best smile hoping it would smooth over the situation.

The rest of training went well; Jesse found it stunning how in shape and fit Commander Morrison was while being stuck behind a desk for the past few years. He still went on the occasional mission so it makes sense he probably still worked out on his own. 

Training finished like usual, but Commander Morrison didn’t keep Jesse. Instead asking, “Hey, Jesse, you wanna come eat lunch with Gabe and me?”

Jesse was surprised, he never saw either Commander eating in the cafeteria, so they must eat somewhere else. “Ummm, sure.”

“Meet at my office in about 10 mins. Still need to tell Reyes’ you’re coming,” he said with a grin. 

\------------------------------------

Gabe was waiting in Jack’s office, they always had lunch together and he was never late. Then he opened door announcing, “Jesse’s coming to eat with us.”

“What the fuck?”

“He’ll be here in 10 mins. Smile, babe.”

“But why?”

“Because.” That’s all Jack offered. He wanted to see Gabe and Jesse interact together.

Gabe was just staring at the door, waiting for Jesse. He knew Jack had gone to do training this morning, but he didn’t think it was going to end in this.

Jack turned to look at the door when there was a knock. “Athena, open the door.”

The door opened to Jesse standing there with food in his hand, and a smile on his face. Jack motioned for him to come in and sit down at the table in the office’s kitchenette. As Jack sat down he smiled at both of them. He could feel the tension in the air. Then Jesse spoke.

“So, how lucky am I to end up alone with the two best looking men on base. This couldn’t be my Christmas present could it?” 

Gabe blushed and looked at Jack whose blush had spread down his neck. They started eating their food in silence, and then Gabe made a joke about Jesse only eating the same 3 things. Jesse feigned insult and the tension melted. They started acting like themselves, like Jack wasn’t there. They teased each other and really got along. Jack began to see what Fareeha meant by them being playful. He was interested by it.

They play and tease each other the same way he and Gabe do one another.

They finished eating and sat talking for a bit. Jesse talked his time in Deadlock and how it wasn’t all he thought it would be, but it took care of what he needed it to: food, shelter, and work. Eventually Jack’s comm dinged a few times in rapid succession, and the work world came crashing in. He got up to go to his desk, and Gabe escorted Jesse to the door. Christmas was tomorrow and they all had the next few days off. “You have to go now, Jack’s gonna be busy until tonight, and I have to go talk to Captain Amari. See you tomorrow.”

\------------------------------------

Jack opened the door quietly, trying to not disturb his husband. Gabe had already lain down in bed; he had fallen asleep waiting for Jack. Walking over and undressing, he bent over Gabe and kissed him.

“Hey, Boy Scout,” sleep thick in Gabriel’s voice, “finally come to get some?” He rolled over pushing the sheet lower down his body showing off his tanned skin and his cock. 

Jack never understood how he slept naked. But he loved it.

Jack bent down stealing another kiss, “Yes, yes I did.” He could already feel pre staining his underwear. Gabe smiled, his cock began to grow. He began lazily rubbing himself as Jack got naked and climbed up the bed over Gabe to stare down in his eyes. Jack reached with his one hand into the nightstand to get the bottle of lube. He popped the cap and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, moving his hand down below Gabe and began teasing then pushing into him. 

His first finger pushed in easily making Gabe moan. Jack took advantage and bent down to kiss him deeply, then pushed his second finger in. Pulling from the kiss Jack smiled as he bent his fingers and hit Gabe’s spot, making his husband moan loudly. Pushing his third finger in Jack moved off the edge of the bed to take Gabe into his mouth, sucking on him hard, hollowing his cheeks as they stared into each other’s eyes. He took him deep and felt the barbells rub on the back of his tongue. He couldn’t wait to get Gabe fucking him. 

Gabriel moaned louder, feeling overloaded from the fingers and the mouth on his cock. Jack got more into it, getting all three of his fingers all the way in, and began twisting them around rubbing over his prostate a few times before pulling the fingers out. Gabe growled, hating the feeling of emptiness, “Get up here.” 

Jack climbed up on the bed, lying down beside him. Gabe moved over and began sucking Jack’s cock. He took him to the base in one go and Jack cried out in surprise. Gabe swallowed around him getting more noises from Jack, then he pulled back rubbing his tongue all over the head and pushing his tongue into the slit as he took a few breaths. He tasted the precum on his tongue, enjoying the saltiness, as he took Jack to the back of his throat again getting more moans from the man. As Gabe was pulling off for air again, he felt Jack’s hand push and hold his head in place for a few more heartbeats thrusting deep into the mouth, then let go. Pulling off and breathing a little heavy, he moved up and kissed Jack.

“Jackie, I want you to fuck me now.” That was all it took for Jack. “I thought you’d never ask.” Gabe rolled onto his back and Jack got into position, “I wanna watch you,” and that got him leaking more pre. He lined up and slowly pushed into his husband, feeling the tight warmth envelop him. He leaned down and moaned into a kiss as Gabe squeezed around him making him tense up for a moment. Slowly pulling out, leaving only the head inside, Jack pushed back in just as slow, making Gabe whimper. 

“More, please, I need you deeper. _Just fuck me_.” Jack began moving faster, pushing harder into the man below him. Gabe kept squeezing around Jack when he went deep. Jack began feeling himself getting close, “I’m gonna cum babe.” Jack’s thrusts became erratic and with one final push Jack set himself into Gabe all the way to the hilt, letting his load fill his husband. After a few moments of breathing, Jack pulled out, smiling down at Gabe. 

“I love how you look after I fuck you,” then he knelt down and pushed his tongue into his husband and began licking, getting himself out of Gabe. He loved the taste of himself on his tongue. Jack kept licking, earning moans from the man above him, getting his load all over his tongue. He stopped and moved up to kiss Gabe. Reyes moaned into the kiss tasting his husband. Breaking the kiss, Jack said,”I want you to fuck me.”

Gabe rolled onto his side and began manhandling Jack into position getting him on his hands and knees. He moved behind the man and began licking and thumbing against the ring of muscle around his hole. He pushed his tongue through the tight ring making Jack moan, encouraging Gabe to go faster. As he was pushing his tongue against Jack’s hole, he began to work a finger in and pushed it in and out to the first knuckle slowly working the hole. He continued licking and teasing and got a second finger in, scissoring his fingers and slowly working a third finger in. Once all three were in he began scissoring again and pushed his tongue deep inside Jack. He was thicker than Jack, and he wasn't always bottom. He knew Jack liked the sting of not being fully ready.

“Just _fuck me already_.” Gabe smiled; he knew and loved the feeling of just wanting to be fucked. So he obliged. He stood up and Jack moved the lube to the end of the bed into his reach. Gabe opened it and squeezed some out, rubbing it up and down his pulsing length. He lined up and slowly pushed in to his hilt, then stilled giving his husband time to adjust.

Jack hissed at the sting he loved, then began to mumble words of encouragement.

Slowly pulling out, he made Jack yelp as the piercings rubbed over his prostate. Gabe loved the noises he made. He began pushing back in faster and started his own somewhat erratic rhythm, working to hit and rub against Jack’s prostate to make him cry out. His broad back was tensing up and his arms were trembling the faster Gabe went.

Jack kept squeezing down on Gabe as he got closer, and his climax hit him like a brick wall. He pushed as deep as he could get into Jack, moaning, “ _I fucking love you._ ” Gabe let go and came deep into Jack for a few seconds. He always had the larger loads of two. Gabe noticed Jack came again with him.

He stayed inside, working to get his breath back. As he was pulling out Jack fell to his stomach. He saw some of his cum slide out of Jack’s hole. He reached down and wiped it up with two fingers, then lay down beside Jack and stuck the wet fingers in Jack’s mouth. Jack lapped and sucked the cum off his fingers, then they kissed deeply for a few heartbeats.

"I came twice. You fucked me good."

"Yea, thought you had got to old for that again."

"Fuck you."

“I love you Blondie.”

“I love you too, Gabie.”

A few heart beats of silence passed with them holding hands.

“Merry Christmas, Boy Scout.”

“Merry Christmas, asshole.” 

Gabe reached over and grabbed the sheet, covering them both as Jack grabbed the blanket and spread it over them as well. They'd clean up in the morning. They moved together and cuddled, kissing occasionally, until Gabe felt Jack’s breathing even out, knowing he was asleep.

He began thinking to himself and wondering if Jesse liked his gift. He deserved it. Even now he could feel the soreness and aches from Jack. He loved this feeling. He hoped Jack felt him too. His eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier until they wouldn’t open and the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse left the Strike Commander’s office feeling flustered and little nervous his joke might have upset the balance in the relationships he had built with them. But he began wondering what Reyes needed to talk to Captain Amari about. Hopefully she can keep a secret and not ruin Jesse’s surprise. He began heading back to the rec room and spent the rest of the day playing around and watching Christmas films on loop. At around 19:30 he headed back to his room, the long walk was quiet until he heard his comm ring. It was a call from Captain Amari.

“Hello, Jesse McCree. Hope your lunch date went well. I put your stuff in your room for you.”

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said ‘date’. Damn it, that annoyed him, and he couldn’t place why. Then he heard Lieutenant Wilhelm’s voice in background calling to Fareeha that the table was ready.

“Thanks, Captain. Is the Lieutenant there?”

“Yes. He always spends his Christmas with Fareeha and I. He takes us out to eat, and he drinks telling stories. He misses his old friends,” sadness had crept into her voice, but it grew happier, “I was also told to leave something else for you. Don’t open it until Christmas Jess, Commander’s orders. And keep your room clean. Messy.” She ended the call with a ‘tisk’.

She ended the call as Jesse was coming to the corner his room was on. He walked in, greeted by Athena, “Captain Amari dropped by, she left a message: Don’t open the box until tomorrow. Captain’s _and_ Commander’s Orders.” The message was finished in something he assumed was Arabic spoken by the older lady. He summoned Athena, “Can you translate the last bit of the message to English?” 

“I can; it means ‘these idiot boys’ in English.”

Jesse chuckled to himself at that, “Thank you Athena.”

Jesse walked over to the box and bag on the now fixed bed. He never fixed the bed, she must have fixed it. No wonder Reyes called her the ‘base mother’.

The box was heavy, and had wrapping paper with boots, spurs, and ropes all over it. He loved it. He sat it down on his desk, glancing at the clock, it read 20:10. Only four hours till Christmas. He could wait up that long. He crossed and grabbed the bag and set it on the desk. Sitting in the chair he began digging through the bag. It held whiskey, cigars, a lighter, and…a box of condoms with lube. Was the old lady trying to tell him something?

Inside was a note with smooth, steady, and small writing. It read: 

_Jesse, this has what you asked for, and some gifts from Fareeha and me, and Reinhardt_. Reinhardt’s name was scribbled in above the other names, Jesse smiled. _Fareeha told me you wished you could have a cigar. So I got some for you. I hope you enjoy them. No smoking inside._

 _Merry Christmas,  
Fareeha and Ana Amari and Reinhardt_ (Reinhardt’s name was scribbled in once again.)

_PS. Reinhardt demanded I put the other stuff in. He winked at me saying, “For his fun time.” Take that as you will._

Jesse began laughing. He hadn’t talked to Lieutenant Wilhelm much, but he felt he’d really like the man. Jesse took everything out of the bag, and gathered up his stuff to wrap the bottle of whiskey for Reyes. He had picked out black paper at the store and it took a few tries to get it right. It was still sloppy, but good enough to give to Reyes. He checked the clock, it read 23:05. “Almost Christmas.”

He figured he’d drop off the package at his Commander’s door then get back in time to open his box. The excitement was bubbling inside, and he was so ready to see what was inside. He assumed it was from Reyes, only he would tease Jesse with that paper. 

Jesse stood and grabbed the bottle, and began walking down to Jack and Gabe’s room. As he got close to the door, he heard familiar noises inside. He placed the bottle by the door and bolted back to his room. He was getting hard, but he just ignored it. As he got inside his room, he pulled his comm out and started typing a message to send to Reyes typing and deleting then retyping variations of the same thing:

_Merry Christmas._

_Look outside your door, got something for you and Jack._

_Hope you like it._

_McCree_

He figured short and to the point would be best. Looking at the clock it read: 23:56. Jesse got up and went to get a quick drink, and sat at the desk staring at the clock time going slow.

23:57. 

23:58. 

23:59. 

00:00.

Finally, he grabbed the box and began tearing the paper off the top and side. He lifted the lid and saw the tissue paper was also cowboy themed, with more boots and old trucks on it. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed the card that was inside and set it on desk. He’d read it after. Reaching into the paper he felt the handle of Peacekeeper. He’d know her handle anywhere. He picked her up and sat her on the desk, then reached in and felt his holster.

He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, he had missed his gun so much, and he had begun to seriously think he might not ever see her again.

He grabbed the envelope and opened it to get the card. He immediately recognised the writing as Reyes’. He smiled to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped onto the card staining it and slightly blurring a few words.

_Cowboy,_

_You deserve this. I wanted to tell you at training, but I thought that this might be more fitting. After today and tomorrow off you’ll begin training with Captain Amari at the shooting range. I’ve sent Athena your updated schedule. I hope you’re ready, because Jack and I both believe you are. Give it everything you’ve given me during our training and you’ll get on a mission in no time._

_Sincerely,  
Commander Reyes and Morrison. _

_PS. Don’t shoot anyone on base please. Not even to make a point. Peacekeeper will have to be locked up in the shooting range. This took too much paperwork._

Jesse looked up from the note, tears running down his face. He gingerly picked up Peacekeeper and holster and put it on. He had missed the weight for so long. He took it off and set it on his nightstand. He laid down in bed, thinking to the gifts he had gotten. He was most excited to have his gun back, even if it was only for the shooting range. He laid in bed and took deep sighs, feeling all kinds of emotions. He finally got something from home; something that wasn’t a bad memory. He fell asleep, excited for what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe rolled over in bed, slowly waking up, looking at the clock, it was close to noon. They had really slept in for once. Then he noticed his comm had a message. Upon seeing it was from Jesse, his heart beat hard and fast. He opened it quickly and read it. Gabe figured he should get up to get what was left. 

He turned his head to look at Jack, his husband still deep in sleep. He noticed the lines across Jack’s face disappeared while he was asleep. Gabe loved watching Jack sleep; it was one of the few times he wasn’t in a state of constant stress or worry, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. The scars across his chest and body were prominent, but the one that always drew Gabe’s attention was the one on his upper thigh. He got it while trying to drag Gabe to cover after he got knocked out by an omnic. The shot barely missed the artery in his thigh. Gabe woke then started panicking, thinking his husband was going to bleed out in his hands.

It was one of the few times Gabe really was terrified Jack might not make it back from a fight. But they promised one another they’d make it. And they did. They always made it back. They suffered through SEP to make sure they made it back.

Gabe slowly climbed out of bed, feeling the lube and cum from last night smearing in his ass as he reached down for some sweats to put on. He walked to the door and opened it, seeing what resembled a bottle in wrapping paper. He picked it up and began walking over to the table to set it down.

“Hey,” Jack’s thick, sleep filled voice startled Gabe and he visibly jumped. “What’s that?”

Gabe redirected his walk to the bed, “A gift from Jesse. He sent me a message last night saying he left it by the door. I think he might have heard us so he didn’t knock,” Gabe said with a sheepish smile. Jack laughed at Gabe’s embarrassment; he’d never seen him like that. As he got over to the bed Jack took the present from him so he could sit down. They both had an idea of what it was from the shape alone. 

Gabe began tearing off the paper seeing the label of his favourite whiskey. Gabe smiled hard and felt a tear well up. He looked up at Jack, “Guess he talked Ana into sneaking booze in for me. Isn’t he a naughty little cowboy,” finishing with a chuckle. 

“You know how she is, always helping others.”

“Do you want a drink? I’ll get us some glasses.”

“No, you know I’ve never liked that,” Jack said smiling, “Maybe offer some to your cowboy and see how he likes it.” 

Standing up to set the bottle on the table, Gabe grabbed Jack’s hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. They were both dirty, the sex from last night clinging all over. They dragged the shower out longer than needed. There wasn’t anything to rush them today. 

Jack and Gabe finished in the shower, and got dressed. Gabe had his usual black and grey outfit, while Jack wore a graphic tee Gabe got him on some mission awhile back and some sweats. 

“Do you wanna cook some breakfast Jack? I’ll go get our gifts and we can open them after.”

Jack nodded in agreement, “You wanna invite Jesse?” Gabe froze at that, his back visibly tensing to Jack, and then nodded.

Jack knew Gabe felt protective of the man, wanted him to feel like he belonged on base. Gabe had told him about some of the terrible shit Jesse went through and did. He could tell Jesse was messed up, and Gabe wanted to help him however he could.

Ana had been talking to him recently about Gabe. Fareeha kept saying they looked at one another like he and Gabe looked at each other. They were inseparable, always playing and joking. Jack knew his husband would never cheat; even though Ana was trying to tactfully hint at something between the two. That wasn’t him at all. Jack had noticed Gabe acted slightly off any time Jesse was around or was mentioned, he just never put much into it.

But Jack had begun to feel this was different, he began agreeing with Ana, but would never tell her. He wouldn’t say anything, he’d let Gabe come to the realisation on his own. Gabe hated when people tried to help him when he didn’t ask, but it also led to his brooding and rude attitude towards people. Jack would do anything to keep his husband happy, knowing he’d do the same in turn. And if being close to Jesse was it, he’d do his damndest. 

Plus, the man was handsome as hell, and Jack knew even he was vulnerable to his charms. He’d see where everything went before stepping in.

“Yeah...yeah, I think I will. If that’s fine with you.”

“Its fine, it’d be nice to have someone with us. Ask him what he wants in his pancakes.”

Jack turned around and began getting everything ready to cook with. Gabe has been really happy with Jesse around, and Jack was determined to keep him that way. 

\------------------------------------

Jesse awoke to a call ringing, “Athena, answer the call.”

Gabe’s voice came over the speaker, and Jesse was immediately awake. “Hey Jess, you wanna come eat a late breakfast with Jack and I?”

Jesse was a little surprised, what was Reyes up to? 

“That sounds great. Be there in a bit.”

“Jack wanted me to ask, what do ya want in your pancakes?”

“Umm...chocolate chips.” He heard Reyes move the comm away and yell the answer to Jack. Then faintly heard, “Same as you huh,” accompanied by laughing from both of them.

Reyes brought the comm closer, “Get here soon Cowboy.” His voice had gotten low. Jesse felt it deep. He loved it.

The line died. “Athena, turn on the lights.” As the lights came on, Jesse got up and ran to the shower. He was invited to eat with the two Commanders. Again. He knew he and Gabe were close, but he didn’t understand what was up. He enjoyed both of their company though so he wasn’t going to question it too much. He didn’t have many friends on base; people avoided him because of his Deadlock past. He didn’t much care though.

Jesse got dressed and began the walk down to their room. As he got to the door he thought back to what he heard last night, the two men making love, and he briefly thought he’d love to have joined them. But he immediately shook the thought away and knocked, he would never do that. The door opened a heartbeat later and the Commander was standing there, looking like the attractive man he was, smiling from ear-to-ear. Jesse stared at Reyes, taking him in.

\------------------------------------

After Gabe ended the call, his heartbeat picked up again. He had been getting nervous anytime Jesse was near or mentioned recently. It drove him mad, he was just a recruit. They were close and got along, they were friends. 

Jack called him to the kitchen to help him get stuff prepped and plated. As they were moving stuff to the table there was a knock at the door. Gabe bolted to the door and opened it for Jesse. The man had really filled his frame out over the months of work, he was looking good. Damn good. The shirts he wore clung tight to him. Gabe admired and took the man in for a few heartbeats.

He invited him in and took him to the kitchen. Motioning for Jesse to take a seat, he grabbed mugs and coffee, filling them up on the table. 

They all sat down and began eating and talking. “So Cowboy, ready for tomorrow? Ana has wanted to work with you. She wants to test your shot, see how to hold up to her.”

Jesse began laughing at that, “I’m a pretty sharp shot, but she’s got me on the long range.”

Jack smiled, “We’re betting on you, but she always has a trick up her sleeve waiting.”

The conversation and eating continued on, with the three men talking and joking. They finally finished and moved to the living room couch. Gabe and Jesse were talking about cigars and guns. Jack started watching some shows that were on. They continued talking about other stuff, but Jack tuned them out, smiling to himself. He was happy Gabe was happy. 

After a few episodes of the show he was watching had passed, he felt Gabe’s head on his shoulder. Looking over, he noticed Gabe and Jesse were both asleep. Jesse had laid his head on Gabe’s lap. Jack leaned his head against Gabe and fell asleep too. 

\------------------------------------

After a time Jesse woke up, noticing his head was in someone’s lap. He jolted up and was awake in an instant. He looked around the room, noticed the TV was on, but turned down low, the lights were dimmed. The window in the room gave Jesse an idea of the time. 

The sun was setting. The view was beautiful in the mountains. Rays of light cutting through tree limbs, sparkling with the snow of the Swiss mountains. 

As he moved around, Reyes was waking up, his voice deep and sleepy, “Jess, you’re up. What time is it?”

Jesse looked at the clock on the desk across the room, “ It’s 5, Commander.”

At that Jack began to wake up, “Hmm, what is it babe?”

Jesse suddenly felt a need to leave. Immediately. He walked over and grabbed his hat off the back of the couch; Reyes must have put it there earlier, and began walking to the door. His voice was shaking, “Ummm, I’m gonna go. Thank you for the food.” His hands were shaking; he didn’t know what to do. He felt panic in his stomach. He wasn’t meant to be there with them. He was intruding. 

As Jesse got to the door, he heard Reyes talking to him, but it felt distant, like he was hearing it through a wall. A hand landed on his shoulder turning him around. Reyes’ hands took his face making him hold eye contact. They felt nice and warm. Reyes’ voice finally came through, “What’s wrong? Why are you shaking? You okay?”

Jesse just stared at him, into his eyes. Then nodded his head, best he could, up and down, “I’m fine. Just panicked waking up in a new room.” He ignored the feeling deep down he was lying to the man. He knew it was because this moment was strikingly similar to the time he was caught with a man by some Deadlock members. He panicked and ran, trying to force the looks the men had out of his mind. They never really treated him the same after that. 

“Come sit down. I’ll get you a drink.” Reyes led him back to the couch, gently lifting his hat off and setting it on the back of the couch where Jesse grabbed it moments ago. Jack had already woke up and began walking over with some water. Jesse took it and began drinking deeply.

“Do you wanna watch some TV, any movies you like? I can make some more food if you’re hungry?” Jack felt uneasy, he knew something was off, but couldn’t place it.

Jesse calmed down with time, and the men’s company. They spent the rest of the night watching some movies. Jesse ended up falling asleep between them on the couch. The men had helped calm him, and the food was the final nail in the coffin, he was out like a light. Gabe reached over Jesse and took Jack’s hand. They turned to look at each other, and Gabe smiled at him, glancing down as Jesse burrowed into his side. 

Jack realised Gabe loved the man between them right then and there. But Jack didn’t think Gabe knew it himself yet. He also knew he too was beginning to have feelings for Jesse. Today was an eye opening day for him. He knew they were both under the man’s charms.

But he didn’t think either of them wanted to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than I wanted lol.


	9. Chapter 9

At some point during the night Jack and Gabe woke up, forgetting Jesse was there with them on the couch for a moment. They looked at each other confused as to what to do with the man between them. Finally they slowly stood up, and Gabe gently picked Jesse up as Jack got the bed ready. Gabe carried him over and gingerly laid him down, doing his best to not disturb the sleeping man. Jack grabbed a few extra pillows and made a little wall between them and Jesse. Gabe covered him with the duvet and let him continue sleeping. 

Jack and Gabe lay down under the sheet. As they lay down in each other’s warmth, sleep began to overtake them fast. They’d check on Jesse in the morning. Jack was thinking about the panic attack earlier and what brought it on. Maybe he’d talk to them about it later; it was obvious something bad had happened. 

They had tomorrow off; they’d make sure he had a good day.

\------------------------------------

Jesse jerked awake to the smell of food. Breakfast again. Then he realised he was lying in a bed. They were on the couch last. How was he in a bed. In their bed. He felt a hand touching his back and he tensed up, then the hand was pulled away. Reyes’ voice registered with him. He relaxed his muscles at that.

“Hey, you're finally awake. Did you sleep well?”

Jesse nodded his head in agreement. The voice was coming from behind him; Reyes must have still been in bed.

“That’s good. Jack and I moved you to the bed last night. Sleeping on the couch wouldn’t have been comfortable.”

Moving to get up, Jesse finally spoke, only saying, “Thank you.”

Jack walked out of the kitchen, only wearing sweatpants much to Jesse’s enjoyment, “Heeeeey sleepyhead, time to get up. Come eat. Gabe go jump in the shower.” Jack was walking back into the kitchen, “We’re gonna go have fun today.” 

Jesse felt Reyes’ laughter shaking the bed, and then he felt the man getting up. He turned to look at Reyes. He was only wearing some boxer briefs. He looked damn good. He didn’t have as many scars as Jack, but either way they were both handsome. Jesse didn’t realise just how attractive they were as men, and together. 

Jesse realised he was still wearing all his clothes; they had just put him in bed and covered him up. 

“Why didn’t you guys just wake me up to go to my room? I wouldn’t have minded getting out of your way.”

Reyes poked his head from the behind the bathroom door, his face looking a little upset, “You were sleeping hard, I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to leave just so us old guys could sleep.” He closed the door and the shower started. Jesse got out of bed, readjusting his clothing as he walked, and sat down at the table.

“Do you do all the cooking?”

Jack laughed, “No, Gabie just can’t cook breakfast to save his life. His pancakes or waffles are either burnt or almost raw, and his eggs cooked like rubber. He burns bacon. But he can make some amazing stuff. I end up cooking because I like it. And if I didn’t he’d eat fast food for every meal.”

Jesse laughed, “I know the feeling. Deadlock ate at the Diner in the Gorge nonstop. It wasn’t that good. We lied to ourselves saying it was alright because it was all we had. Haven’t had good food in a while.”

Gabe walked in right then, water droplets still covering his body. He sat down beside Jesse and began making his plate. “So, what are we doing today Jack. You said fun, I wanna know what.”

“Shooting. We can stop by Jesse’s room so he can get Peacekeeper. No use in making him wait longer than needed.”

Jesse looked at Reyes, who was smiling and shaking his head. “Even on days off he still figures out how to do work.”

Jack turned around fast at that, “You know what, only Jesse and I will shoot at the range. You waste more guns and ammo than anyone I’ve ever known. I’ll never understand why you think reloading your gun is too much work,” feigning frustration with his husband as he sat down. 

Reyes just smiled at Jesse, and then started chuckling, “Why reload when I can take someone else’s gun?”

Jack reached over and hit Reyes on the side of the head, “Damn it _cabrón_ , you are so damn frustrating sometimes, you know that?” Jesse was shocked at the Spanish. He’d never heard Jack use it before. He had heard it from Reyes a few times, always saying a nickname or a comment under his breath about something. Jesse didn’t think either man knew that he knew Spanish. He was full of surprises.

“Yeah _cariño_ I do, you tell me all the time. You still love me tho.”

“Yeah I do, damn it.” 

They all continued eating and finished up. As Jack and Gabe got changed into some actual clothes, Jesse went to his room and got put his holster on with Peacekeeper. He also hid his gifts from Wilhelm, couldn't let the two men see that. Jesse had really missed Peacekeeper; the weight on his hip was familiar. He had missed his gun. It had been so long she almost felt foreign.

Jack and Gabe arrived at the door as Jesse was opening it, they all grinned and Jesse’s excitement could be felt in the air. It was electric; all three of the men felt it and shared it. As they began walking towards the shooting range Gabe fell behind the other two men. He began looking Jesse up and down, seeing, and appreciating, the way Jesse walked with the old revolver on his waist. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at handsome?” Jesse said turning his head, noticing Reyes staring at him.

“Nothing, just Jack’s ass,” he quickly averted his gaze from Jesse, hoping he didn’t notice he was staring at him and not Jack. Deep down though, he knew he was caught. But he didn’t give a damn. Jesse looked good.

\------------------------------------

They got to the shooting range and Jesse was shaking with excitement. He had been waiting so long to be able to shoot his gun again. His companions showed him where he’d have to keep Peacekeeper locked up; she had her own locker with his name on it beside Jack and Reyes’ lockers. When he opened it he saw it was full of ammo for him to use. He grabbed some boxes as the men got their weapons, and then they began walking over to get set up. Jack called for Athena to set up a few different targets and they appeared a few seconds later down the range. 

Jesse felt the grin on his face was going to be permanent after this. He was watching Jack and Reyes get their guns ready. Jack pulled out a weird mask and a large rifle, it didn’t use regular ammo, it was something different. He’d have to ask later. Reyes pulled out shotguns, dual-wielding them, like a mad man. He threw some out on the floor around the targets as well, smiling and winking at Jesse. Reyes walked up the edge of the floor then called out to Athena, “Start.”

The man was a blur around the room, moving between and behind the targets like they weren’t there, even as they moved around the room they were blasted apart. When one gun used its 4 shots, it was thrown to the side and one on the floor picked up to continue his assault. Jesse realised Jack wasn’t joking when he said he didn’t reload his guns. Then all the targets were gone, and the Commander was standing up still, breathing hard, with sweat beading on his face and soaking through his shirt as it clung to his body. Jesse loved the sight.

“Well, that was...something. You were serious about him not reloading.” His voice carrying a tone of awe in it.

Jack laughed, “Yeah, I wish I was joking. He spends so much on guns when he’s gone on missions. I sometimes wonder how he keeps so many guns with him.”

Reyes began walking back to the other two, winking in their direction as he took his shirt off the wipe his face. He sat down on a chair behind them and motioned with his hand implying it was their turns. As they stood there cleaning bots cleaned the floor and gathered all the guns up and brought them to the side of the room to be cleaned and reused. 

Jack called out, “Athena, reset the trial.” The room was a blur of motion as targets came out and got into position. Jack walked up the barrier and began shooting a few targets, then more of the targets started moving. Jack pressed a button his visor and suddenly his shots were more accurate and almost never missed. His aim snapping back and forth across the room as a target got close to him hitting the targets with bodyshots. In a few seconds all the targets were down and the room was being cleaned again.

Jesse whistled, then heard Reyes say, “He cheats with his visor.”

“It’s not cheating, it’s using resources available to me,” he began smiling, “At least I don’t throw my gun down after every clip.”

“Guess you got me there _chico_.”

Jesse laughed and walked up the barrier, and Jacked called out to Athena to reset the room again and she did. He knew he’d need to reload a few times since he only had 6 shots. Jesse stood still for a few heartbeats, then suddenly grabbed Peacekeeper from her holster and began rapid firing shots off hitting every target in the head. His reloading skills were still impossibly fast and it only took a split second to get more shots off again. Even as the targets began moving he got headshots on the targets. When everything was down he turned around smiling hard at the men behind him. Jack had shock written all over his face, and Reyes was grinning hard admiring Jesse’s skill. 

This was the reason he wanted Jesse in Blackwatch. No one stood a chance against the man in a duel.

“Damn Gabe, no wonder you wanted to recruit him. Jesse, you’re incredible. Ana will be blown away.”

“See Jackie, I told you there’s a reason we needed him.”

The men kept going doing a few more rounds, they eventually got tired and went to go grab some food and ate together again. The day was coming to a close. This was the most fun Jesse had had in a while. He really began to enjoy being around the Commanders, they were nice and treated him like he belonged, not like an outsider forced to be there.

\------------------------------------

As the men walked together back towards the Commander’s room, they stopped by Jesse’s to let him get some sleep before tomorrow began. The Commanders walked off towards their room, as they got to the door Gabe pushed Jack against the door kissing him deeply, then moved down to bite at his neck. Jack inhaled Gabe, he still smelled like sweat from earlier, even after their quick shower. It was enthralling. It turned him on. Gabe squeezed Jack’s crotch, feeling him get hard in his pants.

“Inside,” Jack’s voice was deep, commanding. Gabe loved it, he began touching around on the wall for the panel to open the door. He found it and as it opened Jack took his hand and dragged him into the room towards the bed. God, Gabe loved it when Jack was just as horny as he was. As they approached the bed they kissed, then Jack pulled back and smiled at Gabe and cocked a brow. Gabe knew what that look meant. He nodded and Jack moved across the room to the drawer on their dresser where Jack kept all their various toys. He stood still at the end of the bed, waiting for Jack to pick whichever toy he wanted. Gabe would know how the night would go on from this.

Jack pulled out his favourite plug to use on Gabe. It vibrates. Jack loves driving Gabe mad. Jack moved over to the nightstand to get lube and then walked back to kiss him. As the kiss deepend, Gabe felt a hand on his chest as it pushed him down onto the bed. Gabe watched as Jack stripped for him, giving him a mini-show, slowly pulling his shirt off and throwing it at the chair in the corner of the room. Jack kicked his shoes off then began to slowly peel his sweats and boxers down. He stepped out of them and took the few steps to the bed, reaching down to grab onto Gabe’s pants. Gabe kicked his shoes off and began lifting his shirt to get it off, as it was covering his head he felt the hands on him pause. Once he got the shirt off he saw Jack staring at him, his pupils blown out and the lust evident. Once he tossed his shirt the hands resumed removing his sweats and he leaned to kiss the man over him. 

The moment Jack had gotten Gabe’s sweats off; he leaned down and took all of Gabe in his mouth. He loved his Jack when he was horny. It was the best Jack. “Fuuuuck. Jackie, keep on.”

Jack loved feeling Gabe get harder in his mouth, it was the best. The piercings really did it for him, he began to feel them at the back of his mouth as Gabe was getting harder. He took his mouth off the cock and moved down, licking at Gabe’s hole, He licked a few times and pushed his tongue in once, then twice, then moved up to continue working his husband’s length in his mouth.

He reached over and grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers. As he went back down taking Gabe fully again, he pushed his fingers into Gabe and past the first ring. He slowly scissored his fingers and curled them pushing against his prostate. Jack was awarded with a loud moan and a large pulse of precum in his mouth as he worked up and down the shaft with his mouth swallowing around it as it reached his throat. As he worked his third finger in, Gabe was fully hard, panting more and more.

As Jack pulled off he heard Gabe say, “I love you _mi alma_.”

Jack pulled off his length and pulled his fingers out of the man. He moved up and began kissing Gabe. Gabe tasted himself and he loved it, he moved his hands to Jack’s ass and squeezed hard. He moved up and got from Jack, laying him down on the bed. He took Jack’s hard cock into his mouth and began sucking and swallowing around him. 

“I love you Gabie. Can’t wait for you to fuck me,” moans interrupting his words, “Fuck. Hurry up.”

He reached over and got the lube on the bed and began prepping his husband for him. He kept rubbing against his prostate and loved the moans Jack let out. After he got him ready, Gabe pulled his fingers out and stood up, grabbing some lube to rub over his length. He reached over and grabbed the plug turning it on then rubbed some lube on it. He began to slowly push it in, loving the full feeling it gave him as it vibrated close to his prostate.

“You ready Jackie?”

He gave himself a second with the plug in to adjust, then began lining himself up to slowly push into Jack. As he pushed in he made sure to hit the man’s prostate, he just kept rubbing against it, never fully seating himself in his husband. He pulled out all the way, then pushed into Jack hilting himself fully. Jack moaned from feeling full and reached up to pull his husbands mouth down onto his. As they kissed Gabe moved slowly, the vibrations from the plug keeping him on edge nonstop. He fucking loved it. As he was pumping into Jack, he kept his tempo unsteady, falling between rapid and slow. 

“I want you to cum with me babe,” Gabe kept rubbing his husband’s prostate getting him right on the edge, he reached down and began jerking Jack off, pushing him over the edge. Gabe leaned down to kiss Jack again.

Gabe felt Jack’s warmth squeezing around him hard, it pulling him into climax with Jack. His movement was jerky as he kept pushing into him, both of them moaning into the kiss. Gabe felt the hot cum on his hand. He broke the kiss, slowly pulling out of Jack, whimpering as he did from the overstimulation. He walked to the bathroom and got a cloth warmed to clean them both up. While in the bathroom, he slowly pulled the plug out of himself to wash it off in the sink. He walked back to the bed to clean Jack and himself off. He threw the cloth in the direction of the bathroom.

They got under the sheets and began cuddling. Jack sighed heavily into Gabe’s shoulder. While he usually fucked Gabe, he loves when Gabe fucks him.

“I love you Gabe.”

“I love you too, _cariño_. Always.”

As the men lay there together, Jack listened as Gabe fell asleep before him. The deep, even breathing was nice to listen to. As Jack lay there, he began thinking to Jesse and wondering if he should talk to his husband about inviting someone else to join them for sex. Jack loved Gabe’s eternal horniness, but sometimes he just couldn’t keep up. Then he wondered if asking Jesse would...overcomplicate everything. He’d think on it. 

He wasn’t sure what would help this whole thing between Gabe and Jesse. He’d try and figure it out later.


	10. Chapter 10

The day had been long and hard for Jesse. He finally got to shoot Peacekeeper. That alone was worth it. And tomorrow was training with Ana and even more shooting practise. He was just a bundle of energy. It also didn’t help he had been trying to hide how the men were making him feel during the day. It was the most fun and the best day he’d had in years. He wanted to get in bed so tomorrow got here faster.

Jesse undressed and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling for around an hour, willing sleep to come to him. As he fell asleep he began hoping this training would go fast so he could get on a mission. He really wanted to do something other than training for once.

\------------------------------------

Jesse woke up quickly to get showered and ready. He began speed walking across base to get to the shooting range. He got there right as Captain Amari was arriving to the door.

“Howdy Captain. Ready for today?” They were walking into the range and Captain Amari called out to get the room set up by Athena.

Ana could feel the energy pulsing off the young man, she knew he was excited but didn’t realise he was going to be like this. 

“Hello Mr. McCree. I assume you’re ready. Jack told me this morning that you, him, and Gabe came down to practise yesterday. He always finds ways to do work on days off.” She finished with the same phrase Jesse heard before meaning ‘idiot boys’.

Jesse walked over and got Peacekeeper out of his locker as the Captain grabbed her sniper rifle. Jesse noticed it used darts with some fluid instead of usual ammo. What is it with these people and not using regular guns and ammo? Reyes was the only one that used proper ammo, and he treats the guns as disposable things. 

As Jesse and the Captain got up the barrier, checking all the targets were in position, the Captain motioned for Jesse to shoot and he began repeating yesterday, rapid firing and reloading in the blink of an eye letting out another set of six shots until all the targets were down. 

“Well, well, well Mr. McCree. Aren’t you a good shot.” Amari was smiling, she knew she had some competition now, and it wasn’t the man with the aimbot visor.

“I’d like to think so. They called me Deadeye in Deadlock for a reason.” He was grinning, he missed being able to shoot. “So, what are we gonna work on? I already know how to shoot and you’ve seen me. When can I go on a mission?”

“Slow down Jesse, it’s the first day. You’ll be ready soon.” She didn’t want to tell him that Jack had already approved him for missions with Gabe after yesterday. She wanted to see him in more situations. Maybe she’d get him something to help him with close combat.

She called to Athena to reset the practise range in a few other different ways. Every time Jesse did amazingly and better than the Captain saw out of other recruits. She had heard he was good, but didn’t grasp how good. She decided they’d do these for a few weeks and she’d talk with Engineer Lindholm about getting him something.

\------------------------------------

Jesse and Captain Amari trained for a few days. Every day after he’d have lunch with Jack and Reyes. They would talk for some time. Other times they would go and do combat training together. They became inseparable. 

Then one night Jesse got a message from Commander Reyes.

_Hey Cowboy,_

_Get ready. You’re going on a mission with some other recruits. Get ready; it’s an easy first time mission. Meet up at the ship bay in 30mins._

_Do not bring Peacekeeper. No guns on this mission._

Jesse’s heart leapt from his chest. He jumped up and began getting ready, and then he took off running to get to the aircraft bay. As he got to the bay he saw a few other recruits already waiting on the craft to go, and then he saw Reyes standing by the door. Jesse approached him smiling and he smiled back, motioning for him to get on the craft. As Jesse and Reyes sat down it took off, then he began explaining what this was about.

“This is a simple surveillance mission. Pairs will be given different locations to watch everything the target is doing. Anything he does, mundane or boring, keep a record of it. Watch him. Report everything to me. I’ll be here. If anyone approaches you, defuse and walk away, do not look or act overly suspicious. Stay safe.”

All the recruits on board nodded and began checking their comms for their pairs and locations. Reyes reached over and showed Jesse what to do and told him where he’d be. He had already made it clear to Jesse’s partner that this was his first mission and that he needed to be shown how they do stuff. Reyes hoped that Jesse would do good and follow directions before taking him on more serious missions.

\------------------------------------

They got to the site and the teams spread out, Jesse was with Frank of all people. Small world. They were down on the street, close to door, needing to look like patrons of the bar across the street. That Jesse could do. 

“Nice to see you again McCree. I’m glad to see you here. Just follow my lead and we can get what the Commander wants.”

“Good to see ya too again Frank. I’ll just follow yer lead. Let’s see what we can get. Do we even know who the target is?”

“Yes, when I see him I’ll tell you. We’ve been watching him for a few weeks now and have a good idea about his patterns and habits. He should be in the bar with us for a few hours.”

Frank and Jesse made their way to the bar and walked in. Jesse already felt more at home with booze and smoke around him. He sat down at a table and began eyeing people around the bar waiting for Frank to call out their target. He finally did and they both watched the man from different angles, looking busy on their comms taking notes. After a few drinks the man stood and walked out. Frank got up and began to follow, signaling to Jesse to follow.

Then Jesse met eyes with someone he knew. Someone from Deadlock. Someone he shouldn’t be seeing here. He began reaching up to his comm to call for Frank, but the man crossed the bar to him and sat down across the table.

Jesse felt panic bubbling up in his stomach. He didn’t know what to do. Andrew wasn’t ever friendly with Jesse, he always was an asshole, and being an absolute cunt was his main trait. This was going to be bad.

“Well, how are you Jesse McCree? How did you escape the Deadlock raid. It was announced all the main targets got caught, including you.” Andrew was putting on an obviously fake smile and Jesse could feel an accusation coming from him.

“Same to you Andrew. How’d you get away?” Jesse heard Frank talking into the comm in his ear, asking about the man talking to him.

“Did you suck somebody’s dick? Or let them fuck you to get free?” Jesse’s face crossed with pain, the man was always a homophobic asshole, but never this bad.

“Still a cunt I see,” Andrew’s mouth curled at that, “Naw Andrew, I didn’t. I escaped, and I see you did too. I’m assuming Overwatch announced my capture with the others ‘cause it would’ve looked bad otherwise. I’ve been on the run since, and now it’s time for me to go.”

Jesse began standing and moved across the bar to the door. He felt Andrew’s presence behind him and didn’t really know what to do. So he walked the opposite way he saw Frank go, trying to keep Andrew off the tail of his partner. As Jesse rounded a corner, he heard ruffling from behind him, a gunshot, then what felt like a bee sting on his shoulder that erupted into pain. He fell to the ground, reaching up to press his earpiece, whispering, “Help. Been shot.”

The ear piece was suddenly filled with voices, all talking over one another. One voice stood out, Reyes. He was screaming at a team close by to get over there and help while demanding all the other teams get to the craft. Then he just began asking Jesse where he was shot, who shot him, what happened. Jesse couldn’t answer. Both men were in overdrive, panic had overtaken both of them. Then Jesse heard only Reyes’ voice.

“Jesse, this is a separate channel. A team is on their way to get you. Stay still. Please be okay.” Reyes kept repeating the last sentence over and over intersped with ‘Damnits’ and ‘Fucks’.

Andrew fucking shot him. What the fucking fuck. Who just fucking shoots someone in the back.

Andrew stood watching him for a second. Walking over to Jesse he had a terribly dark smile on his look. He bent over Jesse to look down, “I figured since you didn’t get caught, you might as well die here while everyone rots in prison. You didn’t deserve to get away.”

Andrew looked up into the distance, fear was crossing his face. He turned and ran away, leaving Jesse on the ground alone. He was bleeding out. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have anything for first aid. Staying awake was getting harder.

Jesse didn't know how much time had passed, but he was feeling more and more tired. Then Reyes' voice was in his ear, “Jesse, team two is there. They’re gonna get you to me. We’ll get you to…”

Jesse heard steps getting closer, and heard voices. He felt himself being lifted, then that was it.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack woke up when his comm was ringing. No one calls him at night but Gabe, and he was gone on surveillance. So what was this about?

“Jesse’s been shot. I’m scared. We’re on our way back. Get to medical please, I’ve already sent a message to Angela. He isn’t waking up.”

Jack had never heard or felt this much panic in his husband’s voice. Not even when he almost died in a fight. He was worried, and Jack didn’t know what to do for him. He got out of bed in a rush and began heading towards the infirmary. Along the way he ran into Angela. She too had a look of panic on face. 

“Did he call you too? I’ve never heard him this worried.”

“Me either. He wasn’t this worried when I almost died.”

“Yes, but you and him are both products of SEP. He knows what you can handle.”

As they got to the infirmary Angela called out to the nurses on duty and had them setting up a room for Jesse’s arrival. As they finished Jack got another call from Gabe.

“We’re here. At base. He has to be okay. He has to be.”

“Babe. Calm down. Please. He’ll be okay. Angela is the best. She’s ready for him. She’s got nurses coming to get him. Come with him. I’m here waiting for you.”

“I wasn’t there. His first fucking mission and someone shot him in the back. What the hell. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

Gabe felt his heart breaking. He was truly worried that he might lose Jesse. He can’t lose Jesse like this. He wasn’t there for him. He’s never felt this weak and lost. 

He would find the piece of shit that did this.

Gabe helped the nurses get Jesse off the aircraft and onto a gurney so he could be taken to Angela. Gabe followed with the man, feeling like he was lost. He didn’t know what to do. How to help. Jesse had to make it.

Jack saw Gabe walking down the hall right beside Jesse, holding his hand though the man didn’t seem fully awake. Gabe looked up when he felt someone looking at him and he saw Jack staring at him. He looked worried, the stress lines in his face more prominent. As he walked through the door he let go of Jesse’s hand and walked over to Jack. 

He was on the verge of tears. He laid his head on Jack’s shoulder and began to cry. He didn’t know what else to do. He was scared.

“He had to have known the man. He wouldn’t turn his back on someone he didn’t know. I need to know who it was. Who fucking did this to him?”

Jack heard anger, and something darker, in his husband’s voice. Revenge. He was going to hunt the person down.

“We’ll ask him later. Angela is working, it was only a gunshot. She’s brought us both back from worse.”

“Yeah, but we have God-knows-what pumping through us keeping us going. We aren’t normal Jackie. What if he dies? It’s my fault. I wasn’t there for him.”

“No. Don’t blame yourself. You said it; he must have known the person. We’ll find out who did this to him. Just let him recover.”

They sat down and waited for a few hours. Then Angela walked out to them with a smile.

“Gabriel, he’ll be fine. We got the bullet out. He’ll be sore, but ready to go in a few days. Just let him rest. He’s right through here,” she began leading them to a room that was generally kept reserved for them when they got hurt. It was a single bed and in a private corner. As Gabe walked in to sit in the chair beside the bed, Jack leaned on the doorframe, observing his husband. 

He was trying to be quiet as he moved the chair beside the bed to take Jesse’s hand. He kept rubbing his thumb over the knuckles in his hand, mumbling to himself. Jack couldn’t hear him, but he had an idea of what was being said.

Angela cleared her throat to get Jack’s attention, motioning for him to follow her. They began walking down the hall, “Go back to bed. I’ll send Gabriel in a few minutes. He has to be tired too.” Jack nodded in agreement, “yeah, I think he is. But I’m not sure he’ll get much sleep. You know he’ll be here in the morning for Jesse. How long does he need for rest?”

“He’ll need two or three days. But neither you nor Gabriel are sending him on another mission right after this. I refuse to allow that. I’ll send a message to you when he’s going to be discharged.”

“Thank you Angela. Let me go get Gabe.”

Jack went back and gathered Reyes, at first he refused to leave, but Jack explained he’d need a few days and he could come back in the morning. Gabe grudgingly got up and followed Jack to their room. He walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey Jesse had gotten him. He’d left it there unopened. He kept telling Jack he was going to let Jesse drink some with him. That plan was shot now. Gabe filled a glass and drank it in two swallows. He began undressing and just walked to the bed and lay down.

Jack had never seen him so robotic, so broken. During SEP they both had moments similar to the current situation. But this was a new level for Gabe. Jack didn't know what to do. So he just undressed and crossed the room to lay down with Gabe. He pulled the man close, feeling his breathing shake and heave as he took deep breaths. Jack just rubbed his back and kept mumbling ‘it’s okay’ to Gabe. Eventually his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well. They were both exhausted.

\------------------------------------

Jack woke the next morning and Gabe wasn’t there. He left a message saying he had gone to see Jesse. He got up and knew he’d have to do some of Gabe’s work today, so he got showered and ready. Once at his office he sent a message to Gabe.

_Okay babe. You stay with him. I’ll send you whatever I need you to sign today. You’ll have to fill out the paperwork soon. I’ll get what is need from the others that were there._

_Don’t bother your Cowboy too much. He needs rest._

Angela sent Jack updates throughout the day on both Jesse and Gabriel. Jesse was recovering well and Gabe was smiling again. Jesse promised Gabe a cigar once he got out. 

\------------------------------------

The next few days were repeats of the first. Jack awoke to Gabe gone to visit Jesse. He came back to the room and drank some then got in bed.

Paperwork had piled up but he did what he could to get stuff done for Gabe. The other team members on the mission had reported back and gave Jack debriefs. No one had any idea who it was. Team Two had seen a man standing over Jesse who ran away, but didn’t get any discerning features about him. Jesse would have to tell them who shot him.

Today was the day Jesse got out; Angela sent him a message saying she’d release him tonight. Jack had made Gabe go to his office and do all the work that had piled up instead of staying with Jesse. He knew Gabe would be upset at him, but the day passed fast and he got everything done and sent to Jack.

\------------------------------------

That night Gabe went to their room and grabbed the whiskey then went to the Rec Room to watch some TV. He needed to be away from everyone. In the middle of a telenovela he was watching, he heard someone walk into the room. He looked over and saw it was Jesse. He pat on the couch beside him.

“Come on Cowboy, sit down with me. Have some whiskey.”

Jesse could hear his words slurring slightly. He didn’t think the man could get drunk. As he sat down Reyes pushed the bottle into his hands. 

“Thanks Commander.”

“Call me Gabe Cowboy. Tired of hearing that title from you.”

He took a sip. The whiskey was good. He felt a little warmer after it settled.

They just sat and watched the show on TV for a while. Jesse was barely keeping up with it.

“Jesse. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I...I didn’t know what to do.”

“Com...Gabe, its fine. I’m alright. Your team got me.”

“What happened that night? Who shot you?”

“I...I don’t wanna talk about it right now. I’m alive, that’s what matters.”

“Okay Jesse. I won’t push it. Just know you can talk to me and Jack if you need to.”

The end of an episode had come, and another show started. Gabe laid his head on Jesse’s shoulder after another drink of whiskey. Another episode and Gabe fell asleep with Jesse close behind. 

Suddenly Gabe was wide awake and jumping off the couch away from Jesse. Jesse didn’t know what was happening. 

“ _Mierda. Mierda. Lo amo tanto. Qué debo hacer? Qué debo hacer? Tengo que llegar a Jack._ ”  
(Shit. Shit. I love him so much. What should I do? What should I do? I have to get to Jack.)

Gabe got up and bolted from the Rec Room. Jesse and the whiskey were still there. But Gabe needed to get away. He had realised something that would change everything between them.

He loved Jesse. He truly loved Jesse. 

Should he tell Jack? Would Jack be upset or angry? Accuse him of cheating?

He just wanted to be fucked so he could forget. Jack always fucked him good when he was stressed. He pulled out his comm typing a message to Jack, “Jack. I need you to fuck me. I’m almost to the room. Can we do it now?”

Jack heard the message ping his comm on his desk. He picked it up and saw it was from Gabe. Opening it he was taken aback by the directedness of it. Something was up. “I’ll meet you at the room in a few minutes. Still in my office.”

Gabe opened the response from Jack reading it quickly. As he walked through the door he began stripping his clothes off onto the floor. He walked over and got the lube, laid down on the bed and decided to get himself ready for Jack. He wanted him fast and hard. He needed the relief; he didn’t know what else to do. He just wanted to escape his thoughts.

He pushed one finger in rubbing, then pressed two in and began scissoring his fingers. He wanted, no needed, Jack to just fuck him so he could forget. Gabe didn’t even hear Jack walk into the room. He felt another finger pressing into him. He looked down in surprise and saw his husband looking at him. There was a look of concern on his face. He knew something was wrong.

Jack stood up and Gabe noticed he was naked, he had stripped down. Gabe felt Jack pull his hand away. He reached over and grabbed the lube, getting himself ready for Gabe. Jack leaned over and kissed him, then slowly began to push into Gabe and hilted himself fully. Gabe moaned into the kiss as Jack began his slow rhythm of pulling out, then pushing into Gabe fully again. 

“Harder. Now.”

“Aren’t you demanding.” Chuckling, Jack began to speed up, making Gabe moan louder. The bed began to shake with the rhythm Jack was setting.

“Stop. Let me turn over.” He didn’t want to see Jack.

Jack pulled out and Gabe turned over onto all-fours, avoiding eye contact with Jack the whole time. He lifted his ass up to Jack, “Keep going.”

Jack grabbed onto Gabe’s sides so hard it would bruise, getting a moan, and began fucking Gabe as hard as he could. Gabe moaned louder, “More. Jackie, please.” There wasn’t any love in this. It was carnal and for relief. It was what Gabe wanted, so it’s what Jack gave him.

Jack felt Gabe clenching around him as he got close, he reached down wrapping his hand around Gabe’s cock and began jerking him off until he came. Gabe’s clenching got harder and it pulled Jack over the edge with him. They came loudly. Jack kept himself fully seated in Gabe for a few seconds, then slowly pulled out. He helped roll Gabe over and they lay down together, Jack began rubbing his husband’s back. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing. Jack was debating whether to ask what was wrong.

Gabe felt the stress had melted from him. But the thoughts about Jesse didn’t go away.

“I need to say something to you Jack.” Gabe’s voice broke at the end.

“What is it?” Jack was quiet; he wanted Gabe to say whatever was bothering him. Gabe shifted uncomfortably in the embrace.

“Jack. I...I think I love Jesse.”

Jack stayed silent, not showing anything on his face.

“Babe. Its...its fine. I’ve known for a time. You were never good at hiding your feelings from me.”

“Jackie, I love you so much. So fucking much. But it feels like...it’s wrong to do this to you. What do I do?”

“Tell him. There doesn’t have to be anything wrong with this.”

“I can’t. I’m scared. What if he ends up hating me?”

“Gabe, he gives you the same look you give him. He won’t hate you. Look at us. You told me you wanted me to fuck you the first time we did anything, and look at us now.” Jack smiled then nodded down to kiss Gabe’s head. 

Gabriel shook his head ‘no’. He couldn’t tell Jesse.

“Reyes, look at me,” Jack tilted Gabe’s head up to look him in the eyes. “You know I love you. We’ve always done things for one another. I want you to talk to Jesse about this. You shouldn’t try and avoid your feelings. I wouldn’t tell you to do this if I didn’t mean it.”

Gabe nodded his head in agreement. “Okay.”

He knew he wouldn’t say anything to Jesse. He couldn’t. He didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to put Spanish translations in the other chapter, but they're easy pet names to find. I put the Spanish translation in the story for this one because Jesse understands it and I wanted it to be there for easy reading.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. College, plus work, plus my inability to actually decide on what to do all piled up. But here's a new chapter. I kind of don't like it, but I also just couldn't get my head around what I wanted to happen, so this is it. Enjoy.

Jesse watched the man bolt out of the room, leaving the whiskey and him behind. Jesse heard it all. He didn’t know what to do. He sat there on the couch stunned for a few minutes. Taking a few more sips of the whiskey, he got up to turn off the screen, then headed to his room. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. Today was too much for him. 

Jesse still didn’t know whether to say who shot him. He could sense his Commander wanted to know who did it. He hadn’t asked out right until tonight, but it was the elephant in the room anytime they were talking. Jack asked in a check-up message he sent, but Jesse didn’t answer. Jesse kept avoiding and reflecting the question. He didn’t know what to tell Reyes or Morrison. He assumed Reyes would try and hunt the man down. He wasn’t sure he wanted that to happen, even if Andrew was an absolute piece of shit.

Jesse got to his room and laid down on top of the duvet still dressed. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He felt attraction towards Gabe, and even Jack, he wouldn’t deny it at all. But love was a different beast all together. And he wasn’t sure how to handle it at all. 

The two men were some of the first that were so openly together around other people, Jesse had never seen that before. It really made him feel more comfortable with the idea of being with a man instead of a woman on a permanent basis.

In Deadlock he’d never had anything more than a blowjob from some women and a man, but he had to hide his attraction towards men after being caught with one. He flirted with everyone in Deadlock, it was his thing, but he focused more on the women, they were attractive and knew it. He didn’t really have a preference up until the time he got caught, that’s when he realised men did it for him a little more than women. He forbid himself men while in Deadlock, couldn’t afford getting caught again, gaining the respect of the others was hard enough the first time. 

Being out of the Gang changed everything for him. 

His Commander said he loved him.

Jesse didn’t know what to do.

Confront him? Let it be? Hope that it doesn’t change anything?

Jesse would worry tomorrow. He needed to sleep.

\------------------------------------

Jesse woke up the next morning to a message from Jack:

_Jesse,_

_Angela said today you need to go to training with Commander Reyes, she already sent him the modified training plan for you. Angela said you don’t need to push yourself too hard for the next few days. Reyes is waiting for you. She wants you to visit her after for a quick checkup. Be sure to go or she’ll hunt down. She isn’t nice when upset._

Jesse got out of bed, showered, and headed to training. He was wondering what he’d have to do today. After the shooting training he had begun doing regular training with both Reyes and Captain Amari to keep him in shape and his aim good. Granted he didn’t need help with his aim.

But today was different, when he walked into the room Reyes wouldn’t actually look him in the eyes. Reyes barely looked in his direction, only talking to him when needed. Jesse could see how tense he was. Jesse didn’t like this Reyes. After his checkup he was going to talk to Jack about this. 

The training ended soon after he got there, Reyes didn’t keep him long. He did talk to Fareeha some during the warm up and she said that her mum was getting frustrated with Reyes because he wasn’t talking to anyone. Something was wrong.

Reyes called out, “McCree, you can go now. Angela is waiting for you.” The shortness of his tone really hit Jesse hard. It didn’t feel like he knew the man anymore.

“Alright. I’ll...go see her Commander.” Jesse began walking towards the door, then he felt Reyes’ hand on his shoulder and it held him for a moment, then let go. Jesse turned around and saw conflict written across the man’s face, he wanted to say something, but didn’t. Turning back he began heading to the infirmary to see Angela.

The woman was beaming when Jesse walked into the room. She was always in high spirits; he wondered how she did it as a doctor. She motioned towards the chair in the room.

“Hello Jesse, how are you today? Is your back well?”

“I’m good Mrs. Ziegler. My back’s a little sore, but that’s it.”

“That’s good to hear. Please take off your shirt so I can look at the wound.”

Jesse stood to take his shirt off and turned around so she could see his back. His shoulder was still a little sore. She felt around it and lightly tapped the edges of the wound.

“It’s looking good Jesse. Just don’t do too much physical activity or it might reopen. And keep it clean.” She patted his shoulder twice, “You can put your shirt back on. I just need to get some more blood samples from you and you’ll be good to go.”

Jesse stood putting his shirt on and sat back down as Angela left. She came back a few moments later with a few vials for his blood and other things. She got the needle in quickly and began filling the vials. He still hated blood and doctor offices in general, they made him squeamish. When Angela was finished she taped a cotton pad to his inner arm, “You’re good to go. Have a bit to eat and have an excellent rest of your day.”

“Question for ya Doc. What are you going to do with the blood?”

“Oh. I just check it for any fluctuations in your vitamins, iron levels, infections, or anything that seems off. Any changes in your overall levels could signal other issues for me to check out if needed. Don’t worry though; you’ve been very well since your first visit. I’d tell you if anything comes up.”

“That answered that. Thank ya. I’m guessing you’ll wanna see me again soon?”

“Yes. I’ll message you. My next few days are going to be busy so we’ll see.”

Jesse got up and left the medical bay. He was on a mission now.

He began heading straight to Jack’s office. He wanted to talk to him.

As he got to office hallway he heard the man’s muffled voice in the hallway, he was getting louder with whoever was inside. As Jesse got to the door he heard him clearly through it.

“DAMMIT Reyes. Talk. To. Him. Just FUCKING TALK to him. Why won’t you listen to me?”

Reyes said something in response but it was too low for Jesse to understand. Jack was annoyed with his husband, that’s for sure. He had an idea of what it was about it. Then his comm dinged. It was a message from Jack.

_Jesse. Come into my office. We need to talk to you._

Well damn. Did Jack know he was out here? If so, how? Jesse reached up to the panel to open the door, he heard Athena announce him to the men inside the room. Reyes said more muffled stuff to Jack, his voice rising at the end. Then the door opened with Jack calling out, “Come in Jesse.”

Jesse took a few steps into the room, feeling the tension between the men pressing on him, then stood still staring at both the men. Gabe had his back to Jesse leaning over the desk whispering harshly at his husband, his tension visible through the shirt. Jack was leaning to the side to look past Gabe. Jack stood up and moved around to the front of his desk. He took Gabe’s shoulders and forcibly turned him around to look at Jesse. 

His shoulders dropped the tension they held. He looked down refusing to look Jesse in the eye.

“So, how much did you hear?”

“How did ya know I was at the door?”

“Camera above the door. How much did you hear?”

“Just that you want him to talk to me.”

“Perfect. Now that we’re all here, let’s start. Gabe. Jesse. Sit down.”

The men moved to sit down at the chairs in front Jack’s desk as he moved back around to sit in his chair. He looked back and forth between the men. Then focused on Jesse and opened his mouth to talk, “Jesse…”

He interrupted Jack in a rush, “I know what this is about. Gabe said he loves me. I heard him talking to himself as he ran from the Rec Room last night. I can speak Spanish.” Jesse felt relief come over him. Discussing this was going to be good for all of them. 

He sensed Gabe tensing up again. “Why didn’t you say you knew Spanish? Fuck.”

Jack looked to stare into Gabe’s eyes. “Well then. My husband seems to think avoiding you will make his feelings ‘go away’. I know him, and that’s not going to work. So. I have a question for you Jesse. How do you feel about this?”

His throat felt like it was closing, swallowing hard to get past the lump, he opened his mouth while thinking for a moment. “I’ve...never had someone say they felt that way about me. It surprised me. I didn’t know what to say when he was leaving the room.”

“I didn’t know what to do. I realised I actually loved you last night because you make me feel like Jack does. Like...I belong. And when you were shot. I thought you were gonna die. I...I almost got you killed on…”

Jesse looked at Gabe then interrupted him, “No. No dammit. You didn’t. An asshole from Deadlock shot me in the back, not you. You were doing everything to save me. Please stop blaming yourself.” Jesse took a shaky breath, turning to look at Jack.

Jack waited a heartbeat. “He seems to think that loving you is somehow cheating on me. I say it’s not. I’ve known he’s loved you for a while even when he didn’t see it. I love seeing how happy you make him and how much fun you two have together. I refuse to let Gabe cut you off and lose someone he loves.” Jack stopped talking to work out his thoughts. 

“He’s almost lost me many times, and I’ve almost lost him just as many. But I’ve never seen him so worried for someone like he was for you. It’s genuine love. I hope you can see that.”

Jesse looked over and saw Gabe looking at him, his eyes hardened, “I love you Jesse McCree. I do. I love Jack, always have and always will. But I don’t know how to handle it.” He looked back down letting a heavy sigh out. Jesse could feel this was weighing him down immensely.

Jesse was frozen for a moment. “I’ve never had anyone say they loved me. I’ve never even been in a real relationship. The one guy I wanted to try and be with got kicked out of Deadlock because they caught us together in bed. He was my first man, after years of women, and it changed everything for me. He changed everything for me.” Jesse let a heavy, deep sigh out. “I avoided men after he was forced out. But you two changed that. I can’t get enough of being around y’all.”

Jesse took a breath to calm himself. He figured he’d might as well admit what he’s already been trying to lie to himself about. He looked Gabe directly in the eyes. “I also need to say that I...I love you too Gabe.” Gabe’s eyes widened with surprise. 

“Jesse. Don’t.” Gabe’s voice broke. He let a deep sigh out. “Don’t say that unless you mean it.”

“I do mean it. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

Jack had a smile on his face, the sadness from before gone. He began talking to both of them. “Neither of you can hide an emotion to save your lives. Fareeha, Ana, and even Reinhardt kept talking to me about you two. I saw it as well. You two have loved each other for a while. This I believe.”

Jesse and Gabe both looked at Jack. “But it doesn’t mean shit if we love another. You two are married. I’d be the homewrecker.”

“Jesse. It doesn’t have to be like that. Gabe and I have had other men join us for sex and it didn’t break us up. This doesn’t have to do anything bad. I want you and him to have the same thing he and I have. There’s no reason you can’t love each other and be together. Have sex. Say you love one another. I’d do anything to make sure Gabe is happy. He’d do the same for me.”

Jack looked back and forth between the men across from him. “Who said a relationship had to be just two people. If we both love Gabe, and he’s fine with this, I see no reason we can’t both be with him.” 

“Jack, I love you. But you’re absolutely crazy. If Jesse and I ever had sex, I’d want you there.” Gabe had gotten quieter.

Jesse looked at Gabe, then turned to Jack, “Yeah, I’d...um...want you there too Jack. I’d feel wrong otherwise.”

Jack was smiling. He had a plan. “Okay. How about tonight? Gabe and I have some more paperwork to do today or I’d say now. But is tonight good? We can also go out and eat off base if you want?”

Jesse and Gabe didn’t know what to say. Jack was already making date plans. Holy fuck. Jesse wasn’t ready for that. But it was now or never. He just nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, going out to eat would be nice. Just message me when y’all are ready. I’ll be in my room.”

“Great. Perfect.” Jack turned to his husband. “Gabe? You wanna go finish your work in your office? We can talk more at dinner. We’ll message you in a few hours Jesse,” He was smiling mischievously, “See you later McCree.”

Jesse was still...dazed as he got up to leave Morrison’s office. He heard Gabe’s chair moving as the door closed behind him. Jesse headed to his room and just walked to the bed and laid down. The silence of the room grew oppressing.

“What the fuck did I just agree to?”


	13. Chapter 13

Jesse laid there on his bed, the silence pressing down on him harder and harder. He kept thinking to himself, repeating the same thing over and over out loud into the room.

“What the fuck did I agree too?”

Jesse had been lying in bed for a while, he didn’t know how long really. His comm dinged. Jack?

He rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand. It was from Reyes.

_Cowboy,_

_Jack told me to message you. We’re finishing up. Meet us down in the bay._

_If you don’t want to do this just tell me. I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to._

_Gabe._

Jesse jumped out of bed to change into his favourite shirt and jeans, then put on his hat. He headed down to meet the men at the bay. He still wasn’t sure this was a good thing to do, but it felt right. He loved Gabe. He really did. And Jack was an enigma to him; Jesse wouldn’t deny the man was attractive, and a tad alluring. Jesse also didn’t think anyone would be this okay with their spouse loving and wanting someone else alongside them. 

What was Jack up to? The man was something else.

As the lift doors opened Jesse saw the car waiting at the bay doors. Jack and Gabe weren’t there yet. Jesse slowly walked over and stood by the waiting car, nervously pulling at a string on his shirt sleeve for a few seconds. He snapped his head to look when he heard a lift opening behind him. He was staring directly at Gabriel. They held one another’s gaze and Gabe smiled.

He felt the love in the man’s eyes. He panicked, breaking the gaze looking to Jack. He waited for them to get closer, and then reached down to open the door to the car. He motioned for them to get in.

“Thank you Cowboy.”

“Thanks Jesse. How was the rest of your day?”

As Jesse got in he sat across from them, then car took off. He was grinning, he felt giddy. Excitement was filling him, all the nerves from before left when he looked at Gabe sitting across from him. He knew everything would be alright with him there.

“Didn’ do much after I left the office. Was just lying in bed questioning why I agreed to this.”

Concern crossed Jack’s face as he sat straight up in the seat, leaning closer to Jesse, “Do you not want to do this? We can go back.”

“What I said I meant Jesse. We don’t have to do this. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Gabe’s voice had gotten deep, concern in his voice made it clear he was serious. He wanted Jesse to be comfortable.

“I never said I didn’t wanna do this. I want to. I’m excited for it. I just...didn’t know what to expect when we were talking in your office Jack. Sure as hell wasn’ this.”

Gabe let a deep chuckle out, “I didn’t either. I thought you’d hate me or just want to leave the team. I wasn’t expecting Jackie to suggest this.” He waved his hand in a circle. 

“Gabriel. You know I love you and I’d do anything for you.” He reached over to take Gabe’s hand. “I’m also not going to complain when you fall for a nice looking man like McCree.” He was smiling at Jesse. The same mischievous smile he had in his office. 

“You look damn good yourself Morrison.” Jesse winked at him.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Gabe said smiling at Jesse with a similar look of mischief.

Jesse didn’t know what the men had planned, but he also wasn’t going to complain. Getting to have a date, and possibly sex, with the hottest couple on base was a definite win-win for him. Hopefully he didn’t fuck this up.

\------------------------------------

As they were pulling up to the restaurant, Jack reached over and opened the door to get out. He helped the other two out of the car and they turned around to look at the restaurant. 

It was a sushi house. Jesse didn’t think he had ever had sushi. He turned to look at Jack and Gabe; Jack was grinning at Gabe, while Gabe was smiling at the ground and shaking his head.

As they were walking to the door Gabe began talking. “Dammit Boy Scout, I should have known you were going to bring us here.”

Jesse didn’t understand, “Why? What’s wrong?”

As they got to the door a hostess opened it and ushered them in, Jesse looked at her giving her a wink and tipped his hat with a ‘Thank ya’. She blushed and smiled then hurried to get in front of the group of men. She began guiding them to their table. The Commanders and the hostess knew each other by name. They must come here often Jesse thought to himself.

“You really do flirt with everyone don’t you,” Gabe asked as the hostess started leading them to their table.

“Do I? I never noticed.” Jesse heard the smile in his own voice and knew Gabe did too.

They were taken to a table in the back corner; it was secluded from the other patrons. They sat down and got their drink orders in; Gabe ordered a fruity flavoured drink while Jack and Jesse got beers. Gabe looked at Jesse. “And nothing’s wrong Jesse. He always brings me here when he wants me to fuck him or when he wants something from me.” He was glaring at Jack.

Jack was grinning back, “It was also where we went on one of our first dates when we became the Commanders. I’ve never been a big fan of sushi, but it’s his favourite place so I always bring him here.” Jack’s eyes had gotten dark. “ _Especially_ when I want something.”

Jesse looked between the men. He knew asking was a bad idea, but he did it anyways. “And what is it you want Boy Scout?” His voice had gotten quiet.

Before he could get an answer the drinks had arrived. The hostess that sat them was asking for their food orders. They went around and gave her their orders. After she walked away Jack looked directly at Jesse. “Gabe. And you. Together. That’s what I want.”

Jesse didn’t know how to respond to that. Reyes did though. “Jack. Stop it.” He was giving Jack a death glare.

Jack looked at Reyes across the table. “Well he asked. So I answered.”

“Yeah. And you know what the fuck you’re doing. Don’t act like you don’t.”

Their food orders arrived with another round of drinks and silence took over. Jesse was just observing the two men as they ate. Gabe was giving Jack a death glare and Jack just had a shit eating grin on his face the whole time. Jesse wasn’t sure why Gabe was so upset with Jack. It didn’t bother Jesse; he was just surprised by the...forwardness of Jack. It was an interesting trait about the man he had begun to notice. Jesse still didn’t understand how or why Jack was so down for this. Jack had said they had other people join them during sex, but Jesse didn’t want this to be a one time thing like those.

He wanted more from Gabe. And even Jack. He wanted both of them if he was going to be fully honest with himself.

As the meal came to a close, Jesse broke the silence. “So. Jack. Why are you so fine with this? You don’t seem bothered by this at all.”

“I told you before. I love Gabe, and he loves you. I don’t see an issue with it.” He was smiling softly at Jesse, his crow’s feet visible making him look even more handsome. “Hell, before all of this I was debating whether to ask Gabe to see if he would be okay with you joining us for a night or two. I wasn’t exactly ready for him to fall in love with you.” The two were looking at each other. Then Gabe turned to look at Jesse and reached out on the table for his hand. He was holding Jack’s hand with his other hand. Jesse felt the man’s love, and he hoped Gabe felt his.

Gabe looked back and forth between both Jack and Jesse. “I love you both. So much. You have no idea.” Then he let go of their hands and stood up. “Let’s go home.” They all stood up and Jack called for a car to come get them. As they walked to the door Gabe walked between them, taking both of their hands as they walked to the car. Jack opened the car door and they all got in. All three men were quiet on the way back to base. 

After getting back to base they began heading up to Jack and Gabe’s room. Jesse was nervous of what was to come. He’d never actually had sex, let alone sex with multiple men. His first time was going to be something else.

“You both realise I’ve never had actual sex before right? Only blowjobs.” Jesse blurted out matter-of-factly.

“Really? I didn’t think you were being serious. You’ve never had sex? Not even with one of the ladies in Deadlock?” Jack’s surprise was evident in his voice.

“No. I wanted to. But everything went to shit. The only woman in Deadlock that I still talked to was Ashe, but I wasn’t interested in her like that. She was a good friend.”

As they go to the bedroom door Gabe leaned over to whisper in Jesse’s ear. “Well then babe, I hope you’re ready. I want you to fuck me. We’ll make sure your first time is good. I Promise.” He pulled back to look Jesse in the eye his voice getting serious again, “But only if you want to.”

Gabe’s breath still smelt like his drink from the restaurant. Watermelon and strawberry, he probably still tasted like it too. Jesse reached up to the side of Gabe’s face slowly, then leaned forward and kissed him. Gabe’s hands went to Jesse’s neck as he pulled back from the kiss, taking a deep breath.

“Jesse.” Gabe’s voice was rough.

Jesse was smiling. That felt good. He tasted like the drink.

Jack cleared his throat to get their attention. He had opened the door, but was standing there watching them. When they turned to look at him he turned and walked into the room leaving the door open for them. Lights inside turned on as they were walking through the door. 

“Well. That was hot. Get in here you two.” Jack was calling from the bedroom. His jacket and shirt were thrown down in the hall; the rest of his stuff was pooled in the doorway to the bedroom. 

The two walked into the bedroom and saw Jack sitting in the chair in the corner. He had left only his boxers on. His skin was scared all over; his broad chest had some large scars across it that were more prominent than the others. He looked damned good.

“Why are you rushing Blondie? We have all night.”

“Because you’re both hot as fuck. And I want to see you getting fucked Reyes. I love seeing you getting fucked.”

Gabe blushed giving Jack a glare. He leaned over to kiss Jesse once more. Then he started stripping, throwing his clothes down by the rest. Jesse followed when the kiss broke and began stripping down himself. They were both standing in their boxers.

He didn’t know what to do. He felt awkward.

“It’s alright Jesse. Just do what comes natural. Kiss him. Suck his cock. Whatever you want.” Jack was speaking to him from the chair.

“Dammit Jack. Slow down. We’re going to set some rules.” Gabe crossed the room to sit down on the edge of the bed, leaving Jesse alone in the doorway. “Okay. We aren’t going to do anything crazy, but I want a stop word established. You say it and everything stops. You get uncomfortable at any point, you tell me. Anything feels off or wrong, you say it. I won’t have your first time be shitty.” Jesse could tell he was serious. “So. What word do you want to use? It can be anything.”

Jesse wasn’t sure what he should use. “Anythin’? How 'bout we keep it simple and use ‘Stop’?”

“If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll use. But if you say it we’ll stop everything. I’m serious.”

“I can tell.” Jesse was smiling at Gabe. 

He looked to Jack who was just looking him up and down, then winked at him. He nodded his head towards Gabe and mouthed ‘go get him’. Gabe was looking him up and down too. Both men were admiring him. He didn't know how to feel about it. “You really did fill out your frame McCree. You look so damn good.” Gabe’s voice drew his attention. Jesse walked over to stand between Gabe’s knees, hesitation keeping him still for a few heartbeats. “You sure do.” Jack said from his chair.

Then Jesse began kissing him. Jesse could taste the drink again. Jesse slightly bit on the man’s lip, then pulled back and pushed him back onto the bed. Gabe let out a grunt as he fell back. 

Jesse began pulling the man’s boxers down, letting the cock tenting them free, to lie on his stomach. It was slightly thicker and longer than he was. It was also pierced. He wasn’t expecting that. He kneeled down and gave one long lick from the base to the tip, rubbing his tongue over the bars a few extra times. The moan that left Gabe was sensual and deep. Jesse loved it. 

He stood up leaning down over Gabe to kiss him once more. Standing back up he looked over at Jack. The man had his hand inside his boxers and Jesse could tell he was stroking himself. He kneeled down and grabbed onto the length, bringing it into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue over the bars, then under the foreskin and softly sucked, earning another moan. Jesse began slowly working the length deeper and deeper into his mouth. He pulled off of it to get his breath, then began working it back into his mouth, tasting the man’s slightly salty precum on his tongue. He fucking loved it. He got about half of it back in his mouth before he heard a voice above him. 

“Stop Jess. I want to blow you. Then get you to fuck me. I can’t wait much longer.”

“He always was demanding.” Jack quipped from his chair.

“Shut the fuck up Morrison. Jesse lay on your back.”

Jesse listened and stood, moving to lie on the bed. As he got on his back Gabe began pulling his boxers off. He was hard and ready for whatever. Gabe crawled up over him and began kissing him. He still had the taste of pre in his mouth and knew they both could taste it. Jesse heard some noise as they were kissing, then he realised it was him moaning into the kiss. The man above him had reached down and begun slowly stroking Jesse. He broke the kiss and began moving down the body under him, gently kissing his skin on the way down. 

When he got down to Jesse’s cock, he took the whole thing in his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. Jesse panicked; he wasn’t ready for that wet warmth and suction all at once. He rolled his head over to look at Jack again. Jack had pulled himself out of his boxers and was stroking slowly. He was the same length as Gabe. Not as thick as though. Jesse could see he was leaking precum and was using it for lube on himself.

Gabe was still bobbing up and down; the warmth around him was almost too much. He reached his hands down and pulled the man off himself. “Can’t take much more of that. Kiss me.” Gabe nodded and moved back over him, then started kissing him. Jesse could taste his pre in Gabe’s mouth; it was slightly different than the other man’s. Gabe broke it for a moment, “Jack, get me ready for him,” then resumed the kiss.

Jesse felt movement at the end of the bed. “Okay your highness.”

He followed Jack around the room, listening to him walk. He moved to the nightstand and grabbed something out of it. Then he moved back to the end of the bed. A cap squeaked as it was opened, then Gabe broke the kiss as he moaned for a few seconds, taking a few deep breaths. Jesse jumped when a hand with cold lube on it stroked him a few times. 

“No condom?”

Jack answered. “No. You’re clean and so are we. I had Angela run a few other tests on your blood. Otherwise, yes, we’d be using them.”

“You had her test me? And you read my file? What if I wanted to use one?”

“Do you?” Jack continued stroking and the lube was warming up.

“No.”

“Okay then. Now shut up and fuck him.” Jesse felt his hand move away.

Gabe laughed, “Jesse, let me lay on the bed. Jack you stay there.”

“Still so bossy.”

Jesse moved up the bed a little as Gabe rolled onto his back. His head was hanging slightly off the edge and he was smiling up at Jack. Jesse got himself into position, and slowly lined himself up. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Just go slow Jess. I’m ready when you are.”

“Sure. Okay boss.” Butterflies were in his stomach. Jesse felt like he wasn’t really there. Like this was all a dream.

Gabe wrapped his legs around Jesse gently pulling him forward. Jesse leaned over bracing his arms on both sides of the man and began to slowly push in; the heat was amazing. He wasn’t ready for it. He kept pushing in until he was fully hilted, the whole time Gabe was taking shaky breaths. He really wondered how good that felt. He wanted to be fucked one day. He would be.

“Don’t move Jess.” Jesse began kissing and sucking on the neck and chest below him.

After a few heartbeats Gabe rolled his hips, “Okay. Move.”

Jesse began to slowly start a rhythm, almost pulling himself fully out just to push all the way back into the man. As Jesse sped up, Gabe leaned his head back and pulled Jack forward to take the man’s cock into his mouth. The man was skilled; he took Jack all the way to the base. Jack moaned loudly and slowly began to pull back, just to push back into the man’s mouth. 

The warmth around Jesse was amazing, it felt so good. Every now and then he’d roll his hips upward hitting something inside Gabe that made him moan around Jack’s cock and precum pulse out of his cock every time.

“That feel good?”

Gabe just moaned a ‘yes’ and slightly nodded in response to the question.

“Keep doing it.” Jack’s voice was low; it wasn’t a suggestion but an order.

Jesse leaned back to stare at Jack as he was being swallowed. Damn. His body was a sight to behold; scars were everywhere, down his legs and across his back. Just like Gabe. The scars were their roses. Saving one another was how they had showed their love. But one was a little different on his thigh and it held his attention for a moment.

Looking back down to kiss Gabe’s neck, Jesse reached down and began stroking Gabe matching his rhythm, rubbing back and forth over the piercings every now and then. Jesse was getting close to climax, he felt it, and it was disrupting his rhythm, making him erratic. His breathing was getting heavier and unsteady.

“I’m fucking cuming babe.” Then Jack pushed himself deep into Gabe’s mouth as he came, then slowly began pulling back. Gabe kept swallowing, Jesse could feel it as he kissed his neck, and then Jack pulled himself out and kneeled down to kiss his husband. Then he looked up into Jesse’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide, making his eyes almost black.

“Come inside him Jesse.”

That alone sent him to the edge. Jesse leaned back and started roughly thrusting into the man a few more times. Those final thrusts sent them both over the edge. Gabe’s climax hit him like a wall. He began shooting all over his chest, some even landing on his face and goatee as he arched his lower back up. Jack began swiping up the cum on Gabe’s face, then put his fingers in his mouth sucking it off. The squeezing around him sent him over the edge. He hilted himself fully into the man below him and began slowly pumping back and forth, emptying himself into one of the men he loved.

Jesse noticed Jack was whispering in his husband’s ear. He couldn’t hear what was being said over the beating of his heart in his ears; Gabe was louder, repeating himself. “Fuck. I love you Jesse.”

When his heart started to slow, he began to slowly pull out of the man. As he was pulling out he noticed some cum and lube came out as well. He leaned down over Gabe, reaching with a hand to tilt his face towards him. He looked into Gabe’s eyes, holding his gaze.

“I love you Gabriel Reyes.”

He bent down to kiss him, getting the taste of him and Jack together. He pulled back, looking over at Jack, who was still kneeling down beside them. He reached out and pulled the man’s head close, kissing him. They kissed for a few moments. Then Jesse pulled back to look into his eyes.

“I love you too Jack Morrison.”

Jesse felt Jack and Gabe both freeze at that. He rolled over and lay down beside Gabe. 

He knew he was fucked now. He fucked the whole thing up.

After a few seconds Jack stood up over Jesse, then leaned down and kissed him again quickly.

“I love you too Jesse McCree.” The voice was barely above a whisper, but both men heard it.

Jack moved to lie down on the bed beside Jesse. Gabe moved his hand to take ahold of Jesse’s. After Jack lay down he took Jesse’s hand as well.

Staring up at the roof, Jesse said, “How did I do?”

“Was it good for you Jess?” Jack’s tone was serious.

“You were great Jesse.” Gabe sounded exhausted.

Jack was moving his arm around, and then a blanket was thrown across all three of them. The three men stayed silent, catching their breath. 

Jesse was laying there staring up. He finally spoke. “Gabe. Does it feel good getting fucked?”

“Yes, I love it. Why? You want to try it?” Reyes’ voice had gotten a little quieter with a teasing tone at the end. Jesse could tell he was being serious though.

“I…I think I do.” Jesse was quiet too.

“Maybe later you two. Go to sleep.” Jack chimed in. He asked Athena to turn the lights off.

As the lights went off, Jesse began thinking to himself.

What had he done? Was this going to fuck everything up for him? 

Would they still want to see him tomorrow or would he be kicked out and forgotten after they had their fun? Questions were racing through his mind.

He felt Gabe roll over and move, pulling him close to his chest. “Jesse, why are you so tense? Is everything okay?”

Jesse nodded his head trying to force himself to relax. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I love you Jesse, and so does Jack. Go to sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

As Jesse closed his eyes, he felt good being held. Tension began to melt away. He felt the truth in what Gabe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, I used to be able to update every couple of days. But with classes starting back I don't have as much free time. I'm definitely going to keep writing. My goal now is get a chapter out around every week or two. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came fast. Faster than Gabriel was ready for honestly.

Gabriel startled himself awake. His dream woke him up, but it escaped him. He hated that, they always haunted him for hours after. He was wrapped around Jesse, holding him close to his chest. His arm under Jesse was reaching out towards Jack. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; it read 10:40. He looked down at Jesse’s face and noticed he was awake, staring at the wall.

“Morning Cowboy.” Gabriel whispered, trying to not wake Jack up.

“Mornin’.” Jesse whispered. He turned around in Gabriel’s arms and looked up at him. Something was off.

“Is something wrong Jesse?”

“No.” Jesse took a few deep breaths then said, “Yes. I...I don’t want this to be it between us.” Jesse looked away then returned to Gabriel. 

“Why would you think that?” Gabe noticed Jack woke up behind Jesse. He took Gabe’s hand and was listening to them, not moving.

“I know y’all said y’all wanted me here. But that was...then. Does he really want this?” The cowboy took a deep breath, voice slightly louder, “Do ya mean it? Do _I_ mean it?”

Gabriel quietly murmurmed, “Cowboy. Do you think you mean it?”

“I think I do.”

“Jesse, I want you to know I love you. Really. I can’t lie to you.”

Jack spoke up then, “Cowboy, when Reyes talked about everything you two would do together I realised how much you meant to him. Then you got hurt. That’s when I knew he loved you. He’s never been able to hide his emotions from me, even though he tries. He loves you.” Jack reached out and touched Jesse’s back. “Last night made me realise that I really care for you too. Maybe not at the same level of love as Gabe, but you mean so much to him. And that means a lot to me. Please don’t think we’re just trying to use you for sex.”

Jack’s voice and touch started Jesse. He jumped in Gabriel’s arms, he hadn’t realised the man was awake. Jack’s touch was warm, yet cold, on his back. It felt comforting.

“You saw me talking to him last night. I was telling him that I wanted to keep doing this. That I wanted you and him to be happy. I never would have done this just to dump you out after. I couldn’t hurt you or him like that. Just know that I want this to keep going. I’ll always love Gabe and I know he’ll always love me. But I know we both have enough love for someone else.” Jack slid over and kissed Jesse on the back of his neck. 

“ _Cariño_. I love you.” Gabe’s husky voice was serious. He was lazily rubbing Jesse’s back.

“I don’t know what to do with this.” Jesse felt conflicted about it all. He took a heavy breath. “How would this even work.”

“Like last night. Or however you want. We haven’t done this before but that won’t stop us from trying.” Gabriel was trying to be reassuring, but Jesse wasn’t sure whether it was for him, himself, or all three of them. “I believe we could work.”

Calm and silence settled over them for a few minutes. Then Jack shifted around on the bed, the man’s warmth leaving from behind Jesse.

“We’re dirty. Get up you two. Into the shower.” He got out of bed, yanking the blanket and sheets off the other two and threw them on the floor. Gabe groaned dramatically in protest and got up, helping Jesse up then leading him to the bathroom. As they walked in Jesse looked back to watch Jack, he was stripping the bed down.

“Come on, shower’s ready.” Gabriel said to Jesse

The shower stall was large enough that all three of the men could fit inside; it was practically half the bathroom. There were two shower heads on opposite walls. Steam bellowed from behind the glass doors. They got under the warm spray. It felt good cleaning off after last night. As they were lathering up with soap, Gabe turned around pulling Jesse close. “ _Mi amor_ , come here.” 

Jesse leaned into him, sliding his hand down Gabriel’s back to his ass, then gently squeezed. Just thinking about last night had both men getting hard. Gabriel kissed Jesse quickly, feeling the man’s growing erection on his thigh. 

Jesse pulled back from the kiss. “You really love nicknames don’t cha. _Mi amado_.”

“Sure do _Vaquero_.”

He turned Jesse around and began washing his back, occasionally kissing his shoulders and neck. He caught himself admiring the man more than washing him off. Jesse relaxed under the man’s kisses and touch, feeling better than he had in a while. Letting out a sigh, he quietly mumbled to himself, “I love y’all.” He still couldn’t believe what was happening.

After a few minutes under Gabriel’s touch, Jesse pulled away and turned to face him. He motioned with his hand for Gabe to turn around, and then started cleaning and massaging the man’s back, occasionally kissing his back. He felt the stress melt out of the man, running down the drain with the water. He braced on the wall in front of him as Jesse rubbed and kneaded his back, closing his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh, “Damn. You’re good with your hands.”

Jesse hummed to himself with a grin on his face, “I can show you more later.” Gabriel could hear the shit-eating on Jesse’s face.

Gabriel turned around after a few minutes to face Jesse, then kissed him deep as they stood under the warm water. It was something neither man expected, the sincerity and love in the kiss was intense. It was aggressive like during sex. It was soft and slow. After a while Gabriel broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together, closing his eyes. He was holding Jesse’s face, and Jesse closed his eyes too. They stood touching for a few heartbeats then Gabriel stepped back, turning the water off. 

“Let’s get out. Jack’s waiting.”

As they opened the shower stall the smell of bacon hit them. 

Jesse looked at Reyes. “Is he cooking?”

“He always cooks breakfast. It’s his favourite.”

When the bathroom door opened Jack called out, “Got you both some clothes on the bed. Hurry and come eat you two.”

Two sets of basics were laying on the bed for them. Jack had put new sheets and a blanket on the bed. They got dressed. He didn’t see any of their clothes from last night in the room. Jack must have sent them to be cleaned.

As the two walked into the kitchen, Jack turned around to look at them.

“Don’t you two look handsome.” He was walking to the table setting down two mugs. “Sit down. Here you go.” He filled their mugs with coffee.

As they sat down he put down another plate with food then stood in the kitchen doorway. “Be back real quick. And Jesse. Don’t let him eat off my plate.” He held Jesse’s gaze with narrowed eyes. He left the doorway then they heard the shower starting up. 

The men ate quietly, just looking at one another. Once his food was gone Gabriel glanced at Jack’s plate. Jesse narrowed his eyes and pointed his fork at the man. “Don’t cha dare _Cabrón_.” Reyes arched his brows. He liked hearing Jesse’s Spanish. “Your Spanish sounds good.” He took a sip of coffee. His cock had gotten harder. “Hot too.”

Jesse arched his brow at the man. “Hmmm. Noted _Jefe_.”

The shower went quiet, then a few moments later Jack appeared in the doorway, blonde hair still wet and droplets all over his body. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Jesse was staring, taking the man in. Damn, he looked good, and the scars made him hotter. Fuck. Jack stared back, then winked. “Like what ya see?”

Reyes was looking at Jesse, ignoring his husband. “Obviously. Now sit down and eat. It’s getting cold.”

Jack sat down beside Jesse, then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He started eating, his eyes lighting up and a grin growing on his face. Jesse froze for a moment looking at Jack.

“So. What do you want to do today? It’s an off day.” Reyes asked louder than necessary to get Jesse’s attention. Jesse turned to look at him.

Jesse knew what he was going to say would kind of kill the mood. He looked down at the floor, then up at Gabriel’s eyes. “I want to talk. About us.”

Bullseye. The mood in the room shifted, Jack and Gabriel looked at each other across the table, having a silent conversation in seconds. A few seconds later they both looked at Jesse. Reyes spoke first. “Alright.”

“Let’s me finish. Then we can move to the couch.” Jack said. “And let me get dressed.”

The three men sat in silence as Jack scarfed down his food and chugged his coffee. Jack looked between both of them then nodded.

They all stood and began moving to the couch, Jack went to the closet and grabbed some clothes, putting them on as he walked across the room. Reyes and Jesse sat down on the couch. Jack almost fell as he put on his trousers. He saved himself and sat down in the chair by the couch.

“Okay Jess. Let’s talk.” Gabriel said after Jack sat down.

“So. I...don’t know how to say this. I want to do this more. I want more dates. I want more sex.” Jesse was stammering. “But…”

“All of those can be done. We want more too.” Jack was looking at Jesse, he could see Jesse was still deep in thought. He knew something else was bothering the man. 

Jesse took a quick breath. “But y’all are married.” 

“And?” Gabriel replied this time.

“ _And_?” Jesse was confused. 

“And is right. Yeah, we’re married. I want you to be with us. Jack wants you here too. We aren’t just gonna drop you after we fuck once. We’ve already told you that.” Gabriel’s tone had gotten serious. He was using his ‘Commander’ voice.

“Jesse, just let us prove it to you.” Jack had leaned forward in the chair. “We’ll show you.”

Gabriel pulled Jesse to face him, then kissed him. He stood, walking over to Jack’s chair and bent down to kiss him. As he straightened up he began walking to the TV.

“Jesse, stop stressing about everything.” Reyes spoke as he got to the entertainment centre.

He grabbed the remote turning the TV on. He began flipping through channels. He landed on a Spanish telenovela, turned the volume down some, then sat down beside Jesse on the couch. Jack stood up and went across the room to their desk and grabbed his tablet. He came back and sat on Jesse’s other side.

“You really like these don’t you?” Jesse asked Gabe as Jack turned the lights down with his tablet.

“They remind me of home.” Gabriel laid his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “My _abuelita_ watched these when I got home from school. These remind me of her. I always heard them when I took naps after school.” He sighed softly. Jesse laced his fingers with Gabriel’s and softly squeezed. He lifted their hands up and kissed Gabriel’s hand. 

They watched the show in silence. As the episode ended Jesse looked over and saw Jack was busy doing work on his tablet. He reached over and laid a hand on his knee. Jack looked over and smiled at Jesse. He laid his head against Reyes’ and watched the show. A few episodes had gone by and Jesse began picking up the plot: a woman’s long lost evil twin was trying to steal her husband and kill her to get their money, then she tried to kill him and be a widower. But the original twin showed up and stopped it all.

Jesse thought to himself that he’ll never understand soap opera plots. But both men kept watching them.

After a few hours Gabriel was blinking back sleep. Jesse was as well, A few minutes later both men were asleep.

Jack slowly stood up, trying his best to not wake the men. He walked over to his desk transferring his open tabs to the desktop. Sitting down, he opened all three of their schedules and began shuffling stuff around to give them time together over the next few weeks. He wanted Jesse to understand they both wanted him. He knew he would fall in love with the man just like Gabe. He cared for him. He wanted Jesse here with them. Gabe wanted Jesse with them. But would Jesse ever feel like he was wanted?

He knew Gabriel was working on finding who shot Jesse. He still wouldn’t tell either of them who did it. Jack was going to try and get Ana to talk with him. He really didn’t want anyone knowing. He was keeping it close to his chest. Maybe the man meant something to him in some way? 

They wouldn’t know unless he told them.

Gabriel had a team watching Deadlock Gorge since the raid. They’d begun to see some movement within and around the Gang’s base. Someone was there, but they’d just keep watching it for now. Reyes said he wanted to take Jesse with him to stakeout and raid it to see who they caught. 

Gabe’s only mission now was to find the man who shot Jesse. It consumed him fully while Jesse was recovering. Any time he wasn’t in the infirmary he was looking for leads and had most his agents looking too. He was going to find the man. He had been staying away from Jack to try and keep the mission underwraps. Then Jack found one of his files with information about agent locations and lists of people they had...aggressively...talked to. Jack confronted him about it, and Reyes asked him to help with some more official avenues. Morrison obliged. 

Both of them felt they were getting close to a suspect. But they would need Jesse to confirm who it was.

After reading and rereading the files, reports, and debriefs he’d been sent over the last few days, he began feeling hungry. He looked at the clock, it was almost 18.00. Jack had spent quite a bit of time doing reports, writing emails, setting up meetings, and other annoying shit. He fucking hated the meetings just as much as Reyes, but he put on a better show for them. So he was chosen to suffer through them.

The TV was still going in the background; the Spanish had become comforting to him over time too, even if he had next to no idea what was being said. He knew some stuff from Reyes, mainly inappropriate, but he had never learnt enough to be conversational. Whenever Gabriel fell asleep watching something in Spanish, he began constantly using Spanish nicknames for a few days after. Maybe Jesse would help Jack learn some Spanish. He’d have to ask the man.

He was hungry and they could come eat with him. He stood up and stretched, his joints and back popping, the stretching making him let out an orgasmic moan. He crossed the room and kneeled down beside the couch to try and wake the two men up.

“Jess. Gabe.” He gently touched one of their legs and gently shook them. “Wake up. It’s time to eat.” 

Neither man responded, only slightly shifting around. He tried again. “Jesse. Gabriel. Wake up.” He said it louder, while shaking them a little harder. They both had a little more movement this time, but still weren’t waking up. 

Gabriel was laying between Jesse’s legs with his head on the man’s stomach. They were filling the whole couch. They looked peaceful. Too bad Jack refused to go eat alone. Gabriel rarely slept this hard, he was usually the first one awake when someone moved around him while he was sleeping. 

One more time then. Jack stood up, adjusted himself, then screamed. “McCree. Reyes. WAKE UP.” Both men came alive. Gabriel sat straight up and was reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there. Jesse rolled off the couch onto the floor at Jack’s feet. Jack just stood there for a second as they both fully woke up.

Gabriel squinted at Jack with death in his eyes after a few seconds. “What. The fuck. Was that.” He stood up and glared at Jack. He punched his husband’s chest hard enough to bruise. “ _You fucking asshole._ ”

“You wouldn’t wake up. And I’m not eating alone.” He grinned as he bent down to help Jesse up, “So both of you get ready, I’m hungry.”

“Damn. Nearly had a heart attack. Fuck you.” Jesse was adjusting his clothing, then started looking around for his hat. Jack must have put it in his chair after they fell asleep. As he was putting it on he asked Jack, “What do ya wanna go eat?”

“I don’t know. Whatever.” Jack began walking back to his desk and started doing some more work on his tablet. He called back to the men, “You guys wanna go out or stay in?” He spun around in his chair to look at Gabriel’s back. “I wouldn’t mind more sushi.” He was smiling with a glint in his eye. 

“No Jackie. I want something else.” Gabriel thought to himself for a few minutes, then turned around to look at Jack. “A burger. I want a burger.”

“Haven’t had a good, greasy one since the Diner in the Gorge. Coffee was terrible tho.” Jesse looked over at Reyes. “A burger sounds great. Is there a place nearby?”

Jack was looking at both the men as they talked. When Jesse turned to look at him, he looked back. “There’s a themed Diner similar to the Gorge around here. It’s got some good stuff. Maybe you’ll like their coffee Jess.” Jack stood up from his desk and began walking to the closet to get dressed and ready. The other men were waiting.

Jesse saw Jack moving to the closet and stared at him as he changed. Jack noticed and smiled at Jesse with a wink. As he finished, he walked to the door and waited on the other two to follow.

“Come on you two. Let’s go.” He pulled out his comm and tapped on it some. “The car is waiting.”

Gabriel gave Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to Jack at the door, kissing his cheek as well. He looked back at Jesse and nodded toward the door. 

“Come on _vaquero_. Let’s go eat.” Jack opened the door as they stood waiting for him. 

This was still so much for Jesse. He was still shocked the men wanted him with them. He realised they were really trying to show him they wanted him with them. He had to stop letting it bother him. He trusted them. 

“Comin’.” He began walking to the door. As he got was leaving the room he leaned over to kiss both Gabriel and Jack on the lips quickly, then headed towards the lift confident the men were following him.

Both Jack and Gabriel looked at each other after Jesse kissed them. He had rarely initiated any sort of contact with them over the past hours. When they’d touch him or kiss him casually he’d kind of freeze and tense up.

Reyes and Jack began walking after Jesse. Jesse waited for them at the lift and the three of them rode down together. They quickly got in the car and were dropped off at the Diner. They walked in and sat down in a booth, Gabriel sat down beside Jesse in seat. The waitress waved and Jesse tipped his hat at her. She began walking over to them, grabbing menus on her way.

“How are you handsome fellas?”

Jesse spoke. “We’re fine. How are you lovely lady?”

She blushed, “I’m fine darlin.” Her name tag read Darleen. “What can I get to drink for y’all?”

“We’ll take coffees. Can you bring some milk for us?”

“No sugar?”

“You’re sweet enough Darleen.” He winked at her. She blushed and turned, leaving the men alone.

Jack looked at Gabriel. “Damn. No wonder you fell for him Gabe. He flirts harder than I fuck you.”

Jesse looked at Jack with a grin. Gabriel reached up onto the table and took Jesse’s hand. “Yes. He does.” He squeezed Jesse’s hand. “And you fuck me harder, thank you very much. His charm is his biggest strength. And he knows it.” Jack put his hand on top of the other two’s and squeezed softly.

The waiter came back and looked at the men and their hands on the table. The realisation the men were together wrote itself across her face. She smiled awkwardly at them. As she sat their cups down the men let go of each other and waited for her to set everything she down. After she set it all down the men were passing the coffee around filling their cups and adding milk.

“What can I get y’all to eat?”

Gabriel asked, “What kind of burgers do you have? Any with bacon?”

“Yes we do. We got a bacon cheeseburger, a regular cheeseburger, and plain burger.”

“We’ll all have a bacon cheeseburger please.”

“All the way?”

Gabriel looked at Jesse; he knew Jack wanted everything on it. Jesse nodded his head yes.

“Yes ma’am. Thank ya.”

She wrote on her notepad, then walked away, leaving the men alone.

“So, Jess. I have a question.” Gabriel asked after he took a sip of coffee.

“Hmm?” Jesse was drinking some of the coffee. “Better than the Gorge at least.” Jack chuckled as Jesse made a face as he set the cup down.

“Would you go with me and stakeout Deadlock in a few days? We’ve seen some activity in the base again.”

Jesse knew the man wasn’t telling him the whole truth. “And you’re lookin’ for who shot me. Damn you. I knew ya would even though I told ya to leave it alone.” He took another sip of coffee. “I’ll go with you. But if we don’t find him there. Leave it alone Gabriel. For me.”

Gabriel shifted in the seat to turn and look into Jesse’s eyes. “I will Jess. Promise.”

“Why are you protecting him Jesse?” Jack asked.

“Because he isn’ worth the trouble Jack. He’s a piece of shit. He doesn’ deserve the effort.”

“He fucking shot you McCree. You expect us to stop looking for a man that shot you in the back?”

“I know either of you won’t stop looking. So ya know what. If he isn’t at the base, I’ll tell y’all who he is. You’re waiting until then for a name.” Jesse took another drink of coffee. Gabriel and Jack could both feel that was the end of that conversation.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, slowly sipping on their coffees. Gabriel spied Darleen walking over to their table carrying their plates. He began moving their napkins and cups around to make space. “Darleen is coming with the food.”

She sat all their plates down then asked, “Everything look good?” All three men nodded and said ‘yes’. “I’ll get you guys more coffee.” She turned and left them.

They began eating in silence. She brought another pot of coffee and a glass of milk a few moments later. They kept eating, then Jack spoke up. “So. Jesse. Earlier I kind of tweaked our schedules around to give us all some time off together over the next few weeks. Or just some you and Gabe time. Whatever. I made sure you two had time together, I’ll be busy for some of your days off.”

“That’s awfully sweet of ya.” He spoke between chews of his burger. “But I do want you too.”

“He can be nice when he wants. And Jess, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Gabriel had finished eating. He was drinking his coffee as the other two finished eating. As they were finishing the waitress brought their cheque. Jack dug around in his jacket then handed her a card. She took it from him and was gone for a few moments.

After she returned the men got ready and Gabriel grabbed his comm and summoned the car. It was waiting out front and it took them back to base. The men went straight up to the Commander’s room.

“Jesse, do you wanna stay with us?” Gabriel asked as he was stripping down.

“Oh. Ya thought I was gonna go back to mine? Y’all got such a nice bed.”

“So you’re using us for our bed now huh.” Jack said as he stripped down and sat on the couch beside Reyes. “Come sit down Jess.”

He looked at them then stripped down as well. All three men were in their underwear sitting down on the couch. Jack had the TV remote and was watching a sappy love film. Jesse sat down beside Gabriel and watched the film with them. As it ended Jack stood up, “I’m going to bed.”

“See you in a bit love.” The other two got up a few minutes later. All three men fit comfortably on the bed. Jesse lay in between them, then snuggled up to Gabe. He reached back and touched Jack’s leg.

“Night I love y’all.”

“Night, Jess.”

“Night, _vaquero_. Night Jackie. Love you both.”

Jesse sensed both men immediately fall asleep. Their breathing evened out and slowed down. He’d never get used to that. He laid there for a while thinking to himself. He’d never get used to this. To these men. To loving them and being loved back.

He began stressing about staking out Deadlock. He joined Blackwatch to get away from them. Going back with Gabe, even if most of them were locked up, was hard for him. He didn’t want to see who was left. Who else would try to shoot him? He’d face that when they got to it. And he’d have Gabe with him. It would be alright. He knew Gabe would watch his back and keep him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of long. I wrote this whilst partially drunk in a few places and reread it so many times it nothing looks right. So if anything is majorly wrong that'd be nice to know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wrote this whilst a little drunk and really just wanted some cute like date-y night stuff with the boys. Hopefully you like this. Next chapter is gonna have some good ole stakeout sex. Gabe is eternally horny and Jesse's gonna have to deal with him.

The next few days were a blur that turned into a few weeks. After they had their ‘date’ at the Diner Jesse began doing work and light training again. But earlier in the day Jesse had received a message from Gabriel telling him they had some news for him they’d tell him tonight. Then he also sent a follow up message saying he was cooking tonight. Jesse didn’t know what to expect. When Jesse walked through the door he smelt seasoned chicken and avocado. Damn it smelt good.

He partially undressed, hanging his hat on the hook Jack had gotten made for him. It was cast iron and the part that screwed to the wall was a sheriff’s star with ‘McCree’ on it. When Jack pulled it out one night after a rough day to show him he couldn’t believe it. Gabriel started laughing so hard he began wheezing as he hit Jesse’s back. Jesse was stunned, at a loss for words, only thing he could say was ‘thank you’. Then the next day when the men got back to the room it was hanging on the wall above the hook he used for his jacket.

He took another deep breath and moved into the kitchen, only to be surprised by the sight before him. Reyes was only wearing some tight briefs and an apron. He was assembling something in a pan, only thing Jesse could see were his arms moving as his back rippled. Jack was sitting at the table wearing a shirt from what Jesse could see, rolling something. Tamales. Jack was rolling tamales; he already had a foil pan full and was working on another one. Gabriel turned around and sat a spatula down on the counter.

“Hey babe.” Gabriel smiled at him. “I’m making Quesadillas. I’ve got guacamole and salsa ready.”

“Everythin’ really smells amazin’ Gabe.” Jesse was still standing in the doorway. Hearing Gabe call him babe like he does Jack stunned him. He started looking between the men. Damn, they’re a great couple. They care for each other and Jesse really feels they care for him. He’s slowly stopped questioning it and just accepting that they care for him. And he cares for them.

“And Jackie is getting the tamales ready.” Jack was still prepping and rolling more tamales. He looked up at the mention of his name.

“He always says I fuck up and burn the quesadillas so he made me do this tonight.” Jack stared at his husband, “I’m sure I’ll fuck this up somehow though. I always do.” He was smiling, and the teasing got Reyes’ attention.

“Because you do. Every time you touch something Morrison, you fuck it up. Breakfast is the only thing you don’t.” He looked back at Jesse, “Jess, if you could, finish this one then make yours however you want them. I’m gonna help him finish the tamales so I can get them going while we eat.” 

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a giant pot. He washed out it out then began stacking the tamales Jack had already made into it and sat down beside Jack to help make the rest.

Jesse walked over to the stove and grabbed a plate to assemble his quesadilla. He had set out a whole array of fillings. The seasoned chicken he smelt earlier must have been the diced chicken made for the quesadillas.

Jesse turned to look at the men working on the tamales. “What’s the filling for those?”

Gabe didn’t look up, “It’s a red chile barbacoa. It’s good.”

“Where did you get the stuff for that?”

“Ana helped me...procure it all over the last few days. I’ve really been wanting to cook for you two. I hope you like it.”

“Procure?” Jack and Jesse said it in unison looking at Gabriel. 

Reyes laughed, deep from his chest, “Yes. She’s got more connections than we do.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Jesse went back to cooking his quesadilla. Finishing his first one he started making himself another. He was hungry, and still a little worried about what they had to tell him.

The men had finished rolling the tamales and Gabriel began stacking them in the giant pot. He got it all ready and set it on the stove to begin steaming. As he got close, Jesse leaned in and gave him a quick kiss; Gabriel froze for a moment then grabbed his and Jack’s plates from the counter with a goofy smile on his face. He grabbed the jar of salsa that was on the counter. Jack went to get them some drinks and the guacamole Gabriel had made. 

Jack was also unsurprisingly underdressed. He had a tight slogan shirt on; Gabe buys them for him nonstop, and the same kind of tight briefs as Gabriel. The men were never remotely dressed while in their room. Jesse always felt overdressed around them. He’d have to start stripping down like them; maybe he’d get a good reaction from them. 

Jack came back to the table and sat down a beer and a tall carafe filled with margarita. Jesse brought over some glasses for him and Gabe along with his plate. He poured some in both the glasses. All three men sat down and began eating.

“So. What did you want to tell me?” Jesse looked across the table at Reyes. 

“I’ll tell you later babe. It’s nothing bad. If anything it’s really good.” Reyes swallowed what was in his mouth. “You’ll see.”

Jack glared at Gabriel. “Don’t talk with your mouth full Gabe.”

“Fuck you Jack.” Gabriel had more food in his mouth.

They all continued eating, Gabe and Jesse refilled their drinks as needed; Jack got up and got another beer when his was empty. As the three men finished eating they quickly cleaned up setting the dirty dishes in the sink to soak. Gabriel checked on the tamales and took the pot off the stovetop and began getting them out into a few different storage containers to put them in the fridge. He kept three out, and they all three ate the one offered.

“Damn Gabe, these are good.” Jesse said with his mouth full of hot tamale.

“Anytime he makes them they’re always good.” Jack had just swallowed the overly hot tamale.

“Thanks. Both of you. Happy you liked them.” Gabe leaned over and kissed both of the men on the cheeks quickly.

He got the pot emptied out and into the sink with the other stuff. He ushered the men into the bedroom and turned on the TV. He was flipping through the channels and stopped on some weird B-list horror film. It looked terrible. Jack grabbed the remote and instead flipped to the news. They were covering a big upcoming event that Overwatch would be at along with other world leaders. Jack looked at the two men and began getting undressed. 

“Well, that was convenient. I was going to tell you tomorrow. We’re all gonna go to a big dinner event next month. Us, Ana, Reinhardt, and even Angela. She’s gonna show off some new tech she’s been working on.” Jack had got under the sheets, patting for the other two men to join him. 

They both started stripping down. As Jesse got in bed he said, “I hope you two have fun.”

Jack’s face had confusion painted across it. “You two? You’re coming too you know.”

Gabe got under and pulled Jesse close to him, “You thought we’d go without you?”

“Kinda?” Jesse shrugged in Gabe’s arms.

“Why would we do that?” Reyes spoke softly into his hair.

“You two are married. And it’s normal for you two to go places together. Didn’t think I mattered all that much honestly.”

“You sell yourself short Jesse.” Jack shook his head in a ‘no’ motion as he looked at Jesse. “Let me tell you what Angela said.”

Jack reached over and grabbed his comm off the nightstand. Getting to his messages, he summarised what was sent. 

_Gabriel, this is Dr Ziegler. I am informing you that Jesse is now cleared for mission deployments and is able to undergo more intense physical training. Whilst he can do more intense work, do not give him too much. Start slow for him. His back will still be sore and weak._

Gabe gave Jesse a dirty grin as Jack read the message Angela sent. He leaned over Jesse giving him a deep, messy, kiss. Their tongues fought and both tasted the drinks from dinner. When he pulled back looking Jesse in the eyes, his pupils were blown wide. Filled with lust. He leaned over and gave Jesse another quick kiss, whispering softly, “Love you.” Then he looked up as Jack finished reading and pulled him close for a kiss, “You too.”

“I know.” Jack whispered back softly as he pushed Gabe away. “Go to sleep you two.”

Gabriel lay back on the bed and slipped his arm around Jesse. “Well, well, _vaquero_ , time to get you back into hard training. I hope you’re ready.”

Jack lay on the other side of Jesse. Every night Jesse slept between them. Other nights Gabe and Jack cuddled together and Jesse slept beside them. He enjoyed both of them. Gabriel was the cuddling-holding type, whilst Jack kept his back to them facing away. Always close but not too close, Jesse felt his heat and sometimes his skin, but he was always a furnace of heat when they were sleeping. It was comforting. They fell asleep. Jesse wrapped in Gabe’s arms, held tight to his chest.

\---------------------

Gabriel was giving Jesse slightly less work, but had began ramping it up over time to a little more than usual getting him back up to par with extra training. Plus, Gabriel wouldn’t turn down any extra time with Jesse. Jack came and joined them sometimes as break from his files and reports. The three men always had a good time and would shower together, then eat after.

Every night Jesse came and ate with them then stayed the night. On days off they’d go eat off base and have nice date nights. The hostess at the Sushi restaurant had even learnt Jesse’s name and began to treat him the same at the other two, and knew when Jack or Gabe called the table would be for three. She memorised his order and drinks like she had Jack’s and Gabriel’s. Jesse began to feel a little...fear...settle in that she knew they were together. He was still worried about it for some reason even though both men didn’t care and openly touched and gave affection to him. Every time they went there Jesse was worried Gabriel or Jack, mainly Jack if he was honest, would bring up that they haven’t had sex in a few weeks. The past few times they had gone it was just Jack or Gabriel wanting to talk to Jesse about how he felt or what was happening on base. They always picked it because it was quiet and the nice hostess always gave them a secluded table in the back. 

Jesse assumed the two men were fucking on their own but he didn’t have the courage to ask them. They hadn’t had sex for a while. But Jack and Gabriel weren’t going to press it. They assumed Jesse would broach the topic with them when he wanted to. 

They talked about it in their offices when they went to see each other for some paperwork or files. After the last time they talked about it Jack set himself on a mission to _at least_ get Gabe and Jesse to blow each other. Or something. Jack couldn’t stand Gabriel when he was horny, and he assumed Jesse was equally as pent up if he wasn’t jerking himself off daily at this point.

Jack and Reyes would miss meetings to be with Jesse for lunch, though they didn’t tell him that. Jack had begun to really enjoy Jesse’s company. He began to understand why Gabriel loved being around him so much. The man was genuinely nice and pleasant. He loved to listen to their stories, but also had his own to tell. Occasionally Gabriel or Jack would ask a question about his time in Deadlock and Jesse would pivot away from it as fast as possible. They both realised that was something sensitive to him and off the table of discussion for the time being. 

After Jesse joined Blackwatch he gave Gabriel information about Deadlock and members to help track them down if they weren’t caught at the Raid. And that was really the last he spoke of his time in the Gang to the men besides the occasional story or two of a funny moment. But there was some information he withheld, and it was coming back to get him. Like a bullet to the back.

Over the few weeks after the Diner Jesse noticed people treated him a little differently. They didn't avoid him anymore, but some still acted like he didn’t belong. He had met some new people and even Fareeha mentioned it to him one day. It was nice, he began to feel like he belonged and stopped feeling people would turn on him for not being a traditional Blackwatch member.

Gabriel and Jack began to feel that others had noticed that they were closer and friendlier with Jesse than a few weeks before so. 

Then one day Ana brought it to Jack’s attention. 

Ana walked into his office and sat down across from him. She asked to come to his office to give him reports, but he could feel something else was going to come up. She knocked, then just walked in. 

“So, Jack, how are you?” Ana was walking to sit down across from him.

“I’m fine Ana. How are you?”

“I’m well.” She shifted in her seat setting her tablet down on the desk. “I’ve been hearing some...rumours about you. And Gabriel. And Jesse.”

Panic set in for a second. “Oh.” He swallowed hard. “Well then.”

Ana had a grin on her face, like a cat about to purposely knock an expensive vase off a shelf. “Fareeha has told me that people are asking why you two have been hanging around Jesse so much. I didn’t tell her I was already suspicious of you three. You and Reyes have never been able to hide anything from me.”

Jack was a little stunned. He or Gabe weren’t trying to _hide_ their relationship with Jesse, but they also weren’t screaming it over the intercom for everyone. (Their? He really was falling for Jesse huh.) But it wasn’t a surprise at all that Ana picked it up so quickly. She was always quick to notice when stuff was happening.

“What are the rumours?”

“From what Fareeha heard some agents seem to think Gabriel is cheating on you. With Jesse.”

“That’s...really kind of shitty. They think he’d cheat on me?”

“Jack. They don’t know you or him like that.”

“What do you know about Jesse?”

“Do you think I wouldn’t notice him coming to your room every night for the past month?”

“Maybe?”

“Really.” She feigned being hurt by that.

“No. I assumed you’d figure it out, but I didn’t think it be such a big deal with others.”

“Jack. You three are inseparable when you're around each other. You've missed meetings to be them. And Gabriel calls you both all kinds of names in Spanish. I’m scared to ask Athena what some of them mean.”

“You got me there. And you shouldn’t.”

Ana stood up. “That is all. Here’s some files for you. They aren’t important, just little updates. Just wanted you know what’s going around the base.” She pushed her tablet on the table closer to him, held his gaze, then turned and left his office.

He wanted to tell Gabriel, but he knew telling would lead to him making everything into something bigger. He’d hunt down and call out people who were talking and punish them. Jack decided he’d keep it to himself. He’d send a message to Gabe to get him and Jesse gone for a bit. He’d try and work who is saying what around base while they were gone. And make it clear none of it was their business.

_Reyes. I want you and Jesse to go stakeout the Deadlock base for a week or two. Since he was cleared by Angela for missions I’ve updated his file and you and he are fine to go. I know you’ve wanted to go. So this is your chance. Get your man and go. I’m getting you two the larger room at the base set up. It’ll be ready when you get there._

_P.S. I’ll be late tonight. Gotta make up some messages and calls. Tell Jesse I love him._

After the message was sent to Gabriel he reached out to the Blackwatch agents at the Gorge base and began getting everything set up for the arrival of his two men. Jack hoped for Jesse’s sake that he’d fuck Gabriel otherwise the man would just get so desperate and start begging for something from Jesse.

\---------------------

Gabriel was in his office, checking on reports and updates from his teams out in the field. He was getting some interesting stuff from the team in the Gorge and the team in Venice. He’d have to get out to the Gorge soon.

His desktop pinged. He had a message. It was from Jack.

He opened it and began reading. This was...perfect. He’d ask Jesse tonight while they ate and waited for Jack.

Going to the Gorge would be good. Maybe Jesse would tell him who shot him. Hopefully they’d find him at the base.

The man was going to be extremely hurt. Or dead. Whichever came first. But probably dead. That felt right.


	16. Chapter 16

At the end of the day they were sitting at the table eating leftovers. Gabriel stared across the table at Jesse. Feeling Gabe’s eyes on him, Jesse looked at the man, brushing hair out of his eyes. Gabriel was wearing a half grin.

“You need to get that cut.” 

“I should huh. ‘Morrow I think I will.” Jesse had been putting it off. He liked his hair longer instead of the crew cuts the rest had, but he had been putting off trimming it. He was getting annoyed with it though.

“Jack said he’d be late,” Gabe took a quick bite to buy some time. Talking around the food in his mouth, “He also told me to ask you something.” 

“What is it? And don’t talk with food in your mouth _cabró_.”

“He said that since you’re allowed to go off base again, he wants us to go the Gorge and watch the Deadlock base. I’ve been getting more reports of activity from it.” Gabriel was watching Jesse closely. He knew this might upset him. “Someone is there trying to start the weapon trading from what we can tell.” 

Jesse looked at the man. “Reyes. I already said I’d go. When do ya wanna leave?” 

“Will tomorrow work?” Gabriel was watching the man eat. Just watching Jesse’s jaw work made his cock twitch. 

Damn. He was really fucking pent up.

“That’s fine. I’ll havta get my stuff ready in the morning.” He went back to eating, watching the man across from him. Eyeing him closely as he chewed.

“I can help if you want. I just have some last minute stuff I’ll need to sign off on before we go.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I got it.”

Both men finished eating in silence. They cleaned up then moved to the couch. 

“What do ya wanna watch?”

“Dunno.” Jesse grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels. To Gabriel’s surprise he settled on an old sci-fi show.

“Really? This?” Reyes had seen it before with Jack. He never really got into it though.

“Yeah. It’s old but it’s good. Plus everyone looks damn good in it.” He started watching it intensely. 

Jesse scooted over slightly closer to Gabe, pressing their sides together. Gabe reveled in the heat of the man beside him. His cock twitched again. Damn. 

They watched the show in silence. After a while Gabriel shifted a little in place, and then whispered. 

“McCree?”

“Reyes?” Jesse whispered back.

“Look at me.”

Jesse had a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Soooo. Jess.” Gabriel was searching his eyes for an answer to a question he hadn’t asked.

“Soooo. Gabie.” Jesse parroted back, staring. 

He hadn’t heard that name from anyone but Jack. It sounded lovely coming from Jesse.

He leaned in and kissed Jesse. Immediately he started getting harder. He pushed more intensity into it. Jesse returned the intensity, trying to take control of it. They kept going. They were both panting, then Jesse broke the kiss, biting Gabe’s lip softly.

“Well then.” Gabe huffed out. He had gotten much harder and the bite on his lip really got him going.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Jesse asked as he reached up and ran his thumb over Gabe’s bottom lip. It had swollen slightly.

“No. Just…” Gabe reached down and readjusted himself in his sweats. “I’m good.”

Jesse watched Gabe adjust himself. He raised an eyebrow. “You want help wit’ that?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” Gabe had a smirk. 

Jesse leaned forward and pulled him close to kiss him. Jesse reached down and squeezed Reyes’ cock through his sweats and smirked into the kiss. Jesse felt himself getting hard in his jeans. He moved and shifted on the couch trying to get some relief for himself. They kept going Jesse occasionally squeezing him, the kiss getting deep and aggressive; their tongues fighting for control. Gabe had been pent up for a while and this wasn’t helping him at all.

He needed some relief. He reached into his sweats pushing Jesse's hand away and stroked himself slowly, teasing himself and the man sharing his space. He could tell Jesse was getting more turned on.

Something felt wrong. Someone was there. He quickly pulled his hand out of his sweats and gently pushed Jesse away. He looked towards the hall where he felt eyes watching him. Someone was standing there, still as possible.

“Morrison?” Gabe asked, slightly above his normal volume. 

No response. Shadows shifted in the hall.

“Jack?” Jesse whispered in surprise. “Where?”

“Pretty sure he’s in the hallway.” He nodded towards the hallway. 

The door clicked, followed by a beep signalling the lock sliding into position. Jesse tensed up in Gabriel’s arms. The mood was gone. Both men were now more focused on who was watching them.

“Jack? Answer me.” Gabe called out.

An outline appeared in the doorway, body partially visible to both men. Then a familiar voice spoke out.

“ _Yeeeeess_?”

Fucking. Morrison.

“How long have you been there?” 

“ _Long enough._ ” He was still concealing himself in the shadows of the hall.

“Come on Jack. Get in here.”

He walked into the room, jacket over his shoulder, with his boots off. The man’s crotch had a noticeable tent. “I didn’t want to...interrupt you two.” He dropped his boots and hung his jacket up.

“Wouldn’ of minded,” Jesse was watching the man.

“And ruin the moment?” He walked across the room and sat down in the chair. “I couldn’t do that.”

“Hope you enjoyed it. And you did ruin the moment asshole.” Gabe looked towards the man’s pants, “Do you want help with...?”

“No. I’m fine. Appreciate the offer though. Just going to take a shower real quick.” He stood up and leaned over and kissed both men on the top of their heads softly. “I assumed you two would have been in bed already.”

“We were getting there Sunshine.” Gabriel was tugging at Jack’s shirt as he started walking away from them, holding him there. “But _nooo_ , your voyeurism set me off.”

The pulsing blue glow of the TV lit up Jack’s profile as he walked away; lines of deep fatigue were drawn on his face. Dammit. Reyes made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow. He needed to tell Jack to stop trying to carry the world on his shoulders all the time again, even Atlas needed a break. He took too much responsibility, tried too hard to be perfect for everyone. Jack covered for Gabriel more times than he could say ‘thank you’ and took all the fire, even when they argued about it and Gabriel told him not too. As much as the UN and others hated they were together, no one else stepped up to plate. So it fell to them to keep it all together. Reyes refused to let people drive them apart.

Jack was heading straight for an early grave and Gabriel refused to just watch it happen. 

Gabriel let go of Jack’s shirt and he crossed to the bathroom, leaving a crack in the door that threw a sliver of light across the room. Jesse and Gabriel got up and went to lie down in bed. The hiss of the shower started up and it put Jesse to sleep. A few minutes later Gabriel felt Jesse slightly come to as the bed dipped and Jack got under the sheets. Jesse heard the two men whispering to each other as he drifted back asleep.

\-------------------

The next morning when Reyes woke up Jack was gone.

He left protein bars on the table and a note. Gabriel grabbed the note, passed a few bars to Jesse, and read the note then balled it up and threw it at the trash. It was just said he was going to be busy today.

“Jess.”

“Hmmm?” Jesse hummed around the bar as he ate it.

“While you get your stuff together I’m going talk to Jack and finish up some stuff. Message me when you’re ready. ‘Kay?”

“Sure _Jefe_. Will do.”

Both men showered, got ready, and went their separate ways for the day. 

Gabriel made a direct line to Jack’s office. As he got closer he got more frustrated with his husband. Why did he try to carry the world and do everything himself? Once he got there he pressed the panel to open the door. Athena lit up and spoke.

“Hello Commander Reyes. The Strike Commander is busy at the moment. Please, come back later.”

“Just open the damn door Athena.”

“I can’t do that.”

Fucking AI. 

Fine then.

Gabriel started knocking on the door repeating ‘Jack’ in an ever louder voice. Suddenly the door slid open. Jack was standing at the holoscreen on the wall beside his desk. He was on a call with a few people Gabriel only had slight memories of, most likely the PR crew Jack had.

“What is it Reyes?” Jack was staring daggers into his skull. 

Obviously he interrupted something. They could all get the fuck over it.

“I need to talk to you.” After taking a few steps into the room the door quickly closed behind him. “Now Morrison. It’s important.”

Jack watched him for a moment; then he turned back to the people and told them he needed to go. Once the call ended Jack sat at his desk. Gabriel sat across from him.

“So then. Why did you agree to send me and Jesse to the Gorge? Last night I could see how stressed you are. What’s wrong?” Reyes shifted in his seat a little, leaning towards Jack, lowering his voice. “You had been doing so well taking on less work and stress. What happened?”

“The reports from the Gorge were interesting. I wanted you to take Jesse and a team to go check it out.” Jack spoke calmly, like he was reading off a teleprompter.

“What else?” Gabriel knew he wasn’t getting it all. He gave Jack his knowing gaze. “ _Tell me_.” Gabriel’s voice had gone ‘Commander’ deep. 

Jack interlaced his fingers on his desk. “People think you’re cheating on me with Jesse. I didn’t want you to hear it and start punishing everyone. Ana and I are figuring it out.” He rushed it all out, not wanting to give Gabe time to butt in.

“People think I would do that? To you?” Gabriel’s gusto was gone. He was hurt. He would never.

“Gabe. You know people are always trying to drive us apart. I didn’t want it bothering you. I’m used to dealing with this kind of shit.” Jack crossed his arms on his chest. “Before we told the world we were married and had been for years, the media constantly worried about who I was sleeping with. If it wasn’t Angela, it was Ana. Or any woman I was remotely close to. I fucking hated it but I knew you didn’t want anyone to know about us. We never wore our rings in public. We hid our relationship for years from the world.”

“But then the video got out.” Gabe remembered it all.

“Yeah. Hard to explain away having your tongue down another man’s throat while feeling him up in a club.” Jack shrugged. “So I came out and dragged you with me. I know you hated me for that. And some of the world hated us both. They wanted us gone.”

“Yeah. I did at the time.” Gabe was still quiet. “It was no one's business anyway.”

“It isn’t. But people make it their business Reyes. So I’ve dealt with this shit ever since, and always did my best to keep it from you. I’ve got this.” Stress and worry painted themselves across Jack’s face. Gabriel thought about how much it all must weigh on him. 

“Okay then Jack. Once I get back, we’re lessening your workload. We’ll get you an assistant or two to help you with menial stuff. You can’t carry everything and everyone by yourself. I refuse to let you keep working yourself to death here in this fucking office.” Gabe let his sadness and frustration seep into his voice. He absolutely hates that Jack does this to himself.

“Gabe, you know I have to. You hate doing paperwork, dealing with the annoying people, and going to PR events. So I do it. You get to do the work and missions you want to do. I’m stuck here as the poster boy. At least one of us gets to have fun.” Jack was looking at the holopad on his desk dealing with some files. Gabriel felt pain pang inside him, Jack was sacrificing everything just so he could do missions and do less paperwork.

Gabe reached over and locked the screen on the tablet. “Jackie. I’m sorry. Promise me you’ll let me help you.” He held Jack’s hands to hold his attention. “Tell me you’ll take more personal time. You’re not a machine. I’ll help you do more paperwork. I’ll go to PR shit with you. Jesse can come with us. I’ll do whatever. I can’t stand seeing you stressed and strung tight every time you come to bed.”

“I promise babe. I promise.” Morrison's voice broke on the end. He was just trying to placate his husband. And he knew Gabe knew it. Reyes let go of Jack’s hands.

He whispered as he stood up, “Dammit Boy Scout. I’m holding you to it.”

“Love you too. Tell Jesse I said hi when you see him.”

Leaving Jack’s office Gabe went to his office. He messaged Genji and a few other agents to get ready. Then he started reading the recently updated files and reports. Some eyes in the Gorge were starting to complain that the systems were messing up. Minutes of surveillance footage would be gone. Sometimes their comms wouldn’t work at all when they were trying to contact HQ. Then someone mentioned seeing something purple moving around the Gang’s hideout. That got his attention.

He checked with Lindholm in Engineering to make sure the new body armour and kit was ready. Ana and Gabriel had worked with him and got Jesse a new piece to compliment Peacekeeper. He had perfected a mini-flashbang for Jesse that would go off much faster with a smaller radius, and it wouldn’t affect Jesse nearly as much as his target. Jesse had used it a few times practising with Ana. He seemed to really enjoy it. It let him get back at someone that got the drop on him.

After reading the man’s report on the armour and kit items, his desktop pinged. A message. It was from Jess. He opened it.

_Hey Jefe, Genji told me ya messaged him. Bringin’ a whole team I take it. This’ll be fun. Meet me in your room. I got something for you._

Looking at the clock on his desktop Gabe realised the man was ready earlier than he assumed he would be. The others knew to show up at the flight bay tonight. So he wasn’t worried about them. He still had a few things to read over. He sent Jesse a quickly reply saying he’d be at the room in a little bit. He went back to reading more files. The fact he’d be Jesse away from nosey people would be nice. He was excited to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter and the next few were like all written at once over the past few weeks. It was so big I decided to try and break it up in good spots. Hopefully you like this one. 
> 
> Jesse and Gabriel can't get a break.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some quick translations for the story. 
> 
> Bitte -- please  
> Qué mierda -- what a load of shit/what the fuck

Jesse had woken up, ate, and showered quickly with Gabe. The whole time the man seemed a little worried. Jesse assumed it was because of the talk he wanted to have with Jack. Something was up with them. 

He figured he could go see Genji to get his hair trimmed. The Shimada man helped him before and Jesse hoped he would help again so he wouldn’t have to go off base to get it done. 

As they separated for the day Jesse knew he wanted to get something for Reyes to cheer him up, but he didn’t know what. He’d ask Genji for an idea. Jesse messaged the Shimada and asked if he was willing to trim his hair. The man replied with a simple ‘yes’, followed by a ‘come to my room’.

Once Jesse got to the man’s room he knocked. The door opened a moment later. 

“Hello McCree.” He stepped aside for him to enter. 

The man’s body still threw McCree off balance. Seeing such a mash-up of technology and flesh was disturbingly beautiful. Angela and Lindholm were miracle workers. She brought him back from near death and helped Lindholm create this new body for him. Even though he was mostly machine now, Jesse believed he never lost his humanity, even if Genji had troubles with it himself. McCree and Genji had gotten to be close friends. They might not agree on everything, but Jesse respected the man and his skills.

“Howdy, Genji. How are ya?” McCree tipped his hat as he walked in. 

Genji ushered Jesse to the bathroom. Scissors were on the counter. 

“I am well. And how are you?” 

“Pretty fine.”

“How much do you want cut off this time?”

“Justa trim is all.”

Genji motioned for him to sit on the toilet, then took the hat and gently set it on the counter. He laid a few towels over Jesse’s shoulders to help catch the hair. McCree’s hair fell back down into his eyes and he resisted brushing it aside. Genji grabbed the scissors and cut the air twice giving Jesse a sinister grin. 

“That won’t take long then.” Genji started cutting his hair, bit by bit, getting the hair out of his eyes and evening it out all around. The man was good.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Jesse spoke. “Hey, what do you think Commander Reyes would want? For like a small gift, he seems a tad stressed today.”

“Wouldn’t you know more than I? You and he have been around each other nonstop.”

“What do you mean?” Jesse’s voice was lower.

“Jesse. You and he have been inseparable. And anytime the Strike Commander is around, you three cannot be split up.” Genji was smiling at him. Jesse didn’t like it. 

“Why the grin?” Jesse was staring hard at Genji.

“No reason. Get him some candy or something. Sweets always make people happier.”

Jesse sat silent in thought as Genji worked. 

“How does this look.” He helped Jesse stand to look in the bathroom mirror. There was a ding in the bedroom. Genji walked away and came back with his comm. 

“Lookin’ great.” He turned and Genji helped get the towels off. “Thank you Genji.”

“Commander Reyes sent a message.” He paused to read it. “Hmm, I’m going to the Gorge. I wasn’t expecting to go anywhere.”

“You are? Wonder who’s all goin’ then.”

Genji looked at Jesse. He had a questioning look in his eyes. “Well then. I’ll see you there. Time for you to go.” Genji started guiding Jesse to the door. 

He put on his hat, and then tipped it at the man. “Thanks for ya help Genji.”

“No problem. Always nice to see you McCree.”

Jesse figured he should go buy Gabe something. 

He took the long way to the commissary, stopping by the rec room to see Fareeha for a bit. She knew Gabriel and Jesse were going away for a bit, but didn’t know why. He assumed Ana would have told her. He didn’t mention anything else about it to keep her in the dark. He figured Ana did it for a reason so he wasn’t going to say more.

Once he got to the commissary he looked at the options. There were some dark and milk chocolates, gummy candies, snack cakes, and sugary options. Then Jesse saw the array of candy bars. Perfect. He got a few different ones and went to his room to get his bag.

Jesse barely had anything in his room anymore. All his clothes and belongings had slowly migrated to the Commanders’ room over the past few weeks. He didn’t really notice it. It was gradual, something small or random he wanted or needed and he’d go get it. He’d bring something to wear for the morning after staying the night. Then it would stay in the room. They even gave him some closet space for his clothes. The months after they started...whatever this is have been some of the best for Jesse. And Gabriel has seemed happier based on how people said the man was before McCree got there. Jack as well, when he wasn’t drowning himself in work.

He got back to his room, then went in and grabbed his duffle bag. Looking around he noticed the room showed signs it hadn’t been used in a while. Some dust was settling on the desk and other places. The room itself felt stale. Jesse started grabbing his stuff. He found his extra boots, a pair of flip flops, and the last pairs of his shirts and jeans. He’d been slowly getting more of his usual clothes even though the base had more than enough of the plain regulation outfits to give out. He gathered it all up and headed to the Commanders’ room. He wondered if they’d ever mention how much he’d brought. They had even given him closet space for his stuff.

As he pressed his hand on the panel to open the door he saw Reinhardt leaving his room. He watched him, and then the mountain of a man waved and walked over as the door behind Jesse opened.

“ _Ha haa_. How have you been Jesse?” He looked down and noticed the duffle bag in Jesse’s hand, and cocked an eyebrow up. “Ana _was_ right.” He leaned over and clapped Jesse on the back, grinning hard. “I hope you’ve been having fun.” 

“Uhhhh…” Jesse was stunned. The giant had zero concept of ‘subtle’.

Ana was right? What?

“What do ya mean ‘Ana was right’?” A little worry had seeped into his voice. “What did she say?”

He shuffled his feet a little and straightened back up to his full height. “Just that you have been staying with the Commanders.” His voice carried a feeling he knew more but wasn’t saying it. “They’ve been talking about you. All good things of course.” 

The door closed itself behind Jesse.

“Oh. Well.” Jesse stammered. 

Reinhardt looked at the door, and then looked back at Jesse. He gently nodded his head towards the door, “ _Bitte_. Don’t let me keep you.” Reinhardt started walking away from Jesse, heading off to be loud who knows where. He paused and looked over his shoulder delivering parting words. “The Commanders are very fond you Jesse McCree.”

Jesse began to finally piece everything together. Ana and Reinhardt knew they were sleeping together. But did they see anything past that? Ana was very sharp, she had to know. She knew the two men too well not to know. Reinhardt obviously knew _something_ was up with them. And what did the Shimada man know?

Jesse put his hand on the panel to open the door again. As he walked in Athena turned on the lights throughout the room for him. He threw his duffle down on the couch, his commissary bag on the table, and pulled out his comm to send a message to Gabe saying he had something for him. A few seconds passed and he got a reply.

_Vaquero. I can be there in a maybe 15 minutes. I have a few things to finish in my office. And I don’t know what you’re planning but it better be good._

Jesse decided he’d better grab all his last minute stuff, then rinse off and get any stray hairs off. He undressed and waited for the hot water.

\-----------------

Halfway through washing his hair he heard the door to the main room open. Then he heard Gabriel call out.

“McCree?” 

“Shower.”

He heard footsteps coming towards him, “Oh. We’re doing shower sex now? Aren’t you risky?” He opened the door. “First time Jack and I tried it we fell. I got a concussion. That was hard to explain to the military doctors.”

“That wasn’t the plan. And I can’t have my old man missing our flight tonight.” Jesse spoke to the outline through the glass door. It was moving and he heard shuffling.

“Old? I’m wounded McCree. We could have had some good shower sex. Instead we’re just going finish what Boy Scout interrupted last night.”

Gabriel’s outline moved closer, and then the glass door slid open. Reyes was standing there, naked, semi-hard with a hunger in his eyes. Jesse took the man in. Damn. Gabe was so fucking handsome. Jesse would never get tired of seeing Gabe and Jack naked. Both of the men are beautiful and perfect. Hard and soft in all the right places. Their scars were extensive, but only made them more handsome. 

Gabe stepped into the big shower and turned the water down. He placed a hand on Jesse’s chest, over his heart, and pushed him against the wall. Getting down on his knees he took Jesse’s cock and slowly licked a line up the underside of it. He got Jesse’s gaze and held it. He worked a slow rhythm on the man in his mouth. It was growing to a full erection. 

“Fuck.” That was all Jesse could get out. His mind was going hazy and he felt the lust and hunger radiating off the man on his knees. They were both horny and pent up. And last night being interrupted didn’t help any.

Gabe kept licking and sucking on Jesse, still keeping his gaze. “Jesse.” His voice was gravel. “Fuck my mouth. Hard.” It was an order.

Jesse didn’t know how to process what he just heard.

“Gabriel.” Jesse whispered the name, then leaned over and pulled the man below him up to stand.

“Jess.” Reyes sounded like he was tired. “Just fuck me. Please.”

Jesse pulled the man close and kissed him hard. “I wasn’t expecting that. But damn if ya don’t get me going.” He kissed him again, and kept pressing kisses on his cheek, moving along to whisper in the man’s ear. “I’ll fuck ya pretty fucking mouth ‘til you come if that’s what ya want.”

Jesse felt Gabriel’s erection throb on his thigh. They both enjoyed that. Jesse didn’t know where that came from, but he liked what it did to the man.

A quick knock on the door rang throughout the place. 

Reyes looked up at the ceiling. “ _Qué MIERDA_. Fucking again?” His voice echoed loudly in the room as he hit the wall behind Jesse.

Jesse could feel the frustration pulsing off the man against him. He called out in the room, “Athena. Who’s at the door?”

“It is Captain Amari.” She responded from the bedroom. “She told me she has something for Jesse McCree.”

“Ask her what it is.” Reyes barked back. “Why can’t we get a moment? I just want to _fuck_. Is that too much to ask?” 

“It’s a box from Reinhardt.” Ana’s voice came out of the speakers this time instead of Athena. “He said it was for McCree.”

Gabe was looking at Jesse, “What would it be?”

“No idea,” he shrugged. “We talked earlier, but that was it. He never said anythin’ ‘bout a box.”

“Oh.” He turned the shower off then walked out, water dripping everywhere through the room. Jesse chased after him, grabbing two towels and trying to dry himself off.

The door slid open with Gabe standing there, his annoyance very evident. As water drops slid down his body, Ana looked him up and down once noting his nudity.

She’d seen Jack and Gabriel naked plenty and caught them having sex more than she’d like to admit. They’d seen her naked as well. Being stuck together on long missions in little safe houses built for one really killed off any of the modesty between the three. She didn’t believe Reyes ever had any to begin with.

She tutted at him, “Reyes. No clothes?”

Jesse came up behind him almost stumbling trying to hold a towel around his waist. He shoved another against Gabriel’s stomach. “Here, ya idiot.”

Ana quickly glanced at him. “McCree.”

Jesse nodded his head, a bright blush crawling up his chest and neck, deepening his tanned skin. “How can we help ya?”

“Here Jesse. He said you’d ‘know what it was for’ and asked me to drop it off.” She just panned back and forth between them, trying to avoid looking down. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. You could have just told me to leave it.”

Gabriel threw the towel over his shoulder, not even trying to hide himself. “True. But then I’d be worried the whole time it was something important. So let’s have it, what is it?”

“I would never…” Gabriel stared at her and tilted his head to the side as she handed the box over. “Fine,” she huffed, “It’s...something.”

Jesse took the box and opened it. Inside was a dildo, some lube, and a little bag of other things Jesse couldn’t quite see.

“What the fuck? Is this a…joke?” Jesse looked at Ana, eyes wide.

She smiled back gently. “Told you.”

Gabe looked at it then sighed heavily. “Ana. Love. Why do you let him do anything. At all.” He took the towel from his shoulder and wrapped it around himself finally.

“I didn’t. He did it himself. He bought it and tried to hide it.” She shrugged. “Now I know why.”

“So. He knows about us too?” Gabriel tilted his head the other way.

“He vaguely hinted at it earlier. I’m sure I had it written across my face though.” Jesse spoke instead of Ana.

“He did mention you were trying to be coy with him.”

“I wasn’.” Jesse’s blush returned, going higher up his cheeks.

“Who else knows?” Gabriel asked Ana, a little edge in his voice.

“Besides people who can’t see the obvious? I’m not sure.” She was staring at the man. “You’ve never let this kind of stuff bother you before. Don’t start now.” She was using her ‘mother’ voice. 

Jesse was watching Gabe from the corner of his eye. The man had gotten tense. People talking about them really bothered him. Jack was fine with this whole thing, encouraging even; nothing about it seemed to bother him. Jesse wanted to figure out what was bothering Gabriel.

“I’m not. But it’s making Jack’s job harder now.” He let some tension leave his shoulders. “People think I’m cheating on him. It hurts me that anyone would think I would do that.”

It took Jesse a moment to absorb that, looking between the two of them. Why was Jack sending them away together then? Wouldn’t that make it worse?

“I know you wouldn’t. And Jack knew it would hurt you Gabriel. That’s why he didn’t want to tell you.”

“I know.” Reyes sounded defeated. “Please help him with whatever batshit crazy plan he has while we're gone.”

“You know I’ve always got your backs. And be careful you two.”

They stood there in silence for a moment. Then Ana spoke.

“Both of you go get ready. You have to leave. Sorry I interrupted you.” She started walking away mumbling to herself. It sounded like Arabic.

Gabriel pulled Jesse tight as the door closed. “Lovebirds.” He whispered it to himself and slightly shook his head.

“S'that what she said?” Jesse asked him softly.

“Yes. That and something else I don’t know. A couple years back I got her to tell me what she called Jack and me when we were all on missions together.” Gabriel watched Jesse cross to the closet as he set the box down on the coffee table. “I should get my bag ready. Go ahead and get dressed Jess, wear something comfortable. We have a long flight, even with Miss Oxton flying us.”

Jesse started digging around in the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and one of Jack’s hoodies. The hoodie was too big for McCree. Gabriel realised that Jesse had been wearing that hoodie constantly the past few weeks while Jack had been really busy in his office and not seeing them as much. It was bigger than it needed to be, even on Jack. He had gotten it for Jack right after they had joined Overwatch. Jack never got to go outside without fans or a mob swarming him. So Gabriel slowly started buying him stuff on trips out that might help him blend in as a civvy. It worked for a while, but then they got caught at a nightclub in London. That sparked the ‘coming out’, but afterwards he and Jack still sneaked out. They just made sure to go to a different place every time. Gabe was thinking he wanted to take Jesse out with them one time. They're older now, but Reyes thought he and Jack could still blend in.

“You really like that one huh?” Reyes saw Jesse jump a little. He turned around.

“Yeah, it’s comfortable. And always smells like him too.” Jesse stared back at Gabe. He had shed his towel once the door was closed and was lying on his back on the bed. Jesse just watched him. Gabriel got up and walked over to the closet. Jesse reached out and pulled Gabe close to give him a quick kiss. Jesse slid his hands down the man’s side; then lightly slapped him on the ass. 

“Get ready _Jefe_. You said we gotta go. No more fun time.”

McCree walked over and sat on the couch pulling his bag over to him. He opened the box on the table and grabbed the contents, hiding it all inside his duffle bag, and put the lid back. He threw the candy bars into his bag as well; he figured they could maybe eat them later. Reyes was shuffling around behind him at the closet, grabbing some clothes and just shoving them in a bag. He was still tense and upset he didn’t get to get off. Again. Jesse couldn’t blame him though. He was annoyed too.

After a few minutes of Gabriel shuffling around, Jesse felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Well. Let’s go. We can go down a little early.”

Jesse stood and grabbed his bag. Gabriel looked at him, the box on the table, then back. He narrowed his eyes.

“Well. We leavin’ or naw?”

Jesse started walking towards the door feeling Gabe’s eyes on his back. He turned around and watched Gabriel standing there. He was still staring at the box. 

“So. Why do you think he bought all _that_?”

“What do ya mean?”

“Well. He’s been with Ana for a while. Why would he order any of this?”

“I didn’ think of that.”

“Neither did I till just now.”

“Maybe they’ve...used some?” Jesse was feeling slightly more and more awkward. He didn’t like talking about someone else’s sex life, especially a woman who was like a mom to him now.

“You think he ever...had sex with a man?” Gabe locked eyes with Jesse as the thought hung in the air.

“You are _not_ going to try and get him to fuck you.”

“I would _never_ , could you imagine? He’s too cheerful for me anyways.”

“Thanks Gabe, nice to know Jack and I are sad enough for you.” Jesse laughed as he opened the door, waiting for Gabriel to move. “Come on now. Let’s go.” He was still standing there, watching the box again. Then he suddenly walked towards the door and went right past Jesse. The door closed as Jesse walked through; beeping to signal it was locked.

“Let’s go see Jack before we go.” Gabriel still had the look that something was bothering him.

“Sure thing.” Jesse started walking towards Jack’s office and Gabriel took his hand as they walked. 

“Should we…?” Jesse slightly squeezed the man’s hand. 

“I don’t give a fuck what people think Jess. If it bothers you we don’t have to.”

“No. I’m...I’m good. Like it.”

Gabriel squeezed back. They both had their bags in their other hands. Gabriel’s looked almost empty compared to Jesses. As they got to Jack’s office the door opened for them.

“Come in you two.” Jack called out from behind his desk. “And what are you doing? You need to get to the bay. Lena is waiting. You know she’s always early.”

“We wanted to come see you before we left.” Gabriel dropped his bag then walked around Jack’s desk and gave him a quick kiss.

“Yea, just wanna say bye. We’ll get goin’ soon.”

Jesse watched the men; they shared goodbyes and hugged each other. Gabriel kissed him, and then whispered something in Jack’s ear making his jaw lock. Jack looked over at Jesse and nodded for him to come over. Gabriel walked around and took Jesse’s bag then picked his own back up. As Jesse walked around to Jack’s side of the desk, the man pulled him close. 

He started whispering, “Jess. You and Gabe go have some fun. Don’t worry about stuff here. And make him stop worrying about me while you two are gone.” Jack gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then pushed Jesse away softly. “I’ll be here. Go on you two.” He waved goodbye and blew a kiss at them as they got to the door. Gabriel smiled back at him, but the other two could see the sadness in it. Jesse was going to do all he could to keep Gabe’s mind off this while they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt loves giving gifts even if he's got terrible execution. And Lena shows up real soon. And my favourite person is going to show up soon too, so ready for the shadow. 
> 
> I feel bad for Gabe and Jesse though, they keep getting interrupted. Hopefully getting to the Gorge will give them time.
> 
> I'm terrible at trying to stick to one perspective honestly. I've never been good at it but wanted to try with this and the last chapter. Feel like I did alright but I know I messed something up somewhere lol.
> 
> I hope it feels like I've gotten the characterisations right.


	18. Chapter 18

“Come on Jess. We can still beat the others.” 

Gabriel started walking towards the door and Jesse opened it for him. They moved fast through the side hallways, getting to the bay right as Lena walked in. 

“Cheers Commander.” She saluted him quickly. “Howdy, McCree.” She nodded towards him, over-exaggerating an imitation of his voice. “You two okay? Ready to go?”

Reyes had a corner of his mouth perked up. He acted like she annoyed him to high hell, but deep down, he liked her. She always made Jack happy. They had the same kind of upbeat and overly positive attitude, even in the face of terrible adversity. They both always found the bright side.

“Yeah, we’re waiting on the rest of the team. Slow down some _chica_ , take a load off.” Gabriel walked onboard the ORCA and strapped their bags in place, marking their seats. He walked off the ship and loaded some boxes marked 'Engineering' on the ORCA.

Jesse followed him with Lena. She looked over at him and wiggled her eyebrows, elbowing him in the side. Jesse could feel the blush creeping all over his neck and face as he looked at her. He could feel what she gonna ask.

“What?” 

“How’s it goin’ with ‘em?” She was looking back and forth between the two men.

“What do ya mean?” He was staring straight ahead, willing the redness away.

“You know what I mean love. It goin’ well?”

“Hmmmm. It's been fine.”

“Just fine?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Yea. Just fine.” They both got on board and sat down a few seats away from Gabriel.

“Happy as you look ‘round Jack and ‘em, figured it would be better than ‘fine’.”

Jesse could tell Gabriel was listening in on them now. He just wanted her to stop. How did everyone know they were sleeping together? Was it announced in a fucking base wide memo?

“Okay. If I tell ya it’s been real nice will ya drop it?”

“Sure love. Juuust for you.”

Gabriel spoke suddenly, looking at Jesse. “Just real nice Jess? That it?”

“You know what I....”

Steps rang out against metal. Everyone turned to look. Genji was walking up the ramp along with Frank, and an omnic agent Jesse had seen in passing. Genji gave a finger salute to Gabriel and walked over and claimed a seat across from Reyes. The other two took seats a little further back from everyone, they kept to themselves.

“‘Ello Genji. Cyril. Maria” Tracer nodded as each of them walked on-board. "This is it yeah?" She jumped up and started walking to the cockpit. “Buckle in. Take off in 5.”

They all settled down and took their seats. It was fully dark out now. It would be around an 8ish hour flight. The ship vibrated as it came alive, then a few moments later Lena called out over the speakers, “Lift off.”

The ORCA took off and slowly got up to top speed. “It’ll be a long flight. I’ll give more details on what were doing once we get there.” Gabriel reached over and took Jesse’s hand. They squeezed each other’s hands gently. Time was passing slow at first. Gabriel started doing the mental maths and figured they’d arrive at the Gorge pretty close to the time they left. It’d still be dark and give them some cover to get into the outpost and tell everyone the basics of the plans. Gabe was going to spend sometime finalising plans for everyone. They could even get some rest before they get to work.

Gabriel reached into his bag and pulled out a book, an old physical one. He had some time and Jesse was listening to music. As he looked around the ORCA he noticed Genji watching them. He locked eyes and gave the man a death glare. Genji looked away with a small grin on his face.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked, his tone a tad harsh.

“Nothing Commander. You’re just...happier now.” Genji was quietly digging through his bag to avoid looking at Reyes. 

Gabriel knew the man was telling the truth. “Hmmph. Haven’t noticed.”

Genji didn’t respond, he was watching something on his tablet. Gabriel’s focus went back to his book, opening it to his last spot. He hadn’t got to read much in awhile. Usually he was too busy planning and, according to Jack, over analysing his plans making sure there were multiple escape contingencies and ways to cover-up their identities. 

Gabriel hated, yet loved, that Blackwatch didn’t technically exist. Only Jack and a few UN council members knew about them. It was best to keep it that way. To the world Gabriel was Jack’s husband and just another Commander underneath him. He was passed over for Strike Commander, he wasn’t a poster boy. But Jack knew he needed something to do, so he created Blackwatch and gave Gabe the Commander position. They both knew Jack wouldn’t be able to do anything being watched by the world, so Gabriel got to do all the fun stuff behind the scenes. Jack did get to go on some missions out into the field, but they were mostly simple and easy things. Nothing like the old days for the pair. Gabe and Jack both yearned for some action together again. Gabriel hoped he could get some stuff like that for them one of these days.

Gabriel kept reading, and rereading the same page as his mind was occupied worrying about Jack. Jesse shifted around some beside Gabriel, letting out some small noises as he went silently back to sleep. Gabriel hadn't noticed Jesse fell asleep, and the tossing beside him drew his attention back to the present. He went back to reading his book as the other agents on board shuffled around and did whatever as the flight went on. Every now and then Lena would come over the speakers quietly giving updates on the flight time left.

\-----------

Lena announced they were close and that they’d be landing soon. Everyone stood and shifted around, getting the stiffness out of their bodies. They all gathered up their bags as the ORCA landed. Reyes asked Genji and Maria to grab the boxes as they got off. Lena followed them off the ship.

“I’ma walk around and get some air before I head back. That alright Reyes?”

“Sure. I don’t care. Just don’t wait too long.”

“Yeah, yeah, they want me back for another test flight. I know.” She bumped into Gabriel and gave him a big smile. "Have fun here yeah?"

They all headed into the base to greet the few agents that had already been there for a while. Gabriel told everyone to come to the debriefing room. He wanted to discuss current events and plans. He’d planned out and got some stuff ready beforehand. The reports he had been reading were interesting. People were moving around in the base and had contact with groups outside it. Then there was the flash of purple that would randomly show up and disappear. Sometimes seen going in, but never coming out, and other times the reverse. Gabriel’s mission was to figure out who, or what, that was.

As Gabriel finished giving out room numbers, all the agents drifted from the room with their bags to wander around the small base and get their bearings. Jesse was watching Reyes across the table, he was talking to Lena privately now. As the room cleared out some Jesse could overhear them.

“...headin' out now love. See you later.”

“Be sure to tell me how your test flight goes.”

“I'll tell Jack to keep you updated. Can’t wait to try it out. Winston’s excited too. He's been working on this one for awhile.”

Jesse stood up and moved around the table silently getting himself against Gabriel’s back as they were talking. As the conversation came to a close he leaned in to whisper in the Gabe's ear.

“Let’s go to the room babe.”

Gabriel winked at Lena. “Duty calls.”

Lena returned the wink with a grin. “Sure, sure. I’ll be goin’.” 

She turned around and took off in a jog. As she left the room they heard her call out to Genji for a goodbye. The two started heading to their room. The whole way there Reyes was silent, holding Jesse’s hand and both their bags as they walked. Once they got to the door Gabe motioned for McCree to use his hand to open the door.

“Go ahead. Jack said he registered you to the room with us just like back at HQ.”

Jesse reached up to touch the panel. It glowed green, then the door opened. It was almost a splitting image of the room at HQ, just fewer windows with a nice view. Both men walked into the room and looked around as the door closed behind them. Gabriel threw their bags on the couch, then turned around and stared at Jesse for a moment. Hunger in his eyes. He slowly crossed back to stand in front of Jesse. They were staring into each other’s eyes. Jesse could see the lust in Gabriel's eyes, and he knew the man could his lust. 

Gabe moved his hand under Jesse’s shirt, moving up to his chest. He pushed Jesse against the wall, then gently rubbed and squeezed a nipple, making him arch his back. Gabriel started kissing the man, breaking the kiss when Jesse bit his lip softly.

He pulled back a little and started working on getting the man’s belt undone.

He held Jesse’s gaze as he undid the belt and zipper, then slide his hand inside and squeezed him through his briefs. Jesse rocked his hips forward, letting a small ‘Gabe’ escape. He squeezed slightly harder as pre stained the briefs under his hand.

“You ready to finally finish for once?” 

Jesse nodded ‘yes’. His mouth was too dry. He couldn’t speak. 

“Athena, set the room to do not disturb. Don’t let anyone bother us.”

"Okay Commander. I'll silence everything for you both."

Gabriel kissed Jesse hard, teeth clashing for a moment, then he started talking into the kiss.

“Can’t wait to fucking suck your dick Jesse.” 

Jesse made noises of encouragement back, eating the words as Gabriel spoke them into the kiss.

Gabriel pulled his jeans and briefs down as he got on his knees.

He got a sharp intake as the cold air in the room hit the man’s cock. Gabe slowly stroked it, letting it get harder. He licked a stripe up the underside, and another shudder went through the body above him. He leaned forward and began taking Jesse into his mouth. He circled the head a few times tasting the man's pre on his tongue, then looked up at Jesse. 

Jesse's head was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed, mouth hanging open. He was breathing hard. Jesse had a hand up his shirt. Gabe starting pushing the man’s shirt up. He wanted to see. 

“Off.”

Jesse grabbed the shirt, getting it off and throwing it across the room. Gabriel watched McCree gently working his right nipple. He reached up and started twisting the other one softly. 

“Fuck. Gabe.”

Gabe went back to sucking his cock. The man had gotten fully hard. Reyes licked the head again, and started working it deeper into his mouth. After he’d gotten half of the man comfortably in his mouth, Gabriel started taking him deeper. 

“Lick.” He stopped teasing the nipple and stuck two fingers in Jesse’s mouth. The man ran his tongue over and around them, getting them slick, sucking on them softly.

Reyes took the whole length now, swallowing around the man and moaning. He felt Jesse moaning around his fingers. Jesse started sucking harder and bobbing on the fingers in his mouth. 

Gabriel was sucking on the cock, going up and down the length tasting more and more pre leaking, sucking harder and harder. Pulling back for a second, he quickly went forward and took the full length, swallowing around it. Jesse let a moan out as Gabe held him in his throat. The man’s breathing above him got more rapid as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Reyes grabbed onto Jesse’s thigh with his hand, using it to pull himself harder and deeper onto the man's cock. He kept going and would take the man’s full length without warning, earning moans of his name that were louder and harsher every time. Jesse’s thigh was tense, hard as a metal in his hand. He was close.

“Fuck,” Jesse panted a few more times. “Gabe. I’m gonna….” 

Hearing Jesse’s voice rough like that just pushes him closer to his edge. He shifted on his knees trying to get more room for himself in his pants.

Letting Jesse out of his mouth, Reyes took a few shallow breaths getting ready. He took his fingers that had been in Jesse’s mouth and licked them quickly getting them slick again. Reyes slowly pushed his index finger into Jesse past his ring of muscle.

Jesse tensed up around him. Gabe quietly said ‘breathe’, hoping the man would listen. Reyes started sucking on his cock again, then a few seconds later Jesse began to relax and Gabe could hear him taking deep breaths that were levelling out. The man was mumbling something but Gabriel couldn’t hear it over the thrum of his own heartbeat in his ears.

Gabriel curled his finger and began a little search. Then he felt what he was looking for and slowly rubbed it repeatedly.

“FUCK. GABE.” Jesse cried out as sparks ran down his spine and directly into his cock from the touch inside him. He tensed up hard as steel everywhere and moaned as his climax hit him. His head slammed back against the wall as he came Gabriel’s mouth. The noises from Jesse, and knowing _he_ was causing the man to make them really got him to his edge.

Gabriel took his chance when he felt the man lockup and swallowed Jesse to his hilt again, moaning around him. He knew Jesse was finishing, the first shot hitting the back of his throat. Gabriel felt Jesse’s hand knock his beanie off and slide his hand into the curls, holding him in place as he was swallowing. He pulled back slightly, the hand fighting him, and kept swallowing, taking all the man offered, almost choking. As he was swallowing, he heard Jesse babbling above him, clenching and unclenching his hand in the curls. That set him off. Gabriel came in his pants without touching himself. His throat was spasming around the cock, making both their orgasms much more intense. He was seeing white, running out of breath. The man in his mouth and throat, the noises Jesse was making, the way he gently tugged his hair. It almost reminded him of Jack, but different, not better, not worse, just as fucking good. And different in a good way. He wished Jack was here with them.

He slowly starting working up and down Jesse's cock after he finished his climax. As the man started getting soft, he sat back taking deep breaths, tasting the man, and the rawness of his throat already.

Jesse took a few heavy breaths then said, “Babe. Come here.” He leaned to help Gabriel stand up. Jesse pulled him close and kissed him softly. He reached into Gabe’s hair, combing it back softly. He kept babbling into the kiss, with Gabriel stealing every word. Reyes knew Jesse could taste himself, and damn if that wasn’t fucking hot.

After a few heartbeats they broke the kiss. Jesse grinned, pulling Gabe in for hard, tired hug.

“That was...somethin’ else _Jefe_.”

“I hope that means it was good.”

“Oh it does.” Jesse gave Gabe a quick peck on the cheek. “Do you want help…?”

The rough voice distracted Gabriel for a second. “No. No, I’m...I came when you were...coming down my throat.”

“Well damn, that’s…” Jesse sounded breathless. “Fuck. That's fucking hot.”

“I just want a shower before I need to go back and work on some stuff. And something to drink.”

They both got to the bathroom. The shower was just like the one back at HQ, it fit both of them comfortably. Gabriel turned the shower on to warm it up; as they stripped down Jesse noticed the mess in Gabe’s pants. 

“Damn. You...really made a mess.”

“Don’t judge me asshole. I didn’t get to come for almost three days.” He finished undressing, peeling the sticky underwear off.

“Neither did I.”

“Yeah and I fucking swallowed all of yours. You’re welcome by the way. Almost choked on your dick too.”

Gabriel got into the shower and started washing himself off; Jesse joined a few moments later. 

“Thank ya. You looked and felt so damn good Gabe,” Jesse was pushing against Gabriel's back, whispering into his ear. “On your knees for me. Do ya think Jack would’ve liked to watch us?”

“Jesse. Stop.” Reyes was breathless, his cock was twitching just listening to him.

“Would he ‘ave joined or watched? Maybe have you fuck me instead?” Jesse’s voice was shaking slightly. "Would he have fucked your mouth while you were fucking me?

He was nervous to mention it. He’d been too scared to bring it up before. But he knew it would distract Gabe, so why not now. 

“Is...is that what you want Jesse?” Gabe was frozen. Jesse being fucked was something he’d wanted to see for awhile. And Jesse wanting him to top him was such a fucking turn on. Got him instantly hard. “You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Maybe_?” Jesse said in a sing-song voice, teasing the man. “ _But you gotta go work_.”

Jesse reached around to turn the shower off. He got out and grabbed two towels, throwing one at Gabriel, and drying himself off with the other. Jesse walked out into the main room and started digging through his bag. He was unpacking, laying it out on the table by the couch. Gabriel walked into the room after drying himself off and saw everything spread on the table. The dildo, lube, and little velvet bag from Reinhardt’s box was there along with some candy bars wrapped in a bag from the commissary.

“You brought all that?” He was staring at the things.

“Yea. Why?”

“Just didn’t think you’d want something like that.”

“I mean, you an’ Jack already got toys. What’s a few more?”

“How do you…” Gabriel was thinking to himself. They hadn't got any out when having sex with Jesse. The two soldiers only used them between themselves.

“Accidentally opened the drawer one day. Y’all got some interestin’ stuff. Gonna have to try some of ‘em one day.”

Well. Okay then. Gabriel was...intrigued by what had the man talking so openly about sex, and toys, all of a sudden.

“What’s in the bag? Open it yet?”

“Naw, was gonna do with you. But you gotta go work babe.”

“I don’t _have_ to go.”

“What would Jack do if he was here?

"He'd let me fuck him into the mattress. You aren't helping your case Jesse."

Gabriel was looking at Jesse, he had lines on his face like he was thinking about something.

"So. How often did you and Jack fuck when I was...too scared to have sex with y'all?"

"We didn't..we knew this all was knew to all three of us. We didn't know how to bring it up. We talking about bringing it up with you, but then this all came up. Didn't want you to think we were trying to pressure you into sex with us." Gabriel tilted his head slightly. "You were scared?"

"I just...wanted you to fuck me but I didn't know how to ask."

"You just did. That wasn't too hard. Right?"

Jesse felt a blush crawling up his chest to his face. He turned and sat down on the couch, moving the bags over and turning on the TV.

"You just sucked my soul of my dick Gabe. I really just wanna feel you fuck me. You always sound like it feels so good."

"Jesse..."

"Go do your work. I'll be here."

Gabriel walked over to the closet, grabbing an outfit. He and Jack left both left a couple spare sets of clothes at all the watchpoints and small bases. He left the room with a small glance at Jesse, his eyes were heavy, he'd probably be out soon. He got to Jack's small office and pulled up his plans and did some rechecks. He got everything organised and loaded onto individual tablets to give everyone in the morning.

He and Jess were going to the Diner and nearby town tomorrow to ask around some. See if any of the other agents noticed anyone suspicious. Gabe wanted to see how the people in the town acted when asked about current Deadlock activity. He wanted Jesse to go around and ask since he’d be more familiar with people and was known by people as a Deadlock member already.

Jesse had a good cover built-in for this. A Deadlock member who escaped capture with a few others. Hopefully whoever was already at the base hadn’t ruined any chance of Jesse’s cover working. 

Gabriel was going to watch Jesse closely and keep him safe. He refused to let Jesse get hurt again. He loved Jack and Jesse dearly. He was going to do everything in his power to keep both of them safe. He'd almost lost Jack more times than he'd like, and Jack felt the same. They both wouldn't be able to handle Jesse getting as close to death as they had a few times. He just needed the man to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally got to finish for once. This whole stakeout is just gonna end up with them fucking each other tbh. 
> 
> Never mentioned it here, but follow me on Twitter (@Lundinstrom) if you want. I talk about McR76 and like R76 and other random stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night Gabriel returned to the room. Jesse was stretched out, asleep on the couch. The TV was still on, volume turned down low. Not wanting to disturb him, Reyes silently walked over to the bed and grabbed a blanket. As he carried it over to Jesse, the man’s comm lit up and quietly dinged on his chest. Gabriel glanced at the screen and saw it was something from Jack. He gently picked it up and set it on the coffee table within his reach. He spread the blanket over the man and watched him snuggle into it. Gabriel smiled lovingly at the man below him; he looked so relaxed in sleep.

Reyes started undressing and getting ready for bed. He’d be able to get a few hours before he needed to get up and get everyone going. He wondered what Jack and Jesse were talking about. It was between them though; if they wanted him to know they’d tell him.

As Gabe fell asleep, Jesse's comm pinged again.

\---------

Gabe woke up as someone climbed into bed. His sleep-clouded mind assumed it was Jack.

“ _Mi alma_. Work late?” His words slurred together.

Jesse got under the covers and scooted closer, hugging the man to his chest, whispering in his ear.

“ _Cariño_ , you didn’t wake me up.”

Reyes woke up a little more, gaining some clarity.

“Jesse? I didn’t wanna bother you. You looked so good asleep.”

“Hmmmm. Did I?” Jesse waited for a response.

Gabe had fallen back asleep. Jesse followed behind him quickly.

\----------

Morning came fast for Reyes. He woke up held softly against Jesse’s chest. He slowly moved the man’s arms and hands and crawled out of bed. He re-wore what he had on last night and went to the office to grab the tablets and carried them to the debriefing room. It was time to begin.

“Athena, wake everyone up please. Tell them to come to the debriefing room.”

“Okay Commander. Announcement made.”

Gabriel sat in his chair for a few minutes. Eventually he heard footsteps in the hallway so he stood and walked to the door. He passed out the tablets to the agents with a greeting as they walked in and took seats. Jesse waited outside and came in last. Gabriel gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile when no one was looking. After everyone had sat down he circled back to the head of the large table.

“If you’ll look at what I gave you, it’ll have my goals and plans for what I want from you. Those of you that have already been here will just be blending into the nearby town like you had been before. Cyril and Maria you two be observing the base itself. I want to see what happens as we ask questions. I also want to know if they have anyone watching people in the town.”

Jesse was watching Gabriel and they locked eyes as he turned to look.

“And McCree. We’re going to go the Panorama Diner, then making a visit to the town. People here already know you as a Deadlock Gang Member and we did announce we had captured you and the rest when we did the raid a few years ago. That would have been a long enough wait for you to come back after evading us or escaping prison.”

Jesse nodded sharply, propping his boots up on the table as he reclined. He got looks from everyone else in the room. Gabriel gave him a 'boots off' look. He ignored it.

“Yea, that shoulda been long enough. I wonder if Linda's still at the Diner. And if the Doc is still in town. Guess we’ll find out?”

Reyes nodded in agreement, then brought a holo-map up in the centre of the table. It had their current watchpoint, the Deadlock hideout, the town, Diner, and a few points surrounding the hideout marked as spots for the agents to watch the base.

All of them were in locations Jesse realised now were perfect. Small caves nearby to sneak into and help keep them cool in the harsh, heavy desert sun. But also very hard to see from the Gang hideout. They were perfect. No wonder they had such a long list of shit against the Gang when Overwatch raided them. And Blackwatch people clean up quick. There were times the Security Leader had people go around and check for anyone watching them, their paranoia grew more and more closer to the time of the raid. They must have known _something_ was up. There was never any real evidence someone was there, just gut feelings. But they were right in the end, and the raid was a surprise, catching everyone off-guard.

Reyes and his people were good. Damn good. Jesse had to admit it. And respected it.

“I'm hoping whoever is currently at the base didn’t already blow your cover before we get to use it. We're thinking they're a Deadlock member we didn't catch in the raid.”

“Naw. They’d try to lure us to the hideout ‘fore doing that, want us in their territory for an attack. I’m sure the Doc and Linda at the Diner have been told ‘bout me though if they're still here. So that’ll be fun.”

Gabriel took that in and processed it for a second, standing still, staring at the map. He then nodded and took some notes on his tablet. Looking around at everyone, he dismissed the room.

“McCree stay.” Gabe was staring at the man hard. “And take your boots off the table.”

Jesse stayed slouched in his chair, slowly dropping his boots to the floor.

“I was comfy.”

Reyes sat down beside him.

“I’ve got you and the team some new body armour and your special flashbangs. Peacekeeper is here for you as well.”

“Aww come on. I don’t want more armour.”

“Jess. Wear it for me. Please. Can't have you getting hurt again.”

“Fine then. I don’t plan on gettin’ shot again anyways.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“That all then? We going to the Diner now? I wanna see Linda again.”

“You really think she's still there?”

“Yeah, she was always kind and knew my orders. Everyone knew her, she was the Diner.”

Gabriel looked at the man with narrowed eyes, “Mmmhhh hhhmm.”

“Don't be jealous. Now, let’s get goin’.”

Both men stood and started heading towards the bay. The small base was empty now, everyone had left. Jesse wanted to drive to the Diner. He hadn’t driven in a while but he wanted to take a hovercycle.

“Y’all got a hovercycle here? Really wanna ride one again. Be just like old times an’ all.”

“Hmmm. I’ll have to see. I think we do though.”

Both men got to the bay and looked around, most of the various vehicles that were here when they go in last night were gone. There were two things left, a hovercycle and a hovercar. Jesse sped up his gait and sauntered over to the bike, throwing his leg over it and starting it up. Gabriel walked off to the side and grabbed some riding jackets from a small closet in the bay.

“Get on babe, let’s go.” He revved, listening to it. They just emulated the noises the old engines made. They were pretty accurate from what some people in Deadlock told him years ago. You could turn it off, but where’s the fun in that.

“Jesse, put your kit on first.” Gabriel walked over to the box that was unloaded last night. It was already opened and mostly empty. Just a few sets of the body armour and a box with Jesse's name on it was left. He grabbed them each a vest and carried Jesse’s box over to a nearby table.

Jesse got off the bike and rolled his eyes as he walked over to Reyes. He sat the box down and opened it up. His eyes lit up at seeing Peacekeeper in all her beauty. She was shiny and looked new once again. He looked at Gabe and took the vest; the man helped him strap it on. He wrapped his serape over the top part, helping hide some of the tubes. As it locked into place it suddenly got cooler inside, some liquid started moving in the tubing. Gabriel draped a jacket over him.

“Oh, its cooling?”

“Yeah. Can’t have my agents getting heat stroke.”

Jesse strapped on Peacekeeper and some of his flashbangs. She felt really good on his waist again, he’d missed her.

Gabriel started putting his vest on. Jesse helped him strap it into place, and then helped him put his jacket on.

“Anythin’ else?”

“Nope. _Vamos mi Vaquero_.”

McCree mounted the cycle again, with Gabe getting on behind him. As they settled on the seat Reyes put his hands around the cowboy's waist and pulled tight, pressing close to his back. Jesse kicked off and they headed towards the Diner. He knew how to get there from anywhere in the Gorge.

As they rode Jesse began thinking to himself. Of his past. His present. And he wondered what the future would bring.

He knew Deadlock couldn’t last forever when he joined. But recently, they had been getting more and more comfortable as the middleman for all kinds of shit Jesse did and didn’t know about. It was his easy out to get away from home. It got him away from expectations and responsibilities. It got him some freedom to not have to worry. He sent money home and never told his parents where it came from. But they knew, they had to know. Then they told him to stop. Keep it for him and whatever woman he ended up with.

Then he was caught by Reyes. He had realised a few weeks before they came here that, while Deadlock was the worst thing for him, it got him so much more than it should have. It led him to finding men he loved, even though he was still scared to fully admit it to himself and both the men. Gabriel and Jack really seemed to love him back. That still shocked him.

He wondered what Maw and Paw would think if they saw him now. In love and sleeping with two men. The Commanders of Overwatch and Blackwatch. Some of the strongest, most important men in the world. And they’ve been sleeping with a Gang member. What a twist.

They’d probably be devastated he was with men and wouldn’t give them grandchildren. Children didn’t seem like they were in the cards for any of them at this point though.

“Is that it?” Gabriel pointed out at a building in the distance, shouting over the wind and noise, pulling Jesse from his thoughts to the present.

Nodding his head ‘yes’, he accelerated. He was getting hungry and some overly sweet pie would hit the spot.

After a few more minutes they got to the Panorama Diner. Jesse parked in somewhat shaded spot.

“Jess, I’ll stay here and watch the outside. My face is more known than yours. Bring me something to eat.”

“Gabe, come on with me. No one here really keeps up with Overwatch. They’d notice Jack faster than you.”

“We can’t get trapped in their together. Keep your earpiece in and we can talk.”

“Fine then. I’ll get ya somethin’.”

Jesse walked in and sat down in a booth with cracking vinyl, his back against the wall. Didn't want anyone walking up behind him. The whole way there eyes followed him.

As he sat down a woman began walking over to him. Jesse’s face lit up, he recognised her. Her messy blonde bun with a pencil stuck through it. Pink skirt and white apron. She still looked the same, hadn’t aged a day.

“Linda. Lookin’ lovely as ever. How have ya been?”

“Well how ‘bout that. Jesse McCree, in the flesh. You’ve been gone a while darlin’.”

“Yea. Had to disappear.”

“The raid on Deadlock. You escaped? They said you were caught on the news.”

“Well yeah. It’d look bad if they missed me and got the rest. Overwatch has to keep their image up.”

Gabriel spoke into Jesse’s ear. “ _Low blow Jess_.”

Jesse continued with a small smile tugging his lips up, “You see anyone else that might have gotten away?”

“Just Ashe and BOB. She came 'round asking ‘bout you and Jackson.”

“ _Ashe and BOB? Jackson? We had an agent inside Deadlock named Jackson_. _They have to be..._ ”

Jesse made a mental note to ask him about _that_. “So Ashe avoided ‘em. That’s nice to know.”

“What’ll ya have? Your dessert first?”

“You know me so well.”

Jesse sat and waited on his order as she walked away. The terrible coffee sat lukewarm in the coffee pot. The pies were pre-cut and plated, heated and ready to be served. Who knew how long the pieces had been sitting in the glass case. It only took a few minutes before Linda came back with his pie and a cup of coffee.

“Black coffee and a slice of apple pie.” Her voice wasn’t as soft and familiar now. It was robotic. She had a napkin with a fork. Her hand squeezed it softly as she sat it down. Her eyes were pleading with him.

“ _Really. The coffee? You said you hated it_.”

He always got it, hoping they’d be out. He needed the caffeine, even if it meant drinking black dirt mixed with tepid water. The pie smelt a little fresher today. It might have actually been fresh. Or at least fresher than his past pieces.

“Thank ya Linda. Always do me right.”

She turned away and left Jesse on his own, going into the back without looking at him. Something was up. He took a few sips, grimacing as he felt a few coffee grinds get swallowed with it. He reached over and picked up the fork, then noticed some writing on the napkin. It was messy. Shaky. Wrote in a hurry.

“ ** _Go now._** ”

The atmosphere in the Diner changed. Something was wrong. He felt every eye in the place on him. The energy in the room changed.

Gabe’s voice whispered in his ear. “ _McCree. Someone’s watching me. I feel them. Can’t see them though. We need to go._ ”

Jesse pulled out his comm and typed a message to Gabe. “ _I’ll be right out._ ”

He took a few more small bites and sips, trying to not look suspicious. McCree stood up and tossed his money and a large tip on the table. As he walked to the door a few people were just staring at him. Some bodies began moving around the edges of the Diner trying to close him in. At that moment Gabe walked up to the doors, opening them. The men behind him froze. Then Jesse heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Well, well. You’re alive. And here.” Andrew turned around spreading his arms as he took a few steps forward. They rang loudly through the silent Diner. “Why are you here Jesse McCree? Blackwatch saved you that day right? You workin’ for them to stay out of prison with everyone else?”

This was...bad, to say the least.

“Don’t see a damn point in doing this here Andrew.”

Gabriel spoke softly from the door. “Is he the bastard that shot you?”

Jesse was getting tense. He knew Gabriel had been waiting for something like this.

“So this is Blackwatch’s Commander in the flesh. Jackson still bitches about him.”

Jesse began walking towards the doors. He was going outside whether Andrew followed him or not. He wasn’t having a shootout in the Panorama. As he got to the door he grabbed Reyes’ wrist and dragged him out towards the hovercycle. They weren’t doing this here.

As they got to the cycle they heard the doors slide open and Andrew spoke again. “Just gonna run away again?”

Gabriel turned suddenly and grabbed Peacekeeper from her holster, pointing it at Andrew as he pulled the hammer back. It was a blur for Jesse, he didn’t realise what was happening until it was too late.

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Reyes’ voice was deep. His finger was resting on the trigger, ready for any movement. He wasn’t Jesse’s Gabriel anymore; he was just a super soldier, a weapon, ready to kill anyone threatening them. “You’ve used your chance with me already.”

Jesse walked in front of Reyes, standing between Peacekeeper and Andrew, whispering to him. “Gabe. Babe. Stop.” He slowly started reaching up for the pistol as Reyes locked eyes with him. “Give ‘er to me. Don’t do this here. For me. Please.”

Andrew broke the silent tension between them. “Go ahead _Commander Reyes_. Shoot me.”

“Shut the fuck up Andrew.” Jesse was still holding Reyes’ gaze, begging him to give the pistol to him.

Reyes snapped his eyes to Andrew, then back to Jesse. He pushed the hammer back and placed Peacekeeper in Jesse’s hand. “Next time I’m fucking killing him.”

Both of the men walked back to the hovercycle and got on. Gabriel was driving, going faster than necessary, anger coursing through him. They got back to the base, with Gabe taking a few side paths and watching for anyone tailing them.

“Well Gabe, they know we're here now. Ya get anything from the others in the field?”

“No. I’m going to let them stay out. I’ve told them to return when they feel they need to. I want to see if anything travels through the town now that they’ve seen us.”

Jesse nodded as they got the vests off. He hung the riding jackets back up in the closet. They went inside to get some food, their stomachs growled as they got to the kitchen.

“So. You finally saw who shot me.”

“Why the fuck are you protecting him Jess? He left you to die.”

“Because he got me into the Gang. He got me away from a dead end life.” Jesse went to sit down on a chair at a nearby table. “And I feel sorry for him. He wanted Ashe, but she didn’t want him. She was always my closest friend, even after Andrew caught me and they made life hell for a while. She never liked him after that.”

He took a spoonful of the bland quick made meal as Gabe sat down across from him.

“He's a sad, angry man takin’ it all out on me. Tryin’ to get a rise out of me. And I don't want anyone killing him but me.”

“Jesse. I’m killing him next time I see him.” Reyes' eyes were hard as steel. He was deadly serious. He was crushing his silverware, bending finger marks into the handle. Death was coming for the man.

Jesse saw the anger in his eyes. Felt the truth in his words.

“No. I’m gonna end this. He always wanted a duel. He'll fucking get one.”


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days went by at a snail's pace. The two men stayed in the watchpoint, reading and listening to reports from the agents in the field. They didn’t want to be seen out and about, they had caused enough of a stir at the Diner. There had been some more activity in town after that little showdown though. More individuals than normal were visiting drop points around town and picking up or dropping off items. The agents couldn’t see what was being taken or left every time, but one of them saw at least a few tablets picked up. So information was being moved around, but for whom, or what?

Jesse had explained Deadlock stayed as far from the internet as possible. Their services were only paid for in cash. Paper notes, to be burnt after reading, and special tablets, set to scramble themselves automatically, were used to pass messages and establish meet-ups. There was a reason Blackwatch had to watch them for months to get anything concrete.

Gabriel stood in the office doorway, doing his best to be still and quiet, so he could watch his cowboy read. Jesse made a face when reading that he really liked. It was serious, an emotion the man rarely showed, and thoughtful, filled with heavy interest.

Jesse was sitting in Jack’s chair looking at info the agents had collected about Ashe and Jackson. Their Jackson was the man Reyes thought he was. The asshole had gone undercover in Deadlock then went silent after a few weeks. Gabe and his team thought he had been discovered and captured. Or _taken care of_.

Instead he was helping Deadlock members get away before the big raid Reyes had been planning for months. He knew this and timed his big escape perfectly to get Ashe and Andrew away too. At some point the three had made plans to come back and start back up. And now it appeared Talon was involved with them. Again.

Jesse had been wondering why Ashe never came to him. Or asked him to join them. He assumed it was because of Andrew. But would Ashe really leave him to get caught? Or did she not have time or the opportunity to ask him? How would everything be now if she had? They'd probably still come back and cosy up to Talon again. Commander Reyes, his Gabe, would be hunting them down.

Sometimes fate worked in mysterious ways.

He sensed someone watching him. “Hey there ya handsome devil. How’re ya this morning?” Jesse looked up from the screens to silent soldier. He took a sip of his tepid coffee on the desk with a grimace.

“Bored reading the same reports.” He took a few steps into the room. “Getting cabin fever. Let’s go to town.”

“You know we can’t. Everyone’s watchin’ for us.”

“That’s perfect.”

“ _Gabriel_.”

“I’ve got us some clothes from a few other agents. We can go out in disguises. See what happens.”

Jesse just looked at Gabriel for a few moments, thinking to himself, then stood up. Crossing to stand in front of the man, eye-to-eye, Jesse reached around and laced his fingers on Gabe’s lower back. He pulled him forward, softly grinding against Gabe. Feeling him get interested.

“You just _love_ bein’ in danger huh?” Jesse kissed his chin, at the edge of the goatee. “That does sound fun.” Jesse let go and walked past him, softly spanking him on the ass. “Let’s go.”

“You’re just going to do _that_ and walk away?” Reyes turned around, stomping after the man.

Jesse called over his should as he walked down the hall. “Well yeah. You wanna go to town, let’s go. I’ll show ya ‘round baby. Maybe even get a cigar. I did promise you one before.”

Jesse pressed the panel to open their room, walking inside. He turned around and eyed Reyes, waiting for him to walk through the door. As Gabe walked through the door it closed, and McCree looked at him like he wanted something.

“What’re you thinking Jess?”

McCree waited a moment, debating with himself on what to say and how to say it.

“I wanna fuck. Think we can do that?”

Gabe just stared at him, dumbstruck. He didn’t expect Jesse to just...ask now. He had planned to ask if Jesse would fuck him after they got back. He really just wanted any kind of sex after being pinned up with the cowboy for a few days. Jesse had been worried and busy reading the past few days so he hadn’t brought it up.

“Now?”

Jesse walked over and pushed him against the door, taking the man’s face in his hands, kissing him lovingly. He pulled back with the grin of a gambling man. “Yea. Right now. When else?” McCree slid a hand down into Gabe’s sweats, squeezing the man’s cock, getting a small grunt from him. “That sounds good love. Give me more.” Jesse squeezed him again, harder this time, getting a louder grunt.

Gabriel wasn’t sure how to handle an aggressive _and horny_ McCree. He loved this though. He knew Jack would love this.

“Jesse. What do you want?” Gabriel reached down and held Jesse’s wrist still. “To fuck me?”

“You should know what I want _mi amor_.” He was whispering in Gabriel’s ear. “I want you.” He kissed the man’s neck. “To fuck _me_.”

“Jess. Time out real quick.” Gabriel was now fully hard in Jesse’s hand, slightly leaking. He had started slowly moving his hand, trying to stroke some. “Let’s see what’s in the bag from Reinhardt. Maybe we can use it.”

Jesse let go of the man, pulling his hand out of his sweats. “Alright then. What’s your guess? It did feel a little heavy.”

Gabriel shrugged as Jesse started walking towards the dresser they had hid the little bag and dildo in. He opened the drawer and got it out.

“Moment o’truth…” McCree untied the little knot and pulled it open and looked inside. It was a black coloured and in some wrapping to hide the shape of it. Jesse looked up and stared at Gabriel. “It’s...a plug?”

Reyes grabbed it and looked inside. “The big man really keeps buying us stuff. He’s been buying sex toys since the big fight Jack and I had after he got the Strike Commander title.”

“Really? What did he get y’all?” Jesse sat down on the bed.

“He thought he would be cute getting a vibrator. He didn’t know what to say when I opened the box and Jack said we’d be using it with a grin. So now he buys us stuff around holidays. I don’t know why and I’m not sure if he knows we use them or not.” It would be a nice addition to their collection either way.

Jesse couldn’t contain his laugh. “Why am I not surprised. He got me rubbers and lube for Christmas when the Captain got me your whiskey. Said they were ‘for my fun times’.”

“I never told Ana thanks for getting it to you. And that sounds like him. He thinks it’s funny.” Gabriel tied the little bag shut, standing at the end of the bed in thought.

Jesse pulled the soldier’s shirt and got him on the bed. He took the little bag and dropped it with off the side with his own shirt. Straddling Reyes, he moved a hand under his shirt, bunching it up on the man’s chest, “Break’s over.” He started softly kissing the stomach under him, moving up towards the chest, mumbling words of affection between kisses. His other hand slid back into the soldier’s sweats and started palming him again.

“Fine. Let me.” Gabe got his shirt off and threw it in the same direction as Jesse’s. As he laid back the cowboy grinned and softly bit a nipple, making him grunt as the small pain was gently licked away, still teasing him in his briefs. He grabbed the cowboy’s hair and gently pulled him up, making him pause. McCree stared up at him, his gaze clouded with lust.

Jesse leaned forward a little and whispered, hunger in his voice, “Gabe. Fuck me.” He started stroking the man, dragging over the piercings on every motion. “Please.”

Gabriel’s body tensed up. He let out a sharp breath. Just hearing that again. Fuck. It hit him just right.

“Let me up. Need the lube.”

Jesse rolled off the man and started taking off the rest of his clothes. He tossed it all on the floor beside the bed. Gabe got up and walked to the same drawer, digging for the little bottle. He tossed it on the bed. As he walked back he stripped down the rest of the way, leaving a trail across the room.

He leaned over the tanned cowboy, “Impatient, aren’t we.” He kissed him. “Will you follow directions?”

“Yea.” Jesse had some red colouring his cheeks now, his breathing had gotten shallow. “Been waitin’ for this.”

Gabe started sucking marks on his chest, reaching down he started stroking Jesse's length slowly. “Just say stop and I’ll stop. Same as always.”

Jesse had gone extremely still, holding his breath for a moment. “What’re they gonna feel like?”

“They?” Reyes paused, leaned back a bit, and looked down at McCree.

“The...you’re dick.” McCree swallowed hard, felt the man watching him closely. “The piercings.” He stared at the TV on the wall, avoiding the amber eyes above him.

“Oh. I...I don’t know. Jackie really seems to like them.” Jesse finally met his gaze. “But they shouldn’t hurt, they’re meant to feel better. Just tell me if they do hurt.”

Jesse just stared for a few seconds thinking for any other questions he had might have had. Only one came to mind.

“Will it hurt?”

“It? Mean the sex? I mean you'll be sore. But it shouldn't hurt. We’ll do it go. Want it to be good.”

Jesse hesitated for a second, butterflies swarming in his stomach. “Well then. Let’s get goin’.”

Gabe grinned ear-to-ear and started repositioning them, getting Jesse on all fours. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed some out. “This’ll feel cold. Just breathe.” He slowly pushed his index into the man. It slid in easier than he expected. He saw Jesse’s hands ball-up in the sheets as his head fell down. He took a harsh breath. Once it was all the way in, he waited a second then nearly pulled all the way out, holding for a second before repeating.

His Cowboy was very tight, and very much a virgin. Reyes decided he'd _really_ take his time.

After a few more repetitions he pulled his finger out, getting a little more lube to add. This time he pressed his index and second finger in, all the way, repeating the same as before. Jesse hummed as he felt Gabriel push into him, really enjoying the slight sting. After a few motions, he stopped at his first knuckle and began scissoring his fingers, slowly working the man open. Jesse grasped the sheets hard again, balling his fists and relaxing them. Gabe kept going, mumbling words of encouragement, reminding him to breathe.

He wasn’t sure how long had passed, but he wasn’t going to rush. He liked seeing his man like this, all because of him. His fingers. He couldn't wait to see him on his cock. Jesse started making small noises as Gabe worked him open more. He knew right then that he’d never get tired of seeing Jesse like this.

“Just relax. Try to stop tensing up. Keep breathing.” Gabriel started rubbing his leg, quietly pouring out words of encouragement. Jesse kept taking shallow breaths, and Gabe could feel him relaxing more and more. Working his fingers farther apart, he slid a third in and started spreading him a little farther, earning a soft moan from the man. “Fuck. _Gabriel_.”

“You’re doing so good for me Jess. Just a little longer.”

Jesse took a few deep breaths then spoke. “Damn. How do you and Jack get this part done so fast?”

“We’re...used to it.” He shrugged even though the man couldn’t see him. “And I like a little pain at first.”

“You like pain?”

“Sometimes it can feel damn good.”

He pulled his fingers out, making Jesse whimper at the loss. The sound was divine. He got some more lube for his fingers.

“Hurry up dammit. I’m not gonna break.”

Jesse’s thighs were shaking. Gabriel rubbed them gently, he couldn’t tell if it was nerves or pleasure, or both. Either way, he was going to take his time. For both of them. But mostly himself.

“I know you won’t. But I want you to enjoy this. So we’re going slow.”

“Why?” Jesse sounded breathless as Gabe pressed into him again, all three fingers sliding back in easily this time. Using his other hand to slowly stroke the man, he began slightly searching for his prostate and rubbing it. Jesse groaned as some precome leaked out onto the bed.

“Because I love seeing you like this. Spread for me. Wanting me.” The soldier’s voice was low; he felt his voice break on the end. “You’re so fucking beautiful Jesse.”

He and Jack didn't always talk during sex unless the moment got to them or they were with someone. Having to be quiet in the bunks and in hideouts was something they were still unlearning after all these years. Some nights they would be quiet as death, just thrusting to a climax with whispered murmurs of love at release. Other nights they were loud and demanding. Jack constantly worried someone heard them even though they were in a private, mostly sound-proofed, room. Gabriel didn’t much give a fuck if someone heard them.

Ana would tease them about the marks on their arms and necks the day after. She made Fareeha get them makeup to cover any marks up before meetings. Gabriel always tried to keep any marks on Jack in places he could hide them easily. Gabriel let Jack get them anywhere. Jack always covered them up, being the poster boy and all. Gabriel wore his with pride. He felt people stare at them if they were bad. He couldn’t care less.

“I’ll never stop wantin’ you. Just _hurry up_.” Jesse’s voice was shaky and low. He clenched and rocked on the fingers in him, trying to get them deeper inside him.

Gabe knew he was ready. But he just wanted more of this.

Damn. Jack would love to be here. To see this. To watch them.

“He woulda been fuckin’ me by now.” Jesse laughed softly as a blush crept across Reyes’ face. Then they both stopped moving. “I wish he was here too,” the cowboy continued with a deep breath; “We’ll have to do this for him.”

“Didn’t realise I….”

Jesse reached down and put his hand over the one on his cock. “Fuck me already.” He pulled it off and crawled forward some on the bed forcing Gabe’s fingers to leave him. He hissed slightly then sat down cross-legged, pouting. “I’m not waitin’ anymore.”

Gabe nodded in acceptance, tossing the lube by the pillows; he moved to get his shoulders up against the headboard. He motioned for Jesse to come over as he got himself slick and ready.

“Come here. Sit on me." He stroked himself more and started help lining Jesse up. "Go slow, don’t push yourself to hard.”

“Yea, yea. Stop worryin’ so much.”

Jesse straddled him, holding onto the headboard, framing the soldier’s head. Gabriel helped support him as he started pushing down, letting out a snipped grunt as the tip pushed into him. He paused for a second. Gabe turned his head and kissed the man’s Deadlock tattoo on his forearm.

Deadlock had given them both so much, whether it was meant to or not.

Jesse was shaking. “ _Fuck_. You’re big.” Jesse sighed, and slowly pushed down more, getting another inch in. “ _Gabe_.” He sounded out of breath.

“You’re doing good babe. You got it.” He was supporting the cowboy over him more than earlier; he could feel his legs inching closer to giving out. “You look so fucking good Jess. Just go slow.”

Gabriel loved watching Jesse take his cock. Pushing down onto him. The heat was so tight, it felt too intense. He watched his cowboy push down, taking more of him. He had about half left. “You’re almost there Jess.” Jesse nodded deliriously, let out a deep sigh, and pushed down hard, taking the rest all at once. Gabriel groaned as he was suddenly fully inside Jesse. “ _Fuck! Jesse_. Don’t move.”

Jesse’s breath hitched as he threw his head back. He stayed still, couldn’t move if he wanted to, adjusting to all of it. “ _Gabriel_. I love you.” He took a few more breaths, laying his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Please.” He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for, but he needed it. Desperately.

Gabriel reached for Jesse, pulling his face close for a kiss. It was messy and aggressive. The cowboy sharing his desires in it.  He needed more. The soldier rocked his hips up once and felt Jesse moan into the kiss. He kept repeating it, getting more soft grunts out of him as he picked up the pace.

McCree was leaking precome onto their stomachs with every thrust. He tilted his head back, gripping the headboard harder. His voice was deep, strong. “ _More_. _Now_.” Demanding.

Reyes sped up, going faster and harder, with Jesse pushing down to meet him. He kept going, upping the speed every couple of thrusts. Jesse’s thighs were shaking harder from exhaustion.

“Jesse. On you back for me.”

“ _No! Keep goin’._ _So close_.”

Gabe slowed down and shifted around some getting ready. He pulled Jesse tight to his chest, and rolled them over, getting Jesse onto his back. His enhanced endurance and strength were pretty damn nice sometimes. He felt Jesse’s cock throb hard, pressed between their sweaty bodies.

Jesse looked up at him, lust clouding his eyes. “Damn. I like bein’ manhandled.”

Gabe chuckled as Jesse adjusted some, “Later.” He bent down and kissed him again. “You okay?”

“‘M fine.” Jesse lazily smiled. “And later? I’ll hold ya to that.”

“Sure you will.” He leaned to kiss the cowboy’s forehead. “You look so fucking good.”

A blush ran up the sweaty tanned body beneath him. “You look good yourself. Feel damn good too.”

Reyes started moving again, pushing into the man slowly, gripping his sides, working up his rhythm. After a few thrusts, he began angling and aiming for the man’s prostate as he pulled him to meet his thrusts. On one thrust he hit it hard. Jesse threw his head back and moaned ‘Gabe’, almost screamed, filled with pleasure. The soldier kept going, getting closer and closer to his own finish as he pushed Jesse to his. Every hit on his prostate made more precome leak, making a little pool on the cowboy’s stomach. Gabe knew they were both getting closer, their breathing getting laboured. Jesse was pushing his heels into the soldier’s back, trying to get him deeper.

“I’m gonna…” Jesse started mumbling. He reached down to grab himself and finish, but Gabe pushed his hand away. He grabbed Jesse’s cock and began jerking him off, using his pre as lube. It was getting to be too much for McCree. His eyelids were too heavy, he felt hot. Overstimulated. He needed release.

“ _Gabe_! I need...”

Reyes felt the man clenching around him. He was close. That was going to pull him over the edge too. He started jerking Jesse harder as his thrusts got out of control. He was grinding his hips to get as deep as he could.

“Come for me.”

Jesse did right then. He saw white as he squeezed his eyes shut. Balling the sheets in his fists. He felt his cum landing on his chest and stomach, hot against his flush skin. He could only moan as the hand on his cock kept going and he felt Gabe pushing in deep. “ _Fuck_. You’re so tight.” Gabriel climaxed with Jesse, rocking his hips shallowly as he came, filling his cowboy. He was overloaded, too much stimuli. His ears were roaring with his heartbeat. He dropped his head on Jesse’s chest, closing his eyes to breathe.

After his heartbeat stopped screaming in his ears, he heard Jesse quietly talking and felt a hand rubbing his back.

“I love you Gabe. Been scared to tell you how much.” A few heartbeats of silence, then the man continued, softer. “And Jack. I wanna tell him.”

Gabriel waited a few more heartbeats, waiting to see if the man had something else to say.

He kissed the chest beneath him. “I love you Jesse. And Jack. I can’t lose either of you.” He spoke into the chest. Not wanting to look up in case Jesse wanted the minimal privacy this granted him. “When we get back, tell him. He’d die to hear it. He fell for you even though he didn’t mean too.” He laughed softly. “Funny how it works out huh.”

“I’d never wanna lose y’all.”

“You won’t. Promise.”

Gabriel moved and slowly slipped himself out of Jesse. He heard him hiss at the loss. He laid down beside the man, taking deep breaths, pulling him close to his chest. He could feel the wet spot from where he pulled out and Jesse leaked some by his leg. Jack always teased him for his ‘big loads’, but he was right, he really did have big ones.

Jesse huffed, “Should get cleaned up.”

“Later.”

He felt the cowboy chuckle in his arms. “So, no trip to town _Jefe_?”

“I’m fine right here. With you.”

\---------------

Jack and Ana were sitting at a table eating. They had waved Tracer, Lena had finally picked her call name, off for a test flight of a new fighter Winston and the others in R&D had been working on earlier in the afternoon and were waiting for a report on the flight. It was a state-of-the-art jet. Teleporting. It would change everything about travel and response time for Overwatch. For the world even.

Reinhardt was walking over with some food. Jack wondered to himself as he watched the mountain come over; had he told Ana that he loved her yet? He had brought it up to him and Reyes once, cornered them once to ask about it. They supported him and told him to tell her. Apparently he hadn’t yet.

“Morrison! How are you?” Reinhardt was struggling to sit down at the small table. He finally got it with a 'humph’.

“Wilhelm.” He nodded to the man. “I’ve been better. And you?”

“Much better now.” He quickly glanced at the Captain then back to Jack.

She had been busy this morning talking with other agents. “Jack. I’ve had conversations with some of the more...talkative agents and have made it _very_ clear that relationships are off limits. We don’t have time for high school drama here.” She didn’t know what he was thinking but she was doing her best to get out in front of it. “We all know they’ll continue to speculate and talk. You just can’t let it get to you. When you told the world you were married to Gabriel, they nearly died. This has been calmer.”

Jack listened, taking in what she said. “Well. That’s true. Never really had any idea of what could be done about this to begin with. People will talk.”

Reinhardt looked at the Strike Commander then the Captain, whispering to the best of his ability. (Which meant not at all.) “You mean about McCree and Reyes?”

“Yes Reinhardt.”

“Oh. I hope you’re all happy. McCree seems very taken with you two.”

“I know.” Jack sounded defeated. Not because he didn’t want McCree, but because he _did_. He thought it would just be Gabe and Jesse, and he was fine with it. He said he wouldn’t fall for the charms and niceties of the cowboy. But he did fall for the damn Gang member. Just like Gabe. “I care for him too.”

Amari was alert, checking for anyone listening to them. “Jack, you should go check in with them. See how it’s going.”

“I talked to Jesse the other day. He said it was going well. I messaged Gabriel a little later but I think they were asleep. He did send a report confirming what Jesse said.”

Ana was quietly noting the Strike Commander’s casual use of McCree’s first name with Gabriel’s. She believed he really had fallen for the man. The three were going to be interesting together. And that meant more work for her.

All three of their comms dinged with new messages at the same time. They all looked at one another, trying to see if they all heard it. Athena came over the PA system.

“Strike Commander Morrison, Captain Amari, and Lieutenant Wilhelm, please report to the R&D Labs. Immediately.”

Worry grew into genuine concern as they all pulled up the message. It was from Winston, asking them to come to the labs. An accident happened. The three of them bolted from the table, heading straight there.

As they rushed through the door Winston called out to them. He was at his chalkboard, writing furiously, talking to other people in the room. “Something’s gone wrong. Terribly wrong. I thought we had it all figured out. Our tests and simulations had it working perfect.”

The three stood in the centre watching the chaos in the Lab. A few other scientists were rushing around using jargon and lingo only they understood. Something was very wrong.

“She’s gone. It’s gone.”

Ana spoke first. “Who’s gone?”

The gorilla turned to stare at them, fear in his eyes.

“Tracer. She’s gone. Along with the fighter.” He looked back at his chalkboard. “She triggered the matrix; then she was gone. Along with the fighter.”

“What do you mean _gone_?” Jack was confused. She had just left for a test flight. She wouldn’t just abandon Overwatch them. “The matrix worked fine before on the smaller tests right? What happened Winston?”

Another white coat started talking to them. “Yes. It was perfect. The simulations had it working perfectly. We can’t find her or the fighter anywhere around the targeted location for the teleport.”

Winston butted in, “She’s nowhere. Not on, or around, Earth.”

Everyone just stood there, in shock. And she was just gone now? How does that happen?

“Is she dead?” Morrison asked softly.

All the scientists in the room hesitated. Then one spoke up. “We aren’t sure Strike Commander. We’ve never had this happen. A safe assumption is she’s left our timeline. But we aren’t sure.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Hold back on telling anyone she’s dead. I have an idea to maybe find her. We’re working on it now.” The gorilla scientist was moving around the room now, gathering pieces of stuff and carrying it to a desk. “Give me a week or two Strike Commander.”

“Winston. I can’t just say ‘she’s gone but maybe not dead’ in a report.”

“Then don’t report it at all. Only we know about this.”

“Winston, you know I can’t do that.”

“Please. Let me try and find her before we say she’s dead. Give me some time. She’s a fighter.”

Ana spoke. “Sounds like a plan. No one knew about this test anyways. Morrison, give him time. If he can’t find her, we’ll say she’s dead. If anyone asks, she’s gone on vacation back home.” She was watching Jack. “You like to follow the rules, but sometimes they need to be broken. Give Winston what he’s asking for.”

All the other white coats in the room were quiet. Waiting and watching.

Jack nodded at Winston. “Fine. You’ll get your time. I want an update in a few days.” He turned around to look at the other scientists in the lab. “You all help Winston. Get this figured out. I don’t care about the fighter. Try to find Tracer.”

They all nodded in agreement, and then went back to work, moving equipment and papers around the room in flurry of white and silver.

Winston knew they’d get her back.

\---------------

Jesse woke up slowly at first, feeling the cool air of the room on his lower half. Something warm and wet was on his cock. He sat up in a slight panic, and looked down. He saw warm, amber eyes watching him. Reyes was smiling around the length in his mouth as he saw awareness fill Jesse’s eyes.

“Gabriel?”

He pulled off with a soft pop. “ _Yesss_?”

His voice was rough; Jesse figured he must have been going for a bit before he woke up.

“What the hell?”

Gabriel sat back. “You were hard. I was bored watching you sleep. Figured I’d help out.” He shrugged.

Jesse wasn’t sure how to respond. “Uhhh...”

“You want me to finish? You were close.”

“What time is it?”

“So that’s a _no_ then.” Gabriel laid down beside Jesse, playing with the hairs on the leg closest to him. “Your loss.”

“How long did we sleep.”

“Few hours. How do you feel?”

Jesse moved around some in place to test himself. He was sore.

“Sore. Everywhere. Ass hurts the most.” His throat was dry and rough. “And I’m thirsty.”

“Let me get you some water.” Gabriel rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Drawers were being opened and closed. He heard the sink run for a few seconds. He walked into the bedroom with a cupped hand and a glass of water. “Here you go. This should help.”

“Is this what it always feels like after?”

“First time it’s normal. Did you like it?”

Jesse took the pills and drank them down with the glass of water. “It was damn good.”

“I really enjoy when I’m sore the day after with Jack. SEP heals us too fast now though.”

Gabriel turned around and crossed to the closet. He started getting dressed, wearing his usual grey hoodie, some workout shorts, and a beanie.

“Lookin’ handsome soldier.” Jesse was staring hard.

Gabriel winked at him. “Well then. Being fucked looks good on you.” He turned and grabbed some clothes, tossing them on the end of the bed. “Get dressed babe. Let’s go eat.”

Jesse got up slowly and stretched, feeling some of earlier coming back. “Let me shower first.” Gabriel walked up behind him and pressed kisses to Jesse’s collarbone. “Hope you’re not too sore.”

“Naw, I’m good. Warm shower should help.”

Jesse sorely made his way to the shower and rinsed off quickly. His stomach rumbled as he started getting dressed. They both headed to the door, Jesse moving a little slower than usual. Gabriel was watching him, small grin on his face.

They went into town for lunch. Jesse showed Gabriel around with a quick tour. They did their best to hide their faces. Jesse wasn’t in his usual clothing, had his tattoo covered too. Gabriel changed his beanie to a ball cap on the way. They went around town, like a couple. They stopped by the small store and grabbed some snack foods and easy meals. No one openly raised suspicion about them. Gabriel did all the talking, using an accent that broke every now and then.

They knew they were being watched. The hairs on Reyes’ nape kept standing up. He was on edge. Jesse felt the same. After a few hours they went back to the Watchpoint. On the way he sent a message to the agents in the field to watch for activity. They all reported back that they’d be on watch.

The ride back was short. Gabriel ripped into the snacks and ate some on the way. The base was quiet, everyone was still out like this morning. They walked down the hall to their room and saw Maria standing at their door. Something was wrong with them. The eyes weren’t their usual green. They were purple. They were holding a tablet.

“Maria. You alright?” Gabriel was cautious. He was still slightly distrustful of Omnics, but he’d worked with Maria for a while and trusted Cyril to watch for anything weird. “Where’s Cyril?”

Purple. That colour. This is who they’ve been seeing.

“ _Hola Gabriel_. I have something for you.” The voice wasn’t Maria’s. It was someone else’s, slightly modified. Maria handed the tablet to him. “Here. This has something you’d like from the Deadlock Base. Figured I’d save you some work. Oh. And there’s a little something from me. Go ahead. Read it.”

Gabriel took the tablet. It was opened to a dossier on a Dr Moira O'Deorain. A Geneticist. Brilliant in her field. Pushing the boundaries of it. She’d been on Overwatch’s radar, but from everything in this she’d be perfect for Blackwatch. She could help Angela with the Shimada man’s condition. He closed the dossier and opened the other folder that was on the device.

It was images of him and Jesse. Kissing and touching. It was them from town earlier.

“How did ya get these?” Jesse knew they were being watched and feigned surprise since that seemed to be this person's end goal. He didn’t think anyone would try to blackmail them, but this would be…interesting.

“The Strike Commander will find those soon. Hope you have a story for him _Commander Reyes_. And sorry about hacking the omnic. She was easy. Her partner is fine.”

The purple faded from Maria’s eyes. They blinked a few times as soft reboot started. She recognised Reyes quickly. “Commander Reyes. How are you?”

“Do you remember anything from the past few minutes?”

“No. I was just with Cyril. How am I here?” They looked around. “Where is he? What’s happened?”

“You need to return to HQ for a checkup. We need to make a call.” He handed the tablet to Jesse. “Athena, call everyone back. They’re all leaving. Now. And make sure Maria gets no access to your systems. Disconnect her now if needed.”

“Yes Commander. Understood. The message was sent.”

“Thank you Athena.”

He turned and pulled Jesse into their room. They were going to the Deadlock Base and finishing this tomorrow. He was calling Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an endpoint planned for this like arc/part. A few more chapters left. Almost there lol.
> 
> Gonna make another part in the series to follow another arc. So if you like this so far, I hope you'll like the next stuff. It's what I'm really excited for.
> 
> I love seeing other people who also love these three together. And I love writing them. I hope y'all like it; the characterisations and stuff and they feel somewhat accurate to the three.
> 
> And anyone who gets here, thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.
> 
> Follow/message me on Twitter at @Lundinstrom. I talk about random stuff and R76/McR76. DM me if you got questions or like just wanna talk. Love to talk to anyone who loves these boys.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this one has some like blood and violence and stuff. So if you don't like that beware, but it's only when they go to the Hideout, after they get in.
> 
> Stuff in << >> is Spanish. I didn't want to keep bothering my friends and I didn't want to Google Translate it.

Jesse was sitting on the couch, flipping through the photos on the tablet. There were so many. Ones of them walking together. Gabriel smiling sincerely at his stupid jokes. Them kissing. They looked happy together. And they were being watched from a few angles based on these. She must have gotten into security cameras around the town.

He wanted to keep them. He wondered if Jack would actually see them or if it was a hollow threat. What he would think?

There was another folder. It had backups of servers. The Deadlock servers. The hacker really did give them info and not just useless blackmail photos.

“Jack. _Please_ pickup.” Gabriel had tried to call him a few times. “ _Fuck_!” He dropped his comm on the desk and turned to the desktop, typing away at the keyboard.

“Reyes. This has actual information on it. She wasn’t lying.”

He looked at Jesse, “What?”

“There’s another folder. It has backups of the Deadlock servers. We kept stuff about members, jobs, and contacts. They’ve never been online. She must have been inside the Hideout at some point to get these.” He kept scrolling down the list, watching the dates go back. “And there’s quite a few.”

“Well then. Let’s look at them.”

“Some of ‘em are from maybe a week ago. First one is almost a year before the raid.”

So she’d been visiting them quite often. Obviously the hacker was trusted by someone inside Deadlock. She had gotten access to their data _and_ got away with multiple copies of it all over months. She was skilled. But that meant they had to be very cautious with anything from her.

He wanted to meet her if he ever got the opportunity. She was intriguing.

Gabriel started messing around with some settings on his desktop. “Bring it here Jess.” He unplugged a few cords and messed with it some more. “Let me get this offline and get Athena to protect herself. Probably have to break the whole thing after though.” He turned the display some so they could both see it. He started a full backup of it and pulled the USB drive with the backup out. He formatted the computer, she wouldn’t get much. “Odds are she’s got a trap set up on it.” He looked at Jesse with his ‘I love danger’ grin. “So let’s trigger it.”

Reyes dug out a cord from the desk drawer. He plugged the tablet into the computer and accessed some of the photos. “I wanna keep them photos if we can.” Reyes looked up, catching Jesse’s gaze. They were good memories; it was a fun day for them. “Sure. We can try.” He dug out another flash drive and copied them over. So far so good.

His comm rang on the desk. He answered it and put it on speaker.

“ _Gabriel_. Are you okay? Is Jesse there? He okay?”

“Jack, I’m fine.” Jesse felt worry and exhaustion in his voice.

“We’re fine _cariño_. Just needed to tell you something. Kind of important.”

“Okay. What is it?” There was noise in the background. A phone rang and papers shuffled. Typing on his keyboard.

“There’s a hacker here. She’s damn good from what we’ve seen.”

More typing and papers moving. “Mmh hmm.” He sounded drained.

“And she said you’re gonna get some photos of Jesse and I. Not sure how. She’s trying to blackmail me. Whatever you do, don’t open any files or emails on your computer. Get another that’s empty.”

“Blackmail? With pictures of you two? Doing what?”

Jesse spoke up. “Walkin’ ‘round town shopping. Kissin’.”

“Oh,” his voice perked up a little. “Did you two have fun?”

“Jackie. I’ll try and get them for you. We have to go though. Doing some stuff here.”

“What ‘stuff’? That never means anything good with you Gabe.”

“Love you Boy Scout. Message you later.”

“See ya when we get back Jack.”

“See you two soon.”

Jack started talking to someone else as he ended the call.

The man never rested.

Gabe started looking at the server backups. He opened one and looked at some of the info. It was accurate to what Blackwatch already collected. But Deadlock also had some new information about Talon and contacts within it. Interesting. Gabriel could use this. But he wondered to himself, why would she give him information about O’Deorain.

The trap was tripped. The monitor started glitching out, as a calavera took over the screen. The word _Sombra_ faded onto the screen with the skull. Gabriel elbowed Jesse, “Told you. Let’s see what it does.” It started loading screens, searching and trying to copy anything on the computer. It tried to access networks. It tried to find anything it could. “Well. That’s interesting to see. And _Sombra_? Really? Shadow.”

He powered down the computer, and unplugged the tablet. Gathering the unit itself, he started to leave the room.

“Jess, grab one of my guns and some shells. Meet me in the vehicle bay.”

McCree grabbed one of the combat shotguns from the pair. When he got to the bay, the soldier had the computer lying on the bright orange sand right outside the bay doors. He walked over and held out the gun and shells. Grabbing it, Gabriel loaded some shells.

“Step back and watch your pretty face.” He aimed the muzzle.

The silence was broken when he pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. A third time. The shots rang out and the computer was in pieces, spread everywhere. A few pieces hit Jesse’s leg and back. One sliced Reyes’ cheek, leaving a bloody gash.

“Well then, that’s one way to do it. You havta order another one now.”

“Yeah. I can already see the paperwork.” They walked back inside and he called out to Athena. “Slight change of plans. Tell Genji to come to the office when he gets here please. And have all the other agents wait for my orders once they get here.”

“Yes Commander. Message sent.”

They stopped by the bathroom to get some butterfly bandages for Gabe’s face, then they went to the office to wait. Gabriel started typing on his comm. He was sending a message to Jack.

“That’s gonna leave a nice scar.”

“Got plenty. Think it’ll look good with the rest?”

“Yea. Scars always look good. And you’ll always look damn good Gabe. So, do ya think Sombra is her name?”

“Most likely. Only reason I think she would show it,” Gabe was staring at his comm, waiting for a reply from Jack. “Jesse. Do you know why Deadlock would be in contact with a geneticist?”

“Yeah. For Ashe. She’s has some kind of condition. She had been looking if something could be done to help her in some way. Maybe try to fix it. A couple months before Blackwatch showed up she told me she had maybe found someone. I would assume that’s why.”

He started typing some, making a note of that, then stopped and stared at Jesse’s profile, watching the man stare down and fidget with the USB drive in his hands. “You going to tell Jack you love him when we get back? Do you really? I don’t want you saying it if you don’t feel it.” He turned and held Jesse’s gaze as the man looked at him. “He’s serious when he says he’s fine with just us being a thing.”

“Do ya want me to _not_ tell him? Because I do. I love ‘em. Didn’t think I would to be quite honest, but he just...I don't know.” He stuffed the drive with the photos into his pocket. “I do. I do mean it.”

“ _Jesse_.” His voice broke. “I really hoped, when Jack said he was okay with us, that maybe he’d love you too. And that you’d love him if I’m honest.” He reached over the desk, palm up. Jesse took his hand. “Think we can work. The three of us?”

“See no reason why we wouldn’.” He squeezed hard.

There was a knock on the door. Genji was standing there. He glanced down quickly at their hands as Jesse yanked his back.

Reyes hardened his face and slowly pulled his hand off the desk. “Come in Genji. Sit down.”  

“Howdy Genji.” Jesse tipped his hat as he sat. “How ya been?”

“I am well McCree.” He nodded towards the cowboy then looked at Reyes. “What did you want to talk about Commander?”

“You’re going with us to the Deadlock Hideout tomorrow. We’re gonna grab whoever is in there and get out. Hopefully we won’t have to come back.”

“Yes, Commander.” He stood up and stopped in the door, keeping his back to them. “Angela has told me you and Jack seem happier now. I agree. We all do. Don’t keep trying to hide it. See you tomorrow McCree. Commander.” The ninja walked away, leaving them alone. He was probably going to meditate. He’d been really into it the past few months.

More noise came from the main room. The other agents were returning, but they’d be leaving soon. Gabriel went to tell them as much.

\---------------

The three men were geared up and ready. They were in a car, driving towards the Deadlock hideout. This was it.

“You two ready?” Gabriel was driving, faster than needed. Dangerous as usual.

“Are we expecting danger Commander?” Genji was in the backseat, watching them closely.

“Can never know. Rather be over-prepared than under.” Gabriel looked over at Jesse. “You know, he’s always told me that he could block a speeding bullet Jess.”

“I know I can. You never let anyone try it with me.”

“You wanna try it?” Jesse glanced back at the ninja with a shit-eating grin.

“See you at the practise range when we get back.” Genji returned the grin.

Jesse was sitting in the passenger seat, holding Gabriel’s hand. He had been mulling over what Genji said to them yesterday. He took it to heart. It had felt sincere. He wondered what the others saw in them. He wondered if they were worried he was going to split up Jack and Gabriel. He wouldn’t be able to stand himself if he broke them up. He’d do everything to keep them together.

They were coming up on the base. McCree pointed them in the direction of a side entrance hidden in a cave. Jesse hadn’t seen it anywhere on the schematics Blackwatch had of the base. He’d be sure to add it after. Gabriel brought the car to a stop at the sliding doors.

Jesse walked up to the panel inputting the old code he remembered. It worked. The cave groaned as the doors slid open. Red dust fell everywhere as the walls vibrated, coating the whole cave in a thin layer. It hadn’t been used in a while. Turning to face the other two, Jesse put his hat on his chest and bowed gently, ushering them inside. “Welcome to the club.”

Walking in, they were all on high alert. They crept through the garage, looking at the cars and cycles in storage. It was just like he remembered. Tools, toolboxes, and rags, all left on the floor. The smell of oil, exhaust, and rubber hit them. The place was still a mess. McCree led them through the halls. As they got to the other side of the hideout, where some offices were, they heard voices.

Gabriel stopped them and started doing his annoying hand signals to tell them where to go. Genji snuck ahead to see how many people were here and where they were. He returned in a minute. Three people in one room. Jesse crept forward, doing his best to stay quiet. He knew the voices once he got closer. He’d know Ashe’s voice anywhere. Andrew was there. Unsurprising. And the last voice had to be Jackson. He had met him once or twice before but that was it. He wasn’t familiar with him.

“You know they’re comin’ Ashe. Do you have BOB watching for them?” Andrew was loud and panicking. His usual annoying self.

“Yes Andrew. We’re not stupid. Why’d you even threaten McCree at the Diner?”

The third voice cut in. “We need to get going. Talon wants us to pick up the people they’re giving us tonight.”

“We don’t need ‘em. Talon’s what got us in trouble last time.” Ashe had her classic ‘over it’ tone. Jesse kind of missed hearing her scold him with it. This was something they’d talked about before he’d guess.

“And they helped me get you two out. Even after they told me to leave you all to Overwatch.” He was walking around the room, his voice moving. “So we owe them.”

BOB appeared at the end of the hall. He saw Jesse, and with what little expression his eyes could portray, was happy to see him. Jesse waved at him and smiled. He did a ‘shhh’, finger to his lips. BOB turned around and walked down another hall, away from them. He’d always liked BOB, enjoyed the Omnic’s silent company when he needed to talk. The silent support when Jesse asked questions he didn’t want answers for was always appreciated.

The other two men behind Jesse looked at him weird, then the hallway BOB walked down. Jesse just smiled at them and shook his head. He whispered, “BOB’s alright. Leave ‘em be.”

McCree stood, then sauntered into the room. “Howdy Ashe. Andrew. Jackson,” greeting them in turn, tipping his hat when they all turned to look at him. He was grinning something fierce.

Genji and Gabriel went into a panic looking at each other, still hidden in the hallway. They waited; listening to what was being said, praying the man wouldn’t get hurt before they could help.

“ _Jesse_ _!_  Where’s BOB? Told him to watch out for you.” Her red eyes were piercing.

“BOB’s fine Ashe. Always liked ‘em.” He looked at Andrew. “Now what’s this ‘bout Talon? Y’all really working with them again?”

Jackson was watching them. “I take it _he’s_ the McCree you were so worried about getting caught? Looks like he’s doing fine.” Genji and Gabriel walked through the door, flanking Jesse. Jackson recognised Reyes immediately. “Ahh. He’s with Blackwatch now. Hello _Commander Reyes_. Long-time no see.”

“Yeah. But not long enough.” Reyes was watching Jackson closely, for any movement. "Why'd you join Talon?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Andrew pulled his pistol. “Why did you come McCree? Wanna get shot again?”

“Put it down ‘Drew. It ain’t worth it.” Ashe was readying her rifle. They could all hear BOB coming down the hall in a rush.

Jesse was looking at Ashe. “He tried to kill me once. Shot me in the back. Great company you’ve been keeping Ashe.” He turned to look at Andrew. “Why _are_ you so upset with me? I ain’t done nothin’ to ya.”

“Fuck you McCree. You left everyone to rot and ran off with Blackwatch. Now you’re here to try and take us in.”

“You _fuckin’ idiot_. I was captured. I was offered a position. I didn’t betray anyone.”

“Doesn’t matter. You ain’t Deadlock no more.” A shot rang out, echoing in the room.

Genji flashed into movement. He deflected the bullet inches from Jesse’s chest. It hit the ceiling above them. Within the same moment he threw a shuriken. It sank sickeningly into Andrew’s throat. The man froze. His hand uncurled around the gun. It fell to the floor with a metallic clang. He groped at his throat, fingers wrapped around the sharp edges sticking out. Gurgling as he gasped for breath, trying to talk. He dropped to his knees. Bright red blood leaked down his neck, the colour blooming out down his buttoned shirt and jacket.

Jackson took off running towards the door to another room. BOB rushed in as he left.

“Go get ‘em BOB.” Ashe was staring at Andrew.

Genji looked back at Reyes and McCree. “Told you I could do it.” He grinned, confidence pouring from him. He was cocky now.

“I was supposed to duel ‘em Genji. But thanks for saving me.” Jesse patted Genji’s shoulder. He shook his head as he walked over and knelt down in front of Andrew. He tilted the man’s head back, holding eye contact. “Well Andrew. This is it. You could’ve come with us instead. Stay with everyone in prison.” He took his hand away, letting his head fall back down. “Never got why you hate me. Is it ‘cause Ashe liked me instead of you back then?” Andrew made a noise that felt like a ‘no’. “No?” He just nodded a ‘yes’.

Reyes was standing back by Genji, just observing the situation. BOB nodded and took off after the ex-Blackwatch agent; he had a head start. Gabriel was watching and listening to Jesse. Being around the Deadlock members had really brought his drawl out in force. He found the man hotter than usual. Maybe it was from watching Jesse take command. He seemed comfortable with it. Noted.

McCree listened to Andrew gargle more. Anger still audible without words. Blood oozed out of his mouth as he tried to speak again, colouring his teeth and mouth a dark maroon. He was close. This was going to be his end. Death from ninja’s shuriken. Who would’ve thought? Dying in the place that had given them all new lives years ago. Good or bad. His hubris was his nemesis.

Ashe just stood still, watching the two men on the floor. “Never thought I’d see him die. Not like this.” She shifted her gaze to Reyes and Genji standing by the door. “Leave me. I’ll keep Talon out of the Gorge. They’ve already taken enough from me.”

“We can’t trust you.” Reyes’ gaze pierced into the red-eyed woman’s spirit. She couldn’t lie if she wanted to. She didn’t want to be locked up. This was her best bet. She’d try it.

“Ask Jesse if he trusts me. Leave him here with me if ya need. I want to start over. Do better by the Deadlock name.”

Jesse turned at the mention of his name. “I can’t stay Ashe. I gotta go back with Gabe,” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the man. “I’ma part of Blackwatch now. Plus I have some stuff I needa handle.” He looked over his shoulder, grinning. Excitement and nervousness bubbled in his stomach. He looked back at his old friend. “I trust you Ashe. We helped steer Deadlock right for a while. But you should’nt’ve let them get close to Talon in the first place. They’ve been bad news for years.”

Genji strode over to the body his shuriken was stuck in. Andrew’s head had dropped down more. His hands had dropped to his sides. Life had left his eyes. Blood has slightly pooled below him, dripping from the clothing. He really was dead. Genji tilted his head back and yanked the shuriken from the neck. Some more blood leaked out as the metal left his flesh. They’d have to ask Ashe if she wanted to take care of the body.

“ _Hola Gabriel_.” Static screeched in Gabriel’s earpiece; he flinched. It died down after a few seconds. The voice was clearer now. <<Sorry Gabe. You don't mind if I call you Gabe, do you? I’ll watch Ashe for you. Tell you if she does anything naughty. I’ve been watching them for a while now anyways. Just nod yes or no.>> Reyes scanned his eyes around the room. Were their cameras? He shook his head no, very slightly.

<<Awww. Why not? Don’t you trust me?>> Another ‘no’.

<<I’m hurt Gabe.>> He shrugged, hoping she’d see it. <<Thought you’d like my help.>>

<<Oh well, business calls. _Talk to you later love_.>> His earpiece was silent now.

Gabriel didn’t trust the hacker any more than he could see her. He’d have to get the teams back at HQ working on more secure devices for everyone now that they had to worry about a hacker. Especially someone with her skills. She was an...interesting development.

He watched Genji retrieve his shuriken. The ninja walked back to stand beside him. BOBs heavy footfalls were heard in the hall. He came into the room, empty handed. He looked at Ashe.

“He got away?” She tapped her rifle stock on the ground. “Damn it. If you’d let me Jesse, I’ll stay here and watch for ‘em. He’s gonna run back to Talon I reckon. I’ve got this here.”

Jesse looked at Gabe, “I trust her. She could help keep Talon out of the Gorge. Keep them from growin’ roots here,” he looked at her, narrowing his eyes. “Even though she left me here to get caught.”

Reyes looked between Ashe and Jesse. He sensed his lover trusted her. But she did leave him to get caught by Blackwatch. Questionable across the board. He’d agree for Jess, but wanted to keep some people watching her. This would be Jesse’s first test with some level of command. He wanted to see how his decisions went. He trusted him.

She looked back at Jesse, hurt written on her face. “I didn’t want to. Andrew called me to come with him to a meeting. We drove off and didn’ come back until a little after the raid,” she looked away. “I saw it on the news. I was worried you’d do something stupid and get killed.”

Jesse just grinned at her, “Didn’t get killed, but I still did somethin’ just as stupid.” He walked over to the soldier, still watching them, and whispered. “Let her stay. Let’s go home Gabe.”

Gabriel’s body went stiff as he made eye contact with Ashe. She grinned slightly at him and raised an eyebrow. She knew.

“Fine. Ashe can stay. I’ll trust you to tell us if Jackson shows up. I’ll get you a secured comm. Use it anytime you need help,” He looked down at Andrew’s body. “And what do you want to do about him?”

“Leave ‘em. We’ll take care of the asshole.” BOB had walked over to stand beside her. “Well BOB, we get to stay. We’re home again.”

Ashe walked with them as they went back to the garage. “So Jess. How’s love treatin’ ya?”

Jesse blushed, face as red as his serape. “Good. It’s good.” He played with the fabric on his neck, trying to avoid talking more.

“That’s great. Keep ‘em close. You deserve it.” She winked when Jesse looked at her.

She waved the men off as they left.

\---------------

The three men returned to the Gorge base; Reyes had called for a pickup. It would be a few hours coming from another base. He also demanded they all do their paperwork now instead of later. They spent the time waiting filling in forms and noting what happened. It was basically just for Blackwatch archives, Jack would read them too, but they didn’t do anything massively illegal so it wouldn’t draw attention.

Gabriel had one of the TV screens on. Jack was leading a ceremony, with Reinhardt and Ana flanking him. It was to induct new Overwatch members. It was full of people Jesse had trained and practised with. He was happy to see them making it into Overwatch. Blackwatch didn’t get a ceremony, the few recruits Reyes had for Blackwatch were just told. No special events. The whole time Gabriel and Jesse were secretly worried about returning to HQ for their own reasons.

Gabriel had an email. Dr O’Deorain. She expressed concern in what SEP had done to his and Jack’s bodies. She had been running similar experiments on some animals and saw distressing results as they aged. He skimmed the paper she attached and agreed. She wanted to get in contact and try to observe, and hopefully intervene, with something she’d been working on. There were no promises. But the US Government abandoned them post-War and destroyed most of the work that went into creating them, at least in easier to reach places. Gabriel was sure they’d kept copies of the shit they were put through in case they wanted to make more. They were having to try and figure stuff out themselves with Angela’s help. He had been worrying something like this would come up.

He was going to ask her to join Blackwatch. Gabriel would do whatever to help Jack. He had to.

Jesse was worried he’d keep bailing on telling Jack his feelings. He wanted to, but felt it would make everything complicated. Well, more complicated than their whole thing was now at least. Gabriel had mentioned Jack felt the same, but Jesse wondered if he really did, or if it was just Jack trying to make Gabriel happy.

Genji watched them from afar, interested in seeing how the men acted when they thought he wasn’t there. They were caring. Loving. He felt they loved each other. The Commanders had always been happy together, besides fights here and there, but McCree brought something else out in them both. Everyone at HQ liked seeing them together. They felt more alive.


	22. Chapter 22

The trip back to HQ was quiet, just the hum of the dark ORCA. And snoring. Jesse had fallen asleep, his head in Gabriel’s lap as he sprawled out across the seats. Genji sat across from them watching carefully the whole time, playing a game on his tablet.

Gabe was exchanging messages with Jack, updating him on what happened and sending copies of their reports.

Jesse got really loud, and he sent Jack a short clip of Jesse snoring.

He knew something was wrong with Jack. He must be stressing himself out too much again. His messages were short, snippy. Just basic to the point responses. The liveliest reply he got was to the video, and even it was more hollow than the usual Jack.

He needed to take care of his husband. Make him rest for more than the few minutes he got at his desk between meetings. They were super soldiers yeah, but they still needed sleep and decompression. They weren’t fighting for their lives anymore against Omnics, they could rest, needed to. But Jack still wouldn’t. He worried about paperwork, meetings, calls, awards. He let it all stack up and push down more and more. Gabe made it his mission to help.

Jesse shifting around some, making small grunts and jerks on his lap, pulled him to the present. Gabe ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair, getting the cowboy back asleep. His face relaxed again as he calmed. He looked peaceful.  

The flight passed fast.

The sun had just set when they landed at HQ. As they exited the transport Gabriel started looking around for Jack. Ana was there with Reinhardt, waiting for them, her lips in a tight line. Bad news. “Jack wasn’t able to come. He wanted to Gabriel.”

“Oh,” He heard the hurt as his voice broke. “He in his office?”

“Yes,” She lowered her voice, “You need to talk to him.”

Gabriel swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded sharply. He was right.

“Howdy Captain. Lieutenant.” Jesse tipped his hat at them in turn. They both acknowledged him with nod and smile.

Genji greeted them as well. Reinhardt was happy to see the cyborg in good spirits. He guided the ninja out of the bay, to Angela. He needed the usual after mission check-up, along with a check-up on his omnic parts.

Gabriel was itching to see Jack, to check on him. Take care of him. 

The door behind them opened as they were getting close to the exit and Jack called out to them, rushing over to meet them. “ _Gabe. Jesse._ I’m sorry. They wouldn’t let me get off the call.” His blue formals from the TV a little dishevelled now. After the ceremony, Jack must not have changed. Gabriel looked his husband up and down. He looked like the walking dead. His beautiful blues were dark, exhaustion visible in his whole body, the bags under his eyes deeper than before.

Gabriel reached out and pulled Jack close, kissing him softly, then he kissed his forehead. “Jackie. _You’re doing it again_.”

“ _Gabe. Don’t_.” Exhaustion had seeped into the blonde’s voice. Jack knew he was overworking himself. He knew Gabriel would see it. But he also knew that Gabriel would help him when he didn’t know how to ask for it. “You got another scar?” Jack ran his calloused thumb over the new pink scar on his cheek; the small cut had healed overnight and was already darkening.

“Am I still pretty enough for you Golden Boy?”

Jack grinned with a chuckle. “You’ll always be handsome babe. Scars are hot.” He softly kissed the new addition to Gabe’s collection.

“Thanks for coming _cariño_. Thought I was going to have to hunt you down.”

Jack pulled Gabe into another hard hug. “Sorry I wasn’t here,” he sighed, “I’ve missed you. Both.” He said it loud enough he hoped Jesse would hear and get the message. He didn’t.

Jesse had stood a little away, watching the Commanders. He took a few steps back as they let go of one another; going to leave them and go ahead to Medical. Jack saw him and held his gaze. He nodded for him to come over. Jesse froze; looking at them, not sure if he wanted to invade their reunion. Gabe noticed and waved him over with a hand. Jesse closed the distance to them as Jack reached out and pulled him close. Jesse grabbed his hat before it got knocked off. Gabriel reached around and held him tight. The three men stood there, embracing one another.

Jack whispered, “Missed you both,” he patted their backs softly. “See you two later.”

“Go get in bed Boy Scout. You look terrible. Be up soon.”

“Missed ya Jack.” Jesse still felt like he was invading their moment.

Ana looked away, waiting for them to finish, seeing if anyone was around. She needed to take Reyes and McCree to Medical. If they weren’t taken they’d “forget” and avoid their medical check-ups. She never understood why the men always wanted to avoid medical care; Reinhardt was the same way at first.

They broke the embrace and Jack took a few steps back, keeping his eyes on the men as he walked backwards. He exchanged a look with Ana, then turned on his heel, leaving them with her.

“Come along now you two. Angela is waiting.” She turned and started leading them down the hallways. Along the way she’d look back to make sure they were still following and not trying to ditch her.

They walked in silence; Gabriel had gotten fidgety, kept pulling and readjusting his grey beanie. It was the same one Jack had gotten him when they first go to HQ and he kept complaining about the cold. He looked over at Jesse after getting it right. He noticed the man was deep in thought, lines etched into his face along with a frown.

“Something wrong _Vaquero_?”

Jesse shook his head minutely. “No. Just thinkin’.”

“About?”

“Jack.”

“Hmmm.” He didn’t say anything else, just let him be.

They got to Medical and had to wait a bit. Angela and Ana were talking about the ceremony earlier in the day. Jack and the rest of the original team had inducted new members into Overwatch. Jesse and a small few others had already gotten their Blackwatch version a few weeks ago. It consisted of Gabriel telling them ‘congratulations, you’re in’ and patting them on the back. Jack and Gabe took him out to dinner that night, and he just wanted to watch them have sex that night. They obliged. He knew then he was truly falling for them.

Ana looked over at Jesse as they sat waiting on Gabriel. Jesse had been in and out, perfect heath. Minus his occasional smoking he was told to stop. “McCree. The new members and Fareeha are going out to celebrate tonight. A few of the Blackwatch members are too. I know you guys didn’t get a big ceremony.”

“Could ya imagine Gabe giving us a speech like that. I couldn’t take him seriously.” Jesse shifted some in his seat to look at her. She brought it up for a reason. “You asking if I wanna go out with them?”

Ana nodded. “Would you like too? They haven’t left yet. I can tell Fareeha to come get you.”

“So I’m gonna be babysitting them?”

The corner of Ana’s mouth lifted up. “Yes. You and Fareeha. Need someone more than her.”

“Alright, that sounds fun. I’ll go. Wanna tell Gabe tho.”

Ana messaged Fareeha, receiving a quick reply.

Angela came out with Gabriel in tow. “You’re in good condition. Thanks for letting me use it on you.” She gently pushed him towards Ana and Jesse. “You can go. I have to do some more work here.” She was writing some notes on a clipboard.

“Hey, Gabe. I wanna go out with Fareeha and the new Overwatch members tonight. That alright?”

“Go have some fun,” he gave a smile that lit up his amber eyes. “I’m not your dad.” He kissed Jesse on his cheek and whispered, “See you when you get back.”

Fareeha walked in as Reyes was kissing Jesse. She stood there and grinned. They were adorable. “Come on McCree, they’re waiting on us.”

\-------------

Gabriel left medical and was heading towards Jack’s office. He was hoping Jack was in the bedroom and not in his office, but Gabriel knew his husband to well for that. He knocked on the office door to no response, then he pressed the panel to open it. The darkened room was lit by the blue glow from the desktop and a small lamp on the desk.

Jack was staring at the screen, his eyes glazed over, not really reading what was on it. He occasionally looked down to sign a paper, then stacked it into one of the multiple piles on the desk as he read something else on the screen.

“Jackie. Come on.” Gabriel walked over, waving his hand in front of Jack’s face. “Stop working.”

“Let me finish Reyes. Almost done.” He motioned to the largest stack of papers.

“That’s not ‘almost done’ Morrison.” Gabriel just stared as Jack grabbed another paper, looked down and skimmed it, then signed it and put it in a stack.

“Yeah. I got most of it done while you were gone. Wanted to spend time with you and Jesse when you two got back. If I can get these done I can take a small break for a day or two."

“All that shit for a day off? Are you fucking serious? How much of that actually means anything?”

Gabe started reading some papers in the stacks as Jack continued on in his trance. So many of them were beyond frivolous. Stupid requests to let someone do something they were going to do anyways, or opinions on this versus that, mixed in with the mission requests and reports. He hadn’t realised it had gotten this bad. When Jack first got the Strike Commander position he’d get some stupid requests from the UN or someone else on occasion. But it seems to have only gotten worse and worse.

Gabriel always felt bed that he hadn’t got Strike Commander after the Omnic War. But he had begun suspecting a year or so ago that it was being done purposely to stress him more and more. They just kept stacking more and more pointless paperwork on top of the public appearances, speeches and ceremonies around the globe. Exhaustion and stress were going to kill Jack at this rate.

“Stop Gabe. I’ve got to finish.” Jack snapped back.

“No. I’m getting you help. You have people to handle all kinds of stuff, but none for this shit?”

“Because I can do it.” More frustration bubbled in his voice.

“You’re running yourself into the ground. Stop. _For me_.” Gabriel was standing behind Jack. He placed his hands on Jack’s face and tilted his head back. Jack looked up at Gabriel, staring into his eyes. “I do this _for you_. I do all this,” we waved at the screens and haphazardly stacked papers, “so _you_ can go on missions. So _you_ can take care of what needs to done. So when you get back from stuff we can go on leave.”

Reyes was stunned, staring into the sky blue eyes. He knew Jack did what he could to keep the UN off his back, but didn’t really realise just how much shit it was for his husband. “Jackie.” He started kneading Jack’s shoulders, trying to work some of the tension out of them. “Come.” Jack stood as Gabe pulled him up. “I’m gonna take care of you. It’s just us for now.”

Morrison just followed as he was led him from his office. Gabriel told Athena to lock the door. Jack in his trance-like state, exhausted, would follow him anywhere at this point.

“Just us? Where’s Jess? He in his room?”

“No. He went with Fareeha and the new members. He’ll be back later.”

“I wanted to see him.”

“You will, don’t worry.” Gabriel put his arm around his lover’s waist as they rounded the corner to their hallway. Almost there.

Jack whispered as he was pulled close. “You know I...I love him right? Like you do?”

“I know babe. I know.” He rubbed Jack’s back in a circle. “I kind of figured it out Princess.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m supposed to say to you,” he bumped against Gabe’s side, “I don’t want him to leave.”

“Me too Jackie. I hope he doesn’t leave us either.”

Gabriel opened the door and led Jack inside. “Take your clothes off.” He grabbed the lube out of the nightstand while Jack undressed. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his shirt and beanie off, patting his lap when the man was naked. “Sit down.”

Jack got into position on his lap, straddling him. Gabriel grabbed the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. “Ready?”

Jack nodded as Gabe slowly pushed his finger in, pressing past Jack’s tight ring. He slowly began pushing in and pulling out, working up a slow rhythm. Jack hummed softly as he felt the finger inside him move around.

“I’m sorry babe. I didn’t see it was this bad. I was too focused on everything else.” Gabriel kept going, working slowly, getting him ready for more. He felt guilty because he was focused on Jesse. “You know I will always help you. You just have to talk to me love.”

Jack took a few deep breaths. “I know. I just don’t want to bother you when you’re busy.”

“It’s impossible to bother me when it’s you babe.” Gabe pushed in deep a few times, rubbing against his prostate. “You mean so much to me. More than a mission. Or a meeting.” He pushed his next finger in, enjoying the blush creeping up Jack’s chest and neck paired with a deep moan. “Jackie, I’m going to get an assistant to help you take care of some of that bullshit. You can’t do it all yourself.”

Gabe kept going, they didn’t need to have sex. This would be more than enough. He did this for Jack when he was stressed, stuck in his own head, and not asking for help. Taking control away, making him talk, getting him out of his head gave him better relief than sex could. Gabriel wanted Jack to talk to him. He was holding Jack close, wanting to keep as much contact as possible. Jack was starting to slightly shiver and moan, and Gabe was murmuring words of love and encouragement as Jack took everything he offered.

He stroked Jack’s hair as the man voiced concerns and worries, noticing a few grey hairs at the edges of his temples. Everything was getting to him. Jack needed help but felt he had to shoulder everything the world threw at him. Gabriel couldn’t stand to see him crumble. They put up fucking statues of him after they ended the War. The face of Overwatch. The man who brought peace. The amount of pressure that would put on someone was a terrifying thought to Gabe.

Jack Morrison carried more than Gabriel thought he himself ever could. More than the world would ever know he did.

Gabriel knew they’d be there for a while as he wrung a climax out of his husband, feeling cum land on his stomach and chest, fingers scraping on his scalp as Jack balled his fists in his hair. He’d work another one out then put Jack to bed. After that, he had to do some work.

\-------------

“No! I don’t want another tattoo.” Jesse was shaking his head, adjusting his serape.

“Come on McCree. Get something with us.” A few of the group members said as he hesitated.

Fareeha and Jesse had taken the group where they wanted to go. They chose a tattoo shop first, then a local bar next. They wanted to get a group tattoo marking the occasion. The shop was bright, filled with the humming of the tattoo guns. The art covering the walls was nice; some were more basic classics, like skulls and tribal wraps, while others were more artistic with different characters and art styles.

Jesse knew this was going to be a mess.

“Fareeha isn’t getting anything.” The de-facto leader of the group, Tess, said in her thick Australian accent. “Captain Amari would kill us.”  She was a nice woman, maybe a year or so younger than Jesse.

“Then why do I have to get something?”

“I’m pay for everyone’s. Come on Jesse, get something with them.” Fareeha was smiling, egging them on. Not helping him at all. Jesse looked around the shop, they did tattoos and piercings. He didn’t want another tattoo tonight. His Deadlock one was enough.

“With what money? You don’t have a job Fareeha.”

She grinned. “I don’t have a job. But I have Reinhardt’s card.” She pulled a card out of her pocket. “He said we can use it for whatever tonight. So you’re getting something Jesse. To celebrate.”

He looked around at the walls. They had some good pieces they’d done. He might come back for something later if he were honest with himself. But a piercing? He’d be willing to go for one. Or two. At least he could take it out if he didn’t like it. He’d been interested in them since seeing, and feeling Gabriel’s cock in him. But dick piercings were a big first time thing.

He walked to the counter and tipped his hat in his usual greeting. “Howdy ma’am. Question for ya. What piercings do y’all offer?”

The lady behind the counter looked him up and down. “How are you tonight handsome cowboy?” She grinned, enjoying his outfit. “We got whatever you want. Ear, nose, nipple, belly button, and...a few private ones. Any idea what you’re looking for?” She winked at him. She pointed to a sign behind her that had all the prices for services, and then she pointed to a few jewellery examples in the counter. “Here’s some pieces you can pick from.”

“Don’t know yet. Just wonderin’ what y’all had is all. Thank ya.”

After a few more minutes of arguing and resistance, while most of the others got matching tattoos, Jesse ended up signing papers, sitting in a chair. Shirtless. He was really doing this.

The piercing artist had the barbells and some other tools laid out, sterilised and ready to go. He made little ink marks on both his nipples and rubbed some cream on them.

“This gonna hurt?” Jesse couldn’t look down. A large needle. He was looking everywhere but his chest. Fucking needles.

“Nah. Not too much. Should be numb now.” The man was putting his gloves on and getting everything set up and ready. He was covered in tattoos. He had scenes worked together on his arms, going up his neck. They looked good. He had piercings across his face. Eyebrows, lips, nose, tongue, and more. Jesse trusted the man to do it right.

Fareeha walked over to stand behind him. “You’re getting your nipples pierced?”

The man pulled on his left nipple with a tool, then pushed the tool through in a swift motion. Jesse flinched. It wasn’t bad. “Yea. Anything else would too noticeable.” He pulled the barbell through and screwed it close. A few drops of blood leaked out. The man cleaned him up real quick.

“What do you think Gabriel will say? Or Jack?”

“I’m not gonna tell’em.”

“They’re going to see them Jesse.”

The man repeated the same as before on his right nipple. It was over before Jesse noticed. Hmm. Needles weren’t too bad.

The artist patted Jesse on the back. “And you’re done man. Let me get you some stuff for them.”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

Fareeha was chuckling to herself as Jesse stood and followed the man towards the back of the shop. He was fighting with his shirt trying to get it back on. The man reached out and stopped him as he was pulling it down. He taped some cotton pads over them, the cotton making his shiver, then the man pulled the shirt down.

“Don’t mess with them. Be careful with clothes on them. No pulling on them. You’ll have to keep them clean. Here’s a bottle of solution, but you can make some at home. It’s not hard.” He handed a little bottle to Jesse and walked them both to the counter. “After about 4 or so months you can change it out for a smaller bar if it’s not swelling. Just come back here and I can do it for you.” He started ringing stuff up at the till after he handed Jesse a few papers that had more instructions and information about his piercings.

Fareeha walked over and pulled out Reinhardt’s card. “Go ahead and add all their tattoos too.” She motioned to their group waiting to go. Jesse was the last person to get work done; they’d been waiting on him.

They all had some piece of skin wrapped up. They had agreed on a black symbol one of them drew that wouldn’t show them as Overwatch directly, but still held meaning to them. Some had gotten it bigger than others. It was an interesting piece of art.

Jesse widened his eyes as the price climbed. The man took the card and ran it, with a look of uncertainty, expecting the card to be declined.

It went through.

What kind of credit line did Reinhardt have?

Fareeha turned and smiled. “See. Reinhardt has it.” She winked at him, then read the digital receipt to check it all.

Looking at the group Jesse said, “Let’s go y’all. To the bar.” He ushered them outside to the large car that was waiting on them. Tess grinned at Jesse, teasing him as she climbed into the car, “So a piercing over a tattoo? I think you’ll like ‘em?”

\-------------

“ _I love you Gabe_.” Jack kept repeating in Gabriel’s ear as he clenched around the fingers inside him, reaching climax again from the stimulation on his skin and prostate. He was still straddling his husband, with Gabriel constantly kissing him and his neck between biting and sucking hickeys on his shoulder and chest. He knew Jack wanted the physical contact as he poured out everything out.

“I know babe. I love you too. Let’s get you to sleep.”

Gabriel had gotten another climax out of Jack. The man was a sensitive mess before he had finally loosened up and began talking about everything that was pressing down on him. Gabe felt terrible. He hadn’t seen just how much Jack was carrying and trying to hide from him.

Gabe got him to lay on his side, then got a warm washcloth to clean Jack up. The man was content and exhausted now, he just softly hummed as Gabe cleaned him up. He got the sheet and a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, soldier.”

Now. Time to get some work done. Gabriel stood in the door for a few minutes, listening to Jack’s breathing to make sure he stayed asleep. After a few moments he quietly left the room and went by Morrison’s office. He grabbed the large stack of papers; he was going to get some of them done. He went to his office and crafted a few drafts to send to Dr O’Deorain. After twenty minutes of typing and retyping he finally decided on one to send. It was blunt and to the point. Inviting her to Blackwatch and promising help for her research. Hopefully that would attract her.

How would he tell Jack he just invited one of, if not the, most ethically questionable scientists of their time to come work in Blackwatch. He’d deal with his husband’s anger to make sure they didn’t have to worry about their SEP shit finishing them off. They survived SEP and the Omnic War. He’d suffer to make sure they’d keep going. Jack and Jesse were worth it.

He got to work on the papers. It was an imposing stack. As he signed off on stuff, he started noting the names of individuals and states that sent the frivolous and stupid requests that did not need Jack’s signature or approval. After an hour he had a few stacks going, organising them into actual requests and pointless ones. He still had about 2/3rds of the stack to go. Holy shit, there was so much. Gabriel looked at the time, he figured Fareeha, Jesse, and the rest of the group would be back soon. Ana would still be up.

Gabriel called out to Athena and asked her to call Ana.

“Gabriel?” Ana answered shushing Reinhardt in the background.

“Ana. I need help.”

“What happened?” There was clinking of ceramic and a chair scraping.

“Calm down eagle eye. I just need to talk to you. About Jack.”

She muttered something in Arabic, “Start with that next time.” He could hear her sitting back down.

Gabriel was still working on the stack, slowly ploughing through the pages. “I’m working on some of Jack’s paperwork. There is so much bullshit in all of this. Some of these are utterly pointless. Why doesn’t he have an assistant to help?”

“You’re...doing _paperwork_? _His paperwork_? Are you feeling well Gabriel?”

“Don’t patronise me. He’s asleep. I have to find someone to help him.”

“Why aren’t you with him? Worried about McCree?”

“Jack needs help Ana. They’re giving him so much bullshit. How do they expect him to keep going with this?” He was staring at the stack, he’d gotten a good bit marked and signed.

“I can help look for someone. Anyone in mind?”

“Not really. Think one of the new people would do it?”

“Overwatch has plenty of office workers we could use Gabriel. They love Morrison and his speeches. I’m sure one of them would volunteer.”

“I just want to meet whoever. Really make it clear. Do you think Winston could help us get Athena to help filter through them?”

“I’m sure he’d be willing to help. I’ll ask tomorrow. Fareeha just called. They’re back. Reinhardt and I are going to get them all to their rooms. It’s a good thing they have the next few days off.”

Gabriel decided he’d bring the rest to the room with him and finish them in the morning. “Send Jesse to our room please.” Gabriel heard her walking, and voices in the background.

“As if McCree would go anywhere else. He’ll be there soon.” He heard Jesse’s voice; his accent sounded more drawn and heavy, but he couldn’t make much of what was said out. At least he sounded like he had fun. “And he’s a little drunk. I’m bringing McCree.” The rustling of fabric and then some footsteps could be heard. “ _Come on you two_.”

“See you there.” The soldier ended the call then stood and stretched, feeling a few pops here and there from sitting for so long. He clipped the stacks to keep them organised and headed to the bedroom. The walk there was quiet on their side of the base. Gabriel wondered if Reinhardt would be able to wrangle all the drunken grownups to their rooms without Ana.

He got to the hallway to the room. Ana was standing at the door waiting for him. She gave him her mother’s glare as he turned the corner and met her gaze. Fareeha was standing there beside her, grinning as Gabriel walked closer. Jesse was raking his eyes up and down Gabriel; he cocked an eyebrow up at the older man when their gazes met, sending a clear message. Gabe ignored him trying to focus on the sniper.

“I’ll take him Captain.”

“Don’t title me _Commander_. He wasn’t supposed to drink.”

Fareeha spoke before he could, “I told him he could. We were fine.”

He looked at her. “You all have fun?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “They got tattoos. The bar was fun too. He really embraces his cowboy costume when drinking.”

“S’not a costume.” The drinks really had his drawl laid on thick.

“Tattoos?” He looked over at the cowboy, he didn’t see anything new. The man had his serape in his hand. There wasn’t anything new, visible at least, on his arms or shoulders.

“Yeah. Jesse didn’t get one.” She winked at him. “Come on mum. Uncle Gabe looks tired.” She tugged on Ana’s arm, “I need to give Reinhardt his card back.”

Gabe stood at the door with Jesse, watching the two women leave them. Ana had her voice low talking to her daughter. She didn’t sound exactly happy, but it would blow over. Always does. Ana couldn’t stay angry with Fareeha for long.

“Come on cowboy.”

He got them both into the room. Jesse smelt like a bar. He got him into the bathroom, quiet as possible.

“Undress. Wash off. You stink. I’ll get you something to eat.” He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He tasted like fruity drinks and smoke.

“Ya know ya love it.” He winked at Gabe, leaving his stuff in a pile.

The solder left the bathroom and snuck to the kitchen. Jack was still deep asleep, snoring softly as he drooled onto his pillow. Jack probably hadn’t had good, restful sleep since before he’d left. Damn. He got to the kitchen and dug around in the cupboard trying to find something for him to eat. He grabbed some snack cakes and a few water bottles. He tiptoed back to the bathroom.

Jesse was standing looking at himself in the mirror steamed from the warm shower. He had rubbed a big streak of steam off the large mirror. He had piercings. In his nipples. What the hell. Jesse turned to Gabriel after he closed the door.

“ _McCree_? You got fucking bars in your nipples?” He whispered loudly at the man.

“Ya like ‘em?” Jesse grinned as he struck a pose, puffing his pecs out, showing them off. “Let me wash off.”

“You’re damned crazy. You’re going to see Angela in the morning. She’ll get those healed up for you.”

His serape was unravelled on the counter. There was a cleaning solution on it. Jesse got into the shower and started suggestively washing himself off as Gabriel watched him in the mirror for a few seconds. He begrudgingly looked away to start digging through the drawers, getting some pain killers for now a few for in the morning. Going to the nightstand he sat some bottles down and a few of the pills in his hand. He reached out and gently pushed Jack closer to his edge of the bed. He grabbed a pair of briefs from the dresser and went to check on Jesse in the bathroom. He was out and drying off, combing his hair back out of the way. He needed to get it trimmed soon.

“Here, eat this. And take these.” Gabe stood there holding everything he’d gathered. Jesse grabbed the snack cakes and ripped them open, messily inhaling them, and chased the pills with some water. Gabe reached out and brushed some crumbs of out of his beard. Jesse smiled and grabbed the hand, placing a kiss to it with a grin. “Finish the bottle so we can get in bed.”

Jesse chugged the water down and got dressed, almost losing his balance for a second when his foot got stuck. Gabriel guided him to the bed and got him under the sheet behind Jack. Gabe undressed real quick and followed him into bed. Jesse was spooning against Jack’s back, pulling him close. Gabe watched Jesse kiss Jack’s shoulders on some of the bruises from earlier, it sounded like he was mumbling something that couldn’t be heard. Jack roused some from the touch and snuggled back into Jesse’s arms. Gabe climbed into bed behind them and held Jesse to his chest, reaching over to touch Jack’s arm.

Gabriel revelled in how...right this felt. _They_ felt. Jack. Jesse. And him. They would work out. He felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. I love Jesse with nipple bars, don't know why. So I did it lol. If anything feels off or something's wrong, tell me, I don't have anyone to beta this, it's just me so I feel like I miss some stuff every so often.
> 
> I also have some R76 I think I might upload in a few days if you're into that.
> 
> Comments/feedback is cool, really like it. 
> 
> I don't know many people actually into McR76 and it's really cool to meet some people/make new friends into it. Find me on twitter @Lundinstrom or even DM me for my Discord if you prefer. I'm always down to talk about McR76 (and R76) lol.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month-ish, sorry about that. But this one is kind of long. Life (and myself) kept getting in the way. But I've got it done. I wanted to try something a little ambitious at the end of the chapter which I hope is good.
> 
> I do have a lot of travelling coming up soon for summer which'll slow me down, but I'm excited to get this part done.
> 
> Hope you like it.

The smell of strong coffee roused Jesse. He opened his eyes and immediately slammed them shut. Light was too bright. Voices too loud. He was a little chilly. He pulled the sheet up some to cover himself.

What time was it?

Jesse rolled over and squinted at the clock, almost noon. He grabbed a pillow to cover his face. It smelt like Jack. He took a deep breath, wanting more of it. He remembered the tattoo shop. And piercings. His nipples. Reaching down to his chest he felt them, bars of metal, slightly cooler than the rest of him. He got them, and then drank himself under the table right after. The night becomes a blur after that.

How much _did_ he drink? Had Jack or Gabriel seen the piercings?

Jesse heard footsteps coming closer; they stop at the edge of the bed.

“You finally awake Jess?” Jack was trying to talk quietly.

Jesse growled at him from under the pillow.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jack pat the pillow. “Come on Jess, come get some food.” He pulled the pillow off.

Jesse looked up at Jack. His blue eyes were brighter. The man looked...younger than he did yesterday in the ship bay. Not as stressed. His shoulders didn’t look weighed down, he wasn’t carrying the world. He had a shadow of stubble on his face. He’d finally gotten some actual sleep. He just stared into Jack’s eyes, taking the man in. What a handsome sight to wake up to. Reyes was a damn lucky man.

“Be there in a sec.”

Jack gave him that smile could get him out of trouble and brushed some hair out of Jesse's face. “We’re in the kitchen. Gabe left some pills and water for you on the nightstand.” He was gentle; the calloused fingers just a little rough. He loved the touch.

Crawling out of bed the cowboy grabbed the pills, chasing them with water as he chugged the bottle. He stood in the kitchen door and watched the two Commanders sitting at the table. Reyes was sipping a cup of coffee, looking at his tablet and reading. Jack was making a plate from the food on the counter.

Everything was still a tad too bright. He walked in and sat at the table, rubbing his temples. Morrison sat the plate in front of him as Gabriel slid a cup of coffee over to him. “Here, made it how you like.”

“Thank ya. Both.”

All three men sat in a comfortable silence as Jesse ate. Jack was nursing a cup of tea, presumably something from Captain Amari, and Gabe was reading as he absentmindedly drank his coffee (it was more sugar and milk than coffee, but that’s the only way he’d drink it). Jesse could feel the pills relieving some of the pain, but not enough.

Jack was watching Gabriel. Jesse could feel he wanted to say something, but waited on him. Finally he spoke after a few sips and glances at his husband. “McCree. You need to go see Angela. She’ll get your...accessories healed for you.”

Jesse looked back and forth between them. “You saw’em?”

“You were pretty proud of ‘em last night.” Gabe chuckled, grinning at him. “They look good. They’ll be fun.” The soldier winked at him.

“The man at the shop said they’d take a few months to heal before any of…that.” Jesse felt himself blush a little knowing what Gabriel wanted to do.

“She’s expecting you, just go after you’re finished.” Jack finished his tea and touched Jesse’s shoulder as he gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the sink.

\--------

Jesse was walking through the base to go see Angela. Hangover still pounding against his skull like a jackhammer. The bright lights were killer; his hat was a saving grace. As he got closer he heard her cheery tones. He wondered how she stayed so positive.

“Howdy Dr Ziegler.”

“Hello Jesse. How are you?”

“Good enough. The Strike Commander said you were expecting me?”

“Yes. He told me you had something that needed...a check-up.” She brought him to her office. “Sit down McCree. This’ll be fast.”

“Why not an exam room?”

She shook her head crossed to a cabinet and pulled out something that looked like a can of soup, and set it on the desk in front of him. “Here. It is a rudimentary field emitter, but it will work. I’ve been working on some new stuff and need something small to test it on.”

Jesse grabbed the canister, spinning it around, looking at it. There was a single button on the top. It looked like legs would fold off the sides at the bottom. He looked up at the Doctor with a questioning eyebrow raised. She nodded at him, “Press it.”

Jesse pressed the button. A blinding light shined from the top and bottom, a sort of singing mechanical hiss accompanied the golden light. Gentle warmth spread over him. He looked up at Angela. She was grinning and giddy with excitement. His headache was fading with his fatigue, the hangover leaving him. He slid his other hand under his shirt and felt his nipples. They weren’t sore at all anymore. He didn’t know what they were supposed to feel like when healed, but considering he was feeling fresh and renewed, he assumed they were.

“What is this?”

“So it worked?” Her eyes were sparkling. “I’ll also need to make note of your piercings. Jack told me about them, but I just wanted you to know I was noting it.”

“I feel like a new man. Hangover’s gone too.”

“That’s a biotic healing field. I’ve been working on other stuff using it. I want to take some out into the field to test it.”

So this is what she had been so busy working on. He’d heard rumours throughout the base about her amazing healing. This explained it.

“This is amazin’ Dr Ziegler.”

“Thank you Jesse. It’s going to help so many people.” She grinned ear to ear, excitement and happiness pouring off her. “I’m excited to show it to the world.”

\--------

Jesse had left. Gabriel was watching Jack’s back. Last night had done him well. He had gotten actual sleep; he looked younger and had more energy. He was relaxed, the usual tension in his broad shoulders gone. He had woken up before Jack and Jesse and finished the stack of papers. He’d found some reports from Winston. Lena was missing. _Gone_. Winston was working on finding a way to bring her back.

Jack was washing the dishes. Was he just not going to say anything about it?

“Jack. Has Winston gotten close to bringing Lena back?”

Still holding a dripping plate, Jack quickly turned around, staring at Gabe. “How’d you--”

“I finished your paperwork. I read the stuff from Winston. He seems close to figuring something out.”

“Winston said Tracer ‘left our timeline’, whatever that means, and he’s working on ‘bringing her back’. Somehow. I still don’t really get what happened.”

“You just weren’t going to tell me? And Tracer?”

“I was going to. Soon. Didn’t think you were going to go and do all my paperwork.” Jack had turned back around, finishing the dishes. “Thank you for doing it by the way. And she picked her call name, Tracer.”

“No problem babe. Please get some rest with us. And Tracer. Sounds good.”

Jack sat back down at the table, this time with a cup of coffee.

“We need to get Jesse a suit for the ceremony next week.”

Gabe sighed heavily, “Really? Again?”

“Yes. Again. Angela is going to show off her biotic tech this year. She’s excited.”

“Since we’re in a sharing mood. I need to tell to you something. I’ve invited Moira O’Deorian to Blackwatch. She responded this morning. She’ll be here soon.”

“You did _what_? Why the fuck would you talk to her? What’s wrong?”

“She reached out to me. Told me she saw some possible issues with SEP. Side-effects. I can send you the report she gave me.”

“Don’t you think Angela would’ve said something to us if something was wrong? And yeah, I’d like to see it.”

“She’s a doctor yes, but she wouldn’t know what to look for. SEP did more than just inject us with chemicals, it...changed us Jack. Angela’s biotics can heal us. Fuck, she practically brought Genji back from the dead with her tech and Lindholm’s help. But O’Deorain can give us more information.”

“Gabriel. Have you been having any issues you’re not telling me or Angela about? You don’t have to hide it.”

He set his tablet down, and stared at Jack.

“Morrison. The military left us to rot after we helped end the Crisis. They didn’t care what happened to their super soldier fodder after we won. SEP was shut down and wiped from the records. The doctors did illegal and unethical treatments in a time of need and got off to continue their work. They didn’t even tell us what they injected us with, what else they did to us, but we lived through it. They don’t fucking care about us. Never did. They just funnelled in people to play Russian Roulette with their lives. They didn’t care if we died. We just refused to.”

“Yeah. You made that clear to me when we were put together. I thought you hated me at first with how you acted.”

“You were way too happy in the face of almost certain death with SEP _and_ the Omnic Crisis coming. I wanted to scare you back to reality. I couldn’t have hated your corn-fed ass then or now.”

Jack reached across the table and squeezed Gabe’s hand.

“Gabriel, just...be careful with her.”

“I will Jack. Promise.”

\-------

A few uneventful, but restful, days had passed since Moira arrived at HQ. She kept to herself in the Blackwatch part of the base. She wasn’t the best at making friends. Or being approachable at all. She banished Gabriel from the lab after he gave her a little tour and kept asking what she needed. In the few days since she arrived, she could be found in either her room or the lab. She had already begun running a few tests on his blood and skin samples, promising something ‘soon’.

Angela was not happy to have her in the base at all. She had read the paper O’Deorian published. She hadn’t respected her since. She questioned the woman’s ethics and willingness to follow rules. Angela hunted down Reyes and Morrison the next day and questioned them as to why the woman was allowed inside Blackwatch at all. She didn’t trust her at all and knew she was there for only herself.

Genji was put off by her. He didn’t enjoy the way she questioned him about his body and cybernetics. She wanted to know more, saw the potential in meshing flesh and technology. Yet she still treated him like a human. That was new to him outside his friend circle. Everyone else treated him more like an omnic than human sometimes. It was conflicting.

She wasn’t the most pleasant towards McCree either. She had picked up quickly on his relationship with the Commanders after a few moments of them interacting. She saw it as a curious experiment and voiced her interest in the whole thing. That upset Jesse a little; they weren’t a damn experiment for her.

The geneticist was short and to the point. She rarely spoke more than needed, avoiding conversations when possible. Her only request was that she be left alone to her research. She’d contact Gabriel and the others as needed for check-ups since she was the head of Blackwatch medical care now. She didn’t much care for doctor/patient relationships like Angela. She was cold and distant. Calculating in what she did and didn’t share with Angela after Jack requested they work together on researching new medical tech and treatments. They were a great team in the end, even if they weren’t the biggest fans of each other. Moira had helped make strides in building field equipment for Angela.

Moira just saw it as a potential way to get access to the biotic tech Angela had created for healing. The nanobots were powerful, almost instantly knitting flesh, speeding bone growth, relieving pain. Practically resetting the body to an almost new state depending on how much was used.

Moira wanted to do _more_ with it. Knew she could do more with it. She would do more with it.

\-------

Jack had been dealing with the event planners after his break with Jesse and Gabe. They were getting close to the ceremony Overwatch put on for good PR to keep the public happy. They also use it as an opportunity to announce technology and the recovery efforts they’ve been working on around the globe. Being the world’s Peacekeeper organisation was simultaneously more work than Jack ever thought it would be, but also the most boring.

He wanted to be out in the field with his lovers more than here.

This year Dr Ziegler would be showing off her healing tech to the world. She had been vibrating with nerves and worried she would mess up. Jack had his speech writers helping her. They’d made a great one based on the little he’d seen of it.

And they still needed to get Jesse a suit.

He was still on the video call with the planners. They were showing him designs, layouts, sitting charts, and other stuff he didn’t really care about. They wanted his opinion so he’d give it, even if it was just a nod with an empty ‘sure’ attached. He didn’t care what it looked like or who sat where, he just wanted it over with. Hosting the event was the worst. The speeches killed him. He’d let Reinhardt do some this year. The public loved the giant German teddy bear.

Jack messaged McCree and Reyes, telling them to come to his office. He assumed they’d be finished working out, and he wanted an excuse to end the mind numbing call. His stomach growled some, he hadn’t eaten lunch yet. Perfect.

After a few more agreements to various little changes, there was a knock on his office door. Coming alive he finally spoke a full sentence, “I’ve got a meeting to get to. Anything else you can send to me later.” He ended the call and had Athena open the door. Both men were standing there, their workout outfits clinging tight in the best of places. He stared, feeling himself getting aroused. They were a sight for sore eyes.

“We came as fast we could Princess. What’s wrong?”

Jack grinned slightly as the nickname, refusing to acknowledge it. “Nothing. I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.”

“We coulda brought ya somethin’ if ya wanted?”

“No, I want to leave the office for a bit.”

Standing up, he put on his (annoying) Strike Commander cape with a flourish and walked to the door, kissing both men on their cheeks with a smile, and patting them both on the cheek. “Let’s go get something.”

The men chose pizza. The cooks knew them well, making the Commanders each their own large Hawaiian pizzas, and Jesse a smaller one. They sat down and started eating, Jack looked at Jesse. Between bites he spoke.

“We need to get you measured for a suit.”

Jesse stared at Jack with a little shock. “What for?”

“The Ceremony dinner.”

“I’m goin’?”

Gabe snapped to look at Jesse. “You’re going Jess. You didn’t think you were?”

“Naw, I didn’. I thought just you two, the Captain, and Lieutenant were goin’. Along with Angela. Didn’ think any lower people were goin’.”

The soldiers looked at each other, having their silent conversation with eyebrows, looks, and head motions. Jesse had been learning and picked up a good bit of their conversations like this after spending so much time with them.

Jack spoke as Gabriel opened his mouth. “Jesse, we’re...together. We aren’t just going to leave you behind.”

Gabe had a frown as he listened to them. “ _Jess_. We wouldn’t want to go without you.”

The cowboy looked at the two men, they seemed hurt. He didn’t mind not going. He hated having to dress up. They were still married and expected to be seen together. He didn’t want to be there making people ask questions. He was from Deadlock, and a known fugitive. He’d just bring attention.

“I’d just make problems. I was a wanted man before y’all recruited me.”

“And? You’re a person. You’ve worked with Gabriel and the teams since. We have our own rules; no one can do anything about it anyways. You’re already here with us.”

“Plus, we want to see you in a suit Jess. Bet you’d look damn good.” Gabriel had finished his pizza and was waiting for the other two. He had a meeting set up with Ana for assistants, and he knew Jack was taking Jesse to their woman near the HQ for a suit.

“Come on you two. Let’s get going. You have an appointment _Vaquero_.”

\------

Jack had a driver take them to the suit shop with their favourite tailor. She was older woman, but young in spirit and heart. Her bright blonde hair was either tied back in a ponytail or up in a messy bun with a small pencil pushed through, her emerald green eyes were always welcoming, and she didn’t treat him and Gabriel any different for being in Overwatch. She was very flexible with their hectic schedules and always got their stuff ready even at the last second. They always paid her more than she asked. She did everything for them now.

“Mr Morrison, welcome back. Is it that time already?” Her accented English reminded him of Angela, just a little thicker.

He grinned, “Just like clockwork Mila. This year’s a little different though. I need something for this handsome man.” He nodded over towards Jesse. “He’s going with Gabriel and me this year.”

She looked Jesse up and down, “His cowboy outfit looks well-made.” She looked at Jesse, “Did you make it?” He nodded shyly. He pieced it together and kept his Cowboy look even in all black.

“I will do him right. Come this way you two.”

She walked towards a heavy maroon curtain. Pulling it back she waved them into the smaller room.

Jack followed into the space with her. It had a raised circle platform with mirrors wrapping around the wall. The heavy curtain fell back and they were cut off from the world for a moment. There was a suit hanging in a corner beside a little door.

Mila walked over and stood beside the platform. “Please put on that suit. I’ll need to take your measurements.”

Jesse looked over his shoulder at Jack, “Ya know I hate dressing up right? Can already tell I’m gonna hate it.”

“You, me, and Gabe. We all do. Still have to do it. Now get it on.”

Jesse walked over and grabbed it, then went into the changing room. When he walked out Jack whistled low. He looked stunning. The suit was Jack’s measurements so it was pretty close to what was needed; he had told Mila they were similar in size.

It was a simple black and white suit. It looked good on him as is; he had really filled out and gotten bigger everywhere compared to when Jack saw him through the glass of the interrogation room. He seemed happier on base too compared to back then. Jack knew the man would look good, but...this was something else. He couldn’t wait to see him in something that fit properly. He knew Gabriel would die when he saw the cowboy cleaned up and dressed.

Even just seeing Jesse like this was getting to him. He just wanted to kiss the man and fucking blow him right here. Jesse didn’t realise the power he had in a suit.

“What a sight you are Jesse McCree. Gabe’s gonna be blown away. Damn.” Jack tilted his head slightly, “Take the hat off. Can’t wear it.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes then tossed his hat to Jack, “Take care of her for me.”

“Perfect. You’re going to look better than you know.”

Jesse blushed and looked down; he’d never get used to the attention, especially coming from two men as handsome as the Commanders.

Mila stood waiting as Jesse got on the platform. Once he was standing, she got to work. Moving around him with her tape measure and pins, she took a few moments to write down notes as she went. She worked fast. And occasionally pricked Jesse when he shifted in place. Once she had finished her work she told him to change back into his normal clothes.

“I will call you when it’s ready Mr Morrison. Do you want to go ahead and take yours and Mr Reyes’ while you’re here? See if there’s anything wrong with it.” She was walking towards another curtain.

“Your stuff is always right.” He reached out for the two garment bags she had. “Someone will be by to get Jesse’s. Thank you again Mila.”

She patted him on the cheek and spoke quickly in German; neither man caught what was said. “See you soon Commander. Go have fun for a night.” She turned to Jesse, “And you. I’ll make sure it’s as comfortable as possible. Don’t worry. You will look stunning.” She winked at him with a devious grin.

Mila led them both out of the backroom into the main space, taking them over to the counter. Jack handed a card over, “Go ahead and add Jesse’s.” She nodded. Jesse huffed when he saw the total climbing. Damn, Overwatch really had money.

As they were heading to the door Jack leaned over to whisper in Jesse’s ear, “Seeing you in that suit. What I wanted to do to you in it. Just wait Jess, Gabe’s gonna die when he sees you.” He winked as they got into the waiting car.

\--------

Tonight was the night. Everyone has been busy finishing plans and getting everything ready to go the past few days. Jack had been enjoying having help. He fought with himself on why he didn’t ask for it before. He was still stressed and drained some days, politicians drained the life out of him, but it wasn’t as extreme now.

Angela had been getting more and more nervous as her night approached, but Jack knew once she got into it her devotion for healing and helping people would get her on to the end.

Jack took a break the day Mila called him to go pick up the suit for Jesse. When he saw it, he was blown away. Mila was an amazing seamstress, she worked magic. It was simple, much like his and Gabriel’s, but she had crafted the perfect ones for all three of them. He couldn’t wait to see Jesse wearing it. Mila had picked up on Jesse’s “cowboy style” and gave it some perfectly cheesy details. He had hidden it from both of them in his office closet. He wanted to really surprise them with it.

The entire day of was filled with nervous energy. Even Ana and Reinhardt were feeling it. Gabriel woke up already hating everyone there. Jesse wasn’t sure what to feel, and Jack was both happy and annoyed. He’d have to give some speeches, but he convinced Reinhardt to do some as well. The public loved Overwatch’s giant German teddy bear.

That evening they all met in their room.

“You two ready for tonight?” Jack was grinning as he opened the closet doors and grabbed the suits down, then pushed them into their chests.

Morrison unzipped his and started changing right there, stripping down and getting into it. He was used to them, it didn’t take him long. Gabriel pushed Jesse into the bathroom as he stood staring at Jack’s body, watching him. “You’ll see his dick later. Now go change.”

Once Gabriel pushed McCree into the bathroom he stripped by the bed. He went over to their toy drawer and grabbed a plug, then hunted down the lube from last night. Jack and Jesse needed to stop losing it when they fucked him. He had a plan for later tonight and needed to be ready. It was bigger than their usual ones, almost double the size. He knew he was gonna be a little uncomfortable tonight. He knew it’d be worth it. Jack had raised an eyebrow in question but helped get it pushed into him. The stretch stung, he hissed into his knuckles to muffle himself. Jack didn’t ask why he wanted this, but Gabe guessed he might have had an idea based on the size of it. Jack helped him clean up with a towel from last night and started helping him get dressed. Gabriel moved slowly at first, it was going to take time.

They were both dressed and waiting. Jack was about to go ask if Jesse needed help. Then the bathroom door open. Jesse stood there, pulling on the jacket sleeves a few times. Gabriel just stared, mouth agape. His hair was pulled back out of his face; beard trimmed, its edges sharp. He looked damn handsome. He just wanted to kiss the cowboy right there. Get on his knees. Do anything for him.

“Told you he’d be stunned.” Jack grinned hard at Jesse.

Jack pushed Gabe’s mouth closed and kissed him as he walked by, pulling Jesse to the centre of the room, scolding him for messing with the jacket again. He reached into his chest pocket and took the cufflinks out Mila had gotten. They were little cowboy hats, perfectly cheesy and a “western” for Jesse. He put them on and helped readjust the jacket again. “Mila thought these would be nice and funny since you couldn’t wear your hat.”

Finding his voice, Gabe finally spoke, “Damn Jesse, you look amazing. You know how to clean up.”

“I do know a thing or two babe. And I know I don’t like this.” Jack grabbed his face to turn him around.

Jack held his eyes, “We don’t either big boy, but you’re going with us.”

Gabriel pressed himself against Jesse’s back, wrapped his hand around his waist, and whispered in his ear, “I just want to tear this off you. Right here and now.”

“Hmmmm, that sounds nice,” Jesse whispered back.

Morrison took a hand of both the men and kissed them. “Later you two. Let’s go.”

 

The limo ride there was mostly silent, yet comfortable. Jack and McCree were sitting beside each other. The cowboy kept messing with his suit, pulling a sleeve down, or messing with the shirt. Jack kept telling him to stop fidgeting and messing with it. They kept softly bickering in small spats.

Gabe sat across from them, admiring them. He loved them, loved this. They looked so good together, both cursed with manners, but where Jack worried about looks, Jesse couldn’t give a single fuck what someone thought about his clothes. He finally reached across the space and squeezed their knees. “Stop it. Both of you.” They fell into silence again; Jesse laid his head in Jack’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Strike Commander, we are here.” The driver broke the silence.

The limo slowed to a stop at a large hotel, and then someone on the outside opened the door. The silence inside the vehicle was sucked away by a burst of voices calling out to the Strike Commander and his husband. Jesse was still getting used to not being a part of their relationship in the public eye, even though he clearly was in private and when around them on base. He wondered if they’d ever be willing to say they were all three together. One day, maybe.

There was a path blocked off with velvet ropes and guards, press and flashing cameras clustered on the outside. It was overwhelming. Gabriel got out and helped Jack, then waited. Jack turned and helped Jesse out, giving him a reassuring look. Jack gave his winning smile as Gabe just ignored everyone, staring straight ahead. Jesse glanced around as he followed.

It felt like vultures circling a meal.

The limo with Ana, Reinhardt, and Angela pulled up behind them and the ravenous press focused their attention on them. They had recognised Angela as the young doctor who would be speaking tonight.

Once they got inside the noise from outside dulled considerably. Jesse relaxed some and looked around.

The interior was beautiful. The large door opened to a grand staircase that led to the main hall. The vaulted ceilings had intricate chandeliers hanging with trimmings in the Overwatch colours. The marble walls and floors were polished to a shine, making the place feel brighter. Round tables circled the room with small name cards at every seat. Jesse noticed the guards by all the entrances with some flanking the stage at the back of the large hall. They had arrived before most of the guests. Jesse recognised some of the people present as being from HQ.

Jack gave him a gentle pat on the back. “See. You made it Jess. We’re here.”

McCree just nodded, taken aback by the decadence of the whole thing.

“Let’s find our table.” Gabriel wanted to sit down so he could order a drink.

Jack knew guided them towards their table. He had memorised the sitting plan, knew where the dignitaries and important individuals were that he was going to have to talk to. He also knew who he was going to avoid. Gabriel was lucky; he just got to be off on the side to save Jack from people who wouldn’t leave him alone.

As they got to the table Jesse immediately hung his jacket over his chair back. Jack gave him a glare as Gabe smiled and chuckled.

“I’ll put ‘er on later Jack. Give me a break.”

Ana and Reinhardt crossed the room with Angela in tow. They were all sitting together. That made Jesse a little more comfortable. He liked being with people he knew in a sea of unknowns. The night continued on as more affluent guests, ambassadors, and UN Council members began arriving. The hall was filling up and the noise level slowly rose with the people.

Jack had given the opening words and got stuck talking to a few people for a while. One had a press badge on her shoulder, and the other had overly dramatic hand motions and body language. Gabriel tried to get Jesse to come with him when he floated off to talk to Gérard, keeping Morrison in his line of sight. Jesse stayed at the table, watching both his men. Out of the blue Gabriel gave a toothy grin and clapped Gérard’s shoulder then navigated the crowd over to Jack, dragging him away from the two women, only for them both to get stopped by a man in what looked like military dress.

Jesse was on high alert sitting at the table, eyeing the guards and any people who got too touchy with Jack or Gabriel across the room. He registered in the background that Amari and Reinhardt were talking with Angela across the table. He was so focused on watching the guards moving around that a hand landing on his shoulder made him jump out of his skin. The three at the table looked when his knee hit the table, making the plates and glassware clink together.

“Shit!” He turned and saw Morrison and Reyes behind him, both started laughing softly.

“Relax, babe. It’s fine.” Gabriel leaned down and kissed his cheek quickly then gave him a wink as he sat down in his chair. “You’re fine.” Jack rubbed his upper back as he went to sit down between Gabe and Jesse. He reached under the table and squeezed Jesse’s knee, then spoke to everyone at the table. “Almost time. You ready Angela?”

At their reassurance Jesse did his best to make himself calm down. He drank some of the drink Gabe ordered him. It was good, watermelon. Or strawberry. Maybe both. He felt better with them beside him no matter what.

Angela shifted in her seat then grinned at everyone. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They all sat and talked for a time, just interrupted when it was time for Reinhardt to talk about their relief efforts in various parts of the world, and again when Jack needed to introduce Angela.

Angela stole the spotlight. She began a little shaky and unsure, but as predicted, once she got into the technical and healing aspect of her work she took off at the speed of light. The audience was hushed, hanging onto every word. She avoided the more advanced technical stuff, keeping it pretty direct. Her enthusiasm for the work could be felt in her voice and body language, the way her eyes lit up once she got into the rhythm. As she brought her showcase to a close the crowd gave a thundering applause.

Jack leaned over and whispered, “We’ve got a room for the night here Jess.”

A man came over and retrieved Jack for the closing words.

Gabriel moved to sit beside Jesse when Jack began his closing words. “We always stay here after. Did he tell you?”

Jesse nodded.

“Good.” He nodded then leaned over and growled into Jesse’s ear, “Ready to get out of that suit?”

That stole Jesse’s breath. He nodded once and found his voice. “Yeah. I am.”

Jack had finished and everyone was leaving. They’d raised some money for charities. Everyone looked good; it was the perfect PR event. It gave Overwatch a positive light and built them a nest egg of good will with the world.

Gabriel knew they’d need it. He and Jesse had been working and going down some legally grey holes to get more leads on Talon and a few other individuals. Sombra’s Deadlock backups had been a great source of information, giving them all kinds of names to work with. When they weren’t working out, which when Jack joined them always ended early, or training in the shooting range, they’d been making connections between names, companies, and events. It was going well. They were getting close to something, or someone. All three of them could feel it.

The handle of the door pressed sharply into Jesse’s lower back as Jack pushed him against it, licking and sucking marks on his neck. Gabriel was a few steps behind, just watching them. McCree pushed off the door and grabbed Jack’s face to kiss him, breaking for words. “Door. Open. Now.” Gabe reached around them to unlock the door, pushing against Jack’s back, pressing kisses on his neck as they stumbled into the room. “Inside you two.”

Jack reached behind and pulled Gabe’s head over his shoulder, kissing him, watching Jesse out of the corner of his eye. Loved the way Jesse watched as the cowboy fumbled to undo his buttons, getting his shirt open to run his hands slowly over his chest, up to his neck and face, pulling him back around for another kiss. Jesse pushed his tongue in, tasting Jack and a hint of Reyes and drinks from earlier. Gabe took a small step back and started getting out of his jacket and shirt, throwing it at the chair in the corner. He reached around and put a hand on McCree’s face, rubbing his thumb over the sharp line of his beard and cheek. Jesse and Jack broke apart and took some heavy breaths; he leaned forward and kissed Gabe over Jack’s shoulder.

Gabe moved behind Jesse, and started getting him out of his shirt. Once he was out he aligned against the cowboy’s back, pressing kisses all over his shoulders, leaving a mark every now and then. He looked at Jack over a shoulder. “Morrison. Get undressed. I want to watch you two.” He nipped at Jesse’s ear as he played with a nipple, “Is that alright _Vaquero_? Will you fuck Jackie for me?”

Jesse nodded, putty in Gabe’s hands. He didn’t realise his nipples would feel so...intense when played with now. The lips and breath on his neck didn’t help. He’d do anything right now. “Or do you want _him_ to fuck _you_?”

Turning at that, Jack spoke, “You can top Jesse. Don’t have to bottom unless--”

“Fuck me Jack.” Jesse rushed it out, staring at him, lids heavy with lust. He was breathless. Gabriel kept mouthing against his neck and softly grinding against his back. “Want you to.”

Jack kept watching them; he loved seeing Jesse like this. “Come here then.”

Jesse stepped forward as Gabe let go, taking the few steps to Jack who pulled him close. Gabriel got the chair and carried it over to the end of the bed after he finished undressing. “Jesse. Get naked. Jack, on the bed.”

They both followed the orders, Jack got on the bed in front of the chair. Reyes looked up at him as he took his cock in his mouth, giving Jack permission to use him. Jack moaned as he pushed Reyes down. Jesse was watching them, squeezing and rolling one of his nipples. One of Gabriel’s hands was between his legs, slowly stroking himself as Jack pushed deeper, into his throat. Jack looked over and saw Jesse standing there. He pulled Gabe off himself.

“Come use him. He wants it.”

The cowboy nodded and climbed onto the bed. Jack lay back on the bed, and started stroking himself with Gabe’s spit. He was watching them, a small grin on his face. Jesse looked down at Gabe. “Use you like you wanted last time,” then grabbed his head and started pushing into his mouth, breaching his throat for a moment. Reyes started pushing and holding himself down on Jesse, his eyes watering a little from the lack of air. Jesse kept going, working himself in and out of the mouth, pushing deep every time. He noticed some movement behind him, then felt something wet press against his hole. He stiffened for a second and jumped up, holding Gabe down as he pushed in, choking him for a second. He relaxed when he heard Jack’s voice. “S’alright babe. Keep going.”

Jack began rubbing his hands up and down McCree’s thighs, feeling the soft hair as goose bumps rose on his skin. He was on his back, face in the cowboy’s excellent ass. He started again, slowly running his tongue over the hole, back and forth. Once Jesse was busy using Gabriel again, fucking his throat, he pressed into the cowboy and started working spit into him as he licked and teased him open. Jesse tilted his head back and hummed deep as Jack pushed in and out, over and over. He was beginning to relax some, his body loosening up. He would choke Gabe when Jack pushed his tongue in deep and sucked softly. He loved doing it to use Reyes in his own way through Jesse.

Overwhelmed. Overstimulated. That’s all Jesse could feel. He heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He knew he needed to stop if he didn’t want to come, and he wanted Jack to fuck him, but getting out of Gabe’s mouth was impossible. He looked down at Gabriel and saw spit around his lips, caught in his beard. Tears had run down his cheeks. Gabe never made a noise or anything for him to stop. Gabe wanted this. Jesse wanted this. He also wanted Jack. He kept feeling like he was getting too much, like it’d all be taken away without warning.

He held Gabe’s head in place and slowly pulled out, the man fighting to chase after him. He wiped the tear tracks away with his thumbs and bent down to kiss Gabe messily. He started to wipe Gabe’s face off as he spoke, voice rough like rolling gravel. “ _Jesse_. What’s wrong?” Jack got up on his knees behind Jesse, touching his back. “You okay?”

“Nothin’s wrong. Just wanted ta kiss ya.” He arched back and kissed Jack over his shoulder. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Jack reached down between them and pushed two of his fingers inside Jesse, scissoring them, spreading him open. He bit down on Jesse’s shoulder as the man let out a soft moan. “Hmmmm Jess, already so loose.”

Gabe got up and found his jacket on the floor. He had a small bottle of lube inside the inner pocket.

Always came prepared.

He handed it over when Jack reached out for it, then sat down in the chair and reclined, watching his lovers get into position as they kissed and rubbed rough hands all over one another. Jack rolled Jesse’s nipples as the man lay on his back. His head near the edge, he looked up at Gabriel through his lashes. The plastic click of the bottle was loud in the room with just their breathing. Jesse shivered and reached out for Reyes as Jack’s fingers were working in him, not doing enough. Gabe sat forward and took his hands, then bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Jack pulled his fingers out and got himself slick. He began to push into Jesse, getting a harsh huff as he sank in more. Jesse wasn’t too tight. He felt amazing. Pushing in more, he reached down and squeezed Jesse’s pecs, gently twisting his nipples as he let go.

Jesse felt full, like his time with Gabe, and closed his eyes. The two men were about the same size, Gabriel was a little thicker though, Jack just a tad longer. Once Jack pushed himself in fully, Jesse let out a shaky, deep breath. He started focusing on breathing when Jack began to slowly rock into him again. When he opened his eyes he saw Gabe staring at him, love and lust in the dark amber eyes blown wide. He looked at Jack and saw the same in his bright blues. Jesse reached down, trying to stroke himself. He needed something touching him. “No Jess.” Jack pulled his hand off and replaced it, going torturously slow on the strokes.

“Gabe. Let me--.” Jesse’s train of thought was destroyed as Jack forcefully pumped into him, bottoming out and grunting. He repeated it when Jesse tried to speak again.

Reyes had leaned back in the chair; legs spread wide, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. He was lazily stroking and teasing himself as he watched the two men.

Jack sped up; he knew he was getting close. Jesse kept pushing down against him, clenching around him, making it even tighter in the best way. He kept going, watching Gabriel enjoy his view of them. But he wanted Jesse to fuck him.

He stopped moving, still inside the man, and bent down to his ear and whispered, “Jesse.”

The cowboy lazily gave a soft hum.

“Want you inside me.”

Jesse took a moment to process. Once it clicked, he nodded. “Okay.”

Gabe was watching the two men as they began shifting around. Jack pulled out and quickly got on all fours. Jesse grabbed the bottle of lube and got some on his fingers. He pressed into Morrison slowly. Jack wouldn’t need too much prep, Jesse had learnt he liked it a little rough at the start. He got Jack opened up, then got himself slick and lined up. When he started sinking into Jack, the man let out a long, loud moan. Jesse looked at Gabe. He was staring back, then finally spoke, voice still rough, “Harder Jesse. _Fuck him_.”

Jesse listened, speeding up, pushing in harder, and making sure he bottomed out each time. Jack balled his fists in the sheets as he pressed his face against the bed and grunted on each thrust into him. Reyes got out of the chair and bent down to Jack’s face. “Up.” He lifted Jack’s chest and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Open.” Jack opened his mouth and Gabriel began pushing his cock in slowly. Jack looked up at his husband then started messing with the man’s bars, rubbing over them with his tongue, playing with him. Gabe grabbed his face and started using his mouth as Jesse kept using his ass.

Jack knew he was close, he’d been fighting his climax off for some time, trying to make this last. But Reyes using his mouth was the last straw. He pulled off Gabe’s cock. “I’m gonna come. Jesse stop.” Jesse pulled out. Jack rolled over and grabbed himself, one full stroke and he snapped. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tensed, seeing black and white as he felt his load landing on his stomach and chest, hot against his flushed and heated skin. He felt the bed moving and heard his lovers talking but couldn’t make it out. He kept his eyes closed, working on getting his breathing under control.

He moved fast when Jack said stop. He pulled his plug out, huffing at the sudden emptiness, and got on all fours in front of Jesse over Jack. “ _Jess_.” The cowboy just started fucking him, hard and fast. Like he loved it. He could tell Jesse was close, knew he would be after Jack. As Jesse slammed into him, his whole body shook with the force. He looked at Jack lying below him. He bent down and started licking his chest, tasting him and his sweat together. Jack looked at him, stroking fingers through his hair, letting him continue. He looked at Jesse. The cowboy was on the verge. He had his head thrown back baring his teeth, eyes clenched shut, letting out a deep grunt every time their skin slapped together. His grip on Gabe’s hips was hard, bruising the skin, as he pulled Gabe back to meet him.

The movements were getting unsteady, Jesse would still for a second longer than the last on every thrust into Reyes. “I--I’m comin’.” He pushed in a last time and held still, pressing his head against Gabriel’s back, locks of sweaty hair falling forward. He felt himself pulsing inside Gabe, filling him, knew he felt it too. Once he’d finished, he pulled out and fell on his back, staring at the ceiling. The air in the room started cooling the sweat on him as he panted.

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Jack, running his tongue over the blonde’s bottom lip before biting it as he pulled away. He moved to Jesse and pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder as he moved to his chest and nipples. Jesse arched his back, following Gabe’s mouth as he pulled away.

“We’re not done you two.” Gabriel was on his stomach. They were lying at opposite ends of the large bed, feeling their post-orgasm glow. Gabriel was between them, head by their legs. He started playing with their leg hair, spinning it around and twisting it. He hadn’t got to come, but that was fine. He wanted to wait.

Jesse huffed and looked down at Gabe, “Give me time _Jefe_. I’m just a man, ain’t got that super shit like y’all.”

“Gabe, give him a break.” Jack pulled Gabe’s legs around and pushed them apart, laying between them. Grabbing the man’s ass he pulled the cheeks apart and saw the mess Jesse had left. “Jess, love, you really made a mess.” Some of it was starting to leak out. Jack reached down and pushed it back in, teasing the ring of muscle as he did it. He kept going, using the time to keep working Gabe open using Jesse’s load. After a few minutes of Gabe moaning softly from the fingers he said, “You really think you can take both of us babe?”

Leaning on his elbows, he was watching the two men, lost in thought. Jack was sitting behind Gabriel, pushing his load back into his husband. What the hell was this? What the hell were they? The three of them were truly fucked huh.

He was caught off guard when he heard Jack. “What do ya mean ‘take both of us’?”

“Just that.” Gabriel reached over and took his hand. “I want both of you to fuck me.”

“How? You can’t--”

“He’s determined to. I knew something was up when he decided to keep that plug in all night.”

Jesse looked at them, eyes jumping between their faces. “That’s--it’s gonna hurt you. Jackie, babe, tell him no.”

“I can take it. Want to. Know I can.” Gabriel had noted, and loved, Jesse’s ever growing use of nicknames for both of them.

Jack gently slapped the ass in front of him, making the man jump. “You know once he sets his mind to something he’s gonna do it. We might as well go along with it. If it doesn’t work, oh well. If it does....” He shrugged as he massaged the skin and bent down to gently bite the other cheek.

“Think you’re ready Jess?” Gabe was watching him.

“Yea.” He nodded, “Just tell me what to do.”

The two started moving. Jack got on his back and Gabe straddled him, and sat down, taking Jack’s full length in one slow motion. His shoulders sagged as he took a few breaths to centre himself. Jack began moving some, just slightly, enough to rub against his prostate and get him leaking again. Jesse was staring at Gabe’s ass, watching the length inside him pump in and out. He felt himself getting hard. He, and his cock, very into the sight in front of him. His load was still inside Gabriel. Jack using it to fuck Reyes with. Grasping around the bed, Jesse’s hand finally hit the plastic of the lube bottle.

He got himself slick and moved behind Gabriel, rubbing between the cheeks of his ass, his tip touching against Jack’s length as he was fucking. “Tell me when _cariño_.”

Jack had stopped moving, almost fully sat inside. “Now.”

Jesse began to push in. When he felt his tip push past the ring, Jack’s cock touching his, he wrapped his arms around Gabe’s chest and pulled him tight against his own. He kept going, feeling the warmth of the man around him pulling him in. Then he felt Jack move, pushing in the last of himself. When both men were seated inside Gabriel, they froze. Gabe had started panting, almost hyperventilating. He took a few wavering breaths then spoke.

“You two. So much.” He’d wrapped his arms over Jesse’s, pressing back against him as he pushed down on both of them, trying to get to them deeper. “ _Los amo a ambos_.” Jack was watching Jesse, held his honey brown eyes as his hands rubbed up and down Gabe’s thighs. “I love you,” _Jesse McCree_. Jack began moving, just slowly pulling a little bit of himself out, and then pushing back in.

Jesse held the intense icy blue gaze. “I love you too,” _So fucking much Jack Morrison_. He kept rubbing his hands in small circles on Gabe, feeling his breath shutter every now then as Jack moved. Jesse took a second and began moving in rhythm with Jack. Both men kept pushing in, filling and pushing Gabriel to his limit.

They kept moving slow, any faster and Jesse worried they’d slide out, but even the slow motions seemed overwhelming for Gabriel. He kept mumbling in short, broken sentences. None of them had any concept of how much time had passed. They just knew this space, the soft and slow motion, the words falling out of their mouths. Their touches speaking more than their words ever could.

They began to speed up, pulling just a little more out as Gabriel started taking them easier. They kept going, making Gabe shutter and shake as they kept rubbing his prostate, too much pressure on it and inside him. He loved it. Kept chasing it.

Gabe started tensing up, then clenched down on the two men, shaking softly all over. “Fuck. I’m--.” His climax rushed over him. He wasn’t ready. His cock began pulsing and leaking. He was stiff all over, frozen in place, as his load leaked from his length. Jack and Jesse kept rocking into him shallowly as he squeezed tighter around them.

Jesse felt more warmth inside Reyes, he looked down at Jack and saw him panting, just staring back. Jack was coming again. He felt the man’s load sliding down his length. The pressure as he pulsed. Knowing Jack was coming again from this, had Jesse reaching another climax of his own. He held tight as he came inside Gabriel, Jack watching him with a smile.

The three men stayed there, breathing, just touching one another. Jesse reached down and held Morrison’s hand on Gabe’s thigh. Jesse’s thighs were on fire, screaming, he needed to move, but couldn’t.

Gabriel finally came back to reality. He felt like he couldn’t move, his body was drained of energy. He felt hands on his body. Words in his ears. Lifted. He was being picked up. He felt...empty as he rose. Some more words. His name. He was on his back now. He saw Jack and Jesse looking at him. They looked worried. “What’s wrong?” His words were drawn out.

“You weren’t responding Reyes. Are you alright?” Concern was creeping into Jack’s voice.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. Never felt fucking better.” Jesse disappeared and came back. He felt something warm wiping against him. “Tired though.”

Jesse chuckled. “Oughta be babe. Didn’ think ya could do it.” He handed the washcloth to Jack. “Should’ve known ya’d prove me wrong.” He lay down beside Gabe. Jack dimmed the lights in the room and went to the closet and grabbed a clean sheet and blanket. He spread it out over them as he got in bed on the other side, Reyes between them.

They were quiet for a bit, just holding onto one another.

Jesse was quiet. “Jack?” He was doing it. He needed to say it out loud. For himself.

“Yeah Jess?” Jack got on his side to look over Gabriel at the cowboy.

Gabe moved his hand to stroke Jesse’s hair, and gave him a big smile. He knew what was happening.

“I love you Jack. I--I _love_ you. Like Gabriel. I mean it. Both of you.” He felt his voice waver, breaking at the end.

Jack just listened, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He felt one roll down his cheek. “I love you too Jesse. I do.” He reached over and Jesse took his hand, resting it on Gabe’s stomach. “I felt it a few months into...this. I was scared I’d run you off.”

“Never Jack. You could never.” He shook his head slightly. “I just hate that people think I’ll come between you two.”

Gabriel kissed Jack. “You two.” He turned to Jesse. “Mean so much to me.” He put his hands on top of theirs. “I love you both. You never will Jesse. We’ve got this.”

Jack had felt that earlier from Jesse. Knew it was why he didn’t want to come with them. He worried Jesse would just feel...like an accessory to them. He was going to do his best to make sure he didn’t feel that way any longer. He was going to discuss it with Gabriel.

\-------

Winston was staring into the room they’d built. He’d been working on it since Lena disappeared. He and the other scientists had been rebuilding and reworking the original tech. They had something that they believed would work.

His finger hovered over the button that would turn on the system.

Now or never.

He pressed the button. Athena announced the system start up. The room began to whirr and pulse with energy. A shape would form inside the room, and then it would fade away. It kept getting clearer on every cycle, until it was recognisable as a person.

“Lena!”

He could see her inside the room. She looked around confused then saw Winston standing at the door, looking in the window. She ran over, body shifting...wrongly, out of sync. Everything began aligning and syncing up as the room’s noise climbed. The system announced it was locked onto her. She was a ghost, fading in and out.

“Winston!” She grinned and jumped up and down. “I’ve missed ya.”

“How--how have you been?”

“Swell actually. Just...lost. And little confused.”

He tilted his head in a silent question.

“I’ve seen some stuff. Good and bad.” She grinned at him and gave a wink.

“I’m still trying to finish something for you.”

He looked behind him at the chronal accelerator he’d been working on. It was small enough for her to wear. When he turned back, she was gone. The room was empty.

Athena announced they’d lost her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm basically using the Overwatch Halloween comic here but changing it some. Wanted to kind of bring up the Reaper persona so it's not random-ish later on. And because Halloween is the best holiday (it's the truth, sorry). Candy. Costumes. Drinks. I'm sold. And I wanted to use my favourite Halloween skins.
> 
> Also had a nice friend proofread and help me some. So thank you if you see this. I've really enjoyed talking with you.

In the weeks after the ceremony everyone had been busy, barely having any time together.

Jesse had been sent off with a small team to go do some surveillance. He had a nice reward waiting when he got back _without_ being shot in the back this time. He and Genji were tasked with gathering information on the Shimada clan. The ninja’s knowledge of back alleys and hidden locations throughout Hanamura and the surrounding city helped them travel without being seen or noticed. Jesse was worried the whole time they’d see Genji's brother, Hanzo, and have a fight break out between them.

Gabriel got to leave to go on his own adventure to Oslo, watching the area where some criminals (he and Lacroix knew it was Talon) attacked a few Overwatch locations and broke into a research facility to steal some classified equipment they wouldn’t tell him about. The company reached out to Overwatch for help since they’d also been attacked and Jack allowed him to go with an official team to watch the facility and rebuild their own places. Gabriel was just there to ‘look pretty and oversee everything’. So the usual, with some watching. He got some information from a few of the newer employees. The people who broke in were fast and efficient. They had blown a giant hole in the wall and the thieves were in and out, but nothing was caught on the camera. They were looping a few seconds of video before the break-in, even though they were in a closed and separate network. The alarms were shut off and security in only that lab disarmed. 

He had an idea of who was involved _in that_. They had to have had someone on the inside as well.

Angela had been working on more ways to deploy her healing in the field. She and Moira had worked together on a suit for her to use. It pumped her gradually with biotics in the event she got hurt. Torbjörn had gotten his hands on it and added some upgrades to it. She could practically fly with it now. She enjoyed testing it around the shooting range. She just needed someone to teach her how to properly shoot. She hated conflict, but she knew she couldn’t help if she was dead. She wouldn’t always have someone there to protect her. 

Moira had been running her own private experiments with the biotics. She’d found a way to fundamentally reverse the healing process, turning it into a destructive breakdown of healthy tissues. It stored the materials from the destroyed cells and could be used to rebuild others. Alongside that she’d been using them and meshing them with various organic samples from herself and Reyes. When meshed with Reyes’ skin it helped counteract his gradual cellular decay. But it came at the cost of tearing apart and rebuilding the same cells over and over. Any new biotics, when introduced, were just converted to replace damaged and dying bots. She had begun running some tests using her own genetic programming method for his cells to help them change on demand.

She had the files and data from SEP ‘obtained’ from the US Government and ran her own imitations of the trials and saw differences between Morrison and Reyes. None of the subjects were informed there were different versions it seemed. Gabriel’s injections were meant to push for faster healing, and it did, but the body began to break down from the stress earlier than normal. When the scientists running it discovered this unexpected side-effect in their early subjects, they stopped that particular series. Jack’s trial, and the trials after, focused on heightened endurance. They wanted to make sure their meat shields survived longer since healing faster wasn’t a stable long-term option. Reyes’ current stability surprised Moira, from her testing, and the recorded data, most of the soldiers in his trials would have already died by now, or been too far into decay to be helped. She had a chance to save him. 

Both men came out enhanced in every possible way, it was a triumph for the time. It was something Moira drew inspiration from and wanted to do better with her own genetic programming. She knew she could do better than them.

 _She would do better than them._ Morrison and Reyes were the only two left that survived SEP _and_ the Omnic Crisis. She would make sure they kept living. 

She eventually introduced a few samples of her own to Gabriel’s. They seemingly drained the life out of her samples. That intrigued her quite a bit. She then tried adding in a sample of dead flesh. It wasn’t touched at all. Even more interesting.

Controlling the nanobots was something she wanted to try next. Once getting control over them she could make them move around and reform into new skin or bone. She wanted to test this. Practical immortality by near instant healing if the nanites were kept fed. 

She was going to try this out on something living. See what could really be done with it.

\------

Winston had been working day and night to get a working chronal accelerator. Every now and then he’d run the system and see her again, she stayed longer every time but always disappeared. He hadn’t told anyone yet, didn’t want to get ahead of himself. He’d finally found success in getting one built that could use a battery and motion to keep itself running. 

He opened the stabilisation room and set it in the centre. He ran it again hoping Lena would show up this time. She began forming inside the room like usual, a little faster this time. She had been getting better at controlling her condition when inside the room.

“Heya Winston.” She waved at him through the window.

“Lena. Put that on.”

She looked at the device in the centre of the room. As she walked closer to it, she became more and more solid. She was able to reach down and grab it with no trouble. She looked up at Winston with a gasp when her hand didn't pass through it or phase out after a few seconds causing it to drop like everything else she tried to pick up in the past. 

“You’re chest. It should strap on your chest. You can adjust it.”

She worked for a second and got it on, solidifying more and more the whole time. Once it was on she stayed solid. She spun around and ran to the door, touching the glass and metal.

“Is it working Big Guy?”

Winston was nervous. “Let me turn the room off.”

He went over to the room’s computer and turned it off. As it powered down Lena stayed inside, looking at him through the window. He expected her to disappear at any moment. But she stayed, and was grinning at him.

She was back with them.

He rushed over to the door and opened it. She took a few steps forward and hugged him tight. She was solid and present. They’d done it. He’d got it working.

She let go and took a few steps back. “We have to tell Morrison.”

“Are you not worried about what happened to you?”

“No. Not really. I figured it out listening to you when I was here. But you saved me. That’s all that matters. I have seen some stuff, but a lady’s gotta keep her secrets.” She winked at him and rushed towards the door and...teleported forward. “Woah!” Turning to face Winston she did the same thing, appearing right behind him. “Winston! What is this?”

He wasn’t sure. He turned. “I don’t know. Must be the accelerator. You weren’t tied to time here before. Maybe you can 'control' your own time now?”

She took a few steps forward and teleported again, then teleported forward another time. “You think I can try this in the training room? Let’s see what else I can do!” The woman spun around and ran towards the door teleporting through Winston when he was in her way. He followed after, asking Athena to message the Strike Commander to come to the training room.

When they got to the training room Genji was there alone as usual, he’d been growing more distant from everyone as the days passed. He had started working on deflecting techniques after saving McCree in the Deadlock base. No one else was willing to shoot at him so he used the bots and turrets. He had been complaining he wanted more of a challenge. Lena flew into the room breaking his focus letting a charged shot him in his shoulder. It burnt for a second then faded away.

“GENJI! You been okay?” She ran over and jumped on the cyborg’s back giving him a tight bear hug.

He turned around in surprise when she let go. “Lena? You’re back?”

“Yeah! I’m back.”

“How was your trip back home?”

“Home? I was--It was good. Great.” She gave a big grin as the man looked at the device on her chest.

He pointed at the accelerator. It was glowing blue and pulsing softly. “What’s that?”

Lena shrugged then turned and walked over to Winston.”Big Guy here gave it to me. I bet I’m faster than you now.” She winked at Genji with a smile.

“You wish.”

The door to the room opened again. They all turned as Morrison walked in. She wondered where Commander Reyes and McCree were, she had seen them together often, and they looked older sometimes too, when she was...wherever. But she did constantly have weird dreams when she wasn’t in the room talking to Winston, seeing the past and even the future, based on the aged looks of some of the people she recognised. Captain Amari with an eye-patch was a surprise. Some of it still haunted her. But some of it was really nice too. She also knew deep down she couldn’t say anything. She’d seen enough films with time travel to know that never goes well. It was all her little secret.

“Winston! You didn’t tell me Tracer was back. How did--is she really back?” He was staring at her, blue eyes lit up like the sky at sunrise. She was back, he was so happy he wouldn’t have to report another death.

She ran over and hugged his neck.

“Does it seem like I’m back?” She took a step back and spun around. “Seems pretty real to me.” She winked at Jack and gave him a big smile. “I’ve missed you boss. All of you. Where’s Commander Reyes? And everyone else?”

“He’s gone on some business. He’ll be happy to hear you’re back though. I didn’t even know you were back. No one does.” He looked at Winston. “Do you even have time to tell me what, and how, all this happened?”

“I’ve got a report for you. It’ll all be in there.”

Tracer called out to Athena, asking her to tell Captain Amari and Lieutenant Wilhelm to come see her. Eventually everyone came by to see her. She felt like she was home again.

\------

They were getting close to HQ, Genji and Jesse were talking to each other the whole time while the others stayed behind. They had been getting closer to one another. Genji hadn’t talked to someone this much and it was surprisingly pleasant with McCree. Having someone that didn’t treat him differently because of his appearance was nice. They had been talking about their families. Genji started talking about how his party-boy years, then jumped to how his brother believes he is dead by his own hand and how it had driven his brother away from the Clan.

Jesse wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole thing. Gabe had told him to do his best to avoid the topic of the ninja’s brother. He also gave him a picture so he knew who to look for, but wasn’t given any backstory as to why. But it made sense now. They were...complicated and would need time. Genji was still dealing with accepting his own condition, family issues would just make everything worse.

He told Genji a little about his life before Blackwatch and of his family both in and out of Deadlock. He hadn’t seen his parents since he’d left for Deadlock and he wondered what they’d think of him now. Then he gave a few funny stories of the crew in Deadlock and their escapades across the area with a few missions that didn’t go according to plan.

Their surveillance mission was successful in the end, they had gathered some useful information on the Shimada clan. They learnt the Clan kept sending assassins after Hanzo since he’d abandoned them. Genji’s mission of taking the whole Clan down was going to be easier now. He didn’t care that’s all Overwatch wanted him for, he was a weapon now and the Clan was his target. 

He still carried hopes of reuniting with his brother deep inside his heart. He’d ask Gabriel to be allowed to watch his brother from afar. He saw the way Hanzo continuously tortured himself since their fight and thought it was poetic. It’s what he deserved for what he did.

When they landed Morrison was waiting for them. They were expecting Reyes.

“You didn’t get shot. Good job McCree.” The Strike Commander gave him a wink and grinned at them, small crow’s feet showing at his temples. “How are you feeling Genji?”

“I am great Strike Commander.” He looked around for second. “Where is Commander Reyes?”

“He’s still gone with the security team. But he’ll be back in a few days. You can call him if you need to talk to him, he's bored anyways.”

“It is fine. I was just wondering is all.” Genji left them to go see Dr Ziegler like usual. Jesse was tired, jet-lag was getting to him, but he wanted to eat.

Jack let him eat and nap, then made sure Jesse knew how much he missed him. After they asked Gabe if he was alone, then sent some messy pictures of them in bed. Gabe wasn’t sure what to expect after he said he was alone, but what he got after made him want to leave right then. He sent some pictures of his own back later that night, letting them know he misses them.

\------

Reyes was finally returning with the Overwatch team he’d been with. And he hated the whole experience. They were boring and too by-the-book for him. This whole thing had lasted too long for his taste. He preferred Jesse and Genji. Or even Moira at this point. They didn’t talk as much and he'd be willing to listen to the scientist ramble on about stuff as he pricked and prodded him. He also knew Halloween was coming up. October had been here and he’d wasted too much time with these people. He needed to make his costume. And Jesse’s. Jack’s was finished. He would let them do their own thing but then they’d just be...themselves. _How boring_. Plus he enjoyed making costumes, it was truly relaxing and gave him some alone time.

Halloween was his favourite holiday, it was when he really got to be himself, dressing up and having fun. Jack always indulged him, letting himself be dressed up and paraded around the base as they got together for food and drinks. Halloween was the holiday everyone loved just for him.

This year he was going to be: The Reaper. _Death comes for your souls._

He’d been planning this one since his Headless Horsemen last year but hadn’t had the time to sit down and actually work on it. And he had to make another outfit this year. He’d make Jess help him. He wasn’t sure what to do for the cowboy though. Jack was going as a serial killer. He’d already finished the jacket and mask for him. He looked damn good in the torn shirt too, chest on display just for him. And Jesse now too. God he loved Jack and all his scars.

They were touching down at HQ and the rest of the agents were in a rush to get off. They all just wanted to eat and sleep. Gabriel just wanted to see Jack and Jesse again. The pictures he got from them were.... 

Damn them both.

To his delight both men were waiting for him. He stayed on the ship whilst Jack was busy welcoming the Overwatch team back with Jesse standing behind him, nodding and greeting the team as well. When they were finally gone he walked over to them and hugged them both, pressing kisses to their cheeks.

Jack leaned in close. “Sooooooo. Date night?” He eyes slid back and forth between them, squinting.

Reyes grinned, “Sounds fun.”

“Would love ta go.” Jesse raised the corner of his mouth in a smirk. “But first, you’re gonna see Tracer. She’s been waiting to see you.”

“She’s back? I had grown to enjoy the quiet around here,” He elbowed McCree, “Let’s go _love_.”

The town had been decorated up in the spirit of the holiday. Pumpkins and candles, ghosts and witches hanging from signs and street lights. Gabriel loved this time of year and he’d never grow out of it. The costumes. The sweets. The parties and drinks. It was everything he loved all rolled into a holiday. He had demanded they go to a nearby craft and fabric store before they ate.

“What all are ya needin’ Gabe?”

Reyes was pacing up and down the aisles, touching and feeling everything black, trying to find the perfect material for his outfit.

“Gotta finish my costume and start yours Jess. What do you want to be?”

Jesse gave Jack a ‘is he serious’ look as the man softly stroked some more fabrics. Jack nodded with a wide smile. “Yeah, he is. What do you want to be? He’s made me a cool slasher costume for this year. I’ll have to show you when we get back.”

“Slasher?”

“Yeah. Like a killer from the old campy films. You’ll see what I mean. Gabie _loves_ Halloween. Absolutely _his_ holiday.”

Gabe perked up at the nickname. “I get to dress up, be overly dramatic, and eat candy nonstop. Yeah, I fucking love it.” He’d found the one. “Now what do you want to be Jesse.” He turned to face them as he counted up how many yards he’d need. He’d also need Lindholm to make his claw pieces.

“I always liked Van Helsing. Monster huntin’ sounds like it’d be fun. Vampires and werewolves are cool.”

Reyes scratched at his goatee, thinking for a few moments punctuated by a sharp nod. “I can work with that.”

He started moving, and they trailed behind as Gabriel led them from the fabrics to some prop stuff. He eventually looped back to the fabrics and picked out a few more different materials. The entire time he was shoving everything into the men’s arms. It kept stacking higher as he went. Once Gabe decided he was finished, he led them up front. The two men started dropping everything on the counter as the cashier began scanning it all. Gabriel’s face flashed a look of momentary fear as he ran away mumbling something. He returned with a few other things. 

The woman was looking everything over as she rang it up. “Making costumes?”

Reyes nodded. “Yeah.”

“Kind of late right? Halloween’s almost here. Sure you got the time?”

“I work well under pressure.” He gave an obviously fake smile as Jack laughed.

“He’ll be up for days getting them perfect. Halloween is too important to just _buy_ a costume. Handmade has the love you can’t get from a store.”

Jesse didn’t realise how seriously Gabriel took Halloween. He had always enjoyed it and had fun, but he’d never met anyone who took it this seriously. It was endearing the way Jack went along with it and let Gabriel do Halloween to his heart’s content. But he also wondered how Gabe was going to get the costumes made. And what does the Overwatch team even do for Halloween?

Jack grabbed the bags as the lady bagged them and Gabriel paid. The lady noticed the name and looked confused. Jesse could see her making the mental connections. “You’re--you’re Jack Morrison. The Strike Commander. Of Overwatch. And you’re Gabriel Reyes. You--I’m--.” Jack gave his perfect press smile with a slight nod. “Yes, I am. And yes he is.” He turned around, stone faced with a distant and frustrated stare, as Gabriel gave a toothy grin and took the card back. He grunted as he took a step, “Let’s go you two.”

Jesse realised then he had begun to learn what both men did when interacting with the world outside Overwatch. They never spoke to journalist outside of planned meetings, and even then it was usually brief feel good answers they knew the world wanted to hear. Jack was always positive and bright with ambitious goals for the global organisation. Gabriel was more quiet and subdued, just backing up whatever Jack said. When Jack gave his speeches, he loved when Gabriel and Jesse were there. But everytime his hatred for the charade grew a little, a seed that had been growing for years within him. He had begun to feel he wasn’t doing anything as the face of Overwatch. That he was useless. Stuck behind a desk. Unable to help his lovers if anything happened. 

Jesse and Gabriel had decided to try and get something he could come with them on. Just the three of them.

\------

Moira had perfected what she believed would fix Reyes. And even make him better than SEP had. She’d been doing small tests on him, interrupting his costume making to his intense displeasure, and getting consistent results. It was a beautiful mixture of technology and scientific engineering. Everytime she asked for a sample, he questioned what she was doing. She hates being questioned. So she began keeping more meticulous notes to give him instead of trying to explain what was being done.

Today was her chance with good privacy. Angela, Overwatch’s Angel of Mercy, was gone healing the sick and poor with an Overwatch team. She was alone and needed a live human trial to run as a final test. But she had no one. Getting one at the last second would be impossible and she didn’t want to do it on Reyes. He’d ask too many questions.

She’d have to do it then. It brought back memories of when she changed her eye colour. She gave herself heterochromia years ago in one of her first attempts at genetic reprogramming. Her body took to it well and it honestly surprised her. After that she had begun more work and published her paper on it. She saw a revolutionary process to fix and undo genetic issues within humanity, and an opportunity to improve it. Everyone else saw a danger.

Getting everything set up was simple. She figured her arm would be easiest. If anything went wrong she could get it replaced pretty easily. She sat in her chair and got ready. The cold metal tip of the injector pressed against her skin. She had her thumb resting on the button. She took a deep breath and pressed. The needle pressed in and she felt death creeping up her arm. The flesh began to discolour and grey, but she still had full control and motion. She knew her arm was dying, felt the pain of her nerves burning in endless fire as they were killed. It began to heal some, the flesh shifting slightly as it healed, only to begin dying again. Eventually the pain began to fade to background noise, but was ever persistent. She’d have to see what she could do about that. She’d achieved undeath. A cyclical life and death.

Now to wait and see if anything went catastrophically wrong. She put her gloves on and went back to work on some combat gear for herself. Commander Reyes had told her she needed something to help Blackwatch in the field. She had an excellent idea now since her modified biotics seemed to sap life. She began seeing if she could undo her modifications to the nanites to make them return to their healing state. She’d be able to do whatever was needed, Reyes was letting her work with almost no restrictions, just asking for reports on what she created. 

He needed her.

And she needed him. He was her project after all.

\------

Halloween was here. And Gabriel was freaking out in their room over the costumes.

He was getting everyone dressed, circling them and checking for anything wrong or out of place. He’d made Jesse try on and retry everything as he worked on it. He got it all fitted and ready for the Cowboy then got his finished.

He was proud of the mask. It was perfect. Lindholm is truly magic. It was modelled to look like a Barn Owl he had befriended back home when he was younger. It slept in the shed behind his _abuelita’s_ house. When he’d go out at night to watch the stars and think, he saw it watching him in wonder as he laid on his back in the dewy grass. Eventually it ate some food he offered it and they became fast friends, or a semblance of it. It was his constant companion on his (frequent) restless nights. Until one night it wasn’t there. He never figured out what happened to it.

His all black outfit melted into the duster and the hood helped hide his face and body, only the white of the Reaper mask visible in sharp contrast to everything else about him.

Jesse McCree felt right at home as Van Helsing. He had brought Peacekeeper and wore her with a crossbow on his back. Gabe had also gotten Lindholm to make another obnoxious belt buckle for the _Vaquero_ since he loved them so much.

Morrison was the easiest. He had made it already a few months ago for the man. When Gabriel gave him the deep-neck undershirt Jack resisted at first complaining it showed too much of his scarred chest. Jesse stared as Gabe stuck the silver nodes on his pecs, “Naw. Can never show too much of yourself Sunshine.” Jack got the spiked jacket on and Gabe handed him the mask. All together he looked deadly...and damn hot. Jesse had understood the “Slasher” description now, and it fit. As Jack put the mask on Reyes felt around and pressed a button making the eyes and mouth light up orange, then he began adding the final accessories.

Gabriel really could make a damn costume. They were all professional level. He was talented as hell. Where was this design sense when he wore the same sweats and beanie every day for weeks on end?

They all headed down to meet the others and Gabe began slowing down to get behind them. Jesse looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye and the man nodded with a grin. “Dramatic. Just watch.”

Gabriel had stopped and was getting everything on. He melted into his Reaper persona, mumbling some little lines to himself as they got closer. They could hear Reinhardt and Ana with the rest of the team inside the room. Jesse and Jack entered to gasps and compliments. Pharah asked about Gabriel as they sat down. Ana rolled her eyes, “You know how he is dear. He’ll make his grand entrance soon.”

Jack laughed as he got a drink and sat down, “You know it.” He started trying to get the straw through the slots on the mask before giving up with a huff. McCree reached over and slid it back before he could set his drink down. Jack grabbed his hand kissed it before letting go with a wink. “Thank you Jess.”

The rest of the team looked good. Jesse looked around the room seeing what everyone else was dressed as. Torbjörn was dressed as a Viking, the stout man really playing it up as Ana, dressed as a Pirate Captain, took photos of him. Angela, dressed as a Witch, was talking to Reinhardt, who was dressed as a Royal Naval Captain, about the drinks and food. Pharah asked about a scary story and Jesse began telling one that didn’t meet Reinhardt’s standards. He demanded they circle around and listen closely, then began telling his. A few minutes into it, everyone was drawn in and listening intently as Reinhardt told the story of a Lord and his Scientist.

A small noise from the hall stole everyone's attention. It was followed by a loud, deep, evil cackle as Gabriel almost floated into the room, in full Reaper persona, clawed hands reaching out. “ _Death walks among you.”_

Jack said, “ _Please_ come and kill me, and,” he kept staring at the man in the doorway, “you look damn good babe. Like always.”

“You really do look good _cariño_.” Jesse winked at him. They could see his eyes behind the mask, lit up bright and happy. He truly loved this.

Angela pushed a drink into a clawed hand. “Gabriel, those are dangerously sharp.” She turned around to get herself another drink. “You are extremely good at making costumes. Why have you not designed our official uniforms?” 

“I would never waste my time on that.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “This isn’t wasting it?” 

“No. Not at all.” He took his mask off to get a sip and gave her a cheeky grin. He walked over to sit between Morrison and Jesse on the couch, patting their knees and giving them a wink. “You two look handsome. And _fuckable_.”

Jesse punched his chest hard on the padded pec, “Just wait Ghost of the Night.” He pulled Gabriel down, ear to his mouth. “You’ll look good on us in that.”

They continued listening to stories and having fun. Some of the other agents still at the base stopped by for a quick word or two, but this was just for them. Reyes ate the candy and some cookies that Angela made, giving her compliments all the time about her costume and cookies. Ana took pictures of them during the party. Jesse had begun feeling like he was accepted with them all. He wasn’t an outsider there to fuck up Morrison and Reyes. He loved it.

\------

Jesse’s comm went off, making him jump in his chair and drop a tablet he was reading. He and Gabriel had been theorising and building a few more cases for possible Blackwatch, or Overwatch, missions and had a few solid ones now. They were planning on going to Rome soon to look at the new Blackwatch facility Lacroix had approved after a few attacks on Overwatch facilities in Oslo.

But today was a lab day for Gabriel and Moira. She’d explained it earlier in the week to Gabriel, and Jesse because he refused to leave after the team meeting, that she had a trial she wanted to run on him. She had something she knew would work for him and had tested it. Jesse was confused, he didn’t know Gabriel had a condition or what it was doing to him. But it must be why he invited Moira to Blackwatch. He confronted him about hiding it and they had long, frustration filled, conversation about it. Gabe agreed he’d share more with Jesse later.

McCree checked his comm. It was from Jack in their chat.

_Hey you two. Come to my office? I got my paperwork done early and I’m bored until my meetings. See you soon._

Jesse typed a quick reply saying he’d be there soon, and left for the Strike Commander’s office.

When he got there the door opened for him and Jack was staring across the room from behind his desk. He gave Jesse a grin as he walked into the room. The office was darker, the brighter lights turned off. Jack probably had one of his headaches from them again.

“Where’s Gabe?”

“He’s with Moira. Some test or somethin’ today.”

“Oh. I forgot.”

Jesse sat down in a chair across the desk from him. “So, what did ya want?”

“I’m bored.” Jack stood up and walked around the desk, dragging his hand over the edge as he sat down on it in front of the cowboy. “And have some time. Let’s use it.”

He leaned closer and tilted Jesse’s face up to kiss him. He slid his other hand down and squeezed Jesse’s crotch with a grin. “So you wanna…here? Now?”

Jack nodded, undoing Jesse’s belt (he hated those damn buckles sometimes) and started working on getting his jeans moved down. “What if we get caught?”

“Noone’s allowed in here right now. I told Athena to block everyone but you two. Don’t worry babe.”

Jesse huffed as Jack pulled his underwear down. “Let’s do it Strike Commander.”

Ever since the ceremony the three of them had gotten more comfortable with one another. Jack had made it his goal to make Jesse feel comfortable being with them in public and around the base. He ordered Gabriel to do the same. Jesse noticed it when they began being much more intimate, giving small kisses and touches, when other people were around. No one had said anything at HQ, and the press assumed Jesse was just their personal bodyguard since he refused to do anything intimate in public anyways. Plus, he flirted with everyone the three interacted with, he knew his charm and how to use it. He was fine with ‘bodyguard’, it was better than homewrecker.

Morrison slid the chair back some then threw his blue cape on the ground and got on his knees. He pulled Jesse’s pants down to spread his legs a little to get between them. Jesse’s cock was getting hard just from seeing Jack on his knees in front of him. He loved the sight, and started leaking some pre. Jack began stroking him, smearing the pre to work him more. He gave Jesse a lust filled smile, then took the length into his mouth, teasing and rubbing his tongue all over, working it deeper with soft moans that hit Jesse just right. He kept going, rubbing Jesse’s thigh and slipping a hand under the thin shirt to tease the cowboy’s nipple, getting the noises he loved from the man. He wasn’t sure how he felt about them at first, but seeing how Jesse reacted having them, Gabriel said he was thinking about getting some himself.

The sudden coolness of air pulled him to the present as Jack pulled off and spoke. “You want to join babe? Or just watch?” 

Jesse hadn’t noticed there was another person in the room. He’d been so enthralled with Jack’s mouth on him that he hadn’t heard anyone come in. His eyes snapped open as he looked around the room and noticed the outline of Gabe standing by the door out of the light. It looked like his shape wavered for a second, almost like it was unsteady, a trick of the light.

“I’m fine. Keep going.” His voice was gravel.

Jack went back to it, and Jesse noticed Gabe adjusting himself through his sweats. Jesse had begun to realise he liked being watched by them. It did something to him, knowing he could get either of these powerful men off was something else. Morrison was taking Jesse deep, holding him in place as he took him into his throat with moans and swallows. He knew Jesse was getting close, he had learnt which grunts and moans meant he was almost there. He kept going, then sensed some movement behind him. A hand ran through his hair, “Keep going Jackie, you know he’s close.” Gabriel circled behind Jesse and pulled his shirt up, then started rolling and squeezing his nipples.

Jesse was getting louder and Jack’s office wasn’t as soundproofed as Gabriel’s. Reyes tilted his head back and kissed him, swallowing every noise he made. Jack pushed him over the edge, swallowing as McCree came almost painfully. Gabe knew it from the loud moan and panting in the kiss. Breaking for air he looked down at both of them. “Sorry I was late. Moira was doing some stuff. Have to see her tomorrow to finish.”

He walked around and helped Jack up and gave him a messy kiss under Jesse’s gaze, then pulled wet wipes out of one of his many pockets, handing them both one (the man was always prepared). “You look hot on your knees Princess.”

Jack jerked Reyes’ beanie off and hit him with it. “You do too drama queen. Now get down and--”

“Strike Commander Morrison. You have a call waiting.” Athena’s voice shattered the moment.

“Give me a minute.” Jack’s voice was rough.

“You’re really getting cocked blocked today huh.” Gabriel took his beanie back with a wink and guided Jesse up out of the chair, letting him get ready. “Have fun. We might stop by later and help you.” He grinned as he and McCree walked towards the door, “Come on cowboy, let’s go get lunch.”

\------

Moira was ecstatic, she’d done it. She’d given Reyes his version of the injection. His body seemed to take it extremely well, but would need some time. She was nervous he’d panic and ruin everything as it began. He didn’t. He had said he’d endure whatever it took as long as it helped Jack. He sat through the pain she knew crept outward from the injection site, his body dying. The geneticist began explaining what was happening and wanted to give him a display of what could be done with this. 

She cut off a piece of his skin close to the injection site and they watched as it healed back much faster than his already enhanced healing from SEP. Something that looked like a tendril of smoke drifted out of the wound as it closed. She dropped the flesh in a nearby glass jar and grabbed a tablet from her desk. After tapping the screen a few times, the skin melted into a black smokey substance and began floating in the jar.  

As he was watching, Gabriel felt fear weighing down like lead in his stomach. He knew Moira was...questionable at best, but she was helping him in the end. Everything she’d shown him he’d had sent off to be double and triple checked by other geneticists outside Overwatch and it was true. She wasn’t lying. But he knew as pain spread slowly across his chest and she began detailed explanations of what was happening, that she was doing something to him that he wasn’t told about. He was told to come back tomorrow. As he left her lab he checked the message he’d received earlier. It was from Jack, and Jesse was already there. He knew a horny Morrison message when he saw it. He headed to his office.

Tomorrow she was going to give Reyes the final improvement. She had been working with Winston recently on a way to use nanobots to build objects, similar in fashion to the hard light technology used by the Vishkar Corporation. They had been successful and she knew how she was going to going to use them. The gorilla had apparently already been looking into it, but her methods of manipulating Angela’s biotics moved the process along much more rapidly. Winston tried to press her for answers, asking why she wanted to work on this and what she was going to use it for. 

She ignored the animal and took it back to her lab. She set up some scanning devices and got canisters of bots ready. She snuck down to the shooting range and tried to get into Reyes’ locker holding his shotguns. After a few failed attempts she begrudgingly messaged Sombra for help. 

The hacker was utterly unbearable. Always asking questions and playing games, while almost starting wars. Never took anything serious. She got the electronic lock opened. Moira wondered how as she grabbed the guns and rushed back to her lab. She scanned one into Winston’s program and told the bots to build it. They made a perfect copy. She picked one up and they were already loaded.

She scanned in the other ones and marked the pairs inside the data chip that controls the bots. She ordered them to build, breakdown, then rebuild the guns for a few cycles as she crept back down to the shooting range. Ditching the real ones in the locker, after once again messaging Sombra to lock it back, she went over to a training bot and pulled the trigger on the replica gun. It went off, and even with her expecting the kickback, threw her whole arm back. Reyes had incredible strength to dual-wield these damned things. The gun functioned like the real one; the pellets practically destroyed the head unit on the bot.

“Reyes will enjoy this.”

\-------

The next morning was off to a slow start for the Commanders and Jesse. Gabriel woke up extremely sore. He hadn’t felt like this in...years. The pain from Moira’s injection had lasted the rest of the day yesterday. It had spiked when he walked in on his two lovers in Jack’s office, and he felt like he was falling apart for a moment, but it passed just as quickly. 

It reminded him of SEP. He powered through, masking the full-body pain well enough neither Jesse nor Jack mentioned anything last night when they finally helped the Strike Commander in his office after all his calls. Gabriel had debated returning to blow him whilst he was on a call, but he and Jesse had gotten distracted with a call of their own planning their trip to Rome with Lacroix.

“You will like the new facility. The staff here have been wondering when you’d visit Commander Reyes.” His voice faded as he talked to someone else for a moment. “Will you be coming too Agent McCree? If so I can get another room set up for you.”

“He’ll be coming. And just my room is fine Gérard.” Gabriel was watching McCree as he answered, both men wondering how he would reply.

“Ahhh. Perfect. I’ll tell them to stock the room for two.” He called someone over to him and repeated the direction. “And how have you three been? Amélie has asked after you since the dinner. She said you three looked devilishly handsome together in the pictures. She was upset she couldn’t make it, she wanted to see everyone again.”

Neither man could speak; both were taken aback by the lack of questions about the room. And Amélie hinting at them together surprised Gabriel. He’d only met her once or twice. But she had met Jack and Ana quite a few times though. And Gérard taking it in stride was a surprise. Gabriel had been feeling that often recently.

Jesse spoke, breaking the silence. “We’re doin’ well Mr Lacroix. We’ll meetcha there.”

“See you in a few days.” Someone called out in the background. “ _Bonne soirée_.”

Gabriel was thinking to himself as he got up and showered with Jack before Jesse was awake. The cowboy could sleep through anything when in their bed, but anywhere else he’d wake up at the drop of a pin. He got ready and ate breakfast with Jack. 

The blue eyes had begun to make him uncomfortable as they ate. “What’s wrong Jack? Can’t resist my beautiful face?”

He shook his head absentmindedly. “You look...kind of pale? Are you...sick? Can we even get sick?”

Reyes looked down at his hands and arms. He did seem slightly paler. “Just sore. Whatever Moira gave me yesterday had me hurting all day.”

Jesse was standing in the doorway, naked, rubbing his eyes. Dried cum was on his chest and stomach, and the bite marks on his inner thighs and shoulders were fading. He and Jack rarely got to see the marks left on themselves. He still misses that. Jesse wears them well, very well. “You were hurtin’? And ya didn’t say somethin’? What did she do to you?”

“Jess. At least wash our cum off before--”

“What did she do to ya?” He raised his voice, interrupting Gabriel. “Answer me then I will.”

He turned to Jack for support. The blonde nodded his head towards the door. “Answer him Reyes.”

“She gave me some injection. I hurt all over for the rest of the day, but it’s gone now. I’m just sore is all. She said it was normal.”

Jesse shook his head. “Never liked ‘er. You can’t trust her babe.”

“Well I have to Jesse. SEP fucked me up bad. She’s helping. And I don’t exactly trust her either.”

“What is she doing to you today Gabe?” 

“I’m not sure Jack. I’ll tell you both what happens though.” He shovelled the rest of his oatmeal into his mouth and dropped his bowl in the sink. “I’m heading to the lab.” As he brushed by Jesse, he gave his ass a good pat. “Feelin’ good after last night babe?” The other two men were staring at each other.

He left them and ended up meeting Moira as she got to the lab.

“Aren’t you an early bird today.” She opened the door. “Come in.”

The room was tense as he sat in the chair and waited for the scientist. She was moving around the room getting stuff ready and gathering some tools. He noticed her purpled hand. He’d never seen it before. She had been wearing gloves recently.

“Moira. Your hand.”

Her back straightened and she turned, raising the discoloured hand. Her eyes were piercing. “This is a test of what I did to you. Your results were much better and will help me. You will see soon.”

“You tested something...on yourself?”

“Progress requires risks Gabriel. I could have replaced it easily.”

“That’s--What are we doing today?”

“Let me finish and I’ll show you everything. You are a walking advancement in evolution. This is the final step.”

The woman walked over and pressed Gabriel back into the chair. She gave him an anaesthetic and began work.

After finishing the operation and waking him up, she motioned for him to stand. “Up. Follow me.” Moira led him to the other side of her lab where it was more open. “Separate your body.”

“What?”

“What I said. Separate your body.”

“I can’t fucking do that.”

“Yes you can. I’ve altered you. Your cells are living and dying nonstop, being repaired by a modified version of Angela’s biotics. You are effectively undead. You will consume the life of those around you--”

“What the fuck!?”

“Let me finish.” She feigned fixing her coat to gain some semblance of control after the outburst. “You will consume the life of those around you to heal yourself alongside your rapid healing. You can use Angela’s biotics to keep your body ‘fed’. What I did today gives you control over your entire body and more.” She took a few steps closer. “Hold your hand out and imagine your gun.”

Gabriel listened and closed his eyes, picturing his pair of shotguns. He felt the weight of them in his hands and he squeezed the handles.

“Open.”

A pair of shotguns were in his hands. Physically. He felt the cold metal, their familiar weight. “What the hell is this.”

“They are crafted on demand. You can also make armour and clothing. Take this off, then picture something to wear.”

He turned away and stripped, then once again closed his eyes. He wanted to test the limits. So he pictured his costume from Halloween. The weight of the layers settled on him. His breath was hitting his face. Opening his eyes, he was looking through his mask. He had his Reaper costume on.

“I’ve made you better Gabriel. Better than SEP ever could have.” She circled to stand in front of him, meeting his eyes through the mask. “You control it. You control your entire body. Every cell within it. Now, tear them apart.”

Staring her down he focused on ‘separating’ himself. He felt intense pain and in that instant he wasn’t solid anymore. He _knew_ he was smoke; he felt inhuman. And he was choking. Panic set in and just as quickly he was back to his solid form. Oxygen burnt his throat and dead lungs. He felt human again.

“What have you done to me O’Deorain?”

“Like I said. I’ve made you better. You’re a living ghost. Your body heals near instantly. You absorb the life of others to heal yourself. Your guns can be summoned on demand. You can move freely without being blocked by doors or walls. You can change your body however you want. You are the perfect killer Gabriel.” She held his gaze, her eyes ablaze with pride. “I’ve made you a better soldier. I’ve prevented your inevitable death by SEP. And improved you exponentially in the process.”

“I was always a good killer Doc. I didn’t need help with that.” He faced away from her and stared at the floor. He willed his clothing back to his usual sweats and hoodie. “Can I even get close to Jack and Jesse again? Kiss or touch them? Or will I just fucking kill the men I love now?”

“You’re near me and aren’t killing me.”

“The second mistake I’ve made O'Deorain. The first was hiring you.”

“They will be fine Gabriel. You need life when you’re hurt. I also said before that Angela’s biotics are effectively the same. Use them as needed.”

He whispered to himself whilst staring at his clawed hands, smoke drifting around them as he shifted them from clawed to normal and back again. “I’m a monster.”

She was staring at the man’s back, studying his quick control over his new abilities. “What?”

He spun around, turning to smoke from the waist down, as his clothing changed to the Reaper outfit. The mask materialised over his face and his eyes burned red as he yelled, voice roaring with anger, “You’ve made me into a _goddamn monster_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this part. Moira being evil and Gabriel suffering. It sucks but fits.
> 
> The next chapter wraps up this part and I'm excited for it. I've stuck relatively close to the lore we have Pre-Fall, but this is where stuff will kind of change a little but not too much.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but, I have zero self-control and this felt like it came to good ending part on it's own. So I have another one to go. And this update is kind of long I guess (right around 10.5k words), anything more felt kind of like too much maybe.
> 
> Also wanna say thanks to my friend for reading this one for me a time or two. You're the best for dealing with me.

Gabriel’s skin was crawling. He could feel the nanites moving around, killing then rebuilding him. Their sensory inputs were being fed into his mind and he could feel...everything. It was overwhelming at first. 

Anger was boiling over in his chest as he stormed out of the lab, leaving a stunned Moira in his wake. When he got into the hallway he screamed. A deep, primal scream filled with rage that died with a sob as his new reality sunk in. A few tears rolled down his face, he felt the cool tracks left behind as they fell onto his shirt.

That fucking scientist. She’d made him into a monster.

He turned down the hall and headed towards his office. He needed some place familiar. As he walked he decided to try and test his bodies new abilities. The pain from earlier had dulled, almost gone. He began pulling himself apart, turning into a smokey cloud as he moved, staying separated longer and longer each time. Rebuilding himself was bloodcurdling painful at first but it slowly diminished as well; flesh, bone, and muscles all stitching themselves together near instantly. Even if he was a monster, he still had flesh and blood, and felt pain even though it was dulled.

Gabriel realised he was lucky he hadn’t run into anyone when he got to his door. Instead of opening it he turned into a cloud and pushed his collective cloud under the door, reforming inside the room.  He rolled his head, neck popping, as he moved towards his desk.

“Huh. That could be useful.” The anger had begun to ebb away, being replaced by an oppressive dread. And a new hunger. Not for food though. He didn’t know what it was or how to describe it, but it was there, nagging him, compelling him to consume.

He reached into a desk drawer and took out one of the few field emitters Angela had given him. ‘For emergencies’ she had said. This counted right? He pressed the button and felt the energy from it grace his body. It was very euphoric, the nanites harmonising with the field, he felt the hunger fading and accepted he’d need these everywhere now to keep from killing Jack and Jesse.

His desktop pinged. Athena sending him a notification. He had a few messages. Where was his comm? He felt around in his pockets. No dice. _Duh_. This wasn’t his original outfit. It all must have been left in the lab. And he wasn’t going back, he kill the scientist if he saw her again. He messaged O’Deorain telling her to get his belongings to his office. She replied moments later saying someone would be by his office to drop it off. She also asked him to message her if anything went awry.

Jesse and Jack had messaged him while he was in the lab. Both in their chat and then individually, just asking for any response at all. They were beyond worried. But now he’d just kill them. In their chat he asked if they both had time for a video call. Jesse would probably be busy leading the Blackwatch training. Gabriel had been feeling confident Jesse would be a good replacement for him. Jack wasn’t too happy about it when he brought it up to them both one night after they had fucked. Jess felt good knowing Reyes had that level of faith in him, but also sad that Gabe was preparing in case he vanished or died, and it didn’t sit well with Jack either.

After a few minutes Jack replied saying he’d be ready whenever, and Jesse a few seconds after. When the call started Jack was busily chewing on a pen, a nervous tick he’d developed after sitting behind his desk for a few years. Jesse was flushed and sweaty, worry visible in his face and voice. 

“Gabe. What’s wrong? Ya alright? You didn’t say anythin’ earlier and we’ve been worried. Tried Moira and she didn’t respond either.”

“I’m as--I’m as fine as I can be.” Gabriel felt a stab of pain in his gut seeing the worry on both their faces.

“Gabriel. Tell us what’s wrong. You said no more hiding. So. Tell. Us.” Jack had taken the pen out of his mouth and was tapping it on the table now, the rhythm of the taps quickening and getting louder.

“I _want_ to come see you. Both of you. Moira. She--.” He froze. He didn’t know how else to come clean. “I’m a freak, a monster now.” He rubbed his eye when he felt a tear welling up. He didn't want to cry in front of them. “I always was one, but now I’m an _actual_ monster.”

Jesse and Jack both looked at each other in the small feeds on their screens. “You are not a monster Gabriel. You are _many_ things. Rude. Abrasive.” Jesse jumped in, “Dramatic. Loving.” Jack grinned and kept going, “Handsome. But you aren’t a monster. What happened in there?”

“What she did to me. It might be easier to show than tell. One second.” He stood and moved his desk chair to the side, then adjusted the screen for a wider view. “Here.” He pulled himself apart, keeping the nanites closer together now to resemble a somewhat human form. He solidified and sat back down in the chair. Both the men were just staring, equal parts confused and amazed. 

“What did she do to ya love?” Jesse’s voice had dropped, sincere concern written on his face.

“I...don’t think I can die anymore. I drain the life out of living things. I can’t even be around you two anymore. I’m scared I'll hurt you.”

Jack began chewing on his pen. “Did you hurt _her_ when in the lab?”

Gabriel ground his teeth for a second and ground out his answer. “No. Really fucking wanted to though.” He took a deep breath to compose himself. “But she’d also did tests on herself. That’s the reason she’s been wearing gloves recently. Her hand was...wrong. Changed. I don’t know if I’d effect her anyways.”

“We needa get rid of her. She’s been nothing but bad and...and now this.” Jesse’s voice broke. “I’m sorry I didn’t do anything. I shoulda said somethin’. Stopped her. I--”

“There’s nothing you could have done Jesse. I would have died from SEP without her. At the end of it all, she did _save_ me from my inevitable decay. And made me an undying creature in the process.”

“Both of you head to the room. We’re not talking about it like this.” Jack waved his pen at the camera. Gabriel saw fear creep into his eyes. The same fear from when he believed he was going to die in the Crisis after saving Gabriel once. He was truly scared. “Room. Now. Reyes.”

“No Jack. I won’t risk hurting either of you.”

“Fine then. We’ll come to you. Go to his office Jess. Tell the team training is over. Strike Commander’s orders. Whatever.”

Jack disconnected. Jesse shook his head, mumbling to himself, then ended the call as well.

“Dammit Jack. Listen to me for once. _Please_.” Gabriel stared at his reflection in the black of the monitor. He loved the man to death, but he never listened to him when he needed. Jack never thought more than 5 seconds ahead while Jesse just went along with whatever, even if he bitched and moaned the whole time. He was the only one among them that actually made plans _and_ tried to stick to them. He kept staring at his reflection, fighting with himself on what to do. “Athena. Lock the door. Don’t let anyone in.”

“Understood Commander Reyes.” The synthetic voice rushed the line out. 

If he could touch them without hurting them, it’d be fine right? He wouldn’t have to worry. He still had the fields. Jack still had accelerated healing. He’d survive if something happened. Jesse was another issue. A normal human. But he was also bullheaded and refused to die.

“Gabriel. Let us in.” Jack knocked on the door and Jesse called out as well that he had clothes in front of the door.

“No. Listen to me you damned idiots.”

“You’re tha damned idiot Gabe.” Jesse huffed loudly. “Fine. _Please_ , let us in.

“Your pouting won’t work Jess, I can’t see you.”

Jack slapped his open palm against the metal door, the metallic ring loud even on Gabe’s side. “Athena. Open the door. Override the lock.”

“Yes Strike Commander.” Athena sounded conflicted on which orders to follow. But Morrison had the higher title. So she followed the command.

The door unlocked a few seconds later.

Gabriel called out, “Dammit Jack. Using your title isn’t fair when I want you to stay away.”

The door opened and they both took a few steps inside. Jesse dropped the bundle of clothes on the floor by the door. Reyes moved to the corner behind his desk. “I’m trying to keep you and Jesse safe. What part of that isn’t getting through your _thick_ _skull_.”

“We’re here with ya right now and not dyin’. So sit down and fuckin' talk to us.” Jesse sounded increasingly more frustrated as he kept talking.

Jack sat down in a chair at Gabriel’s desk. Jesse followed suit in the other. Gabriel slowly moved forward and sat down behind his desk.

“See, you’re not hurting us.” Jack reached across the desk, holding his hand out.

Gabriel moved the biotic field to the centre of the desk. “Just in case.” He grabbed the offered hand.

Nothing happened. No flinching from pain or pulling away.

“See. I’m fine Gabe.”

Jesse reached forward and put his hand over theirs. "Nothin' to worry about.”

Pulling his hand back, he stood and turned around, staring out the small window in his office. “Still don’t trust it. Let me just...let me stay away for a bit. I don’t know how it all works.”

Jack just shook his head, voice exasperated. “Dammit. You overthink and worry about the dumbest shit sometimes.”

Gabriel turned on his heel, eyes ablaze with frustration at Jack’s refusal to listen. “Morrison. Why are you so fucking _thick_ all the time. What part of _drain your life_ do you not understand. I could kill you both.” His voice dropped low. "Wouldn't stand myself if I hurt you."

Jesse’s stare bore into Reyes’ eyes. “But ya won’t.”

“How do you fucking know that McCree?”

“I trust you.” The cowboy was the calmest either man had seen him in awhile.

“I don’t trust my damn self. Now leave. Both of you. I want to do some work.”

“What about Rome, Reyes? Lacroix is expecting you and Jess in a few days.”

“He can go without me. I’ll stay here.” Gabriel stared at himself in the reflection on his monitor again for a moment, hating himself until it woke up. He started pulling up some files and the reports about the Oslo attacks. He and Jesse had been working with Gérard, figuring out who did them. They had a few leads on a big head and some smaller people within Talon. “I’ve got some stuff to work on anyways.”

Jesse kicked his boot against the floor. “I’m not goin’ without ya.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“I know I will. That’s not the point. I’m not lettin’ you lock yerself away from us because you’re scared.”

“If you won’t leave, I will. I just need time to...figure this out.” Gabriel stared at them as he stood. He turned to smoke and quickly drifted under the door, avoiding them completely. As he solidified in the hallway, he shook his head. "Fools."

He began walking towards his usual roof hatch. It felt better getting distance and walls between them. He needed to feel confident in his control over himself. It was getting to be more instinctive now. His body almost anticipating his actions now. 

Fresh air sounded nice.

“Turning to smoke and flying away. This is just going to make him _even more_ dramatic. It was already bad enough sometimes."

“I can tell. At least he's still...himself." He looked over at Jack. “Have a question for ya babe.”

The blond had stood up and was waiting on the cowboy. “Shoot.”

“Will ya go to Rome with us? I know you’ve been wantin’ to get away. And I figured you could go with us. It’s nothin’ exciting or dangerous, but it’d be a break.” He waited beside him for a moment. “Or you two could go. Have some time to yerselves. I can watch stuff here with Ana and Reinhardt.”

Jack cupped Jesse’s chin, stroking his beard with his thumb, making the cowboy look him in the eyes. “How many times do we have to say it Jess. We _both_ want you with us. We _both_ love you. We’d fucking kiss you in front of the cameras for the world if you’d let us.” He kissed him, pushing his tongue against Jesse's. Letting go of his chin, he pulled him into a hug. “And yes. I’ll go with you two. Gabriel might hurt you if something happens in his current state. I can survive his shit better than you.”

Jesse nodded, heart stuck in his throat after hearing they'd tell the world. “Okay.”

They both headed back to the Strike Commander’s office in silence. 

When they got to the door Jesse broke the quiet. “Should we just give him time?”

Jack nodded. “He’ll come around when he’s ready. He’s probably on the roof. Likes to be alone up there. Let him be.”

The last pillars of the fading sunlight felt good as the door opened. He walked over to the edge of the building and sat down, staring out over the forest around the base. The rolling hills of trees were breathtaking as a purple twilight blanketed the world. He took a few deep breaths of the mountainy air, then decided he would try to use some of the meditation techniques Genji had recently shown him and Jesse. Those two were closer now, he was happy Genji was trying to make a friend for once.

Sitting on the edge, crossing his legs, he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he counted to ten, then let it out slowly counting to ten, and repeated. His thoughts began heading towards his new condition, not silence like he wanted. He did feel more in control. Like he wouldn’t evaporate at any second. But some pain was still there, a constant throb and ache in his whole body. Being away from the two men brought little comfort. He hadn’t hurt them, yes, but the chance was there and he wanted to keep it at a minimum.

Time passed, the counts of ten the only thing marking its passage. Eventually his mind had calmed, he drove his thoughts from his condition, playing the song he and Jack danced to when he took him home to meet his family for the first time. The memory brought a broad smile to his face. His _abuelita_ and family loved his _güero_. Gabriel hadn’t told them they were together, and had been for awhile, until the day they arrived. Everyone took it in stride like nothing had changed. He wondered how they’d feel about Jesse, if they'd like the _Vaquero_ and his charming looks.

After some time he finally blanked, the thoughts and worries gone, replaced by a peaceful period of zen. When Gabriel opened his eyes, it was dark out. The violet sky was now inky black with a bright full moon beaming down, giving the world some light, and stars sprinkled across the sky. 

Standing and stretching his back and limbs, he went back inside. He’d just sleep in his office tonight. He didn’t want to bother Jack and Jesse.

When he got to his office door it was locked. He smoked his way under and went to the small coat closet to dig out the old sleeping bag and pillow. It hadn’t been used since before McCree. He always drug him to bed when they worked late, even did the same to Jack now. He rolled it out on the floor then dug through the pile of his clothes to find his comm. Almost dead. Typing a good night message saying he'd be late, he laid down, missing the oven heat of Jack and Jesse’s sleep snuggling.

Painfully deep gasps but no air in his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. Something was wrong. His eyes wouldn’t open. Arms and legs frozen. Or not existing. He was _wrong_. He was panicking now. He heard his name being called, muffled, like he was underwater.

“Damn you Gabriel. Jesse, go get Moira.”

Her name grabbed his attention. He started fighting, balling his fist and unclenching them, trying to reach the surface to get air. He spoke. “No. Don’t.” Or tried to. His voice was broke, a mangled mess.

“McCree. Wait. He moved.”

“He looks like a damned ghost. ’S really weird. And cool lookin’.”

“It is weird. And being a ‘ghost’ isn’t _scary_ enough for him and you know it.”

Gabriel took a moment and tried to centre himself with empty breaths. Something was in his hands, he felt them being squeezed. He opened his eyes and sat up gasping for breath, it filled his lungs and burnt them to ash. He was alive. Or as close to it as he could be now.

“ _You two_. I told you to stay away.” He looked back and forth between them. They were both in only their underwear. Jesse’s hair was an absolute mess, and Jack had a few red indents and marks on his cheeks and chest. They’d recently woken up.

“You know me. I never listen.” Jack gave him _that_ grin and squeezed what existed of his hand again. 

“I always forget don’t I.” 

He heard Jesse chuckling beside him. "I can’t have my Commander dyin’ on me now can I?” McCree squeezed his hand and clapped his shoulder.

“You don’t need me Jess.”

Gabriel watched as the cowboy sat down in a chair. He looked around. There were extra pillows and a sheet from their bed to fit them all. The sleeping bag had been unzipped and spread out. He’d been pushed to the middle, between them.

“That’s a lie and you know it love.”

Jack lay back down, covering himself up. “How do you feel? You went all smokey and we got worried. You weren’t responding.”

“Why are you two even here?”

“ _Gabriel_.” Jesse glared at him from the chair.

“Fine. I’m good now. Was having a bad dream then suddenly couldn’t breathe. Guess I went all…’ghosty’ when that happened.”

“Know what ya looked like? An angry ghost. What are they called…?” He tapped a finger on his bottom lip for a few moments. “ _Wraiths_. You looked like one of those. Black smoke. Scary voice. _Still hot though_.”

“Jesse, you’re horny... And right. _That’s the worst part_.” Jack leaned on his side to look at both of them. “And we’re here because we got worried when you sent a message and never came to bed.”

“I didn’t come for a reason you idiots.”

“Well that’s kinda rude, ya asshole.” Jesse let the silence sit for a second. “So. We’re awake. And I _am_ horny. Do you wanna fuck?” He dragged out the pauses, looking between them, then reached down to feel himself. A small wet spot forming on the fabric at his tip.

“Really Jess? You want sex. With _me_? After _that_?” Gabriel looked at the man like his head was gone.

Jack threw an arm over his eyes as he lay on his back. “ _Jesse_. _Why are you always so horny_.”

“Ummm, yeah. I do. And you two did this to me. I’m not at fault for the consequences of your libidos.” He stared at Jack’s chest, the big scar across it was something the man was self-conscious about. But Jack and Gabe, loved it. It was hot, like the rest of the man. His broad chest was the best. Jesse loved to mark it with bites and hickeys, kind of upset they’d be gone by the morning.

Reyes got to his knees and shuffled over to the chair in front of the cowboy. Jesse dragged his hands down Gabriel’s face, holding his chin and stroking his goatee. “God yer fuckin’ hot.” He reached with his other hand and pulled his underwear down.

 Reyes leaned forward and whispered with a grin, “I know.” Jesse grinned and slowly pushed Gabe down on his cock as the man opened his mouth with a soft moan. “You love this huh?”

Jack threw the sheet off and moved over behind Gabe. He sat behind him, pressed against the man’s back. “You know he does. Give it to him _Vaquero_.” Pulling his underwear down he started stroking himself, getting hard. He slicked himself with some spit and pushed against Gabriel’s ass, sliding between and against the tight globes of muscle. Morrison slid his arms around the man’s waist, and started gently rubbing his stomach and chest, playing with his nipples and tracing some of the scars across his body as he bit and marked his back and shoulders.

McCree pushed in, holding Gabriel down, choking him like he loved. The three had begun to learn what got the others off the fastest. Jesse pulled him off, let him get a few breaths and shoved all the way into his throat and held him there, feeling him swallow and work him. Jack slid a hand down into Gabe’s underwear and felt how hard the man was. He grinned and pressed a kiss against his shoulder, “He’s hard Jess. He loves your dick in his throat." Jack slid his hand up Gabe's chest to his neck and pulled him off Jesse, whispering. “I want some too babe.” Morrison leaned forward, pressing Reyes against Jesse’s thigh to start biting and sucking marks, and took McCree into his mouth while grinding against Gabriel’s asscheeks. Reyes slid a hand over to Jesse's balls, rolling and softly pulling on them, getting sharp moans out of the man on the harder touches and he played with them.

Jack reached up and teased Jesse’s nipples, squeezing then pulling and rubbing them. The cowboy scraped a hand through the blond hair, noticing greys on his temples and sprinkled throughout, as he arched his back into the touch on him. “So _now_ yer into it.” He let Jesse fall out of his mouth with a gentle sneer. “I never said I didn’t want it.” He leaned back and guided Gabriel back onto the cowboy’s cock. “There, you can have him then.” He spit in his hand and started stroking Reyes harshly as Jesse fucked his mouth again.

Jesse was enjoying this too much. He was still surprised with how easily both the Commanders gave up control. He fucking loved them. Damn.

“He’s close Jess.” Jack was stroking Reyes hard and fast. He used his other hand to start jerking himself off too as he watched his two lovers. He noticed small tendrils of smoke rising off Gabe but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to worry them.

Gabriel had Jesse’s entire length in his mouth when he felt his orgasm hit. He felt _wrong_ again at the same moment. He realised he was falling apart, turning into a ghost. Panicking he drifted away from them and tried to solidify behind his desk. It took him a few tries as he watched the other two men, both staring at him. He rushed to speak when he had a mouth again. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I don’t know what--” 

The silence in the room was heavy for a few moments.

“Gabriel. Come here.” Jack waved him over. Jesse got out of the chair and down on the sleeping bag beside Jack.

“No. I’ll hurt you. They-I get... _hungry_...after I do that.”

“And I’ll heal. Now come here.”

“How do you know you can?”

Jesse lay down, and patted between them. “Come ‘ere. Stop bein’ difficult. We’ll be fine.”

“No.” Gabriel shook his head, and then curled into himself in the corner of the room.

The men looked at Gabriel, then each other. They both got under the sheet, leaving space between them for their wraith.

Reyes watched them. He looked at the clock on his desktop screen. It was still early in the morning. They had the next few days off to get ready for the trip. Watching as a few minutes passed, he noticed that both of them had fallen asleep. Jesse was mumbling in his sleep, worry in his voice as he asked about Gabriel and Jack. He sat there for a while, then finally broke, accepting they wouldn’t listen to him. Moving closer, he turned to smoke and got under the sheet then solidified between them. When Jesse sensed him, he pushed against Gabe’s chest and snuggled up closer to him. Jack woke at the movement and inched closer, pressing against his back. “He worries about you when you’re gone.” He whispered it low just for their ears.

“And he worries about you when we’re not here.”

Jack wrapped an arm over and pulled them close. “He does?”

“He’s always stressing over you pushing yourself.”

“Hmm. I dread hearing you or him not making it back.”

“I’ll make sure we’re all safe. Always.”

“I know you will. Now go to sleep Gabie. You better be here when we wake up.”

“Scout’s promise love.”

Movement in Gabriel’s arms drew their attention. “Both of ya go ta sleep.” Jesse’s gruff, sleepy voice caught them off guard.

“Sorry.” Both men said it in unison, like the times they’d been caught in a hideout by Ana. 

Gabe started running his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “Back to sleep Jess.”

The cowboy adjusted himself and started snoring, loudly. The sound brought both the soldiers some comfort as they drifted to sleep with him.

\------ 

The next day Gabriel kept himself locked in a shooting range. He kept manipulating his body and summoning his guns. After getting good control of himself when fighting against the training bots in small numbers, he began working on speeding everything up. He finally reached a point where he morphed his body fast enough to shoot everything around him within seconds. Now, that would be fun in a fight.

Later on that day, Jack and Jesse came down to visit him.

When they walked into the room he was in the middle of testing how long he could keep up his barrage. He'd already burned through a good number of Angela's prototype field emitters when he felt himself getting drained. He was shooting the bots around him destroying them in seconds with the onslaught. He had set Athena to send large waves of the bots at him as he did it. Gabriel was cackling like a madman and spinning when they walked in.

“You were right Jess.” Jack bumped against him and shook his head as they walked in.

Gabriel froze mid-spin, staring at them, he hadn't heard the door open. Smoke was billowing off him, darkening his immediate space. They noticed his eyes were glowing blood red inside the mask. That was new. _And kind of hot_. He turned to a plume of smoke and shot across the room to stand in front of them. “Athena. End session.” He was dressed in his Reaper outfit, Jack noticed the duster was made out of Kevlar, and the rest of his outfit as well after he reached out to touch it real quick.

“Told ya he was in here shootin’ shit up.” Jesse looked at the mess left by the man. Tons of metal Lindholm would have to dig through for spare parts as he rebuilt some of the bots.

Gabriel flicked the cowboy’s hat with a metal claw, almost knocking it off his head. Jesse scrambled to catch it. “Shut it. Both of you.” 

His voice was muffled by the mask. Jack rubbed his hand over Gabriel's newly shaved hair to undo some of the clips as he pulled the mask off. Jesse took the opportunity to kiss the now uncovered cheek, tasting the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. Gabe reached out and grabbed the mask from Jack, hooking it on one of his belts. Small tendrils of his smoke flowed into him from the discarded bots.

"Well, since you’re both here. I forgot to show you this earlier.” He stretched his hands out and summoned the guns. He held one out to both men. They were staring at him surprised, then reached out and took one, inspecting them. “They work and shoot. Like you saw.” Gabriel focused for a second and called them back. The guns turned to an almost ash-like substance that flowed back to him out of their hands. “At least that’s one cool thing about this mess right?”

“You would find this the cool part wouldn’t you _Jefe_. Not the ‘I’m a ghost that can fly, walk through doors, and basically teleport’ part.”

“Well. At least I won’t have to keep buying guns when you lose them.”

Gabriel started laughing, a deep rumbling that ended with a slight cough as he doubled over. “You're right Boy Scout!  I’ll be saving money for once.”

“ _For once_.” Jack leaned forward and kissed the man.

“Still gonna be busy down here? Or do ya wanna go eat with us?”

Gabriel looked around, there wasn’t clock in here. Or windows. He didn’t even know how long he’d been here. “What time is it?”

“Dinner time Gabie. Let’s go. It’s late.”

“But I wanna keep going.” Gabriel was giving Jack his best puppy dog eyes and pout. Jesse had learned it from him and used it against him more than he’d like to admit. Jack had finally gotten good at saying 'no' to it from Gabriel. Jesse was another story.

“ _No._ Or you won’t get any dick tonight.”

He looked at the other. “You’ll still fuck me won’t you?”

The cowboy shook his head. “Negative love. Me and Jack can get off well without you.”

“ _Fine_.” He started stalking towards the door, pushing between them and mumbling. “Not fair. Holding sex against me. You both fuck _me_ anyways! I’m supposed to hold it over you."

Both men turned to follow after the grumbling man. “How do ya know that’s what we wanted babe?” Jesse dragged his spurs, making them clink and spin.

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and turned around, face slightly darker as he blushed. “Who wants to be--?”

The two kept walking, parting to get around the man as he shifted to his usual grey sweat and hoodie combo, the beanie forgotten by the tease. Jack tilted his head closer, whispering as he looked straight ahead and passed. “Come on, then you’ll find out.”

\------

Tomorrow was the flight to Rome. All three men were in Gabriel’s office. He was taking a nap, beanie covering his eyes, as Jack read over some Blackwatch stuff he definitely _should not_ have been reading. Jesse was relaxing, reading _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ , and smoking, much to their annoyance. The relaxing silence was broken when a call rang to Gabriel’s office.

Lacroix.

Reyes’ head shot up when the phone rang. He grasped around to find his comm as he rolled the beanie up.

“Gérard. How are you?” Gabe looked at the other men as he put it on speaker for them to listen.

“I am well Reyes. How have you been?” The noise in the background dulled. He must have been moving to another room.

“Great. Been good here.” 

Jack butted in before Gérard could move to work. “How has Amélie been doing?”

“She’s been busy with her ballet. Has a big performance coming up.”

"We'll have to come see her again one day." Jack watched Gabriel roll his eyes.

“I called for work though sadly. Reyes, you’ll be here tomorrow right?”

“Yes we are. Just one small thing. Can you get the room ready for three instead?”

“Three? Hmmm, might need a larger bed. But I can get it done. I assume the Strike Commander is coming too?”

Jack perked up when his title came up. Reyes spoke before he could. “Yeah, he’s coming with us.”

“I’ll have it ready. Just tell me when you depart. A car will be waiting for you.”

“Sure thing. See you then.”

Jack looked at Jesse then Gabe. “That was easy. No questions about a room for us three?”

“He didn’t ask anythin’ when we said it was for us instead of giving us separate rooms.” Jesse shrugged, took a deep drag from his cigar, and went back to reading, readjusting his feet propped up on the desk. “Maybe he knows ‘bout us,” his voice dropped, some concern and annoyance mingling together as he pushed the smoke out, “seems like everyone else does.” He forced a long breath of smoke out the small window gap, most of it leaving the room.

He’d convinced Reyes to let him open the window so he could smoke a cigar nearby. And to hide from Angela. He hadn’t had one in months and they helped his nerves. He was stressed about the Rome trip. Gabe’s condition. Jack’s declaration they’d kiss him for the world was weighing down on him heavily. The smoke and scent brought him some comfort and calm.

He believed it down to his bones. Absolutely knew the men would kiss him every time if he’d let them. He’d been thinking about it, but he was terrified of how the media would grab it, twist it, and attack them. Use him against them. He wouldn’t let that be an option. Ever. To the world he was the bodyguard now, it seemed most people had moved past the ‘Deadlock Gangmember’ thing when he showed some regret and remorse for it. Also helped that they played on the fact Morrison and Overwatch thought offering rehabilitation to a receptive individual, instead of punishment, was a big positive for PR.

He was staring at the bigger photo frame on Gabe’s desk. It was a printed one; he hadn’t seen those since he was a child, of the three of them. Jesse couldn't forget when it was taken. He’d woken up after the other two the morning of his birthday. His hair was a mess and he still had dried drool on the corner of his mouth. They caught him off guard walking into the kitchen. Jack and Gabe kissed his cheeks as he walked through the door. Staring at it now, he felt the ghost of their lips, and heard the murmured words of affection after. Gabriel had made him a cake and that night they had a date night at their sushi place.

He’d also noticed Jack had the same one on his desk with another from the trip to the Gorge. It was Gabriel laughing at some dumb punch line McCree had worked hard to set up.

“He does deal in a good bit of information. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone had brought it up to him. Kind of surprised he hasn’t tried to ask me anything.” Jack was tapping a pen against his lips as he stared at Gabriel. “Are you ready? Do you think you’ve got steady control over yourself?”

“Yes Princess. I’m good now. Won’t suck your souls out.”

Jesse kept reading, watching him out of the corner of his eye. “But what if we enjoy you suckin’ our souls out?”

Reyes reached over and shoved Jesse’s boots off the desk. “Down. And shut the hell up you ass.”

Jack clicked his pen as he went back to reading. “You walked right into it.”

Pulling his beanie down as he grumbled at them, he laid his head back down. The gentle sucking by McCree on the cigar, and the pat-pat-pat of the metal pen against Jack’s lips helped him drift back to asleep. They’d wake him up if the base was falling down.

Jack was reading what Lacroix and the other teams had been gathering. Information about Talon and a few other influential criminal players around the world. They even had updates about Deadlock. When Genji and the two returned from the Gorge saying they’d left Ashe behind, instead of bringing her in, Jack was understandably upset. They had risked so much on the first raid. It did bring them Jesse, but it upset the UN for longer than Jack liked. Knowing someone was there again really did him in, even after being told that she was being watched. He read that Blackwatch was going to help secure the hideout. But he still didn’t like it. He knew Jesse wanted to give her chance, like he was given with Blackwatch, and Gabriel stood by it. 

So he finally agreed to it, no point in arguing it.

\------

Their flight was late that night. Jack snuck out like a young teenager to go with them, leaving Ana a note asking her to hold down the fort. Jesse laughed as Gabriel scolded Jack about how Ana would hold this over them when they got back.

The Rome facility was stunning. It was a meticulously planned building. It had the newest bio-security systems. Underground levels were dedicated to Blackwatch. The upper floors were rooms for diplomats and other high power guests to stay in. The ground floor was the centre for Overwatch activities in Rome and the surrounding areas. Blackwatch and diplomats had hidden entrances in the underground garage.

The UN had spent a pretty penny on this place, both Morrison and Reyes were just as surprised as Jesse. Gérard’s friends in Interpol must have helped secure this level of funding for the place. No wonder he was ready to show it off.

Lacroix led them up to their room. It was a carbon copy of the Commander’s quarters at HQ with all the same amenities. The men dragged their bags inside and dropped them at the door when it was opened. The Frenchman handed each of them a digital key and bid them sweet dreams. 

Gabriel awoke to movement behind him dipping the bed. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what he was awaking to. Didn't sound like a struggle. His eyes went wide.

McCree was fucking Jack.  

He had a hand over the blond’s mouth and was bent down biting his nipple. The thrusts were deep and slow, Gabe could see Morrison’s chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, he could hear the muffled moans behind the hand. Jack looked over and locked eyes with Reyes. He closed them as Jesse uncovered his mouth and turned him back to give him a sloppy kiss, spit smearing around both their mouths. The cowboy broke the kiss and spoke. "Didn’ wanna wake you up. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” His voice was rough from sleep and the sight. Not what he expected to wake up to, but it was beautiful nonetheless. “Keep going, don’t let me stop you.”

“Wasn’t goin’ to.” Jesse gave haughty grin and focused on Jack, “Look atcha’. Damn gorgeous. And wantin’ me.” He started back up slow, with long strokes rubbing Jack like he loved. Jack’s mouth wasn’t covered now, and when he was really into being fucked, he got _loud_. And Gabriel _loved_ it. Jesse did too based on the grin he wore as he fucked the noises out of the man. Reyes felt a hand grab his. Jack's blue eyes were locked on his, lids barely open.

“He feels so good babe.” Jack crushed his hand hard on a series of rapid, deep thrusts. “ _Fuck, Jess_. Keep going. _Please_.”

“Anythin’ for you love.” The cowboy kept going faster, snapping his hips harder, the slapping of their skin and panting the only noise in the room now.

Gabe accepted he could wake up to this everyday. He reached down with his free hand and pushed his underwear down under his balls to get his cock out. Bringing the hand up to his mouth he licked a wet stripe on the palm and began stroking himself, playing with his bars on every pass. These two would be the death of him. Jack kept squeezing his hand on hard thrusts from Jesse and moaning loudly. The noises really hit a nerve, making him painfully hard.

Jack was gripping Jesse’s forearm beside his head and Gabe could see a black-blue handprint forming, but the man kept going. He was praising the soldier, telling him how handsome he was even with all his scars, how amazing he felt and sounded, and that only he and Gabriel got to see him like this. That he loved him and wanted him. Jack was repeating some of it back, intersped with deep groans of pleasure. He knew they both meant what they were saying and it brought him some indescribable joy knowing the two men he loves, love one another too.

In no rush to end it, Reyes kept lazily stroking himself. Morrison let go of his hand and started balling his fists into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut. Gabe moved a little closer and sat up on his knees beside them. “Jesse. You never would’ve been able to keep him quiet.” He reached down and gripped Jack’s cock, smearing the pre he was leaking like a fountain down the whole length, jerking him off. The man cried out as he came after just a few strokes, his load spend landing on his chest and stomach. He grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, stilling it, crushing it in his grip. “Too much, too much.”

Jesse couldn’t handle Jack clenching down so tight around him. The cowboy shoved himself as deep as he could get and let out a deep grunt and ‘fuck’ as he shot his load inside Jack. The soldier kept squeezing him, getting more out of him. McCree collapsed on Jack, sticking them together. “Ya got my arm all bruised.” He kissed Jack’s jaw as they panted for breath. “Looks good though.”

He turned to look up at Gabriel. “Need help with that babe?” He kept looking back and forth between Gabe’s face and his cock, licking his lips. He just really wanted to deepthroat it. Feel the man blow down his throat. And he was going to get it. Reaching out, he rubbed his thumb over the head, then grabbed his thigh and pulled him closer. Opening his mouth he took half the length in one motion, then started working back up and down, sucking and swallowing hard as he went, working the whole thing into his mouth.

“Close.” Gabe brushed Jesse’s hair back to look at him better. “You and Boy Scout looked good.”

The cowboy replied with a moan around the dick in his mouth. He pulled off and locked eyes with Reyes. “Glad ya liked it.” With a wink he went back down. He reached up to the hand in his hair and started pushing it, trying to get the man to fuck his mouth. Gabriel finally got the hint and grabbed Jesse's head, going slow at first, but getting faster and rougher as his head lulled back.

Reyes kept pushing deep until he breached his throat a few times, then held him down. “ _Now_.” Jesse answered with a throaty moan. Gabe came, feeling Jesse doing his best to swallow it. He looked down at McCree and saw Jack watching, his blue eyes calm, body relaxed, and a smile on his face, watching them.

The blond put his hand on Gabriel’s in Jesse’s hair. “You feeling alright Gabe?”

“Yeah.” He blinked and looked down at himself. Tendrils of his black smoke were coming off him again. He didn’t _feel_ like he was going to evaporate, but he was. He pulled himself out of Jesse’s mouth. “Sorry. I’m--.”

The cowboy reached up to pull him down to their level, then kissed him. Part of Gabe’s face and lips had smoked away, teeth and muscle visible where the skin was missing as other spots on his body melted away to nothing. Jesse didn’t flinch when he pressed another kiss against the broken lips and teeth. “Lay down love. Relax.”

The smoke drifting from his body kept getting darker and heavier, more and more of his body going with it, he knew he was going to melt and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get control of it before he was gone. He nodded and got on his back, closed his eyes, and started breathing, following the counting patterns like before. After a few cycles he felt the bed shift some, one of the two moving around the room. A few moments later he was back and on the other side of the bed. Gabe was pressed between them now, both men were anchors for him. He kept breathing, feeling himself calm down, and he felt everything coming together slowly.

After a few minutes, Gabe wasn't sure, Jesse spoke. “You’re lookin’ better babe. How ya feelin’?” He ran a hand across Gabe’s chest and face, feeling the places where the body and skin was rebuilding itself. 

“Jess, give him time.” Jack took the hand and kissed it, then laid his on top of it on Gabriel’s stomach. They both laid their heads against the man’s shoulders.

Reyes put a hand on top of theirs. “I’m good.” He was in control now, consciously pulling his body together. “Sex so good I _literally_ fall apart at the seams,” he let a deep chuckle out slightly rocking the bed, “I love you both. Thanks for...helping me.”

“We wouldn’t do anything else Gabriel. And you know it. Now go to sleep. Big tour in the morning.” Jack tilted up to kiss his chin, then stretched over to meet Jesse for a kiss. “Night."

"Do we need to heal your arm?" Jack sounded hurt, he and Gabriel weren't the best at holding back their strength during sex, and they were used to each other being able to hold up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I wanna keep it."

\------

The day had been filled with touring and small personnel meetings. The three men were given time to meet some of the specialised agents that were working and gathering information. Lacroix had been given many of his Interpol friends who already had been tracking Talon and other related individuals with him. A few hours after a small break they were taken down a few more levels, into the Blackwatch areas that needed higher security clearances.

“This,” Gérard waved at a large screen with a man’s face on it, “is Antonio Bartalotti.” Lacroix handed all three men tablets. It covered Talon’s military level forces and some of their current activities. “He is heavily involved in arms smuggling. He is based in Venice.” He took a few more steps around the busy room, moving them closer to a map on another screen. The room itself was a centre of action, people moving around and looking at screens and moving to others. “I also wanted to inform you that he was the man behind the attacks in Oslo. Well, him and some others in Talon. We were right.” He smiled at Gabriel and Jesse.

Gabriel was surprised by the number of people here. “Quite the team you’ve got here Gérard.” He hadn’t seen this many people related to Blackwatch ever. He’d like having Gérard around if it meant this kind of money and manpower.

“Yes it is,” Lacroix gave a slight nod, “we have been _very_ busy after Oslo. I do have some possible plans I want you to look over. I would like for Overwatch, and us in Blackwatch, to focus on taking down people around Bartalotti to disrupt his flow of money.”

They’d moved close to a map marking Talon assets and Jesse started looking at it. “Huh. He's close. Well, I’m always up for a road trip.” He turned around and looked at Gabriel and Jack with a wink.

“While we know his current location and can track him, he has powerful friends in the Italian government. It won’t be _that_ simple Mr McCree. We won’t be able to hold him, they’d get him out before we could do anything.”

Gabriel drifted closer to Jack behind them. “Something wrong babe? You’re quiet.”

“No. I’m fine. It’s nice seeing you and Jesse at work. It reminds me of us during SEP and the Crisis. Just...in sync and working well, knowing one another.” Jack gave them both a huge grin.

“I’ll never be as good as y'all. Y’all were unstoppable. Ana has told me a little ‘bout the team then. Gabe laid the plans out and you just tossed ‘em to the wind. Somethin’ like, ‘who needs them’." 

“That’s not how I’d word it Jesse.” Jack had a little blush on his cheeks as he looked away.

“Well, she wasn’t wrong Jess. I spent too long planning just for Jack to ‘improvise’ his way through shit.” Gabriel flinched as Jack reached over to hit his chest. “Jackie. It’s true.”

“Doesn’t mean you need to tell him about it.”

“Why not? Need to get him ready for anything with you. Plus, seeing you as a hot, sweaty, mess, thinking on your feet, I loved to swoop in and save your ass. It was always worth it for you Morrison.” Gabriel gave him a soft clap on the ass making Jesse and Lacroix laugh.

“You three. Amélie was right.”

McCree tensed for a second and snapped his head to look at the Frenchman. “What do you mean?”

Lacroix leaned down closer to Jesse. “Just that you three are...cute together. _Her words_. But I wholeheartedly agree.” He gave the cowboy a gentle smile and clapped his shoulder as he straightened up. “I will let you men go. I have some last minute meetings coming up, and you’ve got some things to look over if you would Commanders.”

“Please, use our names Gérard. You know we hate the titles.” Gabriel was turned towards the map on the screen.

“We’ll look them over.” Jack looked at both the men. “You two want to go get something to eat? We’ve got some time before most places close around here.”

They both spoke in unison. “Yeah.”

They all turned and headed back up the lift. As they got off on the ground floor a few people rushed on, avoiding their gaze. The three men were busy bickering about what they wanted and what places were open. Lacroix stopped them to recommend a few places around, then asked if they wanted a car to take them. Turning it down, saying they wanted the fresh air, the three left through the front door, still going back and forth about what to eat. Reyes already had people watching their every move checking ahead of them for anything. When they decided on a place he’d message them and have them check it out.

They’d gotten about a block down the sidewalk before they felt it. A bright white light flashes behind them, then a shockwave slammed against their backs, knocking Jesse off balance and staggering the other two. The sounds of glass shattering, metal screeching, and rock breaking hit their ears before they started ringing.

“What tha fuck?” Jesse yelled as Jack pulled him against his chest and dropped, covering him on the ground as glass and rock scattered around them. Gabriel was on his knee beside them scanning the surroundings. He slowly stood up when he felt it was safe and helped the other two up.

“Come on. We need to go help.” Jack was moving back with Jesse and Gabriel in tow. Reyes had pulled out his comm and was yelling at someone on the other end. Jesse’s ears were ringing and he could barely hear them. He was still confused, the world spinning, he was trying to figure out what was happening.

The Rome facility was gone. Smoke was billowing from the pile of rubble. Sirens started ringing all around them. The city was coming alive with lights and sounds. Parts of the surrounding buildings were broken and falling off. All the glass in the buildings on the street had shattered, covering the road in shards.

All three men froze in place when they saw what remained of the building. “You think they were tryin’ to kill us?” Jesse didn’t get an answer. 

Jack took a few more steps forward. Then both the super soldiers broke out into a full sprint, their boots crunching on the glass. McCree was lagging behind, trying to shake off the ringing and confusion. Gabriel and Jack both slowed down some to wait on Jesse.

As they got closer to the building they could smell the smoke. The rubble moaned loudly as it kept breaking and bending as it settled. There was a hint of burning flesh, hair, and plastic.

Gabriel looked at them both. “Stay here. For me. Please.” He turned to smoke, pouring himself into the mixture of concrete and steel as he started searching for people. He came across numerous dead bodies, some of them people they’d just met, broken and disfigured beyond help. He flinched and continued, spreading himself out some for a wider search. He came across a piece of familiar fabric when searching through an office in the back of the building that was mostly whole. Becoming solid inside the open part of the room he started moving stuff around and found Gérard behind the desk. He was unconscious, but alive. Looked like he had some broken bones and maybe a concussion from the dark mark on his face. He made a mental note of the location and got the man under the desk to try and protect him if something else fell.

He smoked back out and found Jack and Jesse standing where he’d left them. _They listened for once_. Jack was talking to the first responders as a few Blackwatch people were surrounding him and Jesse watching every angle. He yelled to get their attention, his voice not right. “Jack. Jesse. Come here.”

Jesse turned to look at him as Jack kept talking, fear in his eyes for a second as the upper half of his body floated in the air. He finished forming his body and started walking down a nearby alley that would get them behind the building. He got to where he thought the office was and filtered back through the rocks into the office. He called out from inside, “Gérard is here. Help me clear it.”

Jack started grabbing large chunks of metal and rock, tossing it to the side, Jesse helped with the smaller pieces when he could. When Gabriel saw some pieces of rubble beside him shift, he started grabbing pieces to help clear an opening.

“There ya are.” Jesse gave the wraith a wide grin when a large piece was moved and they could see inside the little area of space. Jack’s head popped up over his shoulder with the same grin. “Where’s he at?”

Reyes threw the Frenchman over his shoulders and started trudging through the rubble. At the opening he passed Gérard over to Jack and Jesse and wraithed his way through the opening to stand beside them. “Well then. As much I hate being O'Deorain's monster, this is pretty damn useful.”

“ _You’re not a_ \--” Jack stared Reyes’ down as he ground it out.

“We all know I am. Now let’s go.” He breathlessly interrupted as he got the unconscious man into a fireman’s carry. Jack pulled out his comm to call Angela. Jesse sped ahead to look and came around the corner to see someone waiting in the shadows at the end of the alley.

Tess turned around and saw McCree coming towards her. “Hey, McCree! How you been? Besides well…” she spun a finger around. When she saw Reyes and the Strike Commander a little behind him she straightened up and began speaking to them when Jack got off the call. “We’ve been watching Commander Reyes. No one’s followed us, or you three, even before the explosion. I’ve got a few others checking surrounding buildings for anything suspicious.” She saw the man on Reyes’ back. “We’ve already called for medical assistance, but I’ll tell them you’ve got someone with you.”

Reyes nodded as she spoke, waiting for her to finish. “Already done. Angela knows. They’re almost here. We’ve got a spot set up away from this mess. You go and help the emergency teams. You’ll be Overwatch for now. So nothing shady.” He pointed towards the rubble of the building.

Jack gave her his press smile. “Do us right Tess. They need you and the others. It’s bad.”

“Sure thing Strike Commander.” She started jogging towards the lights and vehicles while talking to her earpiece. Along the way others materialised from buildings and alleys to join her.

\------

“It’s been a few days Reyes. He will be fine. He’s stable and recovering well. In a couple of days I’ll look at other options. He had numerous broken bones we need to watch before trying anything faster.” Angela was standing beside the door, watching Reyes in the seat beside the bed. 

“Good to hear. But I can’t shake this feeling. We were the reason this happened.”

“You don’t know that.”

“ _I feel it_.”

He stood up and brushed past the Doctor to leave. He needed to see Jack. Or Jesse. Someone who can tell him he’s right.

The door opened for Gabriel right as he was about to knock. “Sit down Gabe. You’re sulking. What’s wrong?”

“We have to be responsible. We had just left. They were trying to kill us.”

“Gabriel. Don’t blame--”

“Morrison. What else do we have to go on. My teams and yours have been searching the whole place up and down. They've had to have gotten something by now.” Gabriel let out a shaky breath. “How many people died Jack?” 

 _How many more people had gotten killed because of him_.

“They’re still searching for and counting the dead.” Jack slid a tablet across his desk. “All I know is that it was a bomb.”

Reyes looked at the man across the desk. “No fucking shit it was a bomb. Had to be something advanced to do that much damage.”

Jack blinked slowly, taking the snap in stride. “Your people have tried to come to me with stuff. I told them I’d give it to you. Jesse took it though, said he didn’t want to bother you. He’s looked it over the past few nights and told me he had some stuff he wanted to show you. He’s in your office right now.”

Gabe stood and turned. “Okay.”

“ _Reyes_.”

The man froze mid-step, he knew that tone.

“Come to bed tonight. Angela told me he’ll be fine. Don’t close us out like you did me when Jesse was hurt. Please. We're worried about you."

He spun his head to look at the baby blues. Saw the worry in them. He cursed himself for doing it. Again. “I will. Promise.”

Jesse was sitting behind the desk, looking back and forth between paper files and data, working on links between everything. He had their webbed connections open on the wall screen 

Jesse looked up with a sad face. “Jackie told me Lacroix will be alright.” He looked down and dropped his voice. "Will ya come to bed tonight? Been worried ‘bout ya."

He sat down across from him, and laid his hand out for Jesse. He noticed the handprint from Jack was fading; it was turning green and yellow. Squeezing it hard, he spoke softly. “I'll be there Jess.” Letting a breath out, he spoke normally. “Jack said you had something for me?”

The cowboy’s mood lifted slightly. “Yeah. Here ya go.” He moved some of the holoscreens to the bigger wall screen beside them for Gabriel to look at. “The bomb seemed to be based on some light-tech similar in fashion to what was stolen in Oslo. We know Talon did that. So it’s a safe guess to say they did this. But the question now is, _how_?” He began pulling up video files of the floor the bomb was set on and brought up a list of keycard scans on the lift for people getting in and out. Then another video of them leaving the lift and building. “The three people who rushed into the lift as we were leaving scanned cards to get in and to this level, but not the same ones when they got back in the lift.”

The videos played as Jesse highlighted the respective card scans and tracked them on the video. They walked to a desk towards the centre of the room, all grabbing some papers off desks they walked by, looking busy reading them, and got back into the lift. It jumped to another feed that showed the lift doors opening...but no one was inside.

Gabriel turned to look at Jesse, surprise written all over his face. “The hell? Where did they go?”

“They...disappeared best I can tell. I checked the elevator sensors and they didn’t show anything off within this time frame. The video feeds have them getting in, then just not existing anymore. The elevator camera ‘wasn’t working’ at all that day.”

Gabriel smiled to himself. “You’re getting damn good at this Jess.”

“Learned from the best babe.” Jesse winked and grinned. “I’m thinkin’ maybe our hacker friend got them off on another floor or did somethin’ to the sensors for ‘em to get into the shaft and escape another way.”

“Wouldn’t doubt it.” Gabriel motioned for McCree to continue.

“The bomb goes off around 6 minutes after they place it.” Jesse fast-forwarded to the moment the bomb went off, filling the screens with bright white light, then the cameras died. “The building was levelled.”

“They saw us leaving Jess. Anyone worth their shit would’ve called it off if the targets were leaving.” Jesse nodded and waited for the soldier to make his connections. Gabriel stared at the cowboy.

“So we weren’t the targets?”

“No babe. We probably weren’t.”

“Then who the hell was?” Gabe was almost yelling, just this side of furious.

“I’m thinkin’ it was Gérard, and just the place in general. Talon knows they’re being watched by him. And us. Bartalotti is probably desperate to not get caught up, especially after Oslo leadin’ to an Overwatch facility openin’ so close to home.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Sure. That makes sense.”

He grabbed the picture of him, Jack, and Jesse off his desk and stared at it in silence, rubbing his thumbs over Jack and Jesse’s faces. _He had to protect them_. He looked up at McCree and clenched his jaw. 

Jesse saw the light leaving his eyes as they hardened, turning almost red as smoke drifted from his body.

“Still up for a road trip?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I know I said it last time, but the next chapter _will_ be the end of this part lol.
> 
> And comments/kudos would be cool. I'm curious to see how people are feeling about the way everything is going.
> 
> And my twitter is @Lundinstrom I (sometimes) talk about like McR76/R76/etc. You can talk to me there if you're interested. I'm always down to talk about stuff.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to the people who keep checking in and following this hot mess of a story. Thank you so much for the kudos and reads.
> 
> And this is it. The end of this part.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Jack had asked Jesse and Gabriel to come meet him in a Hanger. Some of the dead from Rome had arrived at HQ. The silence of the bay was oppressive. The three men all had Overwatch flags. Jack and Jesse walked over to some of the coffins and began laying them out. Gabriel pulled off his beanie and shoved it in his back pocket. He followed them towards the rows and rows of coffins. So many dead. So few survived the bomb.

He was the reason for it. He didn’t feel anything off when they were there. He didn’t--

These were just more people he killed.

“I’m starting an investigation into the Rome attack with the Italian government Gabriel. We have to go about this the right way.  _ You know it _ .” Jack was spreading a flag on another coffin. He stared into Gabriel’s eyes as the man stared at the ground, feeling the  _ pain _ and  _ anger _ in them. He’d seen him like this towards the end of the Crisis after a big loss.

A group of Omnics took a whole squad under his command out in the early days of Overwatch before it became what it is now. He still carries it to this day. Still tells Jack he was responsible. It wasn’t true. Most of the team was already severely wounded by a surprise force and they had stopped to rest and regroup for a moment. Bastion units had followed behind and surrounded the building they were taking cover in. They had no chance against the endless rain of bullets. The injured wouldn’t have made it anyways with what they had reported during their retreat. The squad was mostly normal humans with a few of the last remaining SEP members. They were all lost, leaving a giant invisible scar on Gabriel forever. He vowed to make sure it would never happen to Jack as they listened to the men fighting till their death, taking a few of the units out with them.

“That’s not enough.  _ You know it _ .” He threw Jack’s tone and words back at him. “Antonio has too many friends. Overwatch can’t touch him. But  _ we _ can.”

“I’ve got the full UN backing on this. They want him too Gabriel. We should at least try this.”

“We wait for this to happen, and Talon kills more innocent people.” Gabriel was smoothing the flag out. “ _I have_ _to stop them_.” He stared daggers into Jack’s eyes then walked to another one together. “They can’t keep doing this.”

Jesse was standing by a coffin, watching the men. He agreed with Gabe.  _ And  _ Jack. He knew they didn’t exactly have to worry about red tape in Blackwatch, but he understood they walked a thin line and couldn’t be caught. Considering who he and Reyes had been discovering Antonio knew, he would laugh off any charges and go back home the same day. “ _ We _ can stop ‘em Gabriel. It's not just you anymore. I'm here too. I want to help.”

Both men looked over at Jesse. Gabriel gave him a small nod and thin smile as his eyes brightened a little. Jack's eyes lit up a bright blue as he watched Jesse, he was happy someone else was willing to help save Gabriel from himself.

“I cannot sanction something like this. Blackwatch going public would destroy the world’s trust in us. You’d be violating UN directives, and numerous laws in Italy.”

“We just need to question Antonio for a day or two. We have info on his dirty friends and shady business deals. We could try and keep his associates from saying anything.” Reyes was helping Jack lay out another flag. Morrison grabbed his hands when they’d finished. He was shaking and had balled his hands into fists, crumpling the flag. He knew Jack felt it. He wanted revenge. For Lacroix and all the innocent lives taken. He didn’t understand how the universe could let something this happen to so many people. Hadn’t he killed enough people during the war?

“If we don’t do anything, we’ll be needin’ a lot more flags. Talon’s attacks have only gotten bigger ‘n bigger.” Jesse walked over and placed his hand over theirs. He felt Gabe’s hand under Jack’s. Smoke started rising from his hand and arm. “We got this.”

Gabriel looked at Jack again. “No one will ever know we were there.”

Jack looked down, then around the bay, taking in the dead. “I’ll leave this up to you Gabe. I’m sure you’ve already made your decision. But please ask yourself, will this help Overwatch keep the world safe?”

The three men stood in the pressing silence, feeling it grow heavier and heavier. Jack and Jesse turned, leaving Gabriel standing there alone.

He relaxed and balled his fists repeatedly as he looked over the rows. There were so many. 

“We can’t keep it safe without fighting back.”

He turned to follow after the men. One thing repeating in his mind.

_ I can't let this happen to them _ .

\------

The ORCA was silent. The only noise was the soft vibrations, the one thing telling them they were enroute.

The four of them were strapped into their seats. No one was willing to break the silence. Reyes had given the other two a run through of the plan he had worked on with Jesse. They worked on figuring out how to get to Antonio after the talk with Jack. They had blueprints of his compound with them and a general idea of the path they wanted to take.

Jesse was going to go undercover as a waiter at a restaurant close to the compound. It was frequently visited by Antonio's associates and close friends. They wanted to see if the one’s known to have loose lips would say anything. Genji was going to spy on the security for a few days and get their patrols at night recorded.

McCree spoke when the pilot said they were nearing the drop off. “Whatta bet he won’t talk.”

Gabriel let out a long hum before he replied. “He will once I'm done with him.”

Silence settled over them quickly for a moment, the not so veiled threat hushed them all.

“Mr Bartalotti knows Overwatch has rules on what it can and can’t do. He also knows it’s the UN’s plaything and is tied down by its whims.” Moira hastened to her point. “He has no rules. No restrictions. He'll do whatever he wants trying to take down Overwatch." She was messing with her gear, trying to appear uninterested and testing if it was operational. All the while she wore a small grin. She’s wanted an opportunity to test her gear, but she really wants to see Reyes in action. See what she created.

“True. But what he doesn’t know is that I don’t follow the same rules.”

\------

Getting to the safehouse was going to be easy, they were just dropped a few streets away on top of a roof. The city was alive with people roaming, shops open with restaurants and bars still serving people. The smells drifting out on the streets made Jesse's stomach grumble. He spoke over his shoulder at the others. "Y'all hungry? 'Cause I am."

Waiting until they got down to the street, Gabriel turned to Jesse. "What do you want? Pick something close though." The safehouse was a street over, hidden beside some expensive flats in the city.

Pointing at a pasta house nearby, Jesse grinned. "How about that place? Good with y'all?"

"Jesse. That's where you'll be working tomorrow." Gabriel looked at the restaurant. He had packed Jesse's waiter outfit and was a little self-indulgent with it. The thin white dress shirts a little tighter than necessary, showing off his chest and arms, and the black pants tighter than hell, putting his ass on display.

"Really? Well then, might as well see the place before I show up."

Gabriel looked back at Genji and Moira as he readjusted his backpack. Moira had an oversized coat on hiding her suit, and Genji had a hoodie on, trying to hide his head and face inside the hood. They didn’t stand out, but they also didn’t belong here on the streets. "I'll take them to the hideout if you'll bring food. We'll look up the menu on the way."

Jesse sat down on a bench outside the restaurant. Venice, the floating city. He noticed the Omnics and humans were mingling together and having pleasant interactions without an atmosphere of tension. It kind of surprised McCree. While he didn't exactly carry the same anger or distrust that Gabe and some others did towards them, Overwatch was really the only place he saw this many Omnics in the same spaces as humans. 

He likes Omnics for the most part, maybe being around B.O.B. for so many years kept his opinions less...hostile towards them. He still worried about them to a point, as anyone would, but couldn't bring himself to be outwardly hostile towards them because they’d never done him wrong. Jesse started watching a human and an Omnic. The man was holding the Omnic’s hand and pointing to a few nearby places, a smile plastered on his face as the Omnic looked back with what Jesse could describe as happiness on his lit up face. It wasn’t something he expected to see, but was happy to see it as well. The Omnic pulled the man into a hug, then they started walking down the street towards a shop, side-by-side holding hands.

Jesse's comm vibrated in his pocket. He slipped it out and looked at the message. Gabe had sent him a list of meals that the team wanted. Rushing into the restaurant he took a few moments to decide on what he wanted then put in their orders and sat down to wait. Jesse loved people watching, it was relaxing in a way. All the tables here were small and close, they made the place feel more intimate and home-like. Looking at the staff, they all seemed friendly and inviting, smiling and motioning with their hands often. The restaurant itself seemed to be decorated in the same kind of “home-y” style, with low amber lighting on the tables giving everyone a kind of bright, candle-like glow. 

McCree took out his comm and started scrolling through the recent messages he’d gotten. Ashe had messaged him a few times. She had sent a picture of B.O.B. when he picked out a new hat and jacket the other day. He never got to reply since the bomb went off. The ones after the bomb were alarming, she was beyond worried about him. It brought a gentle smile to his face. Typing a reply, he told her to tell B.O.B. that he looked handsome. She responded quickly, asking him about the bomb and if they were okay. As he told her they were fine, just some scrapes and bruises, the food was brought to him. 

During his walk to the safehouse, Gabriel called. Juggling the food to dig his comm out, he answered it at the last moment. “Yea?”

The voice on the other side was deep, gravelly. “Is that how you talk to your Commander now?”

“Don’t try to rank me when I’m about to drop the food.”

Just checking to make sure you didn’t get lost or anything.”

Just hearing Gabriel’s voice like this was making his jeans tight. “I’m on my way now. On the corner of the street..”

“Are you now?” Jesse could hear his smirk. “Any interesting places you think we’d like? I think Jack would love if we got a  _ souvenir  _ from Italy.” He knew Jesse would see the sex shoppe a block down. There was a beep as Gabe spoke. “Hmm, speak of the devil.”

“Hey, you two.” There was some shuffling of papers. “Made it to Italy I take it?”

“We did.” Gabe sounded almost nervous, like he was worried that Jack was going to snap at him for coming.

“I’ll be there soon Gabe. We can go shopping another day. Get somethin’ a little…restrictin’ for ya.”

Jack let out a deep sigh. “What did I miss?”

“Just asking Jess if he saw any shops around we might like.”

Jesse hung up the call and knocked on the door. He could hear Gabriel rushing to open it, leading him to the kitchen while calling for the other two.

“Jackie, give us a bit. Jess brought food. Call you back after.”

“Talk later Jack.” McCree cooed towards Gabe.

“Jess says he loves ya.” Gabriel ended the call and grinned to everyone as they came to the table. “Hungry?” He pulled the bag close, and upon opening it, the divine smells spread through the little flat as the waves of steam floated into the air.

“You made it back in one piece McCree. Reyes was getting worried.” Moira stepped around the table and waited while Jesse and Gabriel checked the boxes and passed them out. The scientist and ninja took their plates with thanks and sat down at the small table. The four of them ate quickly with little small talk, mostly about the next few days.

Genji left them to go back to the small couch, he was spread out across it watching something on his tablet. Gabriel got up and headed to the small bedroom as he called Jack back, telling Jesse to come whenever. Moira stayed at the table and spread out a few tablets and a notebook she’d been carrying with her. ‘Doing some light reading’ she explained as she pulled up what looked like lab notes with diagrams and images. Jesse got a little nosey when walking behind her as he grabbed a drink. He saw it was related to Gabriel’s condition and felt himself rooted in place as he tried to skim what he could see.

Feeling a gaze behind her, she looked over her shoulder at the man with her red eye. “Are you interested McCree?”

He silently nodded, then spoke, voice wavering. “I’d like to know what you did to him. He thinks he’s—“

“A  _ monster _ . Yes, I know.” She motioned for him to sit down beside her. “I’ve heard him say it many times.”

O’Deorain began to walk the man through what was done to Gabriel. She started off with the positive points, explaining that she was surprised at how fast he got a handle on it and what it was going to do for him. She had known it would do more in combination with SEP, but she was still somewhat surprised by the results. The day he pushed himself and trained she asked him to allow her to monitor him with some sensors. The amount of data she’d gotten from that day alone was weeks’ worth to parse through, and she wasn’t exactly sure what to expect.

Jesse sat and listened to the woman, slowly sipping at his drink the whole time. She was trying her best to simplify some of the concepts. Moira understood the man wasn’t dumb like so many assumed, he was smarter than many gave him credit for, but some of the science still went over his head. He’d ask questions or make a face when something wasn’t clear enough or he wasn’t getting it. The scientist appreciated his attentiveness the whole time.

When she was finished she told the man she was still working on getting through the recent data she’d gotten from Reyes. When Jesse stood up, he went to refill his drink. When he walked by Moira she reached out for his arm, her purple hand still unsettling to him. “Be careful with him. He’s in control, but still a dangerous weapon.”

Jesse stared at the woman, her eyes piercing. “He wouldn’t hurt us.” He yanked his arm from her grasp and walked down the hallway. “Sleep well Doctor. And don’t bother us.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure how long Jesse was in the main room with Genji or Moira. He’d taken a shower and got in bed to call Jack back. The call had taken a detour he wasn’t expecting. The quick knock on the door made Reyes jump out of his skin, rushing to cover himself up with the sheets and a pillow. Caught with his dick in his hand wouldn’t be the best look. He called out, “Come in.”

The door opened a crack and McCree peaked his head in, giving a knowing grin when he saw Gabriel blushing and wide-eyed. Stepping inside the man spoke in a haughty whisper as he locked the door behind him. “You been havin’ fun I take it?” He noticed the comm against his ear and nodded at it. “Jack still there?”

Nodding yes to both questions, he was speechless, still listening to what Jack was saying in his ear. He had been so close to climax when Jesse knocked and scared it off, his dick was laying soft against his stomach. Morrison was still going in his ear, telling him how much he wanted to fuck him till he cried, fill him up, then get Jesse to fuck him back to tears right after.

The cowboy swaggered over to the end of the little bed and started undressing, staring at Gabriel the whole time, watching the man get hard again as he stripped down and gave a little show the whole time, playing it up. He climbed onto the bed, moving the pillow and sheet aside watching Gabe shiver at the colder air hitting him, and began to slowly crawl up the older man’s body, stopping for a moment at his cock to lick a wet stripe up its underside and suck the head. Once he got eye-level with Gabe, he bent down for a kiss, pushing his tongue in to tease, then he heard Jack, “Let me talk to Jess.”

Grabbing it, he pressed it against his ear, letting his drawl get heavier. “Hey babe.” He grinned down at Gabe, biting his lip. “How ya been? Was Gabe behaving?”

“I’ve been good. Better now with you there. And, yeah, he was listening.”

Jesse could hear the smile on the blonde’s face. “Hmmm.  _ Surprisin’ _ .”

“I know. I want you to finish up with him. He’s been trying his hardest to wait for you.”

“Don’t gotta go. I wanna hear you too.” He pressed a kiss to a long scar down Gabriel’s cheek. “Talk love, yer bein’ quiet.” Jesse bent close to his ear and whispered. “What do ya want from us?”

Reyes was laying there, listening to them, not knowing what to expect from the men. He knew then that the goal was them all getting off, but he wasn’t sure how. He’d had phone sex with Jack before, more times than he’d like to admit honestly, but this was going to be different. It wouldn’t just be his hand and Morrison’s voice. Jesse being here, especially with his recent aggressiveness, was going to make everything just a little more fun. “I don’t—I don’t know what I want. Just….you two.”

“That’s not much to work with babe. Alright Jackie, he can hear you.” McCree set the comm down on the pillow beside Gabriel’s ear on speaker with the volume turned down some. He winked and started moving down the muscled body under him, kissing and licking his neck and wide chest, pinching and twisting his nipples as he went. Getting to his stomach, he pressed kisses down the trail of hair, and stopped at his cock. He looked up and saw Gabe staring down at him, his beautiful brown eyes blown wide and glazed over as he listened to what Jack was dreaming up. Jesse could hear some of it, all the dirty things he really wanted them to do to their man.

Reaching over he grabbed the pillow and lifted Gabe’s ass, pushing it under. He kept rubbing the man’s thighs and squeezing them here and there, he hadn’t ever really appreciated just how thick and powerful they were. Damn both his super soldiers were fucking  _ built _ , he didn’t really understand how, but he fucking  _ loved  _ it. He wasn’t lanky anymore like when he joined Blackwatch, but he loved being manhandled and roughed up by them. He thought of the bruise from Jack’s hand, he loved it and the fact  _ he  _ made Jack lose control, but it was fading and mostly gone now.

Dipping down McCree ran his tongue up Gabe’s length, it was getting harder as he rubbed across the barbells as few extra times as it leaked pre on his stomach making a few scars there shine. He kissed the head again, giving it a harsh suck then let go, loving the gentle moans that escaped Reyes as he licked over the scars. Sliding his hands down to the man’s ass he spread him open and bent down, swiping his tongue over the man’s hole and pressing in just a moment before pulling out and looking up.

“ _ Jesse. _ ” Gabriel was still watching him. He heard Jack saying something but couldn’t catch the words. “Jackie, he’s, he’s…tell him to fuck me.  _ Please _ .” Jack’s loud ‘no’ made him whimper in a desperate tone.

McCree started again, working his tongue in and out of Reyes, pushing spit into the man and loosening him up. As he kept licking and teasing with touches, rough ‘fucks’ and grunts were coming from above him. A hand was in his hair all of a sudden, holding him in place. He started working harder, spreading him apart and pushing deeper. Pressing two fingers in, he started scissoring them as he kept swiping his tongue into and against the man, getting Gabriel ready. Jesse pushed back against the hand until it left, then moved up to the man’s face. Grinning, he gave a wet kiss and leaned over closer to the comm, voice quiet. “What do ya want me to do Jack?”

Reyes reached up to Jesse’s face and rubbed his hand over his cheek and beard, then pulled him back for another kiss as Jack spoke, his voice rough, lust carried in his breathlessness. “Tie his wrists together. Fuck him Jesse. Come in him. And don’t let him come until he’s crying for it. Keep him on edge. His word is blossom Jesse, listen for it. Should be fine with this, but I’m not sure if he’d told you.” There was a break with a few deep breaths, Morrison’s voice came back still carrying his Commander Tone. “Will you do that for me? For him?”

The cowboy listened intently, loving what he heard. Pulling back, he looked down, envisioning the powerful and deadly man below him begging to come as he’s being fucked. He nodded a few times, then remembered Jack couldn’t see him. “Yea--Yeah, I can do that. Commander.”

“Good Jess. Good.” Jack took a few breaths, then his voice was back to being laced with lust, losing some of the commanding tone. “I wish I was there. Love you both.”

Both men looked at the comm, it was on the side where Jack normally laid in bed. Talking over one another they rushed to speak, “Love you too.” 

Jack hummed for a moment. “You mind if I keep listening? Want to hear you two.”

Jesse looked into Gabriel’s eyes again, gaze roaming his face. He started looking at the scars that the man had accumulated over the years before him, and the ones in the time since. “Not at all Sunshine.” He kissed the man again and spoke against his lips. “You ready  _ Jefe _ ?”

Gabe whispered against Jesse’s lips, “ _ Yes _ .  _ Please fuck me Jess _ .”

Jesse got off the bed and grabbed his belt. “Hands. Tell me if it’s too tight.” Gabriel held them out McCree wrapped the leather around, binding them at the wrist. Getting between his legs, the cowboy looked up at Gabriel. “Lube?”

“No.” Gabriel shook his head.

“Hmmmm. Hav’ta make due then.” Jesse reached up and shoved two of his fingers in Gabe’s mouth. “Lick.” He reached down with his other hand and pressed against the man’s hole. It was still slick and wet. He spread his fingers and watched Reyes squirm and tense around his fingers, grinning at him. He heard Jack mumble something that got a deeper grunt in response. Pulling his fingers out of the soldier’s mouth, he reached down and started stroking himself, using the spit to help get himself slick as he started leaking more precome. 

Getting lined up, he began to slowly push into the man. Reyes brought his hands to his mouth and started biting down on his knuckles. Jesse kept going, sinking in slowly. When he was halfway in he dropped some more spit down on himself and spread it around. He kept going and got himself set fully into the soldier. “ _ Fuck _ .  _ Gabe _ .”

“Squeeze him. Just like you do me.” Jack’s voice caught them both off-guard. Reyes followed the order. Jesse felt the man push against him and squeeze.

“ _ Fuck you Jack _ . I can’t handle—“

“You’re fine. Now  _ fuck him _ .” 

The command struck his core. He followed it willingly. Starting slowly, he pulled back some and pushed right back in. When he looked down he saw Gabriel’s cock was fully hard and had started leaking all over his stomach. He went back to fucking the man, pulling back a little more than the last time and shoving back in again, repeating until one hit Reyes perfectly, making him moan loud into his fist as he bit down.

“ _ Harder McCree _ .”

The cowboy nodded, forgetting Jack wasn’t there, and started going faster. He was working hard to keep bottoming out harder. Every couple of thrusts Reyes would squeeze down on him and tighten his legs around his waist, making Jesse buck hard against his ass as they both grunted and groaned. McCree kept going, aiming his thrusts to hit Gabriel’s spot. Looking down he stared at the man’s cock and started to reach for it before pulling back and grabbing his waist instead, using the grip to help pull him closer. The sweat on both their bodies making any grip hard to keep.

Clenching his jaw, Gabriel started moving his bound hands down to his cock. He needed to touch it. To finish. To get off the edge.

Seeing the hands moving down, Jesse grabbed them and held them. Their fingers interlocked and Reyes had his hand in a death grip. McCree held them against his chest. “No touchin’.” He watched Gabe’s face, saw a few wet tracks from some tears. For a moment he was worried he was doing too much, but remembered the word. It hadn’t been said. He was good to keep going. So he did, slamming into the man under him harder and harder, building to his own orgasm as he watched the untouched cock pulse and throb as it continued to leak.

“I’m…I’m close.” Jesse’s head was lulling forward, he was focused on trying to hold out. Making it last longer. But he isn’t sure how he could last.

“Please. Just touch me Jesse.  _ Jack _ .” Gabe’s voice was soft, almost a broken sob.

“ _ No Reyes _ .” Jack’s answer was final. Gabriel closed his eyes, scrunching them hard as a few more tears trailed down his face. Jesse wasn’t sure why, but seeing the man like this was going to do him in.

He pulled almost all the way out and pressed Gabe’s hands down to his chest. “Keep ‘em there.” He grabbed the man’s waist with both his hands and slamming him down to meet his thrusts. Jack had assured him months ago that Gabriel did enjoy some pain from time to time when he was tied up, even if, or maybe because, they’d heal within hours. Jesse had never got to see it, but now he really wanted to. 

It was fast and hard now, the only thing that mattered was him coming. After a few more deep thrusts, he did. He held Gabriel’s body still and hilt himself. Dropping his head onto the man’s chest and panting as he came. He knew Gabe felt it because he kept squeezing and tightening around Jesse. “Fuck. You’re too tight.”

After a few more heartbeats, he heard panting that wasn’t either of theirs. “He’s good at that. So fucking tight.” Jack took a few steadying breaths. “Damn Jesse. You’re too good to us.”

Jesse was still finishing inside Gabriel. They hadn’t had sex in a few days and this was something he wasn’t ready for. He loved it though. He spoke against the sweaty chest, hoping that Jack would hear him. “No. You and him are.” He took a second to look at their man. Reyes was a mess. Panting. Eyes closed. Lips moving but no words. “You wanna come?”

Gabe nodded, then whispered, “ _ Yes. Please. _ ”

Jesse leaned closer to give him a gentle kiss. “Okay.” He reached down and grabbed the man’s cock. It was still rock hard, but had stopped leaking. It was already a sticky, slick mess. Jesse gently wrapped his hand around it and gave a few fast strokes. Gabriel cried out as he came, the load getting on both their chests and on his hands. Jesse kept going, slowing down a little, but getting more out of the man. Once he’d finally stopped, he quieted down and started gently shaking.

“Jesse. Undo his hands. Hold him, rub his hands and wrists.”

Following the orders, he undid the belt, noticing some come had gotten on it. He tossed it on the floor and pulled Gabriel to his chest, then reached around and started gently massaging his hands and wrists, working down his arm some. The entire time he murmured affection and “I love you’s”. Jesse grabbed the comm and held it against his ear and Jack murmured the same things. After a couple minutes McCree felt the soldier’s breathing level out and calm.  

“Is he asleep now?” Jack had composed himself, whispering to Jesse now.

“Yea. He is.”

“That’s good. Do you need to talk to me? About it?” There was some worry in Jack’s voice. He knew Jesse hadn’t seen or been with them like that and he didn’t know if the cowboy was going to be alright after.

“I’m good. Let me get somethin’ to clean us up.” Slowly extracting himself from the tangle of sheets and Reyes’ body, he snuck to the bathroom in the room. “I didn’t know y’all liked…that.”

“Normally we do it when he’s really stressed before something big. It drains him. He can finally sleep. Sorry you had to do it. You did well. He would’ve worded if needed.”

Jesse had cleaned himself up and gotten a warm wet cloth. He quietly moved back to the bed and started cleaning the mess off Gabriel. “You got me through it. I wanna see more when we get back. Maybe tie me up? Or you?”

“Deal.” Jesse could hear the grin from the man. “Get some sleep. He’ll be worried about you in the morning so be ready for that.”

“You better sleep too, Strike Commander.”

“Don’t you title me Jesse McCree.”

The cowboy ended the call and slowly worked himself back into bed, pressing against Gabriel’s back, holding him tight.

\------ 

Genji had been returning to the safehouse at around the same time each morning. Every time he brought some information about Antonio’s compound. Tonight he was early, and it was weird. No one was in the compound at all. It was two days before they planned to move on the man. Reyes was growing concerned something might have gotten to the target. Genji said he’d gotten inside the walls and noted some doors and hidden hallways that weren’t on the blueprints. He marked them on the projected schematics for Gabriel as they sat at the table going over some small details.

Gabriel had asked the ninja to watch the guard posts and patrols, tracking their paths and normal behaviours. They’d confirmed that Talon had a military-like force anywhere they were involved. The manpower and firepower here alone was more than they’d seen actual private security companies have. Talon had an actual personal military and no one was doing anything about it. 

The compound itself was large enough to hold them all too according to the blueprints, but it seemed even bigger in real life. Over the past few days Reyes had added the various patrol paths Genji recorded. He’d begun planning a path to get inside to Antonio’s office that had the least chance of interaction with anyone.

Every evening Jesse went out to his cover job. It was going…well. The manager of the restaurant had been having a few choice words with Gabriel almost every night for the past week. But tonight was a new level. All he could get out of the fiery, anger filled Italian before being hung-up on was ‘he is fired’. Something went wrong tonight.

Around ten minutes after the call ended, Jesse shrugged in the door. A large red stain on his chest. He was mumbling to himself as he angrily undressed in the doorway. The other three were staring at him as he kicked his boots off and ripped the shirt open, pulling it off and balling it up. He threw it at a chair as he walked into the dining room where the others were sitting. 

“What’s wrong Jess?” Gabriel pushed concern to the front, but he was trying not to stare. The cowboy was  _ very _ hot when he was angry and tensed up.

“ _ Nothin’ _ .” Jesse stopped and fought to get the black pants off, balling them in a white-knuckle grip.

“I got a call from—.” The pants hit him before he could finish.

“I’m sure ya did.” The cowboy stormed by, letting his hair out of the little ponytail and shaking his head. “Fuck this shit.” The bathroom door slammed closed behind him and the shower started.

“Hmm. I take it someone was fired.” Moira was looking at the blueprint, seemingly the least bit concerned with the whole situation.

Genji looked over the table at Gabriel’s stunned stare. “You should go talk to him. I’ve never seen him that upset.”

“I think I will.”

The night ended early. The man refused to say what happened. 

But he did say he wasn’t going to have the cover job next time. Reyes agreed as he tried not to laugh.

\------

The night of the break-in they stood at a dock a few streets away from Bartalotti's compound. The city was eerily quiet surrounding it. The team broke into the building through a backdoor with no one around it. Moving slowly through the compound, and doing their best to avoid patrols, they hid in the shadows. The patrols were lighter and never really got close enough to them to cause alarm.

The closer they got to Antonio's office, the more people in the patrols. They noticed them carrying heavier weaponry too. Genji had mentioned the weapons before, but Reyes didn’t realise the level of weaponry Talon had.

They found a side door that got them into the lower maintenance levels that weren’t on the blueprints. They were pleasantly surprised by the lack of security. Staying close together they moved quickly, their footsteps echoing in the silence. Gabriel scouted ahead in his wraith form. He took note of passages not on the blueprints and knew there would probably be more hidden paths in the place.

Finally, the group came to the set of stairs marked that would take them up to the ground floor. The stairs led to a door that opened into a small room that was attached to the largest meeting room. It looked like the underground levels were mainly used by the service team to travel around the place unseen.

Antonio's office was directly ahead through the large room.

Multiple patrols could be heard walking around the perimeter of the room. Jesse poked his head out of the door to get a grasp on where they were. A guard in Talon armour was standing outside the door, staring at it, gun trained.

“Well, hello there.”

Rushing forward, he gave the man a hard right hook to his face, catching him before he fell onto the floor, setting him down softly. Jesse started shaking his hand, trying to block the pain, as he bent down to check the man was unconscious.

"Hey! You!"

Gabriel wraithed up to the catwalk above McCree in a rush, reforming behind the Talon guard, holding him in a chokehold until the man stopped squirming and fighting. He dropped the limp body on the floor. "Dammit it Jess. Watch out."

Tilting his hat back and looking up, he loudly whispered back. "I didn' see 'em up there you ass."

Moira tapped the cowboy's shoulder, then pointed across the room. "Shhhh you two. We've got more over there."

Gabriel formed beside them from black smoke. "You want to take them Genji?"

The ninja nodded once, then took off running across the room. The man was nearly silent, the only noise he made was the soft taps of his feet on the metal floor. Once close, he threw a set of shurikens. They sunk into flesh through the chest armour like it was paper, blood oozing out around the metal as the men dropped to the floor. When those left standing turned in his direction, he flew forward, faster than the eye could track. Genji's wakizashi and katana sliced through the men's armour easy as air. The men collapsed to the ground, their final breaths wasted on grunts of pain.

A straggler walked through a nearby door.

"What the fuc---”

Genji snapped around to face the guard and threw another shuriken, landing it squarely between the man's eyes. He fell, eyes wide in surprise as he lay on the ground with the rest.

"Well then. That was fast." Moira took it upon herself to walk to the large table in the now empty room. "We made it in without setting any alarms off. I wasn't expecting this at all."

They joined her at the table in the middle of the metallic room. The floors and walls looked like they were stainless steel. Pillars rose to the ceiling where a skylight let bright moonlight shine down on them. The table had a few holomaps projected above it, points in them highlighted. One of them was the map of the Rome facility with the location of the bomb marked on the lower level. 

Well then. He had to have a mole inside Blackwatch to even get anywhere near that blueprint.

"You doubted us?" Jesse looked at the door that led to Bartalotti's office, then back to the group.

"Only slightly. But I'm always excited to be shown otherwise."

It made Jesse slightly uncomfortable; the scientist not be antagonistic towards them. "Y'all ready?"

They knew Bartalotti was in his office. Gabriel had one of Blackwatch’s Omnic members outside the base watching the man through his office windows. They were keeping track of his movements and was told to give a warning should he try anything while they were getting to his office. The four of them stood at the door of the office. Gabriel summoned his gun. He lined up a shot and blew the handle off, then kicked the wooden door down. 

Antonio wasn’t fazed at all. He was staring out the window behind his desk, looking out over the city. He stared at Gabriel in the reflection of the window.

“Good evening, Commander Reyes. I’ve been waiting all night for you to get here.”

Reyes took a few steps then froze, tense at the voice and the message behind it. The other three flanked behind him. Jesse immediately started worrying, how did he know they were coming. And why didn’t he try to run when he had the chance?

Antonio turned around, facing them. The light on the augment above his eye was slowly flashing. The man just had an aura of pure cockiness. Like he knew he’d never be held responsible for anything he did. “You know this won’t look good. Overwatch unlawfully abducting a  _ respected _ businessman.”

The energy around Reyes shifted, he gripped his guns harder, the leather on the gloves squeaking softly. Jesse felt him getting angry from where he stood. But he wasn’t sure what he could do now. Everything was in motion and Reyes was virtually unstoppable when he had his mind set on something.

“I’ll be out by the end of the week. Why don’t we drop these...theatrics? They've only been a waste of our time.”

Reyes looked down, mulling over what the man said. Bartalotti grinned like he already knew what was going to happen next. Gabriel looked up at him. “You’re right.” He raised his right arm and pulled the trigger. The blast from the shot hit the man’s chest and launched him out the window, glass shattering all over the ground.

Jesse grabbed Gabriel’s should and yanked him around. “What the  _ HELL  _ Reyes!”

Alarms started ringing throughout the whole compound and red lights were flashing now. The sniper’s voice rang out in all their earpieces. “What did you do Commander? More Talon is moving around all over.”

“This wasn’t the fucking plan.” McCree held Gabriel’s gaze.

“Well then, we’re going with Plan B.” Reyes turned around, leading them out of the office.

The team circled around the table. All the doors had locked and the windows were shuttered closed. The main door into the office was going to be the only way out.

“So then. What  _ is  _ this ‘Plan B’ Reyes?” Moira was watching them all closely.

“We get out of here. Take a ride out.” He looked around at them. Talon troops were banging on the door calling out at them inside. He assumed they were surrounding the door. “So. Anyone got plans to get us out?”

“Not exactly. This wasn’t supposed to  _ happen _ .” Jesse slammed Peacekeeper down on the table.

Reyes reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a little device. He walked over to the door and stuck it to the door. “If you want something done.” He turned back to the table. “Hide behind a pillar. Not sure how big this will be.”

They got into position. Genji and Moira were together. Jesse and Gabriel were behind another. Reaching into his pocket, Gabe pulled out a small device. He pressed the button and a giant flash of light nearly blinded them. When they moved out of cover, a giant hole had replaced the door.

Genji shook his head. “That’s one way to get the door open.”

Reyes raised his voice. “Through the hole. We’re getting out of here.”

They all rushed through the door, ready for anything. They ran through the streets, Talon troops following behind, shooting at them. 

Reyes reached up to his earpiece, connecting it to the Blackwatch network. “Pilot. We need a pick-up. Give me an ETA.”

“I’m tracking you. Try to get to where I dropped you off.”

“Can’t do that.”

The sniper’s jumped in. “Behind the Art Gallery there’s a restaurant. Open space. Docks. Should work.”

The pilot’s radio crackled as she responded. “Sounds good.”

Moira turned and made a large purple orb in her hand. She aimed it and let it go, flying towards the group. Jesse turned around to look. As it got closer, little purple tendrils reached out from the orb, attaching to the troops, pulsing down their whole length. The ones it touched slowed, then fell. The parts of flesh Jesse could see through the armour and faceplates looked dead. Like it was attached to a zombie. Decaying. Some had fear etched into their sunken faces.

Along the way more Talon jumped out at them from small alleyways and buildings. Jesse and Gabriel were quick on the draw. One group caught them off guard storming out of the nearby hotel. Jesse’s flashbang bought time for Gabriel to summon his guns and get shots off, killing the troops before they had time to do anything.

“Seems like the whole city is awake now.” Moira was killing one of the men that had jumped off the dropship in front of them.

Jesse was reloading his gun before lining up another shot. “Shouldn’t’va kicked the hornet’s nest.”

“They rolled out the red carpet for us.” Reyes shot another man and lined up another.”

Moira scoffed as she drained another troop. “How are you feeling Commander?”

Gabriel grunted loudly. “Fine.” He took a deep breath as small tendrils of black smoke snaked to his body. The bodies slowly started to shrivel up. They were beginning to look like the ones from Moira’s orb earlier.

“Tell me if that changes.” The scientist was extremely calm for everything happening around them.

Jesse snapped his head to look at her. “You seem awfully calm.” A sting spread across his shoulder. He felt warm blood oozing out around the wound.

O’Deorain turned to look at the cowboy. “I take it all in my stride.” She spread a hand out and a yellow spray coated his clothing and wound. “Let me heal that.” She helped the man right himself as the wound closed and the pain faded. “I’ll have to check that later for you.”

“Let’s get moving. Pilot. Update.”

“Trying to find a way into the city. Just get to the gallery. I’ll see you there. Might have to wait, got some company.”

Jesse and Gabriel looked at each other, they were both thrumming with excitement. The cowboy saw concern, and love, in the man’s bright eyes. Reyes smiled at him. “No problem, we’re used to waiting around.”

“And gettin’ shot at.” Jesse laughed.

“And getting shot at!”

Moira chuckled as the men went back and forth. “You two are  _ adorable _ .”

Rushing through the Gallery doors, they looked around at the art on display. Gabriel’s face was etched with annoyance as he looked around, obviously displeased with the art on display. Genji noticed the door they needed to leave through, he was watching it closely, eyes narrowed at it like he heard something. “Someone’s out there.”

A moment later the door slid open and a massive Talon squad rushed in, going straight for Reyes, ignoring the others. They surrounded him, training their guns on him, telling him to stand down. Gabe looked at Jesse between the troops and gave a dark grin, his eyes starting to glow red. The soldier began to surround himself with smoke and summoned his guns. The men unloaded into Gabriel. Whole parts of flesh and body were gone then being rebuilt, the smoke was ebbing around Reyes and the Talon soldiers, quickly sucking their life away the closer they were to him. He lined his shotguns up and started shooting all around him, dropping his guns when empty and just summoning more as those turned to dust, using the life he was draining to keep going faster and faster, in an endless cycle of death.

The men closest to him were drained to husks as they fell to the ground, almost mummified. It looked as if Gabriel was growing extra arms to hold more guns and shoot with. He was a whirlwind of death and destruction.

Moira was standing behind Jesse and Genji, watching everything unfold. She had wanted to see Gabriel show off, and show off he did. Reaching into one of her pockets, she pulled out two syringes. Taking a quick step forward, she jabbed them into both men’s necks and pushed the plunger, the silver liquid flooding their system.

Jesse tried to turn around and grab her hand when he felt the cold needle puncture his neck. The liquid burned as it travelled through his body. His knees went weak, then he crumpled, the only noise made was the thump as his body hit the floor. The edge of his vision blurred as he his the ground, he felt like he was made of lead. He called out to Gabriel but heard nothing.

Genji was faster, yanking the needle out of his neck, but not before a strong dose got into him. He reached for his wakizashi and slashed out, feeling the blade connect with flesh before he met the ground, his metal and flesh hitting hard.

“Stay down you two. ” She was staring at the man in disbelief, taking in what he could do. “Look at your Reaper Jesse. That’s what he is now. A monster  _ and  _ an unkillable weapon. Just look at it.” She was reaching into her pocket as Genji’s blade sliced down her purple arm as he fell. The wound healed almost instantly.

As Reyes killed the last men surrounding him, he felt himself slowing down, then he was locked in place, body midshift with extra ghostly arms extending out from his body. He watched Moira walk towards him, and fought to make a hand aim at her. She tutted at him when an arm twitched. Touching her comm again, his guns vanished from all his hands. Gabriel’s red eyes were firey with anger. “What the  _ fuck  _ is this O’Deorain.”

She grinned at the man, then touched another button on her screen. “That was an excellent display of your powers Reyes. But now, we’re going. You’ve created a mess in Talon killing Antonio like that.” Turning around, she began moving towards the door they used to get into the gallery.

Reyes began moving against his will, drawn behind the woman. It dawned on him what was happening. He looked at Jesse and Genji laying on the ground as she walked between them back to the door. McCree was staring at him, fear in his eyes. His mouth barely moved as a hand inched out towards him. Gabriel saw tears sliding down the man’s face.

She looked down as they moved by. “And if it matters, I’m sorry Jesse. I need Reyes. There’s so much more to do with him.”

The wraith wasn’t fully solid, mostly a cloud trailing the scientist. She looked over her shoulder, her red eye looking sinister. “Your Cowboy will be fine Gabriel. As will Genji. They’re only going to be taking a nap. I’ll have some men leave them outside to be picked up.”

Gabriel started trying to speak, but nothing came out. He realised he was trapped by her. He kept trying to scream out. For Jack. For Jesse. For any help at all, but he was trapped in his mind. The Talon troops filing into the room began gathering up Jesse and Genji, dragging them the other direction. He heard the pilot in his ear saying she’d be there soon. He just prayed to whatever deity or deities existed that O’Deorain would be true to her world and leave them unharmed.

The doors closed behind them, cutting off his view of Jesse and Gabriel. A ship was waiting for them. Moira stepped on board and Gabriel was forced to follow even as he fought against the pull with all he had. He couldn’t escape.

  
\------ 

Jesse was in Hell.

He knew it was where he’d end up when he died, that wasn’t the surprising part, he’d made peace with it years ago. But being trapped in never-ending nightmares wasn’t what he expected Hell to actually be. He always assumed it would be pain and agony, not his tears and apologies.

Some of them were Gabriel being slowly torn apart piece by piece to Moira’s perverse enjoyment in various orders. Others were her freezing him in place, telling the Talon troops to shoot him as she blocked his healing. The worst one was Moira forcing Gabriel to shoot Jesse after killing Genji. Tears were in both men’s eyes the whole time. Jesse could actually speak in this one and repeated how much he loved Gabriel, as the man yelled at him to stop, repeating that he was sorry. McCree laid on the ground, staring up the barrel of the shotgun as Moira laughed behind Reyes, watching it all. The last thing he saw was Gabriel sobbing and crying as the shot rang out and everything went black. He expected to loop back around to another dream, but this time was different.

He woke up screaming his lungs out, heart racing and panting. He saw Jack’s face appear above him as strong hands pressed his shoulders down. “ _ Jesse _ ! Calm down.” The man’s face was etched with lines of stress, deep bags under his eyes like usual when he didn’t get enough sleep. “You’re awake Jess. You’re okay here. How are you feeling?” Jesse moved his eyes around quickly, trying to scan the room behind Jack and see if he recognised where he was.

So that wasn’t Hell.

It was HQ. Medical. The same room as before he’d guess. Jack was here. Jack wouldn’t be in Hell.

“I’m fine.” The cowboy’s throat was dry, it felt like sandpaper, and speaking was painful. “Just had a nightmare.”

“Sounded like many based on the screams and crying.” Jack reached up and swiped a thumb under both Jesse’s eyes to wipe the drying tears away. He bent down and gave a gentle kiss, letting out a deep breath against the cracked, dry lips. He forced a soft, pained smile as he spoke. “You’ve been asleep for two days. We’ve been trying to wake you up, but we weren’t sure what O’Deorain gave you. We’ve been waiting and watching your vitals. I’ve been here with you.”

“How’s Genji?” Jesse sat up he Jack’s help and started looking around, trying to find something to drink. He picked up the empty glass on the nightstand. “I’m thirsty.”

Jack nodded and stood, leaning out of the door and called for a drink. He sat back down and held Jesse’s hand, squeezing it every now and then and he rubbed his thumb over Jesse’s knuckles.

The door slid open and Angela walked in, carrying two paper cups. She walked around to the nightstand and set the cups down. “One’s water and one’s a tea with honey from Captain Amari. She said it should help your throat.” She looked at Morrison, despair in her eyes. “I’ll leave you two. And I’m sorry Jesse.” She patted his feet as she left the room.

The cowboy reached over and took the warm cup. Sipping on it, he burnt this tongue and mouth but kept drinking, the drink wetting his throat enough. “Tell me what’s wrong Jack.”

“Genji’s fine. He woke up a few hours after you two got dropped off.” He shook his head, running a hand through it as he leaned back. “I’ve been so worried Jess. The ORCA came back and it was just you two. Gabriel was gone. O’Deorain gone. You two were unconscious and unresponsive. The pilot was losing her mind, she had to drag you both to the ship after she found you lying on the ground in the open. She was scared to death it was a trap.”

Jesse just listened, nodding every now and then. He’d hoped everything that happened was just a dream, he’d been hurt or concussed and just imagined it all. “He’s...really gone. I just---I hoped it wasn’t true.”

“Genji told us what happened. I got into Gabe’s tracking, but the trackers were on your stuff.” Jack had tears welling in his eyes. “I’ve been hoping he’d just...show up since you got back. But I know he won’t.” The dam finally broke, and he started crying. “We’ve lost him Jess. Gabe’s gone. Talon has him now. We can’t find him. What is she going to do to him now?”

McCree started crying too, pulling on Jack’s hand. He slid over in the hospital bed and patted the empty space. “Come on.” He helped get the man in bed and held him tight. Jack’s body shook as he cried against Jesse’s chest. Desperate gasps for air as he tried to talk, everything broken up and shaky. “He’s gone. I thought I was going to lose you too when you wouldn’t wake up. I don’t know what I’d do with you both gone. I wouldn’t be able to keep going.”

“Shhhhh love. I’m here.” Rubbing the man’s back, he felt the scars marking the broad back and chest, gunshots and blade slashes, stitch marks here and there. “I’ll get him back for you Jack. Even if it’s the last thing I do.” Jesse looked down to the meet the bright baby blues looking up at him, Jack’s face was red and puffy.

“It won’t be the last thing you do. I refuse to let you run off alone hunting him. We’ll get him back though.” Jack pressed himself against the cowboy’s heaving chest.

“I’m sorry Jack. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything. I tried to. I just---.” The whole scene was replaying in his mind. The look of happiness on the scientist’s face as she watched Reyes killing her own Talon troops. Her bullshit apology as Jesse watched her take him away. The door closing, cutting them off as his vision blurred. Then him blacking out as more Talon troops walked through the door towards them. He’d accepted that him and Genji would be killed and left.

“Stop Jesse. You didn’t know what would happen. None of us did.”

Jesse wasn’t sure what they could do as they laid there, holding onto one another like they’d die otherwise. Gabriel was gone. They had no idea where Moira took him. They knew Talon had bases all over the world, but it also had so much they didn’t know about. He knew she would tear him apart and put him back together. Starve him. Break him. Mold him into the monstrous weapon she wanted him to be. Strip away Gabriel and leave only the Reaper.

They had to find him.

\------

Reyes was guided through winding hallways, finally being led to a room. Moira opened the door and sent him inside. It was a square, every surface stainless steel. There was a small bed and a small toilet-fountain combo. No windows. This was a cell. Made for him.

“You won’t be able to wraith, as McCree so  _ lovingly  _ named it, out of this room. Once the door is closed its completely sealed off from the outside world. I’ll be by tomorrow morning. We’ve got more tests to run.” The glint in her eyes was dangerous as she left the room. The door slid closed, hissing softly as it sealed itself.

Gabriel felt back in control of his body. He began walking around, beating on the door and walls. He moved all over the room, inch by inch, testing and trying any place he could to try and find some grip. There were none. He couldn’t summon his guns either, no matter how hard he tried. He even tried shifting his hands to the claws he’d been able to shift them to before, but he couldn’t.

He was trapped here. There was no way out. And she could control his body.

Laying down in the bed, he began waiting. Wondering what she was going to do to him. Gabriel started counting to pass time, but he’d eventually lose count at some point after one-thousand, then start over, only to lose count again. His eyelids got heavier and blinks moved slower, but the light kept him from sleeping.

There was a banging on the door, making him jump awake, then it opened. Moira stood in the doorway, motioning for him to come closer. She held out a clean stack of clothes.

“Put this on.”

He wondered how long it had been. He realised that the lights had never turned off. So was it really a full day? He couldn’t hear anything while inside the room. He had no natural light or window. He’d already lost track of time. He still felt tired. Grabbing the then cotton shirt and pants, he stripped to sounds of displeasure from the woman watching him. “Look away if you don’t like it.” Getting into the clean clothing felt a little better than the bloodied outfit that was sticky.

“Come now.” She turned around as the man moved to follow her. “And don’t try to sneak away. That’ll just make this much harder than it needs to be.”

He looked around once the door closed behind him. The hallway was lined with doors. Most had stenciled words painted on them, some faded to the point the text was unreadable, others were more recent and legible. He noticed faded ones that looked like “HEAVY” and “CLONE” on two. The door beside his had SUBJECT: WIDOWMAKER. 

He looked back at his door.

**SUBJECT: REAPER**

There was a smaller sign beside his door with warnings in a multitude of languages. A quick skim as they passed informed him that he was to be considered “dangerous and life-threatening” at all times and to never open the door under any circumstances without O’Deorain present.

He had no idea of what was going to happen to him. But he’d never been more scared in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on starting the next part, but I'm gonna take a little break for some games I missed out on. But I will start writing it soon. Hopefully it won't take as long because I actually have it mostly planned out, I just need to sit down and start writing it.
> 
> So I guess subscribe to the series itself for a notification if you wanna know when I actually post something else in it. I have a few shorter things I wanna do for the three as well in it.


End file.
